Defeated
by Rhiannon Rae
Summary: This story takes place after Shadow kiss. Dimitri is not turned and Eddie was rescued. Dimitri turns down Tasha's offer. This story is full of love, heartbreak, defeat, sorrow, the impossible, and much more. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own VA or any of the characters from the Origional series including Rosemarie "Rose" Hathaway, Adrian Ivashkov, Tasha Ozera, Janine Hathaway, Abe Mazur, Eddie Castile, Queen Tatiana Ivashkov, Princess Vasilisa "Lissa" Dragomir, Christian Ozera, Dimitri Belikov, Headmistress Kirova, Alberta Petrov, Mikhail Tanner. My version of the story continues after Shadown Kiss. The school was still attacked after Rose and Dimitri in the cabin, Eddie was still taken, The rescue was still launchd. Dimitri was not turned and Eddie was saved. Dimitri turned down Tasha's offer and the story continues. **

**Chapter 1**

**RPOV**

**Flashback **

I woke up to my alarm clock playing Stuck Like Glue by Sugarland. I couldn't help but smile and laugh. Today was going to be a good day, it's my birthday. I'm finially eighteen. As I got up to go to the bathroom I was singing into my hairbrush and dancing around. I put on a sports bra, some work out shorts and a cropped shirt to show off my stumach and shoulders. I put on my socks and Nike's, then put my hair in a ponytail. I was dancing around and singing into my hair brush again, I turned around to see someone standing in the door way, holding a cell phone.

"Ever heard of knocking Comrade? What if you walked in on me naked?"

"Sorry, When I heard you singing I couldn't miss this moment." He was smiling big trying not to laugh too hard. I realized he was recording. I blushed. "Plus if you had been naked this could be a private treat for me, but I guess I can just share this with everyone else now."

"oh no you wont" I said taking the phone and closing it. "I was about to come down for practice, we're still going to practice right?"

He smiled "Yes, I just wanted to walk with you and be the first to say Happy Birthday to you." He walked in and closed the door. Turned around and gave me a sweet kiss on the lips. I kissed him back.

"Thank you comrade." He kissed me again and I wrapped my hands around his neck while he put his hands on waist. his hands where moving up my shirt and on my stumach and he then wrapped his arms around me and picked me up taking me to the bed. The music was still going but I was too distracted to pay attention to what song was on now. Slowly he started to kiss down my neck and then down to my collar bone when he got back to my lips. We parted for a second looking into each others eyes. I then sat up taking off my shirt and we started kissing again, he pulled my ponytail holder out and had one hand in my hair and the other on my thigh, he layed me back down without breaking the kiss. Things we're starting to get really hot, he broke the kiss long enough to pull his shirt off. Again we we're rolling around kissing and he was pressed up against me as much as his could in his jogging pants and in my shorts. Our breating was fast we both wanted this, but we knew to get caught would be risky. After all I was just now turning eighteen today everyone would easily find out this wasn't anything real new, even though we hadn't given into our feelings until a little over a week ago.

"Are you sure this is okay. I know we've done it before but what if someone else comes by?" I couldn't help but ask.

"No one knows I'm here, They think we have practice but I'll just say I let you have the morning off since it's your birthday." he said.

"Did you plan on this happening?" I say smiling.

"No, but I also can't resist you any more." He kissed me again. We both kicked off our shoes and he was rolling me over on top of him. I ran my fingers threw his hair as i kissed him. he started to tug at my shorts and pulled them off and then my sports bra, I was on hop of him in nothing but a pair of black silk bikini pantys. He stopped to admire my body and was kissing my neck and down my body again. "Roza you are beautiful." He says looking up at me. I then stand up pulling him with me and start tugging down on his pants. He was then in nothing but black Calvin Klein boxxer brief and did he look drop dead sexy. He smiled as I admired him. "See something you like?" I nodded my head biting my bottom lip. I kissed him and it was full of love, passion, and need. He took of my underwear and I took his off. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He pushed me against the wall and kissed down my my lips to my neck and then slowly slid into me. This was only our second time and he didn't wont it to hurt me.

I gasped out and bit my lap. It felt so good, I felt like we we're one. I needed him and he needed me. He moaned and we we're soon moving together. He thrust back and fourth, hip to hip, and I just held on to him tighter. I soon found my toes curling and moaning loudly and the reach my climax. He soon fallowed with his moaning and said "Roza, I love you."

"I love you too." I kissed him softly on the lips. We layed down on the bed in each others arms for the remander of our time.

**End Flashback**

I had turned eighteen three months, and not only had that made my day but that was the day our relationship come out to Lissa and all of our close friends know, the headmistress and Alberta. Today Lissa, Christian, Eddie, and I we're Graduating. I was so happy. My parents had come for it and so had Christians Aunt Tasha, who I absolutly couldn't stand but I was nice to none the less. I have a temper and may say smart ass things all the time but that was just who I was most of the time, Sarcastic Rose. I was in Lissa's room while she was finishing her hair we we're going to the graduation together although we would have to split up when we got there because we wouldn't see each other till way later. I all of a sudden felt sick and ran to the bathroom.

"Rose we need to hurry if we are going to make it on time." Lissa said.

I walked out of the bathroom after rinsing my mouth out with mouth wash. "Sorry Liss, I just don't feel good." I say. I was wearing a blue dress that was strapless it was layered fabric and came to my mid thigh it had a black sash around it and showed enough skin. I grabbed my gown and cap and we headed out "Geeze, this has been the second time this morning I've been sick. I still think last nights chinesse was bad or something, no one else has just caught it yet." Lissa laughed at me. We got down stairs and was then greeted by the two men in our lives.

They didn't know I was sick so the first thing said was "Do you think you two could take any longer?" From none other than fire boy.

"Sorry fire boy, wont happen again" I smile and kiss Dimitri on the cheek. We all start heading out the door and then I hear the voice I dislike most in the world.

"Dimka, Christian, girls. Hey." Tasha none the less. Smiling and having nothing but eyes for Dimitri. Everyone said Hello.

"I'm so excited" She says giving Christian a hug then Lissa. "Your graduating today, I can't believe it. It was like yesterday you we're just starting school." She goes to hug Dimitri but he sticks out a hand for a shake instead and kept an arm around me while doing it. This brought a grin to my face. I could feel threw the bond Lissa saying be nice.

"How are you Tasha?" Ask Dimitri.

"Good, I still have no guardian but I'm good. Hey my offer still stands by the way if you ever change your mind."

"Well I'm sorry Natasha, but I'm Lissa's promised guardian." I look to Lissa

"We really should get going or we will be late." I say. She nods. Dimitri and I walked with the rest to the graduation and he kisses me before we split with them to walk to the Dhampir side I guess to get the point across to Tasha that he is taken. Dimitri kissed me again before going to take his seat in the audiance next to my mother and father.

I was in line behind Eddie and they called his name and then mine. I walked on stage and took my diploma then I took my seat next to Eddie in the front. After that came a speach from the headmistress and Alberta. We then threw our hats in the air and cheered. Eddie and I hugged and then we were surrounded by the people we love. My mom and dad hugged me and told me they loved me. Dimitri was next and he came over and gave me a soft kiss on the lips. I blushed. After a little small talk all the graduating dhampirs headed to the ceremony room where we got our promise mark. This took a few hours and we all stood and waited for others until everyone was finished. We got another speech this one from Stan and then were dismissed. There was a lunch being held in a hour and I wanted to get some alone time with Dimitri. "Comrade would you like to take a walk with me?" I ask.

"I'd like that Roza." We headed out to our cabin but then we rememberd Tasha was here. So Dimitri took me off in another direction. I was still in my heels so i took them off to walk after a while. We ended up in a clearing with nothing but a clear night sky. We had stopped by my room and grabbed a blanket on the way out. Dimitri laid it down and we laid back looking at the stars, I pointed up.

"I see Orion's belt" I smile and point up. "See?"

He chuckled. "Yeah, I didn't know you knew the constellations." I laugh.

"I don't. I know only a few." looking at him I say "Isn't it beautiful." he looks in my eyes and without paying any attention to the sky at all.

"Yes, nothing can compare to it." Then he put a hand on my cheek and leans over and kisses me softly. "you are so beautiful, It's so hard to resist you in that dress."

"Then don't." that was all it took for him to give into me. He slid his hand down my side past my hips and below my dress than back up pulling my lace pantys down. I undo his belt, button, and zipper. he kisses me on the lips and down to my neck and slides into me. I moan, he felt so good in me.

"Oh Roza." He was thrusting moving hip to hip. He had a thin sheet of sweat and he looked so hot, I was at my climax point and so was he, I moaned loudy this time and my toes curled. He kept goign a few seconds longer and then he reached his. He collapsed next to me. "Roza, I love you."

"I love you too Comrade." I look over and smile at him. I kiss him on the nose and then snuggle close to him. We laid there for a few more minutes before getting up and getting dressed then heading back to the dinner hall. We we're walking back and we stopped holding hand and hand looking at each other. Then Dimitri drops down to one knee. It was the sweetest thing ever and then I finale got it.

"Rosemarie Hathaway, I promise to always love you and be faithful. To charish you and hold you. To make you the happiest woman in the world. Will you marry me, make me the happiest man in the world?" I could tell he meant it, he had such a loving look on his face.

With tears in my eyes and what I hope is the biggest smile on my face I nod saying "Yes, yes, yes." and the tears started to fall. I was so happy.

"My Roza, I love you." He placed the ring on my finger and then he picked me up and spun me around in circles. He set me on my feet and kissed me. We separated and leaned our foreheads together. We then heard someone clear their throat to turn and find Lissa, Tasha, Christian, and Adrian looking at us.

"You two seem to be very happy, Did we interupt?" Adrian said. Dimitri pulls me closer to his side and we look at each other and without speaking to one another because we didn't even need to like always.

"No we were finished. I asked Roza to be my wife." Everyone had a smile on there fast except Tasha and that changed to a fake one soon enough. Dimitri caught it to apperantly.

"I said yes." I said and then Lissa and I squealed with delight and she ran to my side immediately to admire my ring. Then Adrian came over to give me a hug and shake Dimitris hand. Christian congratulated us and Tasha looked like she was having trouble holding back tears, she says congratulations but that she had to go to make a phone call. No one really minded her leaving. Lissa was still admiring my ring. It was almost two cts. diamond in the center with diamonds framed around it and all around the band it was white gold and so beautiful. I loved it. I couldn't believe it I am going to marry the love of my life.

I looked over at Dimitri and he looked like he was the happiest man in the world. I was so happy. "Can we go back now, I want to tell my parents." He kisses my forehead.

He says "After you." taking my hand and walking with me. We make it back to the dinning hall and everyone who was old enough had a glass of champagne in their hand. I look up at Dimitri and my eyes fill with tears I blink them back as much as I can. I put my arms around his neck giving him a tight hug. "Thank you, I love you."

"I love you to my Roza." He kisses me lightly on the lips and then looks to everyone. "She said yes!" Everyone cheers and takes a sip. My parents then walk up. My dad taking my hand and my mom hugged Dimitri.

"Wait this is what this dinner was about, not the graduation?" I ask. My mom nods in answer.

"Yes darling, We had you fooled good didn't we. He asked us a week ago and we gave him permission to ask you." My father says. I give him a big hug and kiss his cheek. We all talked for a little bit. Dimitri talked mostly with my mother and father and I did with Lissa. I was so excited but soon we all took our seats to eat. I got threw the first course and half way threw the second then I had to run to the bathroom. Lissa and my mother fallowed me in.

"Rose, whats wrong?" They said together. I just kept getting sick. When I finale came out my mom handed me a bottle of water and I rinsed my mouth out then drank some.

"Wow, that was the third time today. What is wrong with me?" My mother came to feel my head.

"Well hon, you don't feel too warm a little sweaty but not warm. How long has this been happening?"

"Just today, I think it's from last nights dinner, I had Shrimp and Prawns with fried rice." and just saying that I went back to throwing up but this time it was until I was dry heaving. My mom had Dimitri come in and pick me up.

"She needs to go to a doctor to make sure she isn't having a reaction to the seafood. Take her out the back door we don't need everyone seeing her sick and being carried." Dimitri picked me up and I laid my head on his chest. Lissa, my mother, and father came with me. I then fell asleep and woke up hours later in a bed with Lissa sitting in a chair next to me. I wondered where Dimitri was. The doctor came in not long after I woke up.

"Glad your awake Guardian Hathaway. We took some blood and ran some tests." At this I got worried.

I stumble on the words as they leave my mouth. "Wh what's wrong with me?" I am filled with fear with the idea something could be wrong with me. I was so scared, and I didn't wont anything to be wrong with me. I was just starting my life. I was Lissa guardian, I just graduated, I hadn't even bought my first own car yet or really done anything with my life.I didn't wont anything to be wrong with me. What could possibly be wrong. I took care of myself very good. I stayed in shape and ate right, well when I wasn't sick all the time.

My thoughts where cut off by the doctor when he said "Nothing is wrong, other than your iron being a little low. Miss Hathaway i'm pround to inform you that your Pregnant." I jump from the bed ripping and IV from my arm doing so.

"What! That is impossible! There is no way I'm pregnant." I had tears in my eyes now. How could this happen. I was a dhampir and he was too. Lissa was quiet until then.

"Rose calm down. Doctor your test must be wrong or switched or something. There's no way this is possible Rose is a dhampir, Dimitri is a dhampir." She spoke my thoughts and I was in so much shock I almost couldn't talk but a nurse came in to fix my IV and that distracted me.

"We have had sex plenty of times, if this even possible and true How can this happen? Why now?" I then burst in tears. "I just got engaged and graduated, this can't happen I'm not ready for this." Lissa pulled me in her arms.

"We can run a few more test and try to figure out how this is possible but for tonight I want you to stay here and I want you to start taking prenatal's every night before bed. This was if you take them at night you wont get sick after you take them. I nod to him and rest my head back on Lissa's shoulder. She climbed in bed with me and stroked my hair.

"Lissa can you do me a favor and not tell anyone before I tell Dimitri?" She nods her head.

"Yeah, I promise and we will get threw this." I then fall asleep in exhaustion and at the same time I couldn't help but wonder where my fiance was and why wasn't he by my bed side.

**RPOV**

The next morning I went back to my room to shower and get dressed. I still hadn't seen Dimitri yet. He apperantly came by in the middle of the night but I was asleep and he wasn't aloud to stay because Lissa already was and was asleep. I got dressed I threw on jeans a chropped shirt and thonged sandles then started out to find my fiance to tell him the news. At first I was so shocked but then I dreamed about it. I dreamed about us working together, raising our little one, becoming a family. It gave me chills to think of it. I was excited to tell him if he was happy last night I couldnt imagine how happy he would be now. I started off to his room but no one answered when I knocked, so I went to the guardian office. I was walking and looking at my ring at the same time. I was so happy I just couldn't believe it. I ran into someone, it was Alberta.

"Oh, I'm sorry Guardian Petrov. Have you seen Dimitri, I have some news I want to tell him." She looks at me with a small smile.

"No Rose I haven't he is probably still sleeping or maybe running laps." I nod

"Okay thank you." I walk off and then decide to head to the gym and track. but no one was there. So I go to Lissa. "Hey Liss, have you seen Dimitri?"

Shaking her head she said "No. Are you looking so you can tell him?" I nod I was getting worried. Where could he be.

"I'll help you look." She offers. We head off to the dinning hall, not there. My parents guest house, nope and even Adrians but still nothing. I then get an idea in my head and then we started off twards the opposite side of campus. We get to the cabin and we knock on the door. I heard something being knocked over sounded like a bottle. After a moment Tasha came to answer the door and she was in a black silk rob. Then I see him. He was waking up. He was in nothing but his Calvin Klein boxer breifs. I was so angry, I was so hurt. I was so crushed. I just took off running. behind me I heard voices.

"Roza"

"Rose, wait." I didn't stop I didn't turn around I went straight to my parents.

**LPOV**

I was standing behind Rose she knocked on the door and we were waiting for Tasha to answer. I heard the sound of something being knocked over or tossed around and then seconds later Tasha opens the door. Rose didn't say anything she had a look of pain on her face and then she just took off. I had no clue what was happening I yelled after her "Rose, wait!" and then a few seconds later Dimitri came out with unbuttoned pants and putting on a tee shirt I understood then.

"Roza" He yell's after her but she was running too fast and she wasn't stopping. I wanted to take off after her but I had to figure out how he could do this after he just proposed to her, after she just found out she was pregnant.

"How could you Dimitri? She loves you. Why would you do this to her and after last night." I was so mad, she was my best friend and I knew she was completely devastated. I wasn't yelling but my voice was ice cold. "And Tasha I can't believe you, your supposed to be our friend. I can't believe you would stoop to such a low level. Your nothing but a home wrecker. Keep your distance I do not ever want to see you again." On that note I turned and left. I was so mad and I could feel the darkness start to fill me. I had to get it under control and I had to find my friend. This will change so much, we we're supposed to leave for court tomorrow. I think it may change now.

**DPOV**

I heard a knock on the door I was about to get up to answer it hoping it would be my Roza but then I felt something move in the bed. I opened my eyes so fast and I soon realized I wasn't in my own bed or my own room. It took me a minute to figure out where I was but then it all clicked and I was getting up and then I realized something worse I didn't have anything on but boxer breifs and then standing in the door was my Roza. She took one look and took off running. "No." was all I could say i grabed jeans and a shirt. I didn't care about the rest. "Roza" but she was gone and too far. I wanted to go after her but then Lissa stopped me dead in my tracks.

"How could you Dimitri? She loves you. Why would you do this to her and adter last night." She was mad and that voice she used scared me. I swore I could feel darkness but I knew that was impossible I wasn't bond to her and you couldn't feel maybe it was just the tone of her voice, but it sent chills down my spine and not good feeling ones like I get from my Roza. She turned and pointed to Tasha. "And Tasha I can't believe you, your supposed to be our friend. I can't believe you would stoop to such a low level. Your nothing but a home wrecker. Keep your distance. I do not ever want to see you again." she then took off after Rose.

I spun around to Tasha. "What the hell happened? What the hell did you do?" She didn't look mad or offened by anything Lissa said.

"I did nothing Dimka. Last night I saw you leaving the infirmary and I asked if you'd like to come back and have a drink with me to celebrate your enagagement. So we came back and talked and had a glass of Champagne." She tried to touch arm but I pulled back.

"Do not touch me. If all we had was a glass of Champagne then why did I wake up in your bed like I did. I don't have any memory of this or anything what you say. The last thing I remember was leaving Roza at the infirmary and going back to my room. There no explanation for this Tasha. You have finale burned any bridges you had left with being friends." I turned and grabbed my socks and shoes and left to go find Rose.

**RPOV**

I opened the door to my parents house and I slammed it running up the stairs to one of the extra rooms. I slammed that door then ran to the bathroom to throw my guts up. I fell next to the wall and just leaned back to cry my eyes out. I felt like my heart was being ripped right out of my chest and then stabs right in front of me. I hurt so bad, I felt like I never wanted to wake up again. My dad then came in to the room to find out what the hell was going on. "Rose what is wrong?" He bent down in front of me and tried to give me a bottle of water but I didn't want it. He sat it next to me then left the room. I was sobbing my eyes out. I looked down and saw the ring on my finger I snatched it off and flung it across the room. It hit the mirror and chipped it where it hit. My mother and father then came in. I ran to my mother. This caught her by surprise but wrapped her arms around me tightly. I didn't say anything I just sat there and cried my hear out.

"Abe I want you to go find Lissa. Maybe she knows what this is all about." I don't know how long he was gone but I soon passed out in my mothers arms. It was hours later and when I woke up Lissa was laying with me and put her arms around me.

"I'm so sorry Rose." I couldn't get it out of my head what had happened. I just nodded my head and layed there for a moment.

"Liss what am I going to do?"

"We will get threw this together. I will be there every step of the way. So will your parents, Christian, and Adrian I'm sure." I looked at her in shock.

"You didn't tell them did you, please tell me you didn't not yet." She shook her head.

"No, I didn't I was going to let you tell them first and when you we're ready. Your parents are down stairs getting things planned and ready though and Adrian and Christian are packing last minute things. I already have our things packed and down stairs. I told you parents about him and Tasha, your dad decided to leave today. So you could get away from him. I also talked to Alberta he is not going with us, he wont be my guardian anymore. I hugged her again then got up and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and shower. I didn't know what to think about all she had just said. I did know that I wanted to be out of here and away from Dimitri as soon as possible. I was feeling hungry so I then went down stairs with Lissa and grabbed a yogurt. Adrian and Christian both walked in and said they we're done packing and ready for take off.

Then Christian walked up to me and said "I'm sorry Rose. I had no clue about my aunt. I want you to know that this will not effect our friendship. your my friend and my aunt has again destroyed anything. I know she raised me but my life is with Lissa not her I appoligize for this." I was shocked he called me his friend and he said sometihng so nice with no sarcasim or joking. He was really and truly sorry and really didn't wont this to effect our friendship. I said thank you and gave him a hug. Then went to my dad.

"When do we leave?" I ask. He walked over to me and hugged me.

"In twenty minutes, lets get down to plane everyone." We left and this would be the last time I would ever come back here. This would be the end of Dimitri and I. I would never see him again. I decided since he abused our relationship I wasn't going to tell him about my pregnancy. There was no point when it was believed impossible for two dhampirs to concieve. I would never see him again but I would always have the better half of him and I will never forget that. I loved him and I always will but he hurt me and I don't think I will ever recover from this. Before we leave I go back upstairs and grab the ring. I don't put it back on I put it in my pocket. I have decided to keep it and give it to my child one day when they where old enough and I would tell him/her about Dimitri. 

**Please read and review. This is my first FanFiction so please don't give so much hard crap. I have edited this and hope I didn't miss anything. Everyone's opinions are valued.  
>Thank you, Rhiannon <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own VA or any of the characters from the Origional series including Rosemarie "Rose" Hathaway, Adrian Ivashkov, Tasha Ozera, Janine Hathaway, Abe Mazur, Eddie Castile, Queen Tatiana Ivashkov, Princess Vasilisa "Lissa" Dragomir, Christian Ozera, Dimitri Belikov, Headmistress Kirova, Alberta Petrov, Mikhail Tanner. My version of the story continues after Shadown Kiss. The school was still attacked after Rose and Dimitri in the cabin, Eddie was still taken, The rescue was still launchd. Dimitri was not turned and Eddie was saved. Dimitri turned down Tasha's offer and the story continues.**

**Chapter 2**

**DPOV**

I went straight to Rose's room but she wasn't there. I then went to find Lissa who I didn't find either. I did run into Christian leaving the building. "Hey. Have you seen Rose or Lissa?" I got a weird look from him.

"Not yet, but she called me. She told me what happened. What happened exactly? You turned down my aunts offer and you just asked Rose to marry you. I don't understand what you were thinking." He shook his head at me.

"I didn't do anything Christian. I don't know what happened. All I remember is leaving from going to check on her last night and going back to my room." I don't think he believe me.

He huffed at me and said "I have to go Guardian Belikov." Just then Alberta walked up.

"Dimitri I need you to come with me to my office." She waited for me. I wanted to talk to Christian and straighten this out but he had walked off. I followed Alberta to her office.

"Take a seat please." She goes over to the other side of her desk. "Tell me what happened. Rose is upset. They have decided to leave today to go to court and Lissa has asked that you not go with her. I want to know what happened and all of it." She was mad. I was now mad. How had all this of come about? I was supposed to be going. I was supposed to be Lissa's guard now i'm not.

"Alberta, I have no idea why I was in the cabin, let alone in bed with Tasha. I don't know how I even got there. I asked Tasha and she says that she saw me after I was leaving the infirmary that she asked if I would like to have a drink to celebrate our engagement. I don't even remember that. She said I had a glass of Champagne and that was it. That was all she said. I don't even remember seeing her last night and when I woke up I thought I was in my own bed until I felt someone move besides me to get up to answer the door and it hit me then. Rose wasn't there so something had to of been wrong. I tried to stop Rose. To tell her this but I couldn't catch her. Lissa wouldn't let me explain and none of this even seemed to phase Tasha." I tell her.

She thinks all of this over for a minute before saying "Dimitri, I don't know what to tell you. They have already made plans they are leaving in less than fourty five minutes. I will try to help you as much as I can. This does not sound right, It sounds like someone has compelled you to forget or put something in a drink. Also since you turned down Tasha last time, I'd like to inform you that she has asked not only me but the queen and head guard at court for you to be her personal guardian. I have talked with the head guard and told him this is not the wises decision and I think he agreed. I am giving you a choice Guardian Belikov you can either stay here and guard or you can take some time off and later be relocated back at court." I thought her words over. 

"Are those my only options." She nodded her head with a sad look on her face.

"I'm afraid so" She says.

"Can I have time to think about this?" She nods her head. I shake her hand and leave. I go straight to Roses parents house and knock on the door. No one answers. They had already left and I had no clue how I was going to talk to Rose. I felt like my heart was being twisted in my chest, ripped out, and squashed. I went back to my room and laid in my bed. I couldn't stop thinking about this. I knew she was hurt. I was hurt and broken. I wanted her back and in my arms. I wanted her to know the truth and to forgive me. I decided to go down to the track and run. I did this for a long time, it felt like hours had passed before I went back to my room showered and passed out. The next morning when I woke up I had made up my mind I knew exactly what I was going to do. I was going to straighten this mess out and get my Roza back. I got up got dressed and headed off to see Alberta.

**RPOV**

We had been at court for a week. I told my mother and father yesterday about the pregnancy. I then told Adrian and Lissa told Christian. Adrian was shocked but he said it explained why my aura had changed a little. He said that in the center namely twards my stumach was a mixture of gold, red, and blue. That I was also not surrounded by black. I was hoping this meant it was lightening the darkness within me. I was getting ready for my first doctors appt. at the moroi hospital. The dhampir one didn't have a maternity ward because there we're few dhampir woman they just sent them to the moroi one. I was fine with this I didn't mind. I got dressed and headed down stairs. Lissa was going with me and my mother also her new guardian, Guardian Mikhail Tanner. The queen decided to assign her two new guards. My mother was my fathers but she has also taken on the charge of Lissa too. We had all come to the agreement that I wouldn't be much of help for the next 9 months so I was to be Lissa's close by guard and Mikhail and my mother we're the far sided guards. We all figured that if there was an attack it was going to take alot than a few strigoi to get threw to finale get to Lissa.

"Alright are y'all ready? The paper work has been taken care of before hand, I made sure of that but we still need to be on time." Lissa states.

"Yeah i'm ready. I don't think I can't possibly get sick another time this morning." We headed off to the hospital sinse it wasn't that far away we decided to walk the few mile walk there. We we're in the wards any ways nothing to worry about, unless they went down. We got to there and waited for about ten minutes. Mikhail went back with us but he didn't want to come inside at first. but when we found that I got to keep my pants on and they would do a stumach sonogram he joined us. At first the nurse had the screen facing her. There was a flat screen mounted on the wall in front of us but it was off. I came on after a few minutes.

"Okay Miss Hathaway you see this right here?" she pointed a mouse. I nod my head and my mother gasped. apperantly she knew what she was looking at. "This is a heartbeat." Tears prickled my eyes my vision was going blurry. I wanted Dimitri here so bad to see this. Lissa took my hand. I looked at her for a second she had the biggest smile on her face I've ever seen. Then the nurse really surprised me. "There are three here." I look at her.

"What do you mean there are three heartbeats?" I thought I was shocked to be pregnant, now I was astounded.

"You are pregnant with triplets." I thought I was going to faint but instead I just felt the tears fall.

"How is this possible? To be pregnant is a miracle but to be pregnant with three!" Lissa tried to calm me down. The nurse left the room but left the machine running. My mom took it and was moving it across my stumach while we all watched.

"Rose it will be okay we're all here for you every step of the way and after." Mikhail said. I smile at him. I haven't known him too long but I knew he was a great guy and a good friend. He lost the love of his life and never seemed to be intersted in anyone since he has. Our teacher Sonya Karp was his girlfriend for years but she went crazy with spirit and turned strigoi.

"Thank you" I was glad to have such wonderful friends. I was also hurt again all over with the pain of the past weeks events. No other man should be saying these things to me, Dimitri should be the one here saying these things. The nurse came back and printed a few pictures. I had one of each of them and two of them all together. After seeing a doctor and telling him that the babies were conceaved with another dhampir, which stunned him; having blood drawn for testing, and getting a script from him we left and went home. When we got there Lissa gave me a small gift bag. It was pink and blue.

Smiling at her I said "Awe Liss you didn't have to get me anything." I was about to open it when a voice behind me made me pause.

"She's not the only one who got you one." I smile and turn around to see none other than my father holding a wrapped box and beside him is Adrian holding a bag also. I was so happy to have so many wonderful people in my life. I started to tear up. "Should we go to the living room?" my father asks. We all follow him. I sit on the couch with my parents and friends here with me. I open the one from Lissa first. I pull out a photo frame it was white and said "Love at first sight". "I love it Liss, thank you" She smiles at me and picks it up and begins to put one of the pictures of the trio together in there as I pick up the gift from my parents and unwrap it. I lift up the box lid I look at whats inside then I look at my mother. tears filled my eyes and I thought I really need to get ahold of myself my emotions are all over the place and this is only the begining. "Mom, how did you keep this all these years?" I pull out my own baby blanket out of the box. It was large and the pink was faded. Silk on one side and very soft cotton on the other. There was a elephant in the bottom corner.

"Well after you were sent off to school Rose I sent it to your dad and he kept it all this time." I hug both of my parents. I take Adrians gift off the table and begin to open it. I just started giggling and he did too. No one understood but they all did once I pulled it out. I pulled out A shirt it said "Miracle loading please wait", ear plugs (I couldn't help laugh harder at this) and a card. In the card was a gift certificate to a spa.

I got up and walked over to Adrian giving him a big hug. "Thank you so much. I really needed a laugh like that."

"No problem little dhampir and I really think that will come in handy in a few months." talking about the gift certificate.

Lissa took this time to interupt and says "Oh I bet it will, especially since it's triplets." Christian and Eddie took that moment to walk in and Everyone of the guys mouth drops except Mikhail who already knows.

"What!" They all say together. Adrian was closest and wraps me in a hug so big and kisses me on the cheek. he seemed really excited. Again this made me realize how much I wanted Dimitri here.

"Yeah, and I found out that I'm about 9 weeks along. We have pictures too!" I walked back over to Lissa and I passed them to my dad first. He had such a big smile on his face I don't think I've ever seen him smile like that unless he was up to something but he was just happy.

"Rose you have made me very proud. I cannot wait for them to get here." He says. Christian and Adrian soon gather around to see the pictures so I squeez out of the way and make my way to the kitchen I was getting hungry. I was going threw the fridge looking for something when someone came up behind me and put a hand on the small of my back. I jump and turn to see Adrian.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you Little Dhampir."

"Then maybe you shouldn't sneak up on me like that" I retort with the classic Rose attitude and smile.

"Would you like to go grab something to eat, there's a reastraunt I really want to try and that would be easier than having to cook." he says.

"Sure that sounds great i'm in no mood to wait and cook" I reply rubbing my belly. I grabed a cardigain before leaving because I was kind of cold. It was the end of May for crying out loud that was weird. We went out side and got in Adrians car and head off to this restraunt. It turned out to be an authentic Italian restraunt. He ordered Spaghetti alla carbonara and I ordered Ravioli di zucca. It was so good. When we were done we went back to the car. We got back to Lissa and Christian's house but as we were getting out of the car I noticed another car. One I don't seem much of. Adrain was surprised to. We got inside and went to the living room that is where we found my parents, Lissa, Christian, Eddie, and Mikhail sitting talking with Adrians Aunt Tatiana, the queen herself. She stands as she sees us enter cutting Christian off from whatever he was saying to her.

"Adrian, Rose can I ask you two to come with me and speak." It wasn't a question. We followed her into a sitting room. I look at Adrian wanting to ask if he knew what this is about. he just shakes his head. A guardian follows us in and shuts the door. "Rose I hear you are pregnant." That wasn't a question either. I wondered who told her.

"Yes Ma- Yes your majesty" I quicky correct what I was about to say.

"Did I not make myself clear when I said that I did not want you two together." I was again wondering where this was coming from. "Adrian how could you do this? You have royal reputation to protect." It was annoying to hear her say that. Like his reputation was more important that what if the situation had been real. I quickly lost the thought because it wasn't the case.

Adrian fastly states "I'm not the father Aunt Tatiana." Her eye brows raise at this. She now had a curious look on her face.

"If he is not, then who is Rose?" I did not want to talk about this. I didn't want her to know about the father. I felt like I had no choice. If she found out I was pregnant this soon I knew she could no doubt find out who the father was just as easily and I couldn't risk it getting back to him.

"Guardian Dimitri Belikov is Your Majesty." I hear her guard gasp but he soon covers the look on his face with a mask. The Queen ignored him.

"That is impossible Rosemarie. He is a dhampir, and so are you." She continues to look at me for a response.

"I know it sounds impossible but he is the only man I have ever been with. I don't know how this happened. The doctors took some blood and is running test." She has a mask on her face, I want to know what she is thinking.

"When are you due if you don't mind me asking."

"The middle of November, but I don't think i'll make it that long." I reply.

"Why do you say that. A pregnancy last 9 months usually and the first most of the time goes a few days to a week after."

"Because I'm pregnant with triplets." She gasped at that.

"Not only is the father a dhampir but your having more than one. This is a miracle." She looks like she is thinking really hard but wont state what it is she is. I don't like that. I don't like being the top thought of the queen. That has never been a good thing for me. I look over to Adrian.

"Since this has nothing to do with me personally do I have to stay for this. I am being a friend for Rose threw this but there are some lines I don't wont to pass. I'd much rather hear whatever details when she is ready to share them." I respected that but I wasn't ready for these deatails to come all out to the public. I really do not want to be a science project to Tatiana. She waves him off and lets him go. he give me a quick hug and whispers "I will be right out side if you need me." He walks out the door. 

"Does he know. Where is Dimitri at. I thought he was supposed to be Lissa's guardian." Apperantly no one has informed the queen on the previous event. Great I get to be the one to tell her and relive the worst part of memory lane.

"No he does not know and I don't wont him to." Her eye brows raise at this.

"Explain" was all she said.

"The morning after graduation, the morning after I find out I was pregnant and he proposed to me I found him in bed with Tasha Ozera" This means nothing to her. "I didn't tell him, I haven't seen him since. Lissa was with me when we found him, she decided she didn't want him as a guardian." I say. Her face is now tense and pink.

"That is your fualt. If you had told her he could still be her guardian i'm sure she would have had him. Now the last Dragomir is out one of two of the best guardians we have in the states."

"Mikhail Tanner is one of her guardians and since I wont be much use for 7 more months my mother is her other guardian she now had three instead of two. She also intends to stick around after the baby she really has three perminet guardians." I said.

"Three are better than two, but she would have four now if it wasn't for you" This pissed me off. I can't believe she was blaming me for this what about what he had done. "Well Rose this has been an interesting conversation but I must be going I am late for other plans. We will talk again soon. Please come by after your next appointment in a few weeks I'd like to chat some more." with that note her guardian opened the door and left behind her. I went out the room and back to the living room. I wasn't sure if I should tell them about our conversation so I just told them that she was curious about how I was and the babies and asked me about my plans.

"I'm going to go take a bubble bath." I gave my parents a hug good night and said good night to my friends. I was now in my room I lit a few candles and got the water running in the big tub with the bubbles when someone knocked on my door. I was only in a tanks top and a pair of girls brief undies. I open the door and see Mikhail standing there. he quickly turns around and I notice what I'm wearing. I grab my towel and put it around my waist. "Sorry, I was just getting undressed to get in the bath and relax." I give him a small smile.

"It's okay. I just wanted to see if you were okay after speaking with the queen."

"Yeah, i'm fine. She was asking me questions. I was just a little uncomfortable with them. She first assumed Adrian was the father. Then she got this weird look on her face when I told her Dimitri was. Then she just got really wierd when I told her about the triplets." I looked down. "She also blames me for why Dimitri isn't here or Lissa's guardian. She said that if I had told Lissa it was okay for him that she would have kept him." I was gettin mad all over again. Repeating what she said hurt and brought tears to my eyes.

I guess he could tell I was worried because he pulled my chin up to look at him. "Rose don't worry. There your babies no one can do anything or will. We may be Lissa's guardian but we are protecting you too, and even if you had told The Princess that she wouldn't have had him around after what he did to you. She wouldn't because she would know it would hurt you to be around him after that. Don't worry this isn't your fault and we are all here for you." It felt like there was more meaning in his words than what he was saying but just then I hear something like running water. I realize the tub was filled too high. We ran to the bathroom and see the tub overfilling. Mikhail turns off the water as I run to the closet to get some towels. I toss some to him and grab my own. I walk back over to the area where theres water and I slip. Mikhail catches me before I nearly bust my butt. We fall but not as hard as I would have if he didn't catch me. He lands kind of next to me kind of on top. I look up and his face is so close to mine. I haven't been close to any one like this since Dimitri and I didn't want to be. I got up and start cleaning up the water. I had dropped the towel around me and I noticed him looking at me. I can feel my cheeks turning red. He's the one to break the silence "I'm sorry Rose. If I hadn't of come up here this wouldn't have happened. I should go." he gets up to leave. I run go after him.

"I'm sorry." I had no clue why I said that.

"For what, you did nothing." He has a confused look on his face.

I have a hard time wording my thoughts out loud. "I. Umm. I just. I'm not ready. I don't know if I ever will be. I miss him and he hurt me. I don't think I will ever be able to move on and i'm not sure if it's a good idea. I'm going to be a mom and thats a big package." He turns around and looks at me.

"Rose, I understand. I do believe me. I want to be there for you. Your a beautiful woman who diserves to be treated the best." He takes my hand and holds it rubbing his thumb on the top of it. "I'm sorry for what he did to you. But if you ever do feel like you can move on i'll be around and if you don't I want to be then i'll be the best of friend to you to you that you will allow me to be." Those words again held so much more meaning. I don't know if I will ever be able to move on or If I even like Mikhail that way. Don't get me wrong he was tall, dark, and handsome but my heart is with Dimitri. I nod my head.

"Thank you. That means a lot to me." It really did. I guess you could say I kind of expected my best friends and parents to be there because they have been for so long but this was someone who hasn't been there as long and he didn't have to be there at all. The only reason he was around mostly was because he lived here and we both went every where with Lissa. I guess I was wrong maybe there was another reason. He kissed my hand and said good night to me. When he left and shut the door I no longer felt like I wanted to relax in a bubble bath. I didn't want to think at all because all I could think about was Dimitri and how I wanted him here. Today was great but tonight felt like too much. I drained the tub, blew out the candles, took a fast shower, dressed, then climbed into bed, and cried myself to sleep.

The next few days went by fast. We did much of nothing. I worked out three times a day and ran twice. although everytime I ran, I did atleast thirty laps at the track. Mikhail didn't bring up the other night and we kept a distance mostly. Lissa, Christian, and I we're supposed to start college the following monday. Lissa decided she wanted to get her nails done. We went to the nail sallon and both had a mani/pedi. she had her nails painted a light pink and I had my toes red with tiny white polka dots and my nails where a ragular french mani. It has been along time since I have had my nails done and a relaxing day. It felt weird to me but I figured it was time to get used to it atleast for the next half year. We left and it was just me and Lissa. We we're walking back when she ask. "Rose lets go get some Ice cream?"

"Alright" was all I said.

Then she stunded me with the worst news to hear. "Rose, Dimitri is coming to court." I stop dead in my tracks hoping I was hearing things. The look on her face tells me she wasn't I drop my hand to my stumach. No he can't. I don't want him to know.

"When? Why?" I had to sit down. We got to the Ice cream shop and sat down at a table. a waitress comes over and ask what we would like. I ordered a mint chocolate chip shake while Lissa got a chocolate cone.

"Christian needs a guardian since he is taking different classes than us. Mikhail and you mother can't go with them since they will be with us. Tasha is trying to get back in good with him and asked Dimitri to be his guardian." I thought this over. Tasha asked him to be Christians guard that meant he was still friends with Tasha. Maybe they where together now that there secret was out in the open. This pissed me off.

"That is understandable that Christian needs one but why didn't he find one that was already here. Why didn't he say no?"

"Apperantly Dimitri planned to come here anyways, the court could always use more guards so I don't think they would have turned him away. Christian had said no a few times but she wouldn't stop bothering him. He's hoping by excepting this it will get her off his back."

"What if this drags her here? What if they are together now? I can't sit still and have this on my mind." I threw down some cash and walked out with Lissa following me.

"I'm sorry. I don't want you hurt, but he wont be around much. He doesn't even have to know." We were talking calmly but apperantly it was writen on my face that I wasn't happy from the looks some people would cast as we walked by.

"It's okay Liss, we will figure this out. Lets just get back to the house. I want to go running." We get back to the house and go our seperate ways. I get dressed in a hot pink sports bra, black running shorts. I stop and look in the mirror and see I have a small bump showing. It was the cutest thing I have ever seen in my life. I carrased it for a moment then decided to put on a black T back tank top. I put on my IPod and click on Sara Evans A Little Bit Stronger. This song made me feel better. It stated how I felt. I really didn't cry that much unless things got to be too much. I kept myself too busy to think and I will soon be taking school seriously and having my hands full with three little ones. I ran to the track and started on my laps. On lap fourteen I notice someone come in step besides me. Mikhail. I pull out an earphone and say "Hey".

"Hey, so I guess Lissa told you?" He says.

"Yeah, but it's okay. I understand Christian needs a guard for school or if he ever goes any where else out of court. What I wish could happen would be that Adrain would have just lend Eddie out. But I understand that too. It would be selfish to for me to ask that just so Dimitri wasn't around." I was starting to talk to myself. I couldn't help but laugh at this.

"It will be okay Rose. He wont be around you much and I wont let him get in your way or anything. I'll make sure he keeps his distance." Again with the meaningful words. I nod my head to him and turn on Carrie Underwood's Undo it and go running. It soon turns into a game of ketchup for Mikhail. I think I passed him twice. That was so funny. We headed back to the house going from run, to jog, then walk. We we're almsot at the house when I see a car pull up. I wasn't paying attention at this point to what Mikhail was saying because of the person who got out was Dimitri and he was looking right at me. Mikhail notices this and puts a hand on the small of my back. I guess he was being protective and going to guardian mode.

"Would you like to go to the gym or my dads house?"

"Sure, How about we go get something to drink. On me." He gives me a cute smile. I smile back not only because Dimitri was stairing at us but he had a jealous look on his face. Which he has no right to be. He cheated on me. He lost the right to have any feelings twards me. But it was because Mikhail was starting to wear off on me.

We had started off on a jog again and ended up at a sandwhich shop. We got slushys and then went back to Lissa and Christians.

**DPOV**

I had planed to take the few weeks offer and take a trip home. I hadn't see my family in a long time. I missed my family and I had members I hadn't even met yet. I was going to leave this week but then I kept getting phone calls from Tasha, I didn't want to talk to her but I had to make her see that I didn't want her. I'm never going to want anyone other than my Roza. But my plans soon changed. She had come up with a job for me. I hopped on it because I knew it was a way to get me close to Rose and back in her life or what I hoped would. Christian was going to go to the same school as Lissa and Rose. He wasn't in the same class as them but he still needed a guard when he left the court. I quickly took the offer and I mad the phone call short with Tasha. I also made it clear to her that I work for Christian not her and that I still want nothing to do with her.

It has now been a week since Rose left I was on my way to court. It was hours later and I finale got to there. I got out of the car and was about to head to the door but just then I saw Rose walk up and she was with Mikhail. He was too busy talking to her to notice me. He quickley noticed where her attention was. We were staring at each other. I missed her so much. I wanted to run up to her and take her in my arms. But then I saw him put his hand to the small of her back and she said something. I couldn't hear them but they took of jogging after that. I wanted to run after her and I wanted to rip his hand from his wrist. I hated seeing someone else touch her. I had no clue how I was going to fix this but I wasn't giving up.

I went to the door and rang the bell. I was answered by Roses Mother. "Guardian Hathaway. How are you?" I ask.

"I'm good. Christian is in the living room" She turns and walks away. I shut the door behind me then follow her. She shows me to the living room than walks off.

"Lord Ozera" I shake his hand.

"Guardian Belikov. How are you doing?" He asks. He doesn't look really happy that I'm here but he didn't have a mad look on his face like Janine.

"I'm doing okay. Where is everyone else?"

"Lissa is going over some of her things for class, Abe is in the kitchen with Janine, Adrian and Eddie I think are with The Queen, and I Mikhail is out running with Rose. Take a seat I was just about to put on a movie." He gets up and I notice he was putting in Rambo. One of my all time favorites so I joined him. During the credits I make small talk.

"How is she?" I didn't have to say who he knew who I was talking about. He doesn't look at me.

"She's coming around. She keeps busy. I haven't talked to my aunt. How is she doing?" He looks at me then.

" I don't know I haven't talked to her. Christina that night it wasn't what it seemed." I say.

"What was it then?"

"I don't know. I don't know how I ended up there." I wanted to talk about this but then came in Abe and Janine with popcorn and drink and sat down.

"Tell me about it later. Lets watch the movie." He presses play and like that the conversation was over. The movie was half way through when someone walked in. It was Rose and Mikhail. She was listening to her IPod and I could hear the song it was Keith Urband's Stupid Boy. She takes out a earphone and say hey to her parents.

"Where's Lissa?" She ask

"Right here." She turns around and as the princess was coming down the stairs. Then in walks Adrian and Eddie. They look over and see me. They walk in the room.

"Hey little dhampir." He takes a seat in a chair. "Hey Dimitri."

"Hey" I say.

"I'm going to go shower." Rose says. She wouldn't look at me at all. She took off up the stairs.

"Me too, that was some run. She's fast, I had trouble keeping up with her." Mikhail says and takes off up the stairs. I watch as they go and can't help but feel jealous. Getting her to talk was not going to be an easy task. Adrian was talking with Janine and Abe. I turned back to the movie. When it was over Christian showed me to my room. I put my stuff away and sat on the bed. After a few minutes I decided I need to talk to her so I head off to her room. I got there and I could hear her singing along with a song. It sounded like Easton Corban's I can't love you back. It was so beautiful but I thought I could hear the hurt in her voice while she sang. I knocked on the door.

**RPOV**

I got out of the shower and threw on a sports bra and some pajama pants. I put my Ipod on shuffle and I laid on my bed. I grabbed frame from my bed side table. I was too busy thinking of the events that had taken place in the past few weeks. I was proposed to, found out I was pregnant, and that my fiance cheated on me with someone I dislike most in the world. Then the other day I found out I wasn't just pregnant with one baby but three. My hands we're going to be full come November. How was I going to be a guardian to Liss and be a mother? Don't forget to mention the royal pain Tatiana seemed way too interested in me lately. I was signing along with the song and looking at the picture when I heard a knock on the door. I contemplated letting it go and hoping who ever it was would go away but I don't think I could have played it off as sleeping since the music was a little loud. I turned down the music than answered the door to find Dimitri. Great.

"Can I help you with something?" I wasn't trying to be rude I just didn't know what else to say. I didn't want to talk to him really. I notice him looking down at me eyeing me with a weird look. I quickly put my arms across my stumach.

"Roza can we talk?" I bit my bottom lip. I didn't know if I wanted to hear his excuses.

"Only if we don't talk about what happened." He doesn't look happy about this. He puts a mask over his face to not show emotions. He shook his head.

"Roza I want to appoligize. I didn't-" I cut him off.

"I don't want to talk about that. I don't want to hear about what happened and I don't want to here about you and Tasha now." I turn away and go back to my bed. I flip the picture over so he doesn't see what I was looking at then I go to my dresser and put on a cami. I turn back around and look at him. He was watching me.

"Rose there is nothing going on. There is no me and Tasha. I don't" I cut him off again this time with a cold stare and said.

"I told you I do not want to talk about it." He was pissing me off and made me hurt just to think about it. He walks up to me and has a look on his face like he really wants me to listen, but I can't. I turn to look down at the floor. Why was he even here. He's supposed to be here as Christians guardian and do his job. He then turns my face up to look at him. This braught back the memories of the way he used to touch me. How his skin felt on mine. His hand felt warm against my face. I look at him and I'm speechless. I wanted him to be mine again. I knew I missed him a lot but I didn't notice how much that was until now. He brought his face down to mine and his lips felt so good on mine. I missed this feeling, this warmth, his touch, his love, I missed him. Then I remembered the pain he caused me, the way I found him, and why he was here. I wanted him back, but I wanted him to regret it. He broke me in so many pieces that he didn't deserve my forgivness no matter how much I wanted him. I couldn't forgive what he had done. So it came a complete and total surprise when I pulled away and slapped him straight across the face.

"Don't you ever do that again. Now get out." I didn't say the words loud but by the tone in my voice I think he understood. I ignored the look on his face of disbelief and hurt. I didn't wait on him to leave. I couldn't be in the same room with him when he couldn't respect me so I went to my bathroom. When I heard my door shut I came out. He was gone and everything was the same. I turned off my Ipod and crawled in bed and was soon overwhelmed with exhaustion and tears. The next night when I woke up I had a missed call on my cell phone. So I went to check it. It was from my doctor.

"Rose, this is . Your blood work has come back in and I would like you to come to my office today there is not appointment necessary. The sooner the better." It ended. I didn't knwo what to think of this. What could be wrong this early in the pregnancy. I changed clothes and went to find Lissa and my mother.

**I would again like to state that I do not own Vampire Academy or any of the Characters from the ones not in the origonal series. I do how ever own . I hope you enjoy and I'm sorry if your aren't impressed but things are about to get really crazy! I hope to have Chapter three up very soon. I already have the story completely plotted out. Again I hope you enjoy. Please review I would like to hear opinions and where you think this story is going!**

**Thanks always, Rhiannon 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**RPOV**

I got Lissa and my mother and we went right to the doctors. I wanted to know what was wrong with the babies. We were sitting across a desk from . "Rose I called you in today because I was looking at your ultrasound video and noticed your amniotic sac is starting to misshapen."

"What does this mean, are my babies going to be okay? Am I going to be okay?" I look to my mom with a panicked look on my face. Lissa was now holding one hand and my mother took the other.

"Rose I don't want you to worry, but this means you have a high risk of a miscarriage." I couldn't believe this. I was only nine weeks. How could this happen to me. He continues. "A miscarriage is a spontaneous loss of the fetus before the 20th week of pregnancy. Most miscarriages are caused by chromosome problems that make it impossible for the baby to develop. Usually, these problems are unrelated to the mother or father's genes but seeing how your both dhampir we don't know what to expect. There are a lot of reasons for a miscarriage to happen such as physical problems with the mother's reproductive organs, problem with the body's immune response, serious body-wide ( systemic) diseases in the mother (such as uncontrolled diabetes) or hormone problems. When we got back your blood test we found you don't have diabetes, so we can rule that out. There are some symptoms I want you to look out for just in case anything happens. Low back pain or abdominal pain that is a dull, sharp, or cramping feeling, tissue or clot-like material that passes from the vagina, and vaginal bleeding, with or without abdominal cramps." He hands me some papers on this and continues. "Before you leave I want to take another sonogram." We get up and follow him to another room a nurse then joins us. He has the flat screen turned off and the computer facing him. I couldn't but worry. "Rose I'm going to turn on the screen and show you something." He turns on the screen and points the mouse at one of the heartbeats. "Rose as you can see the three heart beats are here. I don't want you to panic at this because we can't take you being overwhelmed. One of the babies has a lower heartbeat."

I didn't understand how he could ask me not to panic, these are my babies. I felt like they were already a part of me, I couldn't lose them, not even one. "Rose, please don't panic. The heartbeat isn't too much lower than the others. I just want you to be on watch. This means I want you to stop with the exercises and guardian work." I nodded my head at him but I couldn't speak. I felt the tears roll down my face as the realization of what he was saying hit me. Before the doctor left he said he wanted me to come back in two weeks for another appointment. We left and went back to the car. We sat in the car but my mom didn't start it. Lissa and I were sitting in the back.

"Rose you need to tell him. You can't go threw with this on your own. Even though we're all here for you, he still needs to know. He has to go through this with you too. How will you feel if months or years down the road he finds out about the babies being his and you lose one. He will never know the true love or loss for a child and will be hurt. I know what that would do to him because I saw how much it hurt your father when I wouldn't allow him to be in your life for so long." She says. I think this over and decide she is right.

"I'll tell him. Can we please go home. I just want to lay down." No one said anything else. Lissa held my hand and leaned her head on my shoulder the whole way home. We got out of the car and went threw the door. I found Dimitri in the kitchen getting something to drink. I knew if I looked him in the face I would lose it and break down right here. so all I said was "Can we talk?"

"Sure, yeah. What's wrong Rose?" I didn't say anything I just went up to my room and he followed. I sat on the bed and grabbed the photo off my bed side table and looked at it and broke down. Dimitri came over to me and put the picture down face down on the bed and held me.

**DPOV**

"Roza, What is wrong? Please calm down and breathe." I held her tight against my chest. She stops and takes a breathe and trys to calm herself.

"Dimitri I need to tell you something but I don't want you to be mad." She looks at me with big eyes and I could tell this was serious.

"Rose whatever it is it will be okay, we can work through it." She pushes away from me and grabs the photo frame and hands it to me.

"I'm pregnant. Well we're pregnant." I didn't understand what she was saying. How could we be pregnant? Thats impossible. "I know it seems impossible but it's true. I'm nine weeks along and it's yours. I don't know how this is possible. The doctor took some blood and is doing test but they haven't had any luck with that yet as far as I know." I look down at the picture and notice it's a sonogram. This was a miracle my wildest dream coming true, to have a family with the woman I love.

"When did you find out?" Was all I could ask.

"The night I went to the infirmary. When I was looking for you the morning I found you thats what I was going to tell you." I now understood why she wouldn't talk to me. She had all this on her mind and on top of it she had this to deal with. "Before you say anything I have something else I need to say something. This morning when I woke up I had a call from my doctor. He wanted me to come in as soon as possible."

"What did he want? Are you okay?" She shook her head at me.

"No, I'm not. I'm scared and I don't know what to do." I tell him what the doctor said and about the one baby and the amniotic sac. "I'm so scared so much. I can't lose my child, our child. I already feel heart broken and now I have this to worry about. I'm not supposed to be stressed out but I don't know what to do. I feel so helpless.

"Roza, please relax. Right now the baby is okay, it's still alive and I will do whatever it takes to make sure that it stays this way. I want to tell you something. I have been trying to explain to you that when you found me it wasn't what it seemed. When you found me, I had no clue where I was or how I got there." I explained to her what Tasha said and she jumped to the same conclusion Alberta had come to.

"That bitch. If I find out she purposely tried to ruin my life I will.." She stopped to breathe again. "Well I don't know what I will do."

"Roza, please. Will you give me a second chance?" I could see the stress decrease on her face. She nodded and said yes. She was blinking back tears and I took her into my arms and kissed her on the forehead. "Roza, I love you. We will get threw this together." She grabbed me and we laid there for a little while. "By the way your going on permanent bed rest til your next appointment if you go anywhere I carry you."

"Don't be rediculous. I will be okay. I wont do much but you can't do that. I start school on Monday."

"Fine but you are limited a certain amount of time to stand, but you are mostly going to be off your feet." She agrees to this and then we head down stairs. I carry her to the living room and sit her on the couch and sit beside her. I clicked on the tv and put on Chelsea Lately one of Rose's favorite shows. Mikhail walks in and doesn't stop on his way up the stairs but I notice him casting me a annoyed look before he was out of eye sight. I don't care if he's butt hurt. I have my Roza back and nothing is going to take her away from me.

**RPOV**

I woke up the next morning with Dimitri beside me. He was still asleep so I snuggle up against him and closed my eyes. When I woke up again I was alone, but there was a note on the pillow beside me.

Roza, I had to go with Christian to get some while he got a new laptop and supplies for school.

I will be back soon, take it easy and relax. Your dad is down stairs and will stay until I get back.

I love you. D.

I got up and went down stairs to the kitchen made myself some eggs and a glass of orange juice and sat across the table from my father. He put down his Ipad and looked to me. "How are you? I heard about the appointment and I'm sorry I didn't come sooner. I figured you would want some privacy with Dimitri."

"I'm okay. I just don't know what to do really." I took a bite and swallowed. Then I decided time to break the news. "Dimitri and I are back together. He told me what happened with Tasha. I think she compelled him to go back the cabin with her and then compelled him to forget." He nods his head.

"This morning he talked to us. Lissa, Your mother, Christian, Adrian, Eddie and myself. I agree with you though and I promise that Tasha will get what is to come for this. No one tries to ruin my daughters life and get away with it."

"Thank you dad. That means a lot to me." I finished my food and then rinsed my plate and put it in the diswasher. I grabbed my drink and went back to sit with my dad and talk some more.

"Adrian and Eddie are coming by in about a hour." Lissa then came down stairs.

"Hey Rose. How are you this morning?" Gosh that was going to be annoying everyone asking about me all the time.

"I'm okay. What are you doing?"

"I was bringing you these" She hands me some books. "You need to get ready for school. I already have it organized for you, I did it while I went through my stuff. You just need to go over it."

"Thanks Liss. That makes it a lot easier, but you didn't have to do that." I give her a smile.

"It's okay, figured if I did mine I might as well do yours."

"Okay, when Dimitri gets back will you tell him I'm in my room?" My dad nods and I go up stairs. I got to my room and sat down on the couch and set the books on the coffee table. I start going through them and notice Lissa went a little over board with being organized. After a while there was a knock at my door and I open it to find Mikhail standing there with a questioning look on on his face.

"Hey Rose. I was wondering if you want to go for a run with me?" He asked smiling at me.

"I'm sorry but I can't." His smile faltered a little. "My doctor asked me to take it easy for the next few weeks."

"Why does he want you to do that? I thought when you saw him things we're okay." Apperantly not everyone had heard about my appointment yesterday.

" called yesterday and asked me to come in. You didn't know this?" He shook his head.

"No, I was busy yesterday running around for Lissa so I didn't hear about it. What did he want, is everything okay?" He really seemed concerned. That was sweet of him.

"No everything isn't. He said that he was reviewing my ultrasound and that something didn't seem right. He said the sac the babies are in is misshaped. That this could cause a miscarriage." I tell him and he takes my hands into his. I continued on. "He did another ultrasound to see the babies, one of them has a lower heartbeat than the other two." I tell him. His smile soon turns into a worried look.

"I'm sorry Rose. I hope everything turns out okay. I had no clue. If I had I would have been there for you." I appreciated the concern but I didn't really like the way he said that or the fact he was holding my hands the way he was. "I thought at first you we're turning me down though because of Belikov." He says. At that I took my hand from him and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Mikhail, I may have to take it easy because the doctor says, but I'm also back with Dimitri" I can tell he didn't like this because his face became a mask. I didn't get why he was acting jealous. He said if he didn't stand a chance that he would be my friend but the way he was acting didn't seem real friendly.

"How can you take him back and forgive him so easily? He hurt you so much. I saw how you we're afterward." I shook my head at him.

"When I found him I was hurt, but I should have let him explain. I have been stupid to not let him explain it to me for so long. It wasn't what I thought." I was getting really annoyed. He puts a smile back on his face.

"I'm sorry Rose. I shouldn't have said that I had no right." He looked down then back up. "What I want to say is that it doesn't matter I told you if there wasn't a chance for me then I would be your friend. I still intend on that. As long as your happy is all that matters."

"Thank you." I was glad to hear that. "I'm sorry Mikhail but I really need to get back to work. I'm going over things for school."

"Oh your still going to go. I just figured since you need to take it easy and since the pregnancy that you wouldn't be going."

"No, I am. I need to do this so I can still go on with Lissa later. After the babies are born I plan on being her guardian still."

"I guess that makess since. Well I'll leave you to it, I'm going for a run." He turns to go but I stop him for a minute.

"If you want some company why don't you see if Eddie wants to go, I'm sure he wont mind company while working out. We usually do together but not for a while." He nods his head and leaves. I shut the door and go back to the couch. A hour later my door open and in walks the love of my life. Dimitri comes up to me and kisses me. Then he gets down on his knees and kisses my stomach three times. Once on each side of my belly button then once above it. He stood up and kissed me again.

"How did you sleep my Roza?" he asks sitting on the couch beside me.

"That was probably the best night sleep I have had in weeks." I smile at him. "How did it go with Christian? What did y'all do?"

"We went to The apple store in town. He wanted a new laptop for school."

"Cool. What kind did he get?"

"I think he got the Macbook Air. The really thin one. It was nice. I actually thought of getting one." I smiled at this because Dimitri wasn't much of a computer person so it must have been interesting.

"I still don't understand why he needs a computer he's going to school for culinary arts for shits sake." I laugh.

"I don't either. I think it was just an excuse." I lean into him and he holds with a hand on my stomach. I kiss him on the cheek and then lay my head on his shoulder.

"How about we go get some lunch?" That sounded so good because I was all of a sudden hungry again and I knew exactly what I wanted.

"Want to go get Japanese food?"

"That sounds amazing. Get dressed and I'll see if anyone else wants to go." He left the room and i went to my walk in closet. Today I settled for a white sundress and some strappy sandles. I straightened my hair and left it down. I went down the stairs to find Lissa, Christian, and Dimitri waiting on me. Lissa was in a light pink strapless dress that came down to a teas length dress and had a thin white sash with a tiny bow in front with a pair of light pink healed sandles with tiny rinstones on the top. It was a outfit that fit her peronality to the T.

"You look beautiful." Dimitri said and taking my hand.

"Thank you." I told him and told Lissa the same thing he told me. We got in the car and headed of to go eat. This was the first double date we had in a long time. It felt good to be whole again. When we got back that night we found Adrian and Eddie hanging out waiting on us.

"Hey guys." I said. I hadn't seen them since before I went to the doctors. "Whats up? Adrian holds up a stack of movies.

"Anyone in the mood for Harry Potter?" He asks. I smiled at this because I hadn't seen the new movie yet and I really wanted to. Christian jumped on it fast because he was a total dork and could probably watch them a hundred times. I think Lissa and Dimitri agreed to it because we wanted to watch them. We watch The Half Blood Prince and The Deathly Hallows Part I. I noticed Adrian kept casting me looks during the movie and that Lissa had done the same durning dinner but I didn't put anything into it. I just moved closer into Dimitris side and put his arm over my stomach and held onto it. After the movies Lissa and Adrian decided to work on spirit. So we went to the sitting room, the same one I had the talk with the queen in. I sat on a couch with Christian and Dimitri. Lissa and Adrian We're sitting on the other one that was closer to a coffee table. They had out some plants. Adrian was still working on healing, he was okay at it but he wasn't as good Lissa was. After Lissa helped Adrian for a few hours she wanted to practice dream walking. She wasn't having much luck with that.

"I'll don't mind you can use me. I'm sleepy anyways." So I volunteered to be the person for her to visit. Christian and Lissa went to her room and Dimitir and I went to mine. I laid in bed and pulled the covers up. Dimitri laid beside me but above the covers he didn't know if he planed to actually sleep. I soon fell into a deep sleep. Lissa never came to me. I didn't know if it was because she was maybe not actually asleep, couldn't or was having trouble with it still. I woke up hours later and realized it was seven in the moring Dimitri was now in bed beside me. I got up trying not to wake him but I really needed to use the ladies room. I decided I was also thirsty so I changed into my pajamas and a sports bra, I went down stairs and got some water. When I got back to my room I shut the door and turned around to see I accidenty woke up my honey. I set down the glass and climbed into bed. He wrapped me in his arms and kissed me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up. I was just thirsty." I kissed him back.

"It's okay. I haven't been asleep long. I went to work out and then to the guardians office for you."

"Why did you have to go there for me?" I aksed him. I didn't know I was needed if I had I would have went myself.

"While you were gone Hans called and asked for you to come in and get some papers for you to sign. He said that you need to sign them to take off durning your pregnancy and for maternity leave. I asked him If I could pick them up for you since you were asleep and I did while I was out."

"Thank you. I appreciate that. I didn't notice how tired I was." He kissed me again and pulled me close to him. I ran my fingers threw his hair. He pulled me ontop of him and our kissing intensified. I pulled away from him to catch a breathe. I leaned my forehead against his.

"We can't. The babies. It's too much of a risk." He wrapped his arms around and gave me a soft kiss.

"I know, as much as I want to we can't." Then he whispers in my ear. "How about we take a hot shower together before we go back to sleep?" I bit my bottom lip and nodded my head and said

"Sounds great." He rolled me over and got up. Then he picked me up wrapping my legs around his waist and kissing him. He sat me down on the counter and I lit some candles while he started the water and got the towels. We took our time taking each others clothes off. We got in the shower and I stood under the running water to get my long hair completely wet. When I opened my eyes to see Dimitri taking in the view of my body with a hungry look. He came closer to me and put his hands on my hips. we kissed each other and soon there was no space between us. We couldn't have sex but we could fool around. Dimitri has me up against the wall. He was kissing me from my lips down to my neck and collar bone. He moved his hands down to find that happy spot. I moved my hands down to stroke him. I moan out and soon I reached my climax. A moment later he reached his and as he did he grabbed my waist pulling closer to him. He got all over my stomach. I kissed him leaving trails down to his chest and back up his neck to his lips. He moaned out my name when I got to a certain spot on his throat. We took our time washing each other and admiring each others bodys. I washed his hair using my nails to massaging his scalp as i did so. We rinsed off then dried off. I hung up my towel and I was still naked. Dimitri came up and swooped me off my feet then carried me to bed. After a while of fooling around some more we feel asleep in bliss completely naked.

The next few days went by in a breeze. I spent a lot of time hanging out with Dimitri and when I wasn't with him I was with Lissa. Her and Adrian worked on spirit most of the time. When Sunday came we didn't have to worry about much with school because we had already done what we needed to be prepared. Lissa and I went over the first few chapters in our biology book because we knew thats where we would start and we wanted to be prepared.When Monday came we all got ready and met down stairs. Lissa, Christian, Dimitri, Mikhail, My mother, and Myself. Mikhail, My mother, Lissa, and I would be going together to class. My mother would be the far off guard and stay out in the halls because she would stand out against the younger crowd. Mikhail would act like another student. Dimitri would go with Christian and do the same as Mikhail and act as another student interested in culinary arts. We got in the car and headed out of court for our first day of school.

We breezed through our week of school without any trouble. We had a ton of homework but we had a couple of days because none of it was due till the following week when we had our classes again. We only went to school every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. Monday we had biology and algebra. Wednesday we had psycology, and Friday we had english. The only class we have with Christian is psycology, so that day only Dimtri and my mother go with us. I was so glad when Friday got there because I was able to relaxe and not worry about anything else. I finished most of my work except the report I had to do for psycology. We were giving a list of things to choose from and I chose child development from unborn to the age of two. I was really excited about this project. I was pregnant and it would help me more to understand what was going on with my babies. I was sitting at the table in the dinning room looking up stuff online trying to figure out where to start with this. I already knew enough about fertilization, implantation, and what happens during the first ten weeks of a pregnancy because I looked into it when I found out how far along I was and I was now keeping track of it week by week. So I started at eleven and I amazed to how fast a baby grows. At eleven weeks I learned that skin and bones developed. This was weird too because at week nine they have already developed fingers and then the shoulders. At twelve it was the ears and eyelids. Fourteen the face and arms develope. Fifteen the legs. sixteen the head, toes, and blood vesssels.

I was so into my project that I had no clue that five hours had passed without me moving away from my computer until someone tapped me on the shoulder. I jumped out of my chair to find Dimitri.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have bothered you. You looked pretty engrossed in whatever you were doing." He gives me a peck on the cheek.

"I was working on my psychology paper. I think I'm over half way done with it." I closed my laptop and put it in it's case. "What are your planes tonight comrade?"

"As far as I know I don't have any yet ma'am." He was talking with a mocking country accent and I couldn't help but laugh. It didn't fit him at all. His russian accent mixed with made it sound like something I couldn't explain. I was whiping tears from my eyes by the time I was done. Lissa came in then to see what was so funny.

"What are having a laughing fit about? I could hear you all the way upstairs with my door shut and Ipod playing." I just laughed again. What the hell was wrong with me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bother you. It's just. Well you need to hear Dimitri say Ma'am with a country accent and you would be dying laughing too!" I finally calmed down and managed to relax myself. I had to go to the ladies room so I excused myself. I heard the door bell ring.

"I've got it." Mikhail yelled. I didn't know if anyone else was expecting someone Adrian or Eddie usually just walked threw the front door and annouced that they where here so this was someone unexpected. I walk out of the bathroom and go to the kitchen to get a apple and some grape juice. It was so weird I was craving grape juice like crazy and I never drank the stuff before I got pregnant. I went to the living room to see who was here and I went from happy as a clam to pissed in less than two seconds.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Was all I said. Tasha was sitting on the couch across from Mikhail. I then saw Dimitri come down stairs and Lissa with Christian behind him.

"Whose here asked Christian?" With a questioning look on his face. So he was not expecting his aunt. When they came down they stopped and Dimitri came right to my side. I was sure I had a red pissed off face by the looks they gave me. I had three sets of eyes on me and then they finally turned there head to see what I was looking at.

"What are you doing here Tasha?" Whoa. Not Aunt Tasha, but Tasha. Christian appearantly wasn't happy with her. Tasha ignored his attitude and put on a fake smile. I wanted to kick her in that messed up face of hers but I know it would be best to keep my distance.

"Well I came to see my favorite nephew of course."

"Your only nephew." Christian mumbled under his breathe. I don't think she heard him. I chuckled. Dimitri put an arm around my shoulders. For a split second Tasha had a glare in her eyes but I wasn't sure if anyone else noticed.

"I wanted to come by and tell you, instead of calling." She starts.

"What?" Christian asked and he didn't have a happy look on his face.

"I'm moving to court."

"The fuck you are." I felt Dimitri's hand go over my mouth the second I finished. I snatched it off and I was pissed now. "No. I don't care what you say. Don't come around here. You're unwelcomed. You purposely tried to ruin my life. You're a sick bitch. I don't care if you "live at court" I said with a mocking voice and enough attitude. I didn't know if I could control myself at this point. I was thankful when my mother and father came in. My mom was tense and ready for action. She saw me and then she saw Tasha. She kept her calm but I had to leave I had to get out. Dimitri kept me in a place but now had both arms around me and whispering in my ear.

"Roza calm down, please. For the babies. They need you to say calm." Christian didn't seem mind at my out burst.

"Tasha, Rose is right. Fine you're here, there nothing I can do about that, but you're not welcomed and you need to leave. What you did is unforgivable." I didn't pay attention to what else was said I moved out from under Dimitri to go upstairs to my room, but not before I gave him a kiss and cast a look to Tasha. Her smile was now gone with a pissed off look on her face. Lissa and Dimitri followed me to my room.

"Rose, we will find out why she is here and make sure she doesn't come around this house anymore." Lissa said. Dimitri agreed with her.

"And I'm going to talk to Hans and get more guardians for the house. If she is here I am making sure there is extra protection around here incase you're ever left home alone. This needs to be done anyway incase something was to happen with you or the babies." He gives me a reassuring look. "I was planning on doing that later down the road anyway, incase you went into labor early. I will be back soon." He kissed me and heads to the door. Before he leaves he turns back and says. "I'm also going to be moving in here with you. Theres no point in taking up two rooms if I'm just going to sleep with you every night." He left to go.

"Well I guess I will be busy now making space for all his things." I laughed.

"Want some help?" Lissa asks.

"Please. I suck at organizing." I tell her. She laughs at me and we get to it. We get started and I managed to clear out half of the two dressers in my room but only to take up three fourth's of the huge walk-in closet.

**DPOV**

I got in my car and started it. Before I put it in gear to leave I took out my cell phone to call Alberta. I told her about Tasha being back and she fastly agreed with me that Tasha being here wasn't a coincidence. "I want to have atleast two more quards assigned to the house, but I'm not sure If Hans will allow that. having five guards at one house at court would cause a problem with the other family here I think." I tell her.

"I agree with you. If Hans doesn't let you have two let me know and I will come to court. They have enough guards here at the Academy. Plus I have been thinking it over to be relocated the past few months."

"Thank you Alberta." We talked a little longer then we hung up. I got to The Guardian's office in a record amount of time.

"Belikov, are you bringing back Hathaway's papers for her?" Damn, I wish I thought of that while I was at the house. I shook my head.

"No sir. I'm here on other matters."

"Lets go to my office then." I follow him to an office and sit across a desk from him. "What can I do for you then Belikov?"

"I was wondering if there are available guards that can be assigned to The princess house." I tell him. He gets a thoughtful look on his face.

"Why do you ask. You're at court, you shouldn't be worried about any attacks. Why is this necessary?"

"As you know Rose is pregnant and you also know about what happened back at the academy when Tasha was there."

"Yes, she did something to mess with your memory. Why is this an issue now?"

"Tasha has moved to court." He interupts me.

"What do you mean Tasha had moved to court? That's impossible. The Queen has banned her from visiting or living at court."

"When did this happen?" I had no clue of this. This confirms my thought. She is up to something.

"Last winter when ya'll came and Rose was put on the stand about the strogoi attacks and she decided to pass the age law." He says. "I will contact The Queen about this and see what she says. How did you find out about Tasha being here?" He asks.

"She came by to make sure that we all knew it. Christian had no clue of this and he wants her to stay away. Rose feels threatened and with what is going on with her medically I think it would make it easier on her if we could get extra guards." He doesn't think this over I can see he already agrees.

"How many guards are you thinking?"

"Atleast two but one would do. Alberta has agreed to come to court and work."

"I will give you one, but not because I wouldn't give you two. I want you to take Alberta's offer. She is already filmiliar with all of this." I was glad to hear him say that. "I will go through some files and I will have a new guard over tonight. Get intouch with Alberta find out how long it will take her to get here and let me know if you will need a temporary guard."

"Thank you sir, I will."

"Before you go Dimitri let me call The Queen and find out if she knows anything about this." I nodded to him. He picked up the phone and called. He was put on hold and after a few minutes someone picked up.

"Hello Your Majesty. This is Guardian Hans Croft. I was just informed by Guardian Belikov that Tasha Ozera is on court grounds and-" He was cut off.

"I'm sorry Your Majesty. Thank you for letting me know." He said that with a sarcastic look to his face but not one to his voice. I didn't like the way the short converstation went. Hans hung up the phone and he doesn't have a happy look on his face.

"So it seems, The Queen has allowed Tasha to move to court. That she knew of this and approved of it." That was astonishing. Not in a good way either. "It would have been nice if she would have let me know this so I didn't have to go through all that trouble. We'll the queen may approve but I don't. We will still go through our same plans. Let me know if you need a substitute after you talk to Alberta." I shake his hand and leave. As I was leaving the guardian office I was leaving with more questions. Why was Tasha here and why did the queen allow her to come back. It wasn't much to go on, but I was getting suspicious. Tasha was known to disagree with the queen and almost everything at court. Why move here?

**I would again like to remind everyone that I do not own VA or any of the characters from the Origional series including Rosemarie "Rose" Hathaway, Adrian Ivashkov, Tasha Ozera, Janine Hathaway, Abe Mazur, Eddie Castile, Queen Tatiana Ivashkov, Princess Vasilisa "Lissa" Dragomir, Christian Ozera, Dimitri Belikov, Headmistress Kirova, Alberta Petrov, Mikhail Tanner, or Guardian Stan. Rachelle Mead does. Thank you I hope you enjoy. This chapter wasn't the easiest one for me to start out as my idea had changed a little. I hope that Chapter 4 will be up soon with in the next couple of days. If not sooner. **

**Thanks all! Rhiannon**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**CPOV**

When Dimitri came back he called Adrian and Eddie over. After they got here he asked for everyone to come down to the dinning room. We all took seats around the big table. Rose sat in between Lissa and Dimitri. Eddie, Adrian, Guardian Hathaway were sitting across from them. I was at the head of the table and across from me was Abe. That was kind of awkward. I also realized Mikhail wasn't here. I guess Dimitri would talk with him later if he didn't already know what this was about. I turn to look at Dimitri. "What's this about?"

"Tasha" He said looking at me. I think he was waiting to see if I had a reaction to this but I didn't. My aunt may have "raised" me after my parents turned but that was her opinion about it. I didn't think raising me until I was four and shipping me off to the academy was "raising" me. She didn't come for the holidays that often maybe ever three or four years and she didn't do it more than twice a year when she did. After what she did to Rose just made all the more clearer for me how much I didn't know the true person Tasha was.

"What about her? We already know she's here. She made that clear. I took care of it and she left. I told her not to come around again." He looked down at some papers in his hand and then he looked back up to me.

"Were you aware that your aunt was banned from living at court? Let alone even visiting it." He asked. What was he talking about? Why hadn't I been told this.

Shaking my head at him I said "No. When was she banned? Why?" I really wanted to know what the hell was going on. Abe had a look between curiosity and annoyed on his face.

"Apparently she was banned last winter when we came and Rose was put on the stand about the strogoi attacks and the age law was passed. Apparently she got out of line with The Queen. I just found this out when I went to see Hans. I went to see him because we are getting two more guards for the house hold and after finding out what I did I am glad I took this step. I have small file I guess you could call it on all the things she had complained about or made a known state me about. I don't know if it even matters but Hans had a copy sent to my email."

"Why do you think we need more guards? Also can I see those papers?" Abe asked. He had a business face on. This wasn't a good thing because if Abe was in business mode that meant it wasn't good for someone somewhere. Dimitri gave the papers to Abe while answering his other question.

"I don't think Tasha being here is a coincidence. I have thought this over for a little while. She hates court and The Queen. She argues with about most of everything here. She doesn't agree with almost all the laws. We don't know why she is here, but I can almost say she has got to be up to something. I turned down her offer last winter and she wasn't happy about that. I found out that before she came to the academy for the graduation that she asked Tatianna and Hans both if they would assign me to her. Alberta got in touch with Hans and told her what she did. He turned her down flat out saying that he would not put any guardian in the hands of a moroi who might have already used their magic in a treating way towards." Rose was looking at Dimitri now with wide shinny eyes. I saw Lissa grab her hand and tell her it was going to be okay. Dimitri went on. "With Roses condition and Tasha being back I decided it was best to have more guardians. Alberta will be coming from the academy and Hans is going threw files and a guardian will be here tonight. Alberta will be here in two days. I don't want anyone to be alone with Tasha around and I really don't want Tasha near Rose at all. I want to keep her calm and stress less. Tasha may not be a threat to everyone. I know we have all made it clear to her that she isn't wanted around, but you never know. She has already showed up unannounced once. What's to say she wont do it again?"

I was thinking all of this over. She is my aunt and the last of my family that has anything to do with me because of what my parents did. I will never understand my family. My parents fucked up and choose to become what they had, not me. I still don't understand why my "family" still treats me the way they do. I really care anymore because one day I will have a family of my own and that will make it all up from there. I got tired years ago of this stuff and came to that conclusion. I had Lissa, great friends, a good life, and one day I planned to have kids. What I have is wonderful. I couldn't go back in my life and attempt to fix things with people who are A) bad for me and B) you can't fix something with someone when there was never anything to fix. You can't fix fake and fake is exactly what Tasha is. I couldn't risk Tasha hurting anyone, not even Rose. I also couldn't forgive her for what she tried to do to Rose and almost succeeded. I saw Rose after that and she wasn't herself afterwards most of it I think was from hormones but it also had a lot to do with the hurt from the night Dimitri spent with Tasha. Even if nothing had happened. "Okay, So how does this work out?" I finale asked.

"When all the guards are here we will talk about this. Alberta will be here Monday. Until then it will be The new guard, Guardian Hathaway, Mikhail, and myself. Rose wont count because she's on leave. We will have to come up with a routine when the new guard get here and" He paused to look around then asked Janine. "Where is Mikhail?" He had an annoyed look on his face.

"I haven't seen him since Tasha left. Lissa did you send him on an errand?" Janine asked.

Lissa shook her head "No, I left him down stairs with all of y'all. I went upstairs to help Rose clean out some space in her room." I wondered why Rose was cleaning out space in her room but I didn't want to ask and interrupt them. "Maybe he is out running." Lissa said.

"Well Janine, when you see him will you let him know everything and also that we all need to come up with a strategy later tonight when the new guard gets here?"

"Yes and for now everyone needs to stick around the house. Eddie you need to be at the meeting too." Janine said. Everyone was now talking about what they would do and I looked over to Rose and Lissa. Rose looked like she didn't want to talk about it any more so I took the time for a distraction for the girls. I wanted to try a new recipe.

"I'm going to cook dinner tonight." I tell them. "I have a new dish I want everyone to try." I saw Roses face brighten at this. She may be a smart ass and witty ninty percent of the time but I knew she enjoyed my cooking. It meant she didn't have to and she actually enjoyed it. As long as someone else did all the work. I looked to them and said "Would you two like to watch and learn as the chef creates another out standing dish?" I guess you could say I asked for the witty Rose retort.

"I was craving some weird unnatural concoction. What do you have in mind fireboy?" She said smiling.

"Come on to the kitchen and i'll show you." Rose kissed Dimitri then followed Lissa and myself to the kitchen. I started to pull out some of the ingredients I needed out of the fridge.

"So what's on the menu tonight?" Lissa asked.

"Thai." I knew how much she loved Thai food. Lissa had a big smile on her face. I knew she had craved it for so long and Rose did too because if Lissa thought and craved it for so long she eventually did too. "I'm making two different soups, a salad, and an entre. One of the soups is called Tom Yum Goong. It has seafood in it. The other is Stuffed Bitter Melon Soup. I know what your thinking. The name makes it sound bad but it's actually really good and not bitter at all. For the main dish we will have Masaman. It's made mostly of beef, potatoes, and onions." I started working and the girls we're talking about shoes. I catch Rose watching me with a look of wonder on her face. "Want to give it a shot Hathaway?"

"Heck no, but I have to give you credit you are way out of my league." She smiled.

I couldn't help it. I busted out laughing. Rose soon thought about what she said and threw a piece of fruit at me. "Stop being gross, not what I meant. Plus we all know I'm way out of your league." She said giving her classic teasing/joking face and laughing. "I'm going to make smoothies, I have been craving bananas all day. Do y'all want one too?" She asked.

"Strawberry-kiwi." Lissa and I said together. I smiled at Lissa and she gace me a wink and flirty smile back. Rose decided she wanted to make everyone a smoothie. She was leaving to go give the others theirs. "Let everyone know that dinner will be ready in twenty minutes."

"Okay" She called leaving the room. Lissa and I we're alone. I took my girlfriend into my arms and kissed her.

"Would you like to help me set the table Princess" I asked her teasingly. She kissed me back.

"I'd love to Lord Ozera." She teased me with a kiss on the side of the neck and then grabbed the plates with the napkins and silver and dashed out of the room. She wanted me to chase her. I grabbed the tray of glasses and went after her but since I had the glass I couldn't chase after her the way she wanted. We sat the table up and went back to the kitchen to poor the soup in the bowls. we took the main course out of the cooking dish and set it on a decorative serving dish. I took it to the dinning room and sat it down right as everyone was coming down. Lissa helped me take the soups to the table along with a glass tea pitcher and the serving set. We joined the others at the table and began to eat what was one awesome meal if you ask me.

**RPOV**

I was sitting at the table besides Dimitri. I had just finished eating my food. I sat my clothe napkin on the table beside my plate, and took a sip of my water. "That was so good Christian. I am so full." I tell him. Dimitri put his hand on my stomach.

"I can't see how your full, your eating for four." Everyone laughed at that, me included. It sounded so weird to hear that. How can someone eat for four and still get full. It really was amazing.

"I think maybe I shouldn't have had two smoothies before dinner. I wanted bananas so bad though." Again everyone laughed. Leave it to me to lighten the mood after the earlier conversation. "I think I need to lay down I actually feel a little miserable." I didn't get to finish saying it all the way because the looks my mom and Dimitri automatically gave me. "Not in a bad way, I just ate too much." I got up to leave but I heard Lissa and Adrian both gasp as I did. "What? Did I get something on my shirt?"

"No, your aura it's changed again." Adrian said.

"What? What are you talking about Adrian? Don't play games with me." I went into Lissa's head and saw what she was talking about. Then she gasped again. "What now, Will you two stop doing that?" I was starting to get worried. Was something wrong with me again? Damn it. Dimitri didn't like it either but he was about to freak out, he had a worried look in his eyes.

"Will one of you two explain what the hell is going on!" Yup, he was losing his cool. He didn't normal go off at the mouth that was my job. He stood up to. "Rose are you sure, you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just full."

"Sorry" Lissa said smiling huge. I relaxed because I finally knew what she was thinking. What she was singing.

"How the hell?" This was going to get weird.

"Someone explain now!" Dimitri didn't quit shout it but he wasn't exactly quiet either.

"Like I said her aura changed a little. I have no clue what Lissa found out." Adrian said.

"I felt Rose in my head." Lissa said and everyone else gasped.

"Fascinating!" Adrian said.

"The hell it is. If you only knew this crap I saw in the beinging when I couldn't control getting in and out of her head or being sucked into her head when she's excited." I tell him. Adrian got a smile on his face as to say he thought that was kinky. Gross.

"What color is her aura?" Dimitri asked he calmed down a little.

"It's really bright. Green stands out the most but in the lower center part of her stomach area is blue, red, and gold still. The gold has gotten brighter and out lining the green is white. That is rare, and I have never seen it on a dhampir, mostly humans or moroi. It's like your darkness is gone. Lissa has the same green in her, but it isn't as bright and hers isn't white on the outside but in the center around her gold." Adrian look like he was in a world of wonder looking at me. I felt weird and a tiny bit violated. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Okay, well now that I have been completely weirded out. I think I'm going to lay down. Lissa we will talk about this later and please stop doing that!" I was frustrated and tired I wanted to go to sleep. She was trying to get into my head but she wasn't able to. It felt annoying to be still in her head a little bit and see her try to get into me. I put up my barrier just incase she got curious again.

"Sorry, I just. I don't know. That was weird, I have never felt you in my head before."

"I know. It's okay. I'm tired can we figure this out tomorrow, I all of sudden have a headache." I put a hand to my head and rub it. Gosh, I felt so funny now. I think it was from Lissa being a little forceful.

"Lets get you in bed." Dimitri said. I nodded to him. I said good night to everyone and went up stairs. Dimitri came back minutes later with some Tylenol and a glass of water.

"Thank you" I said taking it from him. I took it then switched from my clothes to a pair of short pajama shorts and sports bra. I looked over in the mirror and was admiring my small bump. It was getting big fast. I looked almost as noticeable as someone would with a single baby by a few weeks before the third month. My love came over standing behind me and put his hands on my bump bent and whispered in my ear.

"That's our babies. Your so beautiful Roza." He kissed me on neck. I closed my eyes. His breathe on my neck felt so good. It sent chills down all over me. I turned and put my arms around his waist. My stomach was touching his a tiny bit. I kissed him on the lips gently and the next thing I knew. He swept me off my feet and carried me to bed. "You need to rest my love and I do too for a little while. Hans said a guardian will be here before morning and when he gets here. We're going to have to talk. Lets get some rest." He lays down beside me but sleep wasn't what we did, at least not right away. We kissed and tangled up in each other for a while but nothing more than that. I was getting cold so I pulled back the covers to crawl under them. Dimitri did the same but he wasn't cold. I laid my head on his chest. He was playing with my stomach. Running his finger in a circle around my belly button. I grabbed his hand to stop him and he laid it flat undermine. I rolled on my side with my head still on his chest and fell asleep finally.

I woke up a few hours later. Dimitri was about to leave the room but he turned when he saw that I was about to get up. I flung the covers off of me and ran to the bathroom slamming the door in his face. After a few minutes I came out. "Rose are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, just the normal sickness." I give him a small smile. "Where are you going?"

"Your mom just came and told me the new guard is here. I was about to go down stairs."

"I'm coming." I didn't want to be alone and I figured well if this has mostly to do with me I might as well be present. Dimitri nodded his head and we left the room.

"I'm going to get something to drink, do you want anything?" I asked him.

"Just a water." He kissed me on the cheek and we parted ways. I was in the kitchen making myself another smoothie. After I cleaned everything and put it away I grabbed a water from the fridge and went to the sitting room. It was the one across from the Living room and on the left of the entry way. Both of my parent, Dimitri, Eddie, Adrian, Mikhail, Hans, and a man who looked about twenty seven was here. I went to the bond to see where Lissa was. She was in her and Christians room playing video games. She stopped and started laughing.

"I can feel Rose. I think she's looking for me." She did say, but I knew she was thinking she wished she could get in my head or hear what I wanted but she couldn't. I smiled to myself. I got out of Lissa's head when I noticed they we're turning the game off they were playing and were coming down stairs. When I was back to myself I noticed I had apparently missed out on something and everyone was looking at me.

"What? Sorry, I was seeing where Lissa was." I blushed.

"Rose this is Langston Judson." my mother said. I shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you." he said with a smile. He was built similar to Dimitri and a few inches shorter. He hand light brown hair with natural blond highlights and a light tan. He was hot, but he wasn't hot like my Russian god.

"Likewise" I said. Wow. Why did I say that. I felt stupid for a second. I was glad when Lissa walked in with Chrsitian. I walked over to the couch and sat beside Dimitri and took his hand in mine. Hans and Langston were still standing and Hans introduce Lissa and Christian to him.

"Princess, Lord Ozera it is nice to see you again." Hans said shaking hands with Christian and giving Lissa a nod of the head. "This is Langston Judson. He is your new permint guard. He is one of our finest guards at court that isn't working for The Queen." He said that with some unspoken meaning behind it.

"It's nice to meet you Princess Dragomir and Lord Ozera. Thank you for the opportunity to work for you." I noticed he had a slight accent. Maybe European?

"The pleasure is ours Guardian Judson." Lissa said. She was thinking the same thing I had. He was cute, but she only had eyes for Christian. "But technically you'll be working for Dimitri and protecting Rose." Langston nodded his head at this.

"Let sit." Christian said taking a seat with Lissa on a love seat by a window. Adrian was sitting in a chair across from us and Lissa. Eddie, my mother, and Mikhail were standing. Abe was sitting on a bench in front of the big glass window. Hans took a seat in another chair like Adrian's and Langston decided to stay professional and stand as well.

"I have thought about this plan since I left Hans early this morning." Dimitri began. "Abe and Janine you only live a few blocks away. Adrian you are a few miles away near the queen's quarters. and we are here of course. Adrian, Eddie will be with you at all times."

"Thank that's a given Belikov." Adrian was in a sarcastic mood. I could smell that faint smell of alcohol. I smiled at this but tired to hide it fast. Dimitri ignored him.

"Janine you will be with Abe when your not working. Nothing there will really change." That was true. My mother and father we're always together. Here or home, unless my father was working or up to something. Which he could be, but he also had his own Guards around court doing his work for him and is he needed any of them they would be there.

"Langston you will be taking the day shift around the house and going anywhere with Rose if she leaves if Janine, Mikhail, or I can't. Alberta will be here in a couple of days. When she get here she will be on the night shift around the house. Until then I will be taking her shift and I will be shifting off and on threw the night with you Langston till then." He nodded his head to agree with this. Dimitri continued. "I will be with Christian if he goes anywhere because I am his charge. I will go with him to school like normal. I don't think Tasha is a threat to him, she doesn't seem too interested in him as much as others" It look like it hurt Dimitri to say that but Christian just ignored it and so did Dimitri after he thought it was okay to go on. "Mikhail you will still be in class with The princess and Rose. Janine you will stay the far guard for them." They agreed to this.

Hans decided to speak now that the plan seemed to be set. "I will have eyes kept on Tasha around court. Did you explain how Tasha asked for you to be her guardian after you declined her?" He asked Dimitri.

"Yes."

"Well after I declined her last week and then you came to me this morning I changed my mind. I decided that I wante to give her one to keep a close eye on her. I went and talked to her personally at her home a few hours ago. I had Guardian Kaleena Kozlov with me, that's who I was going to assign her to. I told her this and introduced them but Tasha declined. I told her if she didn't want a female guard I would get a male. Thinking that she thought she could do just as good with as a female probably because you all know how she is. Want to use magic as defiance anyways but that wasn't the case. She didn't want any other guardian." I stopped listening. This pissed me off. I knew she was only here out to get me. That fucking slut. Lissa was saying something but I was too mad to listen. I snatch Dimitri's hands away from mine got up and ran to the bathroom. I didn't know if it was from the fact that I was upset or pissed off that I had a gut feeling about her being here and I just had that feeling confirmed. I washed my hands and rinsed my mouth out with the tap. I opened the door and found Lissa outside waiting.

"Hey, it will be okay this is why we're doing this. So she can't get near you or hurt you." I hated this. Why did she have to be here? Why did she have to hurt me? Try to take my man. I would never understand why we couldn't be happy and at peace. If she really cared about him she would leave him alone, she would realize how in love he is and just stop. I guess being psycho though was excuse enough. I couldn't stand it. I was trying to keep back tears and I didn't want everyone in the house to see me like this. So instead of going back in the room I went to the kitchen. I grabbed a bottle of water and sat on a stool at the island. Lissa pulled up one beside me.

"I know. I just don't understand why this has to happen to me." I say speaking my thoughts. "I'm supposed to be your guardian but how will I ever protect you if I'm having to be protected?"

"Well your not protecting me anytime soon but one day you will again. Right now we have to keep you safe." she says "You have always protected me Rose. It's my turn to protect you. Let me, let us." she said. I calmed down and finished my water. I nodded my head and got up. Lissa hugged me and we walked back to the others. I gave Dimitri a smile and sat back beside him.

"I'm sorry to run out like that but I guess I'll be like this a few more weeks. I don't think the smoothie was a good idea again." I gave him a half truth. I really was craving them but maybe they weren't a good idea right now. They didn't seem to be settling well with me. I leaned back and put a hand on my small bump.

"It's okay. I understand. He kissed my forehead." They continued off where ever their conversation left. I was now lost a little. "Okay it's six now. So the shift can start in a hour. I will take the first night shift, Langston you can take the second after I do seven hours so at two we will switch off."

"Alright, that's fine for me. I can unpack and get some rest." He agreed.

"I'll show you your room." Christian said. They went upstairs and Mikhail soon went after because he said he was tired. Hans said goodbye and left. My mother and father talked for a few minute with me and made sure I was okay then left too. Dimitri and I went to the living room with Adrian, Eddie, and Lissa. I clicked on the TV and played a DVR recording of The Voice. I like the show at first. I wanted to see how it went. I was glad when Frenchie was picked. She was really good. I also agreed that Adam was an idiot for teaming up the two girls he had because they we're both good and I didn't want to see either of them go. Adrian was drinking a scotch and I think i was his third one since he got here.

"What room are you putting him in?" He asked Lissa.

"The one at the end of the hall by the stair case. Dimitri is moving into Rose's room and cleaning it that will be Alberta's." She said. We all talked for a little longer before Adrian and Eddie left to go back to there place. Technically it was Adrian's and Eddie stayed there just like Alberta, Mikhail, and Langston would be here. Guardians lived with there charges. Just like we we're all room mates in a big house. After a while Christian and Langston came down.

"And this is the living room." Christian said. "Hey guys." He kissed Lissa on the cheek and sat beside her. Langston took a seat on the other end of the wrap around of the couch where Adrian was sitting. I was curious about him.

"Where are you from?" I asked him.

"Lucca, Italy" He said

"How did you end up at court?" I haven't ever been to Italy. It was one of the places I wanted to go in the world the most. I also thought if I went there I may not come home. Lissa thought the same thing. It was such a beautiful place from the pictures I have seen and full of history. Not to mention I loved the food.

"I went to the academy there and when I graduated I was giving the charge of one of the Voda's. When they moved to court I came with them. They decided after a while of being at court that they didn't need so many guards and I took up a new position at the guard office." He said. The Voda family had a reputation for being stuck up so if I was him I wouldn't have mind the new job.

"Well Guardian Judson, we're glad to have you work for us." Lissa said.

"Please call me Langston, everyone. I'm only a few years older than you. I feel old when you call me by my professional name." He smiles. I couldn't help but laugh. I noticed everyone looking at me again. Gosh that annoyed me sometimes.

"What? None of you have a since of humor any more. Geeze Christian are you going boring on me now." I teased him because usually he would be just as smart ass and sarcastic as me. He smiled at me.

"Not a chance Rose." He said.

"I'm going to bed, I have a lot of home work to do tomorrow and Christian says he has a surprise for me tomorrow. So I need my beauty rest." What. Why didn't I know this to now?

"Night I said." She kissed my cheek before bed.

"I promise everything will be okay Rose. Night everyone." She called leaving the room and going upstairs.

"Good night" They guys told her. I noticed Christian stayed.

"So what's the surprise about?" I ask. He was dumb though.

"Not telling you, your going to wait to. I would have told you but now since Lissa is working on getting in your head I'm not taking the chance. Dimitri knows though." He said smiling. I knew he was saying this to tease me because there was no way I'd get it out of him either.

"Thank Christian! Now she's going to bug me all night." He laughed.

"Night guys I'm going to bed." He said getting up and leaving. It was just Dimitri, Langston, and myself now. I passed the remote to Langston.

"I'm going to get my laptop. I want to work on my paper, I can't sleep right now." I went to my room and got my computer and came back down. I sat it down of the coffee table and sat infront of it on the floor in front of the couch. I was fast at work. Dimitri started his work and went out side. He came in and did a tour down stairs then up and came back down and sat on the couch. Everything was quit. They guys were talking about sports. I caught on they we're talking about the college football and about who was getting new coaches and what players were supposed to be the best in what teams. I never knew Dimitri was into sports that much before this. I guess we didn't talk about it because I wasn't into that much. I was glad he had another guy friend in the house and things in commin with. I went back to my paper. After a while Langston went to his room to get some sleep. It was near the end of Dimitri's shift when I finished my paper. I put a lot of effort into it and I was proud of it. I left Dimitri read it.

"That's really good. I had no clue about any of this stuff. babies are a special thing." I got up and Dimitri lifted my shirt and kissed my stomach then pulled my shirt back down. I laid down on the couch putting my head in his lap. He ran his fingers threw my hair and I was drifted off to sleep. I woke up when I felt him move.

"I'm sorry, I tried not to wake you. I need to do another look outside and threw the house." He said.

"Okay." He left and went out side. I went to the bathroom and then to the kitchen to get a glass of water. I turned around to put the glass in the sink and Dropped it. I jumped. Mikhail was stand behind me and I had no clue.

"Sorry, I came to get something to drink. I didn't mean to scare you." Dimitri came in when he heard the glass drop.

"It's okay." I told Mikhail. "I dropped my glass. I didn't hear Mikhail." I told Dimitri. He helped me clean it up. Mikhail grabbed some paper towels and whipped up the water and small pieces of glass. After It was clean he got his water then went upstairs. Langston came down then. They talked Dimitri said everything seemed fine. I grabbed my laptop and took it to my room. Dimitri and I went straight to bed. He saw how tired I was. I woke up later that day and I was by myself. I took a shower and got dressed in a midnight blue sundress then went down stairs. I was starving so I went to the kitchen first. Mikhail and my father were at the table talking about something. I didn't pay attention.

"Morning old man" I kissed my dad on the head and he gave me hug. "Where is everyone?" I asked him walking to the fridge.

"Christian and Lissa went for lunch. Dimitri and your mother are with them. Mikhail is sitting across from me." He said with a smile and sarcasm. I knew who I got my humor induced attitude from. "And Langston is asleep I think."

"Well I can see Mikhail is sitting across from you, I'm not blind. I have about twenty years to catch up to your seeing habits dad." I said giving him a witty reply and smile.

"Like father, Like daughter" Mikhail said. I laughed.

"You got that right." I told him. I made a bowl of frosted mini wheat's and sat on the side between them. Which was a bad idea because when my breakfast came up ten minutes later I decided I would never drink milk again. So gross. I all of sudden felt a tingle of absolute shock and happiness in the bond. So I pulled into Lissa's head. As soon as I realized what was going on I pulled out. Everything was quit until I suddenly screamed with joy. Mikhail jumped up and right after him Langston came down the stairs.

"What's wrong the guardians?" asked together. I saw my dad had a smile on his face too. He knew about this but apparently not everyone did.

"Nothing. Sorry." I got up and went to my room ignoring the weird look I was getting from them.

**LPOV**

It was about ten pm when I woke up. I couldn't believe I slept so late. I didn't have time to eat because in two hours I was supposed to be ready to go for whatever it was Christian had planned. I got showered in a record time. I blew dry my hair and had my hot rollers in. I went threw my closet and tried on a ton of dresses. I wish I hadn't wore the pink one the other week because It was perfect. I found the perfect dress. It was a sleeveless round neck light pink silk dress the top had cute reflective beads on it then on the bush it was scrunched one way then scrunched in another way around the waist. My favorite part was the bottom. It was really fluffy fabric it came mid thigh lenght. I couldn't imagine what Rose was going to say when she saw me. "You look hot in your chicken dress" I said out loud to myself laughing. But she would have been right. I do look hot and it does remind me of chicken feathers. I loved it. Rose did too, she actually got this dress for me for my birthday this year. I was glad I finally had a chance to wear it. I found a pair of light pink sling back heeled sandals to match, they had the same fabric the dress did and they matched the bottom of the dress perfectly. I loved them. I was really going to hear it from Rose later. There was a knock on the door. I opened it to find Janine.

"Morning Mrs. Hathaway." I told her. She saw my outfit and smiled at me. I could swear everyone knows about this but me.

"You look beautiful Princess."

"Thank you. Let me grab my purse and i'll be ready to go. Is he waiting on me?" I asked. I hated being late for things and I knew Christian really hated being late. He always complains when we are.

"No he asked me to come up here ten minutes before leaving to make sure you weren't running late." She smiled at me. "And you also have your curlers still in." She told me. I laughed. That would have been lovely. I put my purse down and went to the bathroom. I pulled them out and love how it made my long hair fall in waves of rings. I put on some lips gloss and mascara. I wanted to be mostly natural today. Then I got to see what I looked like and decided after seeing myself I didn't want the purse. It would be too bulky for this out fit and I didn't need any bad distractions because I looked stunning. I went to my closet and grabbed a small white clutch and put the necessities. Janine went first and I followed behind her as I shut the door. I got down the stairs to find Christian and Dimitri standing in the entry way. Christian looks up at me and he has a beautiful big smile on his face. I made it to the bottom of the stair case without tripping over myself. Which was amazing seeing I was so nervous with the way he looked at me. Christian came to the bottom of the stairs and kissed me.

"You are beautiful. Stunning really. I think I change my mind why don't we go back up stairs." He says. I smacked him lightly with my clutch and blushing.

"Stop." I kissed him back. "Thank you. your quit handsome yourself." He really was. I was actually curious now. He was wearing light khaki slacks with a brown belt and brown Calvin Klein slide on shoes. His shirt was lavender and wore a pale yellow paisley tie. He was drop dead handsome. "What do you have planned for today?" I asked kissing him softly again. I hand my hands around his neck and his we're on my waist.

"Lets start with lunch." He said. I was glad I was starving. He brought his hands up to mine and pulled them from around his neck while kissing me one more time. He held on to one and we headed to the door. Dimitri opened it and went out first then let us pass him. Janine came out and shut the door behind us and began walking with Dimitri. I Christian walked to the sidewalk.

"We're not taking a car?" He smiled at me.

"No, we're walking." Oh I bet my feet we're going to hurt. We talked about anything and everything. It was such a beautiful night. We we're at one of the gardens and I couldn't help to notice everything. There were lanterns in the tree's lighting up the whole park. You could smell all the flowers. There were people walking, sitting on benchs, and one I noticed was taking pictures of the scenery. Christian walked over to were a blanket was laying on the ground. There was a basket, a bouquet of Lillys, and a card that said "Reserved" I looked at him and then I looked around I noticed we we're alone. Dimitri and Janine we're hiding in the shadows. I looked at Christian. I couldn't believe what all he did and how early he must have gotten up to do all this stuff today. "You did this? All for me?" He nodded.

"Just for you." We sat down and I picked up the flowers to smell them. They had a card them. "I love you" it read. I kissed him softly.

"Thank you. I love you too." He began pulling out everything.

"We have bread, cheese, champagne, olives, cherrys, and chocolate cheese cake for desert." He said pulling all of the things out. Then taking out two linen napkins, one plate, two glass flutes, tooth picks, and silver. He filled the two glasses and gave me one. I kissed him on the cheek.

"Here's to love" he said and we clicked our glasses then took a sip. He put the food on to the one plate and we fed each other. It was a simple small lunch full of nothing but happiness and love. It was the sweetest thing he had ever done for me. I could only imagine all the thought he put into it. We enjoyed the company of each other for a while. We laid down and looked at the night sky. I wanted to see the stars but we were under a tree and the lights were too bright. Christian began to get up so I did to.. stood and tried to help him.

"No don't help. I got it." He smiled at me. He bent down and got on one knee. I was looking at him getting ready to argue with him that I can help him but then I realized what he was doing. He was now holding a light blue box in his hand. A Tiffany's box. Oh god! "Lissa you are my soul mate and the woman I hope to spend my life with. Will you do me the honor of dancing with me at our wedding?" I thought the lunch was sweet, but this blew me away. He didn't stick with the normal cheesy lines. He came up with his own way and it had Christian written all over it. My eyes were feeling with tears. I couldn't believe it.

"You want to marry me?" I asked him.

"No I don't want to just marry you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He said in a soft but meaningful voice. I loved him and I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him. My dreams was coming true. I nodded my head saying yes as a single tear escaped. He got up and kissed me whipping it away.

"I love you so much. I'll make you the happiest woman in the world." He said

"You already do." Then I kissed him. He had to break the kiss. He slide the ring onto my slim finger. It was a perfect fit. I looked at it then at him. "I love it. It matches your eyes." The ring Lucida style I wanted except with the band being diamonds he had them replaced with blue sapphires. " I love it. I love you."

"I love you too." He wrapped his arms around my waist and picked me up off my feet and spun me around. Then yelled out for everyone to hear "She said yes!" I laughed at him. He was so happy. I was so happy. I felt a tingle in my head and I knew Rose knew. When he set me down. I noticed the photographer had come over and was snaping pictures.

"This is part of it?" I asked. He nodded. After we took a ton of pictures. We picked up the picnic stuff. Well Christian did. He still wouldn't let me. We walked back to were we entered the park and met Dimitri and Janine there. I was smiling so big. They smiled at us.

"Congratulation" Dimitri said shaking Christians hand and Janine said giving me a hug.

"Thank you" We told them together.

"Can we go back, I know Rose knows. I felt her in my head. I want to tell her personally though." Christian smiled at me.

"Okay, lets get the threating done and over with." He teased. He took my hand and we walked back to the house. When we got there we didn't even make it to the door quit yet.

Rose opened the door and there was a tornado of blue then I was being squeezed in a air tight hug. "Ah Lissa i'm so happy for you. I can't believe it. Your getting married!" She was so happy for us. She was squeezing me so tight.

"Rose. Can't. Breathe." I managed to get out. She laughed and whipped away a tear from her eye before it could fall. Everyone was laughing at her. She had a big smile on her face.

"Christian, I can't believe you didn't tell me. I should kick your butt. By the way, you ever hurt her and I will kick your butt." They both laughed at that. Rose knew he loved me and that he wouldn't ever do that.

"Thank you Rose." Christian said laughing. Then she surprised me by giving him a hug and saying what she did next.

"I always wanted a brother." She had her eyes closed and I saw a few more tears escaped. She let them fall and stepped back into the side of Dimitri. I suddenly had a ting of guilt. They we're back together but she never put her ring back on and he never brought it up to her again as far as I knew but the thought was quickly gone. I didn't want to ruin my own happiness and I knew Rose wouldn't want me to be upset. Things would again be this perfect for Rose and Dimitri. They we're in love and you could see when they we're together or apart. Dimitri kissed the top of her head then we all went inside to tell the rest. Today was a wonderful day. The happiest day of my life so far.

**I would again like to say I don't own VA or the origonal chartors. I do own Langston Judson, Dr. Thomae, and Kaleena Kozlov. I hope you enjoy this Chapter. I had a little bit of writers block but I plan to have Chapter 5 up fast. Please Read and Review. **

**Love Rhiannon**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**RPOV**

I couldn't wait for Lissa to get home. When I felt they we're almost at the door I ran out of my room and down the stairs. I opened the door and I was hugging Lissa before she could get a word out of her mouth. "Ah Lissa I'm so happy for you. I can't believe it. You're getting married!" I think I probably had the biggest smile on my face right now than I have in a few weeks.

"Rose. Can't. Breathe." Lissa said. I let her go and whipped my eyes before a tear could fall. I remember when Dimitri asked me to marry him. It was the happiest day of my life. I also found out I was pregnant that day, so I had a double reason to be happy that day. I looked at Christian. I had a small bone to pick with him.

"Christian, I can't believe you didn't tell me. I should kick your butt. By the way, you ever hurt her and I will kick your butt." I smiled at him.

"Thank you Rose." He told me. I think I surprised him from what I did next. I hugged Christian and said "I always wanted a brother." closed my eyes for a minute because I knew I wouldn't be able to help the tears that fell down my cheeks. I let him go and then went to Dimitri. I was so happy for Christian and Lissa. She loved him and now one of her biggest dreams was coming true. She would marry the love of her life and one day start a family. She knew he wanted to take her name. They both didn't want the Dragimor line to come to an end. If it had it would be a sad day in history. Where it would go from twelve royal families to eleven.

The next few days went by fast. Lissa was running around looking at everything for a wedding and I was right beside her. She told me I was her maid of honor of course. Just like she would have been mine. Again there went that tiny spark of pain. I wasn't getting married. Dimitri and I hadn't brought it up to each other. We we're so happy that we had each other again. I neither of us thought of bringing it up. It was now Monday and we had school we had a test on the first 5 chapters of our biology book and given home work on the next five. I didn't really think I liked this teacher she didn't seem to be on hand too much with us. I asked her why after class because I was curious she said that in order to practice you have to know it. I shrugged it off. If I get threw the first few weeks through this class doing easy high school things I wasn't going to complain. Our second class was psychology. We turned in our reports. The teacher said she would grade them through the week and put our grades online if we weren't able to get online then we would fine out next week what we made. She didn't give us much home work but to work on our books she said we needed to get threw them. That next week to be prepared because we would be working on another paper but this one we would have to make a speech and give in front of the others and they will also be grading us on it like she will. How we graded other was also part of the test. She said we would go over it more Monday when it happeneds. She didn't want to give anyone a heads up on what it was she felt like it would be giving an answer on a test.

We we're waiting on Christian and Dimitri like last week at the coffee shop. I ordered a Columbia roasted coffee and Lissa got a frappe mocha. "How do you think you did on your test?" I asked Lissa.

"Fine, I read each chapter twice and did a pretest before this." Gosh she really studied too much. "How do you think you did?"

"I'm hoping I at least passed it. It is my most hated subject." I smiled at her. The two men in our lives where walking up to us. I couldn't imagine what there thinking when they were looking at us. Sitting side by side and smiling at them both as they came up. I'm sure they thought we looked like a couple of love sick teens when they see there first crush. I could help but giggle to myself when I thought that. It wasn't that long that was me. When I met Dimitri I fought myself to not melt every time I laid eyes on him.

"Ready to go?" Christian asked. We said yes and threw our drinks away as we walked by the trash can. Dimitri took my book bag for me.

"I think you have enough to carry as it is" He said giving me a teasing smile. We climbed into the black SUV and headed home. I told Dimitri I was hungry so we drove threw Taco Bell. I could tell Christian wanted to say something by the look on his face when he heard what all I wanted to eat. I shot him the finger but only to get it smacked away.

"Alright kids are you going to stop or am I going to have to come back there and spank your butts." Lissa said mockingly. Not towards anyone just to be funny.

"Yes mom" Christian and I said then we all started laughing.

After we we're done Dimitri said "Where almost there. Don't forget at some point today Alberta will be here."

This time Christian and I said "Yes dad" and the laughing started all over. "We'll be good." By the time we got home I was whipping tears from my eyes of laughing so much. Dimitri, Lissa, Christian, and I went to the Dinning room. Everyone else went off on there own some where. Lissa and Christian we're talking about school which I was already tired of so I decided it was a nice time to bring up to Dimitri my appointment.

"I have a appointment tomorrow. Do you want to go with me." Apparently I caught everyone's attention. So much for the school convo.

"I think we all do" Lissa said.

"No way. That's like what eleven people? I doubt my doctors' office will allow that. I know everyone's concerned but that's a lot of people."

"I don't want to go" Christian said and Lissa shot him a look. "What I don't. If it was our kid yes I would, but it's not. Rose when I say this I don't mean any offence. I just think it would be weird to have other men there beside the father. I will get to see the trio when there here." he gave me a smile. I appreciated this because he was right it would be weird. I remember how I felt when It was Mikhail there and not Dimitri.

"Thank you Christian. That actually means a lot to me and I do understand. How about I choose one person to go and Dimitri chooses one that way it's fair. Plus it's just going to be a fast appointment and hopefully the baby is better." I tried to play it off cool but Lissa and Dimitri both agreed. Christian gave me a smile saying he thanked me for getting him out of it. I knew one day he was going to have his hands full and probably before he knew it. Lissa wanted a big family. The day went by pretty uneventful and boring. We lazed around watching movies and working on school things. Adrian came over and practiced spirit with Lissa. Lissa also practiced getting into my head but I asked her to stop after a while. She felt like she was on the verge of getting some where with dream walking so she wanted to try that next. I volunteered again because I had a pounding headache from Lissa but nothing happened. After I woke up I went down stairs and found Dimitri watching TV and hanging out with Langston.

"Hey guys" I said "What are y'all watching?"

"Hey" They both said I think they didn't hear me, weird. Then Dimitri actually turned to see who walked in. He got up and came to my side. "How's the head?" He asked kissing my forehead.

"Much better. What are you guys so caught up in?" I asked.

"Robin Hood" Of course. Why not something like Jack Ass Three? I guess they really did have a lot in common. Maybe Langston liked westerns too.

"I'm going to get something to eat. Do y'all want anything?" I asked.

"Thanks honey but just make some popcorn and bring some cokes." We kissed then I went to the kitchen. No one was around but me I put the pop corn in the microwave then grabbed to cokes and took it to them. I went back to the kitchen and heated up some chili from last night's dinner. I swear I could live off the stuff and tacos. I put the popcorn in a bowl and grabbed my food when it was done and went to the living room. I sat my bowl down on the coffee table, gave them there popcorn, grabbed a pillow and put against the couch and sat down in front of the table. I finished eating and realized I forgot my drink. I was about to get up and get it but Dimitri said he would. He came back a minute later and as soon as he sat down the door bell rang. Langston got up this time and answered it. Then in walked Alberta.

"Hey" She said to us. Dimitri helped me up.

"Hey." I told her giving her a hug. "How are you Guardian Petrov?" I hadn't realized how much I missed her. She had been a mother figure to me when my mother wasn't able to be around.

"I'm good and Rose please call me Alberta now. You graduated. Your now my equal and your about to be a mom." She said smiling. Dimitri shook her hand and they said hello. She was glad we we're back together and that Tasha wasn't able to actually come between us.

"Rose, you're starting to show she said. Can I touch it?" Oh god, here we go with this. I didn't mind Alberta but I knew once I said yes I was going to be bombarded by everyone the rest of my nine months. I couldn't say no to her though. She had no kids of her own and she always wanted them that why she had worked at the academy to work and protect with what you she could never have herself.

"Go ahead." I said smiling at her.

"Gosh, I can't believe you are already this big. How far are you now?"

"Eleven weeks today" I told her. I could have sworn she almost dropped her jaw.

"You're showing this much already, I can't imagine what you're going to be like in the end." She said laughing a little.

"Oh you have no clue do you I asked?" She gave me a weird look.

"No clue what?"

I smiled real big and looked at Dimitri. "We're having triplets" He told her.

"What? That's amazing!" She gave me another hug. "Congratulations sweetheart." Wow I really needed to get used to these hormones. I was going to be a mess in the end to If I don't. Langston took the time after we separated and asked her.

"Do you need help with you bags?" There was glint in his eyes I couldn't tell what it was. Maybe he was just being nice or was it more. Alberta was smiling back at him. I looked at Dimitri he caught it too but shrugged. Oh well, we'll see where that goes.

"Where is everyone else?" Alberta asked.

"Oh, I think Lissa and Christian are still asleep. I just woke up myself. Lissa is trying to dream walk." I told her.

"Adrian and Eddie left a few hours ago. I think Abe went to his house to get a zip drive or something. I don't remember what he said. He's with Janine though and Mikhail is working out while Lissa is asleep." Dimitri filled her in on the rest. We had finished cleaning Dimitri's old room over the weekend and changed all the sheets and washed all the towels. Making it look spick and span.

"I'll show you to your room." I told her. We went upstairs Langston and Dimitri in tow carrying her bags. They sat them down and left the room. "I'll give you a minutes. Why don't you come down when ever your done. I'll make you something to eat and y'all can talk about plans." She nodded her head to agree with me. I left the room and went down stairs.

"Is there anything y'all are craving for dinner I can't make up my mind. I told Alberta I would cook." Dimitri had a concerned look on his face. "What?" I asked. I automatically put a hand to my stomach.

"Why don't you just order a few pizzas. We don't need the house to burn down right now." He teased. I gave him a smile and sat down. I handed him the phone because I didn't know what to order.

"Make sure to get at least two pineapple and ham pizza's." I told him. He looked at me with a look of disgust but I shook it off. I wasn't the only one to like it. So did Christian and my dad. After a while everyone returned and woke. The pizza's arrived and we played a nice night of ketchup. The other guards talked about what shift they would work and what ever was going on. Christian and Abe we're talking about there element fire. Abe didn't practice defensive magic before and Christian was teaching him how to use it as a weapon. He caught on fast and was as good as Christian in no time. Adrian was watching and chatting with Lissa and me. We we're talking about wedding things and I think the only reason he was sitting her doing this was because he was drinking and didn't really have any interest in the other chats.

"I really like that dress" I said pointing to a picture on the laptop screen.

"I really like that shade of blue on you too. We have to put this on the list for you to try on." I wasn't happy about being in the wedding for the only fact that I didn't want to be huge and have so many eyes on me. Lissa said she didn't want to wait a long time to get married anyways. She said a wedding could be pulled off in days. She decided hers was going to be in about 3 months. she thought i would at the point be about the side of a normal 7 month pregnant woman and as big as i was planning to get that was so small compared to what I was going to be. I didn't argue it. Alberta saw what we were looking at.

"I'm glad to see you also decided to call back on the wedding Rose." She said smiling at me. I felt nothing my pain when she said that but I kept a smile on my face. I cast a look to Dimitri who I though had a look of regret on his face and then back at Alberta. Everyone was now quiet.

"Umm. We're not getting married Alberta." I said. Lissa decided to take over from there.

I look to Dimitri he was looking down picking his food with his fork. I ignored Lissa and Alberta for a second. I was trying to figure out what he was thinking but when he wouldn't look towards me I gave up. He was talking to Langston now about something. Then Langston got up and left the house. I wonder where he was going. I went back to my conversation with Lissa and Adrian. After a while of talking about Wedding things and running out of liquor Adrian decided to leave. He said he had to see his aunt before he went home and that he had to stop by his parents to see his mother for some reason or another. He said goodbye then he and Eddie left. I heard the door open and I guess that was Langston coming back but who ever it was went upstairs. Dimitri went up stairs also. Lissa and Christian we're about to go to bed, my parents had left before dinner. They didn't want pizza. Mikhail was going to bed too. So I decided to do the dishes. When I was finished I saw Alberta come down the stairs.

"I'm glad you decided to come and stay here Alberta. Thank you so much, it really means a lot to me." I told her

"I'm glad to be here sweetie. I missed y'all when you left. I felt like I had nothing to do really any more. No one else kept me as busy as you bunch did" She said smiling at me.

"Good night. I'll see you in the morning" I told her.

"Good night" She said as I went up the stairs. I got to my room to find the lights where off and Dimitri was sitting on the couch. He looked like he was waiting on me. Then I took a look around the room. There were white candles in different sizes all over the room. It smelt like vanilla. I loved that smell. Roses on the bed and in vases around the room. Petals on the floor in white and red. No lights we're on. No cheesy music was playing. There was a bubble bath in the bathroom. This was the sweetest thing ever done. I looked to Dimitri and I knew when he saw me I had tears in my eyes and a smile on my face. He didn't wipe them away and he didn't try to stop me. He knew I was over whelmed with utter happiness right now. He walked over to me and just gave me a long and soft kiss. I kissed him back. He was the one to pull away but only long enough to say

"I love you Roza."

**DPOV**

I didn't think to tell Alberta that when we got back together, that it was just that. We never brought up the idea of getting married again. I didn't because when I found out Rose was pregnant that she had enough to worry about as it was. She was pregnant with triplets, one in particular we were worried about already. Then Tasha was back. What if she found out and tried to crash it. I didn't want anyone to ruin her wedding. Plus Tasha coming back would have guaranteed just that. We already knew she was out to get her, she did it once before. I wanted to marry Rose, I still do. I just didn't know how to ask her and I wanted the moment to be right. I had noticed before in her eyes when she would look at stuff with Lisa or watch those reality wedding shows how much she wanted it. Ever since Lissa accepted Christians proposal they have been doing, looking, and watching everything wedding. I couldn't even begin to think what all they had already done.

When Alberta said that to Rose I thought my heart literally stopped when I saw her face. I had to think of a way to make this right. There was no reason I hadn't found the time to do this already. So I thought for a few minutes and I knew exactly how Rose could end a good day with an amazing night. I sent Langston to the store to get me some things. He came back and I got right to work as soon as Rose was distracted. I scattered maybe seventy candles around the room and bathroom, Rose petals on the floor, long red stemmed roses on the bed and around the room in vases, a candle lit bath for two with bubbles and rose petals. I really hoped she loved it. I found the ring I gave her. It was sitting in the case in a drawer. I took it out and put it on the bed on her pillow. I waited a few minutes longer and I heard someone coming down the hall. Asides from Lissa and Christian our room was the furthest down the hall so it had to be Rose. She opened the door. Looked at me, and then looked around. I got up and walked over to her, picking up a Rose on my ways. She had tears in her eyes and a smile on her face. She was so beautiful, that she took my breathe away. I kissed her sweet & long. I didn't want to break the kiss but I couldn't help it.

"I love you Roza." I kissed her again. When we did finally break away again I let her look around the room but she didn't cast a look to the bed. I gave her the flower and I watched as she smelled it. Her tears came to a standstill. There we're many just a few.

"I love you too" She sat down the rose on the counter came up to me and kissed me. She slide my shirt up while running her hands up my side. Her hands were cool to my skin. I had to pull the shirt over my head she couldn't quit reach. I did the same for her taking her dress and pulling it up over her head. I kissed her again and she undid my belt, then my pants and took them off. We we're stripped almost down to nothing. We took our time to get the clothes off, to not rush the moment. When we had our clothes off I stepped into the tub and took her hand. Helping her get in and making sure she didn't slip. I sat down and then she sat down with her back to my chest.

"You are so beautiful." I whispered in her ear then kissing trails from behind her ear down the side of her neck and onto her shoulder. I felt her shudder underneath my touch.

**RPOV**

We we're in the tub and he was kissing trailed down my neck and my shoulder. I felt like I really had sparks coming out of heart. He had one hand on my right hip and another on my breast. He was careful enough to not leave any marks and he was so gentle. We touched and laid together. Took our time to wash each other. I was now sitting over top his body facing towards him. I wanted to do it, but I wasn't sure. He sensed this though.

"Rose, maybe we shouldn't. Why don't we wait and see what the doctor says?" I nodded my head to agree with him and leaned my head against his. We got out of the bath and into the shower to rinse ourselves off together still. He massaged my head as he washed my long hair and I did the same for him. I loved the way his body felt against mine as he did it. We rinsed and got out. I was in my towel when we scooped me up and too me to the room. I had my hands around his neck and his arm under my knees. He laid me on the bed and the first thing I saw was that little velvet box. I looked at him and back at it, then him again. He got down on both knees beside the bed, had both of my hands in his.

"Rose I'm sorry I haven't asked you this sooner. I wanted to wait for the right moment and ask you again. There just wasn't a right moment yet. I decided instead of waiting for some moment to come along, to make it myself. I love you Rosemarie, more than life it self. Will you still do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Similar to the first time he asked. Just how I wanted to remember except this time I didn't have a beautiful starry night to go along with it. I have the romances of a blissful night. The tears came back to my eyes. I loved him so much. I sure as hell wasn't letting him go.

So I nodded my head yes, trying to blink back the tears. "Yes, I still want to marry you. I was wondering if you were ever going to ask me again." He got off his knees climbed on the bed beside me and kissed me. When he broke away he opened the box and I saw my ring. It was as beautiful as I remembered. He slid it into place, put the box on the night stand, and continued to hold my hand. We laid very close and enjoyed the feeling of having each other again in another way that was taken from us. I soon fell asleep with the love of my life just like that.

The next morning I woke up and the candles were out but they had burned along time and melted at least half way down. Dimitri was already gone so I went to my closet and picked out a pair of jeans and a shirt. I decided on something simple and easy because I would be moving around a lot to day and If I was going to get another sonogram then I didn't want to wear a dress. I went down stairs to the kitchen first and poured a cup of coffee. I mixed in milk and sugar. I was standing there stirring when Lissa came in.

"You're glowing this morning" She pointed out with a big smile on her face. I blushed.

"Yeah, I am." I smiled at her biting my bottom lip. "But you'd be too." I said pulling my hand up to show her I was again wearing my ring. She scream and the next thing I knew we we're jumping up in down in the kitchen laughing and giggling. We looked over to see two people in the door way stair at us like we we're nuts. Lissa and I look at each and just laughed. We grabbed our drinks and squeezed past Dimitri and Christian and went to the living room. We we're watching My Fair Wedding when Dimitri came in the room. Rose we got to go your appointments in twenty minutes.

"Kay." So we paused it to leave. I decided on taking Lissa and Dimitri decided on taking Langston. We we're at the hospital now waiting to be called back.

"Rosemarie Hathaway" a nurse called. We went to the back and a nurse got all my vital signed. I had gained lost three pounds.

"Is that right?" I asked the nurse.

"It happens off and on. You lose, you gain." She said smiling at me. We waited for the doctor and he felt my stomach. He did a heartbeat check put he used ear phones. That was freaking annoying.

"Rose lets do another sonogram." He told me. We walked to a different room.

"Is it normal for someone to have this many done?" I asked curious. He shook his head

"Nope, we need to though because we don't know what to expect. Usually everyone only has about three to five during a single pregnancy and one of those is if they chose to have a 4-D done between thirty and thirty eight weeks." He smiled at me and again came on the TV. Dimitri was standing by me holding my hand. This was the first time he got to see the babies' asides a picture. I looked up at him to see the look on his face and I knew right then he was probably as soft as a teddy bear. He had a smile stretched across his face. I was too busy looking at him not wanting to miss the moment. He looked down at me.

"That's our babies." He said but I think he meant it more as a question. I nodded to him. He was so happy to see them. The doctor looked at us but didn't say anything he was giving us our moment. Lissa was looking at the TV and so was Langston. Lissa had a weird look on her face and then looked back at my stomach then back to the TV but didn't say anything either.

We watched as they moved around or what I thought was moving around. I was still having a little trouble seeing how this worked. Then our world was crushed a little. "Rose, the heartbeat is still a little low. What have you been doing the past two weeks?" I locked eyes with Dimitri again and his eyes reflected mine. We we're sharing all the hurt in the world.

I felt like my throat was thick and I could barely talk but I wasn't going to allow myself to cry because right now my baby was fine and alive. I was going to do everything to make sure it stayed that way. "I haven't done much of anything. Mostly school things and Planning Lissa's wedding but that's the most of it." Leaving Tasha out.

"Rose, If that's all you have been doing and things haven't changed. I'm going to have to ask you to be on bed rest. Your still high risk. I want to also have you come in every two weeks, instead of every four. When you are further along we will change it to once. I also want to set a date to induce the labor early. The babies can be delivered at. I want to start you on steroids at about twenty eight weeks." He told me. I nodded to him not really paying attention anymore. I stopped listening and Dimitri now was. I didn't think much about what would happen if the babies heartbeat didn't change because I thought it would. Now I was scared all over again and I hurt to keep a straight face.

Lissa took the sonogram mouse and was running it across my stomach as the doctor and Dimitri talked about the medicines and what the effects would hold for me and the babies. Lissa whispers to me "You see this one. It's the one with the blue Aura." He/she was one of the strong ones. She moved the mouse and this time she had everyone's attention. "This one is red" It was the weak one. My eye stung with tears. there was a strong chance I wouldn't ever meet this on. That I wouldn't find out what his aura meant. I hated that. So I pushed the thought away. I wiped my tears away before they could leak and looked back at the screen. "This one is the gold one." That was the other strong baby.

"Thanks Lissa. That made me feel better" I gave her a small smile. She put the wand back down. Langston stayed quit mostly but I think his curiosity got the best of him.

"What is an aura?" He asked. The doctor looked like he wants to know too. So Lissa explained spirit and the things you could do. She explained the colors of aura and what they usually meant. She also told the doctor how my own had changed.

"Does that happen often? Aura's changing I mean." Dr. Thomae asked her.

"No, I haven't seen it. Not like this. Her color changed completely." She told him. He thought of this for minute then asked.

"Do you ever see these colors outside of moroi he asked." Hey eyes widen a bit and I could hear her thoughts. Shit, should I have even mentioned this. I only wanted to show Rose the baby aura.

"Not often, some but mostly in human. Theirs changes because of the moods though. Our are be cause of our elements. Dhampir is usually based on mood and personality." She told him.

"Well, then. How is it possible for dhampir babies to have these auras?" He asked her. She replied with a question.

"How do two dhampir's get pregnant? I don't know I can't tell you. That's your job to find out." She was getting an attitude because she was mad about getting me into this situation. She didn't want anyone to treat me like a lab rat either. I tried to suck the darkness from her. She blinked and looked down.

"Rose do you mind if I take some blood, we can run test on this and see if there's anything else." asked.

I instantly sat up and Dimitri was right beside me like he wasn't letting the doctor near me again. Wow, not a good thing. I grabbed Dimitri's are to pull him back. "I'm sorry but I don't want to give blood if I don't have to and I don't want test run on my babies. You asked me to take bed rest, to stay off my feel, and stay calm. I can't handle that. So no. I'm sorry."

He nodded his head as if he understood. "Alright" He smiled. "I understand." I wasn't sure if he did but it wasn't like we had much of a choice on doctors. Plus I did like him he was fine for now and he wanted the babies here as soon as I could deliver. Dimitri didn't like that idea but he kept quit. "Let's go back to my office." He said. I got cleaned up and followed. We sat down across the desk from him again. He wrote a few thing down then looked up. "Let's set the date for you to deliver in early October." He looked at a calendar. "I am available on Monday through Friday. We have the Third to the Seventh."

Dimitri and I reply together thinking the same thing. "The seventh" We both wanted to keep them there as long as possible. We smiled at each other for a minute.

"Alright, I want you to come in at four AM that morning. We will induce you and get you started. Usually before the thirty seventh week we do cesarean section, but we will see how it goes by then with the babies they may be fine to not have one." He told us. We talked a little more about the things I could or couldn't do. He also gave me some prescriptions for prenatal vitamins and something for high risk pregnancy but I wasn't getting that one filled. I didn't want to dope my kids up in the most important part of there life when there developing. I had no clue what kind of side effects that had on them. Lissa agreed and Dimitri tried to give me a hard time but he soon agreed too. We dropped off the script then went home to eat lunch. I couldn't believe I was stuck on bed rest. That was going to suck. We got home and I went straight to the couch and sat down. Dimitri sat beside me.

"It will be okay Roza." He kissed my head. "It will be over before you know it. Now, what do you want to eat." I smiled at him. Maybe I could get used to this.

"I think a sandwich will do for now." I gave him a kiss and let me to go to the kitchen. Lissa then came into the room with ten bridal magazines. I looked at her and just shook my head.

"Might as well forget about that for a little while. I can't believe I'm stuck on stupid bed rest." I didn't whin my but when I did I acted like a serious brat.

"This is for my wedding Rose. I agree I think we should put yours off till after the babies are here." She smiled at me and it clicked. Lissa is up to something.

"Whatever your trying to sell me on, I bet I'm going to say no." I smiled back at her.

"Why would you say that? You haven't even heard yet and I highly doubt that." She said.

"What are you up to?" I asked as Dimitri, Christian, Alberta, my dad, and Langston came in. They we're all in on it.

"Oh god, I'm really not going to like this am?" I said. Dimitri sat by me and Christian had a camera. Dear god. You have got to be kidding. I put on a smile and he took a picture. Then curiousity took over.

"Alright Liss. What is it?" Then I was surprised yet again.

"We have come up with an Idea but we want you to be the finale one to choose. We have all talked about this a lot this week. We don't have the room for Three more people in this house so we came up with some options. We can move, build another house on the property like a mini house, or we can just build another house." I looked at her with a stun face. I think I had to remind myself to close my mouth.

"This is some kind of joke right? Why is this being left up to me. It's your house Lissa." For shits sake, you have got to be kidding me.

"Nope, and it may be my house but who cares we're all living in it and we all should have an opinion." She said.

"We all think it's for the best honey. Plus your mom and I really want to be around more when the babies come. Your going to need two extra hands are the clock." My dad said.

"Let me think this over for a little while please and come someone write up a list of who all will be living with us." I told them. Dimitri and Langston stayed down stairs. Lissa and Christian went to the kitchen, and Alberta went with my dad to his office. My mom was around the house some where and so was Mikhail. I just had no clue where that was. I hadn't seen them today yet.

It turned out that Dimitri, Christian, Lissa, my mother and father, Langston, the three kids, Mikhail, and Alberta we're moving in. Plus myself so that made it eleven people. Whatever we did it would mean a 12 plus bedroom house or finding/building one that was a 6 bedroom main house and 5 bedroom guest house at least. That was so crazy. I couldn't move out with Dimitri and our kids because I was Lissa's guard how was this going to work. I was going to get a headache thinking it over too much and I didn't have to give them an answer right away we still have eight months. I went to get up but someone hand caught my arm to stop me.

"Where do you think your going?" Dimitri said. I kissed him.

"I am going to the little girl's room if you don't mind Comrade" I smiled at him.

"You have two minutes." I laughed at him.

"Sorry, but after that we're also going to the pharmacy to get my script. I haven't taken a vitamin today."

"You stay here I will go get them." I shook my head.

"No, I want to go. I promise I'll come home and go to bed. I just can't sit here and do nothing constantly, my butt is going numb." I told him. We argued a little while but I eventually won. If I was going to be stuck doing nothing all the time I was going to be given the advantage to do whatever I wanted a few hours a week. Which wasn't bad because that meant I could stay in school, because technically I would be sitting in the car and class. That meant I was off my feet. It also gave me time to spend that time with my friends and family eating dinner, instead of eating it in bed. I couldn't stand that. Food in bed shouldn't happen unless it's a romantic night with fun and fruit or something. I went to ladies, then to the kitchen.

Something smelled really good. Christian was working on something and Lissa was sitting at the Island. "Hey guys" I told them. "What are you cooking? It smell so yummy."

"Home made spaghetti and meatballs" Smile Christina. One of my favorites.

"Now I can't wait for dinner." I told them. Lissa laughed. "We're going to the pharmacy. Want to go Liss?"

"Sure, I'm no help here anyways." She smiled teasing Christian.

"Sure you are, you keep eating the bell peppers." He laughed at her. Then kissed her.

"Okay we'll I will be down in two minutes. I'm going to change my jeans are too tight on me." Great I lose three pound but jeans become tonight.

"Alright see you in a few." Lissa said. I went up stairs to change. I put on a off white dress with a brown sash that tied in the back and came about to my knees, a brown leather jacket to my my mid section, and a pair of brown sandals. I was seriously cute. I went down stair and I saw Dimitri eyed me as I did. He met me at the bottom.

"Hello beautiful. Why did you change?" He asked.

"My pants we're too tight and I was kind of cold."

"Why are you cold all the time all of a sudden, it's almost June." I just shrugged at him.

"Are you ready to go? Lissa is coming with us. He nodded. Lissa came in just as Langston. Dimitri took her hand and they all got in the car. Lissa sat in the back with me. We kept handing the guys CD's but they wouldn't play them. So we decided to sing ourselves and we choose to sing one of our favorite songs. It was Lights by Ellie Goulding. They would turn the music up but we would yell over it. We got out of the car laughing after we we're let out by Dimitri and Langston.

"Did you seriously put child locks on the car already?" I asked him. He laughed.

"Not such a funny joke Comrade. It could have been an endangerment issue if something ever happened." I rolled my eyes at him. His smile went away and he had a mask up. He knew I was right but I doubt he would admit it. I did notice before he shut the door he turned them off. We went inside to the back.

"Can I help you?" A lady asked. She was a moroi.

"Pick up for Rosemarie Hathaway" I said giving her a smile. She looked in the back for a minute then came out with a bag. She handed it to me and Dimitri paid for it. I looked at him but didn't say anything.

"Thanks" I told the lady when we we're leaving. We were almost to the front of the store when someone turned down the end of our isle. Dimitri and Langston were in front of us in seconds. I tried to look around him to see what was going on but couldn't. Then I heard that voice and I instantly stopped.

"Dimka, Fancy seeing you here." Got to be fucking kidding.

"Sure it is." Dimitri ignored her and grabbed my hand to pull me. Lissa grabbed my hand and Langston went behind her.

"What are y'all so scared for? It's not like I bite." She said showing fangs. As I walked pass her I dropped my prescription. I tried to get it but Dimitri wouldn't let go of my hand. So Tasha picked it up and she read it. She looked at me and then at Dimitri. "She's pregnant and you took her back? I thought you had more class than that Dimitri." I was going to fucking kill her.

Dimitri held tight on to my arm and snatched the script from Tasha. "This is none of you business. Stop talking to us and go." Lissa and Langston were now with beside us. Tasha saw the ring on Lissa's finger.

"Dear god, now you're with someone else and getting married. What is Rose rubbing off of you now?" She said with a smile. Lissa was getting angrier and she had heard enough. I felt spirit in her before she even spoke.

"Turn around and leave. Don't talk to us and don't speak about us." I give Lissa points at least when she is mad. She can manage to keep her cool better than any of us. Tasha's face was blank and she didn't say anything. Not until we we're about to walk right out the door at least.

"Can't wait to see you next time Rose, Dimitri." She smiled at him and blew a kiss. As soon as I was out of the store I snatched my hand out of his. I didn't talk to anyone. I just wanted to go home and crawl in my bed. When we got home I ran in the house slammed the door, ran up stairs, slammed that door, sat on the floor, and cried my eyes out. Then my door opened and my dad was at my side.

**DPOV**

Rose pulled my hand away and got in the car. She wouldn't let me touch her. Wouldn't talk to me. She just stared down at her ring and then at her stomach. She had eyes that looked like they would spill over any second. I could see the fear, it was written all over her face. She ignored me when I tried to talk to her. She didn't respond to Lissa trying to comfort her. Langston looked like he didn't know what to do. I could tell he wanted to talk about this but not in front of Rose. We got home and Rose threw the door open and slammed it. Ran inside and slammed the front door too. Lissa and I ran in after her to see her dad running upstairs. Christian and Adrian came out of the kitchen. Mikhail, Janine, and Eddie came out of the dinning room. Then Alberta came out of her room. I think everyone came out of the room all at once. They saw us but Lissa and I didn't stop. We ran up to Rose in our room to find her curled up on the floor with he dad holding her.

"Will someone please tell me what the hell is wrong?" He had a look of panic and anger on his face. I would never admit it to him or anyone else for that fact but I would never want to be on his bad side. He scared the shit out of me and all the man had to do was snap his fingers.

"We ran into Tasha at the pharmacy picking up her prescription." I told him. His face was turning pink.

"What happened?" I think his voice could get as scary as Lissa's could when she was taking over the darkness of spirit.

"She came up to us and tried to talk to Dimitri. We ignored her but she kept talking. When we walked passed Rose dropped her bad and Tasha picked it up. She saw what it was. She was angry. She couldn't believe Dimitri took Rose back and she was pregnant. She doesn't know the baby is his. She thought I was engaged to Langston for some bizarre reason. Dimitri took the prescription from her but I had to use compulsion to make her stop and let us leave. She said some sick joke to Rose when no one would talk to her and said "She wouldn't bite." Lissa did the air quotes. "And she flashed her fangs at her. When we were almost out the door She looked Directly at Rose and Dimitri and said "I can't wait to see you next time Rose, Dimitri." Lissa told him slowly and at a whisper. I watched Rose the whole time while she had and she sat there with her head bent, he dad holding her, and her hands covering her ears like she didn't want to hear this again. I walked over to them and picked her up and sat her on the bed. Abe watched as I did this.

"Roza, look at me." I lifted her chin. "It's okay, she wont come around again. I'll make sure of it." She cried and when she finally spoke her words hit my heart.

"She knows about the babies. What if she hurts them?" I held her tight and I saw as Abe pushed his way out of the room Janine started to chase after him but Abe was fast for a moroi. I head a door slam and a car start driving away fast. I didn't have time to worry about him though. I knew he would be safe. Janine would go after him.

"Can everyone give us some privacy?" I asked. Lissa looked like she really didn't want to go but Christian dragged her along tugging on her arm.

Alberta was the last to leave. She came over to Rose and kissed the top of her head. She promised the same thing I did then left. It was hours before Rose calmed down and finally fell asleep. I stayed with her until then. Then I went down stairs to find Lissa.

**Abe's POV**

I had enough of this shit. My little girl was hurting too much over this woman who was making it her personal business to attempt to ruin my daughters' life. When she had no clue who she was messing with. I was almost out the door when I heard Janine.

"Abe, stop." But I didn't listen. I slammed the door and got in the car. I was going to find this bitch and let her know just what she got herself into. I went by the pharmacy but her car wasn't there. So I went to the Address on of my guards gave me. I had the file on hand that Dimitri had let me see and I had a personal one I managed to get my hands on from my alchemist. Tasha Ozera was a known trouble maker and it was about time someone put her in her place. I had memorized everything in the record but I didn't want to use the information from them now. This wasn't about her fucked up life and choices. This was about my baby girl.

I got to the door and didn't even bother to knock. I opened it and went inside. I didn't worry about guards because I knew she had none. I also knew none would try to stop me if they spotted me outside. They would be a fool. I shut the door. I found Tasha sitting on the couch looking at a computer. She saw me as I walked up but she was slower than me. She tried to speak

"Who-" But she was cut off when I grabbed her by the throat and slammed her against the wall squeezing her tightly. She tried to use fire on me but I put it out before It could even leave her fingers.

"Nice try, but no use. You can't use your own magic against someone with the same element." I smiled at her. I decided to squeeze her tighter. I could see her face turning blue so I let get to almost purple before loosening up. I didn't let her go.

"What do you-?"

"Shut up" I yelled "I didn't say you could speak." She whimpered.

"Let me set something straight. You will stay away from my daughter. You will stop coming on to Dimitri. You will not see my daughter later. And you will not bite any one." I said showing my fangs.

"I how ever wouldn't mind ripping your nasty smelling throat out though." I said giving her deadly smile.

"I will come after you myself and torture you myself if you ever come near anyone in that house hold again. Do you understand me?" She didn't do anything.

"This is not a yes or no question. I'm glad you caught on to that so quickly. This also includes Christian. He does not consider you his aunt. Get all of this through that fucking head of your now." I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Let her go. I would think after seeing what I had you made your threat clear." Janine said. I grabbed her tighter and I smiled as Tasha struggled to pull my hand from her neck.

"Remember, anything, ever again and I'll torture you myself. This is nothing Compared to What I will do to you." I dropped her and she hit the ground. I didn't turn my back from her as I walked out of the house. She glared at me the whole way. When I got to the door I heard her say "I'll hold you to it." but I let it go. Because I always make good on my threats and she wont get any where near my daughter again. I was about to get in my car but Janine stopped me.

"Give me the keys Ibrahim" I hand them over. "Mikhail drive the other car home. We will see you there. We got in my car and went back to the house. We didn't speak. She knew how pissed off I was and there was no talking me down. I just needed to cool down on my own. When we got back to the house I went up to my daughters room and snuck a peek inside. She was asleep so I didn't want to bother her. I went back down stairs and found Dimitri with Lissa.

**DPOV**

I found Lissa in the kitchen with Christian who was stirring something in a pot. I didn't waste anytime. "Lissa can I speak with you please?" She nodded her head and fallowed me to the dinning room.

"How is she?" She was still worried about Rose.

"She's asleep. When she wakes up I will bring her food but I think after this she needs to stay in bed. She can't be under pressure and stress like this." I tell her.

"I agree. What are we going to do she asked?" She really wanted to help Rose.

"I want you to charm everyone a piece of silver. Whatever you can. I don't want anyone being able to be compelled by Tasha."

"I can do that. I'll get Adrian to help." I didn't know how great he was getting at that I figured if he lays off the drink he would be able to do fine.

"Thank you. I also want you to make a charm for Tasha. Make her a necklace and put a compulsion spell on it so doesn't want to come near Rose. So she will leave us alone. Make her uninterested in us." She thought about this for a minute before she answered.

"Dimitri, I can try. I don't know if it will work. She knows we want nothing to do with us. She would know something wasn't right. Did you see how see was seconds after I compelled her today?"

"She doesn't have to know it's from us." Abe said. I turned to look at him and so did Lissa. "I will send it in the mail anonymously. She'll just think someone else gave it to her or something."

"Okay, we will try that." Lissa gave me a questioning look. I shrugged at her. "It's worth a shot."

"What did you do Abe?" Lissa asked. I was wondering too, but I didn't care to ask. Not like we would get a real answer anyways.

"Let's just say she won't be a problem and if she is. Bring her straight to me I will deal with it myself. No one else." He told us then walking out of the room. Hours went by but Rose didn't wake up. I ate dinner with the others but no one really spoke. I went to bed after a while and feel asleep with Rose.

**RPOV**

I didn't feel like doing much today. I was ready to get school over with and home. I stretched and got out of bed. Turned on the water to the shower. I was about to get in then Dimitri woke up. He came over to me and kissed me. I kissed him back.

"I'm sorry. I didn't-" He stopped me by giving me another kiss.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. You did absolutely nothing wrong." He reassured me. I took my clothes off and climbed in the shower. He decided to join me after a few minutes. We didn't do anything. He rubbed my shoulders. I guess he wanted me to relax. I was still tense about yesterday. I turned to him and hugged him. I just stood like that for a few minutes. I was fine with doing this all day. We got out dried off and got dressed. Today he choose a pair of jeans and a hard rock café shirt. It fit his sculpted body perfectly. I wore a purple dress that was pretty and simple. It was spaghetti strapped and had a beaded design at the top. I put on some black sandals and we went down stairs. I got a glass of orange juice and a doughnut keeping it simple this morning. We found Lissa and everyone else in the dinning room. They we're talking and they all got quit when we came in. I ignored the looks everyone gave me.

"Morning" I said.

"Good morning" Lissa smiled at me. She looked like she didn't get much sleep last night. "Okay. I have something for everyone." She said and her and Adrian got up and came back. They had two bags.

"We were up pretty late last night working on these. Dimitri came up with an idea." She gestured to him.

"I asked Lissa if she and Adrian could make everyone something. I wanted everyone to have a charm just incase any of us ran into Tasha again." Dimitri said.

"This is just a precaution. I'm hoping that we won't have to need them but I want everyone to wear them at all times." She said smiling at Abe. I wonder what that was about.

They passed them out. I realized mine was just a silver chain necklace. I looked at Lissa.

"Put your nazzour on it. That's why yours has nothing on it." I smiled at this. I loved the thought she put into it. Dimitri, Langston, Mikhail, Alberta, my mother, and Father we're given rings. Adrian, Eddie, and Christian had bracelets. Lissa had a necklace like mine but hers hung a Rose pendant. I smiled at her.

"It looks good on you." I told her. She smiled. After that we had to leave for school. Mikhail went to our class with us, My mother was in the halls, and Dimitri was with Christian. We all only had one class today. It went by pretty fast. My mom must have been with Dimitri and Christian by now or on there side of campus.

"Oh well, let's just meet them at the car." I said. We we're almost at the car when I had a wave of nausea hit me. It was heavy. I stopped dead in my tracks and Mikhail did too. He saw them just as I did. Not fifteen feet from where we were standing, stood three strigoi. I saw the others come around a corner just then. They we're too far away. I locked eyes with Dimitri and I felt a single tear fall down my face.

**I would again like to say I don't own VA or the original charters. I do own Langston Judson, Dr. Thomae, and Kaleena Kozlov. I hope you enjoy this Chapter. Please Read and Review.**

**I also want to take this oppritunity to say thank you to Deliciouse for the idea of the charms for everyone. **

**Rhiannon **


	6. Chapter 6

RPOV

I saw Dimitri start to run but he had the distance of at least a football field and half in between us. I had no choice, Mikhail was taking on the two males and the female had gotten passed him heading for Lissa. I didn't have my stake anymore. I stopped carrying it when I was put on leave. I also didn't have the car keys, which really sucked.

I jumped in front of Lissa. Even if I was on leave – I had to protect her. She was my charge, my best friend, and right now stuck in the between the strigoi and the car.

I was cut off from my rambling right then because the strigoi came up and hit me in the face. She slammed me back first into the car and I screamed out in pain. I couldn't tell where it began and where it end. Falling to the ground, I screamed in pain.

DPOV

The second I saw Rose, I saw _them_. I felt like my heart stopped. Collecting myself, I took off running with Janine and Christian right behind me. I saw Rose jump in front of Lissa, then being thrown into the car. I heard her scream out a blood curling scream. I had never heard anything like it from her before. She was so tough, so brave. I ran faster.

The female was right in front of Lissa's face. I saw her push her head to the side about ready to bite her. Then all of a sudden a flame went up between them. It didn't burn them, it made the strigoi jump back. It was the perfect distraction. I got to Lissa a second later. The female turned and lunged at the same time hissing at me. I hit knocking her out of the way in mid air and was on top of her with my stake in her heart in a matter of seconds.

I looked to Rose who was screaming on the ground clutching at her stomach crying out in pain. I saw Mikhail was going one on one with the last strigoi, with Janine helping him. I ran to Rose. Lissa and Christian were there. Lissa was in tears and shaking her head, whilst touching Rose's arm, stomach, and legs.

"Rose" I tried to get her to stop moving but she just kept thrashing around. "Roza" I felt my heart breaking at the sight of her in pain and at the sight of the dark red around her. "Christian" I said not looking to him. I pushed the button to unlock the car. "Call Abe. Tell him there has been an attack. We're going to the hospital now." I didn't wait for a reply. "Lissa get in the back." Christian got up front, Mikhail in the driver's seat, and Janine was in the back with us. I was stroking Roses hair and I felt the tears pour out of my face. "Lissa, you need to heal her. Make it stop. Please." I begged her. I couldn't stand to see her in pain and the thought of what this was doing to the babies. If they were even okay.

"I can't."

I looked at Lissa. "What do you mean you can't? You've done it a ton of times."

"I can't, something is blocking me. I can feel it but I'm being blocked." I snatched off Rose's necklace hoping that was the problem. Lissa shook her head. Tears falling heavily.

I snatch Lissa's off to see if it was the problem but nothing happened. Rose stop thrashing around and was curled in a ball sobbing.

"It hurts so much. Make it stop. Please." She sobbed, begging for the pain to end. I rubbed her hair and held her in my lap. We got to the hospital in record time. I didn't waste time with a wheel chair I carried her straight to . I kicked open the door and the nurse jumped up coming to my side while yelling across the office. came out of his office.

"What happened?" He asked, clearly shocked at our arrival.

"Strigoi attack. One threw her into the side of the car back first." Lissa told him crying.

He didn't look up. "Get her to in a room now. Cancel all my appointment and get the on call doctor here." I carried her to a room that looked like a delivery room. "Everyone ou-"

He was cut off by Lissa. She locked eyes with him "Let us stay." She said and he agreed.

"How can you compel but you couldn't heal her?" Christian asked.

"I don't know but I'm not sitting around for someone to bring me news." They hooked Rose up to an IV and already had tubes all over. I noticed the breathing tube in her nose and mask over her mouth. The nurse was putting a shot into the IV. Rose finally calmed down and the doctor looked at her. She fell asleep seconds later. Janine was beside me holding my arm. She was scared, had tears in her eyes, but wasn't crying. I looked back to the Doctor he pulled out a blue sheet and put it over her legs and then propped them up on something. "I need everyone who isn't family out now." He didn't look at us this time. Lissa told Christian to go wait in the lobby for Abe.

He left and shut the door behind him. Mikhail stayed out in the hall guarding the door. The doctor lifted the sheet up and pulled off some cut fabric. Then he had to check her. When he pulled his hand out I thought I was going to be sick. This couldn't be good. There shouldn't be that much blood. There shouldn't be any. I was scared and I was hurt. Rose was asleep. She had no clue what was going on. The doctor took his gloves off and grabbed the mouse to the sonogram machine. "We need the bleeding to stop now. We still have three heartbeats but one is fading fast." Two nurse's came to the end of the table but I didn't pay attention to what they were doing. I walked over to Roses side but out of the way. Lissa and Janine followed me. We we're watching the screen. Lissa was blinking back and forth between Rose and the screen. There tears kept falling. I took Roses hand and kissed it. No matter what happened I would help her get through this. We would get through it together.

I was watching the screen and I saw it when it happened. A heart stopped. Lissa cried harder and she pushed me out of the way. She put a hand on Roses stomach and she was trying as hard as she could. "Janine get Adrian now. I'm sure Abe brought him." She left the room and came back second later with Adrian. I moved out of the way and he put his hand on her too they were both trying hard but nothing happened. Lissa broke away from Rose. I thought she would have hit her knees if Adrian didn't catch her. I went to Roses side and held her hand and kissed her stomach. I couldn't believe it. The one baby was gone. We would never get to meet it. Tears fell down my face and I wanted to just stay there. Then I heard Adrian and Lissa gasp.

"Look at the babies. Now" Lissa yelled. "Did you see that?" She asked. I looked a Rose then at them. It looked like Adrian and Lissa were having a secret conversation or something.

"Yeah" he answered. The doctor got out the mouse and ran it across. I looked at the screen and there was three heart beats. It was really slow but it soon sped up.

"How the hell-?" The doctor said. I couldn't believe it. I looked at Rose then at Lissa and Adrian, but they were looking at Rose.

"What happened?" I asked Lissa.

She shook her head "I don't know. I didn't do it. I felt it but I didn't do it." She looked at Adrian.

"It wasn't me." He said. "I saw the red aura go out then a moment later it flickered. The doctor was working and we moved back to get out of the way." After about 30 minutes of standing there and watching he finally spoke.

"The heartbeats are all stable. There all at normal rates right now. Even the one that wasn't. I want Rose to stay here for the next week at the least. I'm going to have to keep a close eye on her. She hasn't stopped bleeding completely but it had slowed. I'm going to check on her a few times a day myself and There nurse's will keep an eye on here every couple of hours. One person will be aloud to stay with her through the nights. Right now I want y'all to leave. She needs to rest and when she wakes up we will move her to a new room. Why don't y'all take the time to get things for her and find out who will be staying the night with her." He said then left the room. A nurse stayed behind and was writing things on a chart.

"Dimitri, you stay with Rose. We will have Mikhail and Alberta keep guard switching shift. I'll have them switch in a few hours when she's in a new room." Janine suggested. I nodded my head to agree. They knew I wouldn't be leaving until Rose did and everyone would come to see her.

"We need to set this up with the hospital staff." I told her.

"I'm going to when I leave here" Janine said. Lissa walked up to Rose and kissed her forehead then gave me a friendly hug.

"If you need anything call me. I am going home to get Rose some clothes and things. Would you like me to talk to everyone?" She asked. I shook my head.

"No, I will come out and talk to them for a minute." Janine went to Rose and placed her nazar in her hand then closed it and put her hand on her stomach. Then they leave the room and I was finally alone with Rose. I want to talk to her and let her know the babies were okay. I wanted to apologize for not being there to protect her. I wanted to trade places with her so she didn't have to go through this pain. I kissed her and her stomach where the babies' heartbeats were. Where they were.

I bent down and whispered in her ear "They're all okay, your okay. I love you." Then I went out in the hall. I hated leaving her but I needed to speak with whoever was still here because Janine was setting up guardian shifts.

"Don't go in and don't let anyone in." I told Mikhail. He nodded his head but didn't question why.

"How is she? How are the babies?" He asked.

"They're stable and she's asleep. The doctor said she would be here for a while."

"That's good. I'm glad we got here in time." He said. I shook my head at him.

"We didn't. The one with the weak heart died. It started back minutes later but we don't know how. Lissa and Adrian both said they felt the spirit but neither of them did anything. They tried but no matter what, they couldn't heal her at all." His eye brows looked like they shot up to his hair line but he soon covered his face with a mask.

"How is that possible?" He asked.

I shrugged. "I have no clue. I'm just glad their okay and alive. The nurse is supposed to be checking on her every couple of hours. If they don't exactly in two hours. Find the closest one without leaving and drag them here. I will be back before then. I have to speak with Abe." I told him then walked out to the waiting room.

"How are they?" I took a seat beside him. Alberta was here and she looked just as worried.

"There all okay, right now. They want to keep her here for a week. I'm going to stay with her. Janine is working out a schedule with the doctors." I told him about everything else that happened. He had a strange look on his face like he was thinking but he didn't speak any thoughts. We talked for a while but I wanted to get back to Rose. I stood up and shook his hand.

"Call me when she wakes up. I want to be the first one to see her." He said and I agreed. He may be a total bad ** and scary as hell but he was a marshmallow when it came to his daughter. No one could compare to her in his eyes. I knew that feeling because I already felt the same about my own kids. I loved them so much. I would never forget the pain and emptiness I felt today. I felt like a part of me died too.

On the way back to Rose I called Lissa and asked if she would bring me clothes too, because I knew I couldn't leave Rose for another second. I got back to the room and shut the door. I pulled a chair to her bed side and laid my head on the side holding her hand to my face. I completely melted at the thought of losing her or our kids. I thanked god for not taking them away. We were all truly blessed.

A few hours passed by Lissa brought our things and some food and coffee. I wasn't hungry so I didn't eat but the coffee was great. She told me I should get some sleep but I wasn't going to till Rose was in her new room. About four hours later Rose woke up long enough to get her clothes changed with my help, she was in and out of it and didn't speak. She could barely keep her eyes open. A couple of nurses brought in another bed and got her in it and pushed her to a new room. She fell right to sleep again when they put her on the bed.

Rose slept through the rest of the night and most of the next day. I didn't leave her side when the nurse came or when Mikhail switched shifts with whoever was next. A nurse would come every few hours to switch and IV bag or take her vitals. She had straps over her stomach under her shirt that detected each of the heart beats. They were still strong. I kissed her on her lips then laid down on the couch next to her bed and fell asleep. I woke up every time the door opened or every time a machine went off.

**RPOV**

The last thing I remember was waking up and Dimitri changing my clothes. I don't know how long that took because I drifted off to sleep in the middle of it. I woke up and it was dark. Then I remember what happened in the parking lot. I tried to get up but I felt something along my arm and I tried to snatch it away, then I felt the needle in my arm. I screamed. Then there was his hand on me and his sweet voice.

"Rose. You're okay. Calm down." He said. I relaxed against his touch. It wasn't really that dark but I couldn't really see anything. He lifted my chin up and kissed me. Once his arms were around me, I cried into his shoulder. "You're okay. You're okay." Then some lights turned on and in walked a woman. I didn't dare look down at myself. I didn't want to see what all was going on. So instead I held on to Dimitri and asked.

"What happened?" I didn't want to ask because I already knew. I couldn't stop myself from crying before he even spoke. I had to look away across the room.

"Rose, you're fine. Everything is fine." Dimitri said with a smile on his face and tears in his eyes. I just shook my head as my own tears continued falling.

"No, that's impossible. I felt the spirit and then I felt like part of myself died. I heard Lissa, she couldn't heal me. She couldn't heal them." He sat down on the bed beside me and was now holding me. Apparently the nurse didn't mind because she left. I heard the door open but I didn't bother to look up.

"Rose, you're okay." Dimitri whispered.

"He's right, you're okay, Rose." said. I pulled away from Dimitri to see him. I had to blink back tears to actually see him. I looked to Dimitri. I had no clue what he saw on my face. He nodded to me.

"How is this possible?" Was all I could ask.

"You did lose a baby." I dropped Dimitri's hand and brought it to my stomach. No, I couldn't. How could they sit here and say I was fine when I knew I was right. I wasn't listening to what he was saying. I fell down on the bed and cried my eyes out. Dimitri bent down to look me in the face.

"Rose, listen please. You have to listen. You are okay. All of the babies are okay." What the hell was he talking about? How was this a good thing? I wanted to stop thinking.

"How the hell can you say that? A baby is dead and you want to say it's okay." I basically yelled.

"No Rose, none of them are dead." He said shaking his head.

"What the hell are you saying because not even a minute ago said 'A baby died'." I fought to calm down, I felt my heart was going miles an hour and some machine was beeping loudly now. The Doctor walked over and pressed a button.

"Rose, please calm down. We cannot afford you to be upset. You've been through enough as it is." said. I took a deep breath and then finally spoke.

"What happened?" I asked holding Dimitri's hand and my own to my stomach. I cast a look down and saw that I had all kind of things on me.

"One did stop but it came back. We saw it happen." They jumped into a story to tell me that when it flickered off Adrian and Lissa saw it come back. That it had a normal heart beat now. "Rose I'm going to keep you here for a week. I want you to consider the testing. We don't know how this happened because neither Lissa nor Adrian did it. They say they felt it but no one else could. You need to take this seriously." This ** me off. I did not want my kids or myself studied on like some lab rat.

It was a wonder that I kept my cool.

"No." I shook my head. "Like you said doctor I've been through enough, you don't need me stressed. I'm not letting you test on me. If this is the only reason you're keeping me here I'll leave right now." I threatened and I would.

"Rose, that's not at all why you are here, I just think you need to at least try. You conceived with another Dhampir, you're having triplets, and right now from what I know about spirit." Paused before continuing "It sounds like one of the babies saved the other." What the hell was he saying? I looked to Dimitri, but he had a shocked look on his face too.

"No, that's impossible. They're Dhampir babies. How do you explain that?" Dimitri said.

"I can't she won't let me test." The doctor said frustrated. Dimitri looked at me and I shook my head. I wasn't giving into this. I hate needles and no one was ever going to touch my kids in a way to harm them. This has never happened before and I wasn't going to be top priority in a new study.

"No. End of story." The doctor was looking at some machines and writing things on a clipboard. I was trying my best to ignore him. Now he was really ** me off. Maybe I would look for a new doctor. Who cares if it's in the human world at least they wouldn't try to poke at my kids with utensils or whatever was thinking.

"Would you like to see the babies Rose?" The doctor asked. I nodded my head to him. He turned a screen to me and put the mouse to my stomach. Dimitri was sitting on the bed beside me holding my hand. I looked at the screen and there were three heart beats keeping the same tempo. I smiled up at Dimitri as a tear leaked down my face.

"They're really okay." I said to myself. I didn't really believe it till I saw it for myself. He nodded his head and bent down to hug and kiss me. The doctor left the room and shut the door. "The babies are really okay." I relaxed into his arms. He kissed me on the cheek.

"They are." He moved to get up but I snatched him back down.

"No you don't. You are never leaving me again." I said with a smile on my face, but his face resembled something like pain.

"Rose, I promise I will never ever leave you again. After what I happened, I can't blame anyone but myself. I should have been there." I put my hand to his mouth because I still felt sore; I really didn't want to move.

"Stop. Don't say things you can't keep a promise about and you know that's a promise you can't keep. There are going to be times when we won't be able to be together. We're about to become parents and we still have things like work and school." I told him. "And don't ever blame yourself for this. It's not your fault. I shouldn't have been defenseless. I should have still been able to do something. If I had my stake I could have, but I didn't. It's my own fault." I kept the tears back when I said that because I didn't want him to see how much it hurt me and how true it was that it was all my fault that one of our kids died. We were just lucky it was able to come back magically. That was a literal fact too. There was only one way that could happen and that was by spirit. I wasn't going to test on my kids but I had an idea of what I could do.

Dimitri looked down at me and he slowly brought his lips to mine and kissed me. I kissed him back but he broke it a second later. "Rose, I have to call your dad. He demanded that he be the first one to see you." He said. I nodded my head. I knew he would be worried. I couldn't imagine what he was going through having to sit and wait on a phone call. When Dimitri hung up the phone he said "He's on his way."

"Have you told him everything already?" I asked. He nodded his head.

"We talked for a few minute yesterday."

"He didn't see me like that did he?" He shook his head.

"Only your mother, Lissa, and myself; Christian was but Lissa asked him to leave. When Lissa tried to heal you when the baby that lost the heartbeat, I asked your mom to get Adrian so they could try together but they couldn't. That's when the heartbeat came back a minute later." I nodded my head but didn't say more. I wasn't sure I could continue to hear the story.

I was glad when the door opened and in walked my dad. He had about ten balloons, flowers, and a bag in his hand. I wanted to get up and hug him but I couldn't. He sat the things down on a table and came to my side. He hugged me softly but I could see it took a lot for him to let go.

"You gave me a good scare kid." He said.

I smiled at him. "I didn't mean to old man," I teased. He jumped into another hug and kissed my head. I could see tears in his eyes but he would cry. Not in front of me or anyone else. Dimitri left the room to give us a few minutes. He went to the table and brought the bag to me. I took it from him.

"You didn't have to get me anything," I smiled. I loved when he gave me presents. I just wish it was on better terms.

"Yes, I did." He smiled back and took a seat in a chair by my bed. I opened it to pull out a stuffed animal of a Lamb. The tag read Cheery Cheeks Lollipop Lamb. It was so cute. There was also a picture frame that had a blank space at the bottom in a cut out square and a picture of a kid on the top left that could be replaced, and to the right of it was a quote that said 'Time will not hold me as small as today, but this hand print and smile will keep me this way'." It was framed in black. I realized the place at the bottom was for a single hand print. I looked at my dad and I had tears in my eyes. I loved it.

"Thank you." I told him.

"There's something else." He said smiling at me. I dug in the bag and pulled out a light blue box. I opened it to find a elephant bank. I laughed. My dad knew how much I loved elephants. It was white with small green polka dots and had blue eyes.

"It's so cute," I told him. He smiled at me. He was pleased to make me happy and cheer me up. I gave him a hug and kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

"Oh, well that's just one. I have three of the bags. They have the same frame in them but the others are different."

"You're going to be such a great grandpa." He was going to spoil my kids. I had no doubt because he spoiled me. I knew how happy he was because like Dimitri it was impossible for him too. He didn't think he would ever get grand children.

My father and I talked for a while. He told me how proud he was of me. About going to Tasha's and what he did. This made me smile at least I knew my dad would make good on his threat if she did anything else. We talked about books and things. When Dimitri came back we played a game of cards and I was winning. We we're playing one of my favorite games; shanghai. It was easy to me because I have been playing for year but when you start you have to actually pay attention and have patience or you will get frustrated, lose, and end up hating it. Dimitri didn't like it so much because he wasn't all that good at it but my dad was. Dimitri played because we need at least three players and he would do anything to make me happy.

I was one card away from winning. Which sucked because if either of them went out right now I would lose. I was playing with my all time low of fifteen point's total, why they sat at a hounded and something. It was the seventh hand and I had a great one. I had a run of five, six, seven, and eight of diamonds. Nine, ten, jack, and queen of hearts. Then two, three, four, five, six, seven, and eight of clubs, and two jokers. I was sitting with four wild cards. That was two hounded points alone. The one card that was stopping me was a three of spades. It was my turn and I drew a card. It was another wild card. I took it. I had to take the chance of getting rid of the other one. I still needed to draw one I could use to go out. It was Abe's turn and I was worried. He had a poker face on so I couldn't even tell what he was thinking. I also didn't know how close he was to going out. He picked up a card then laid another down. The room felt tense and it was all over a card game. Then the door opened. I looked up to see Lissa and she had a big bag in her hand. It was carry out. This made me smile. I didn't realize how hungry I was till I smelled the food.

"I brought food. Hope you're in the mood for a big greasy cheeseburger." She teased.

"That sounds like heaven right now." I said and everyone laughed.

"Your turn Rose." My dad said. I picked up a card and I about jumped out of my bed with happiness. I had beat my all time low. I drew a king of hearts. I laughed and everyone else laughed at me.

"Yup, she's fine. Still the same old Rose. A sore winner." Lissa teased. I stuck my tongue out at her. She had the same all time low as me and I was first to beat it. We have been working on this for years. If we were playing each other I bet it would have never happened. She brought a plate of food to me.

"Thanks." I told her and she gave me a hug and rubbed my belly. I knew it would start once I let Alberta do that. Dimitri got up and made a plate too. Lissa took his seat sitting beside me. I gave her the remote and she turned on the TV to Chelsea Lately. We loved this show. I think we could sit there and watch it for hours.

"I'm going to go home. Your mom said she would be by at some point after Lissa got here. I have to get back to work." He told me. I didn't know what he was working on and I didn't want to either. I gave him a hug.

"Are you going to come back later?" I asked. He said he would. That day people came in and out all day. Adrian and Eddie brought me flowers. Christian made and brought us my favorite food that night. My mom and Langston also came. Everyone brought a gift, balloon, flowers, or cards. It was pretty late, about eleven in the morning when Alberta came to see me. She had been here for a while but she was working and I had so many visitors as it was.

"I'm really glad your okay. You gave us all a scare." I smiled at her and told her the same thing I did my dad. Everyone knew that going to school off campus was a risk for things like this though.

"We assigned Langston to go to school with ya'll for now on." She said Dimitri didn't like this.

"No, there's no more school." I looked at him and shook my head.

"You can't make me stop. I have to stay in school to stay with Lissa. I will be her guard again after the babies are a few months old. I can't stop." He didn't like that either but he knew I was right. I wasn't going to give up my job to protect her to someone else. I knew anyone could but she was the last of her family and I knew I would do anything for her. He saw this was a fight he would lose so he didn't argue it anymore. It hurt him that he couldn't change my mind and it hurt me to hurt him. I kissed him on the cheek. "If there's more guards we wont have this problem again." I told him and Alberta agreed.

"Abe has one of his guards staying at the house while no one is there during the day to watch the place and Langston will be with Lissa at school while Mikhail is here during the day."

"Okay" I told her. "That sounds good. I should be out of here by next week and back in school by Friday." I ignored the look on Dimitri's face.

"I'm going to get some coffee and go home. I will see you in the morning." She gave me a hug and left. I looked around the room and saw how much stuff was in the room. If this is how everyone acts when I have a accident I couldn't imagine how it was going to be when I had the babies. Dimitri got up and knelt by my bed. He laid it back for me who I was grateful for because I was tired, wanted to sleep, and tire of sitting up. He kissed my stomach and then kissed me.

"You have had a long day. Why don't you get some sleep." I kissed him back and rolled on my side. He moved to the couch and did the same. Then a nurse came in.

"I'm sorry" she said. "We can take out your IV now, Rose. Let me take your vitals and then you can go to sleep."

"Okay" She did all she had to. She put gauze over the IV then pulled it out and put some clear medical take over it. I hated seeing needles so I kept my eyes closed as she did this. When she left I rolled back on my side. Dimitri was looking at me and I was looking at him. I hated sleeping without him. I pulled a pillow on my side and hugged. I fell asleep looking into his eyes. That was also the worst nights worth of sleep I had. Nurses came in and out to check on me. I couldn't see how Dimitri could sleep through it. I got up to get my IPod and that managed to wake him up.

"What's wrong?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Nothing, I can't sleep with them coming in and out so I just wanted to listen to some music so I wouldn't hear them." I told them. He picked me up and laid me back in bed.

"I'll get it for you." He gave it to me. "Is there anything else you need?"

"Can you hand me that cup." I asked. It had my ice water in it.

"Thank you." I said. He gave me a kiss then laid back down. I took a sip then put it down. I put my IPod on and put the Eli Young Band on shuffle. I fell asleep listening to Guinevere. One of my favorite songs. I wasn't interrupted again and I think I slept till late the next morning. When I woke up Dimitri wasn't in the room and I was alone.

**Alberta's POV**

I was parking out front of the coffee shop. I look in the window to see how busy the we're and debated on just going home and making coffee then I saw him sitting at a table with her. Mikhail was sitting at a table talking to Tasha. What the hell was this about? I got out of my car and went inside. I walked past the line and went to the table.

"Guardian Tanner." I said. He stood up when he saw it was me. Way to be off guard. Tasha looked at me and said something but I ignored her. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"I was grabbing a coffee then on my way to my shift. Tasha here," he gestured to her, "came up to me and asked how Dimitri and Rose are doing." I looked at her and she just smiled a ** look. I looked back to Mikhail. He continued "I was making it clear to Tasha it is none of her business how anyone is doing and reminded her of Abe's promise." I didn't say anything I just looked at him. He took a sip of his coffee. I wasn't sure what to think, but I didn't believe him. He took a second too long to be convincing.

"You need to get to your shift, Tanner." I told him and walked to the counter. I didn't feel like coffee anymore but I didn't want him to think I was spying on him. I saw him throw down some cash on the table before leaving. That's a lot for just a coffee, plus wouldn't he have already paid at the counter? Unless he was waited on instead. I kept my thoughts to myself. I would talk about this with Abe. He will get to the bottom of it. I paid for my coffee, took it, and left. I went home and went straight to bed not even bothering to drink it. I told myself I would talk about this with Abe later.

**RPOV**

I got out of bed and went to the bathroom. I noticed the bleeding had completely stopped. Which was a good sign. I started the water in the shower, took my clothes off, and the band aid from the IV then got in. The water pressure sucked. I got out and wrapped in a towel. I realized I didn't have my clothes with me.

I stuck my head out the door to see Dimitri wasn't back yet. So I stepped out to my room and grabbed my bag then went back and got dressed. I slipped on a long summer dress. It was tie-dye with bright colors. I loved it. I left my hair down to air dry and put on a pair of black leather flip-flops. I opened my door and found Mikhail sitting in a chair by it.

"Hey." he smiled his big white smile at me.

"Hello." I said smiling back at him. "Have you seen Dimitri?" I asked.

"He went to get food for you. He should be back in a minute. Do you need something?"

"Nope, I was just wondering. Thanks." I said then turned around to go in.

"Want some company?" He asked. I nodded my head. He came in and left the door open. I sat on the couch. I was tired of being in bed. He looked at me with a questioning look on his face.

"What?" I asked. I was looking at him and it was like his smile never goes away. He had a cute one too but no matter how much he smiled at me. I would always have eyes only for Dimitri. So I tried to ignore his flirtatious ways.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" I shook my head.

"If I stay in bed like I had to yesterday I think I will go crazy." He laughed.

"I guess I should have expected that." I looked up as someone walked in the room only it wasn't Dimitri it was the queen. We stood up real fast but she waved it off.

"Sit, you're supposed to be taking it easy, aren't you?" She stated. Then she looked at Mikhail and said one word "Out." He looked at me and I nodded my head to tell him I will be fine. he left shutting the door behind him. I saw she didn't have a guardian with her this time. That was strange of her.

She came to sit on the couch beside me. I felt uncomfortable by this but didn't move. "How are you Rose?" She asked. Why was she here?

"I'm okay." Giving her a simple answer. It was true. She nods her head.

"I heard about the attack and I heard about what happened." How the hell did she hear, I know none of my friends would have told her that. Not even Adrian. He loves his aunt but he doesn't ever going around telling anyone Else's personal business. He had kept so many of my secrets safe for so long.

"You really are lucky you know. It would have been horrible if that baby had died. Risking infection to the other ones; having to deliver a still born. I couldn't imagine what that would be like, the damage it would cause." I wrapped my arms around my stomach. She was freaking me out. Why would she say something like this. She was here for something and I was all of a sudden scared for what that could be.

"How did that happen Rose?" She asked but I didn't say anything and when she realized I wasn't going to she asked me a question. "Have you considered the test again?" I stood up and walked towards the door. I turned around to look at her.

"You need to leave."

I didn't care if she was the queen. She had limits too and she wasn't going to force me into testing. She stood up and walked closer to the door the she turned to me, faced away from the door. She looked into my eyes and said in a soft voice "You want to undergo testing, you want to find out how you conceived with Dimitri, and you want to find out more about your babies." She didn't see the door open when she started to speak but I did. In walked Lissa she had seen it all. She was at my side in a second and snatching my hand before I could actually slap the queen in the face. I was **. Lissa may have stopped my hand but she couldn't stop my mouth.

"You stupid **. You try to compel me into getting myself tested after I have made it clear countless times I am not going to let anyone touch my me." When I yelled the door flew open The room was crowded in seconds with her guards, Mikhail, and my father. "Leave, I don't care if you're the queen. Get out of my room." Her mouth dropped. She tried to act like she did nothing. I saw what Lissa was thinking. I grabbed her arm and shook my head. No one else noticed this but my father. The queen left with a fake hurt look on her face and her guards. I knew this would in seconds be around court. Great. Dimitri walked in as everyone else left. He saw my face and I was still holding Lissa's arm as she was holding mine. He sat the food on the table and came right to me and pulled me in his arms. I couldn't see him because I was smashed to him.

"What the hell happened?" He asked someone I didn't know who. I pulled myself away from him so I could breathe and turn around.

"The queen came and wanted to see Rose. She asked me to leave the room and shut the door so I did after Rose said it was okay. I heard Rose yell and the guards were pushing into the room. I don't know what happened." Mikhail told him.

"What happened Rose? Why did you yell?" He asked me taking my hands. I looked him dead in the face and told him.

"She tried to compel me into having the babies tested on. It didn't work. Lissa walked in on her doing so. If Lissa hadn't of stopped me I probably would have done more than yell." Dimitri and my dad looked at Lissa. She nodded at them to confirm what I just told him. I dropped his head and went to sit on the bed.

"I don't care who it is. Next time she will not be left in a room with someone alone unless it's someone who lives at the house." Dimitri told Mikhail with glare so cold and a voice to match. He nodded then walked out the room.

"There won't be a next time. I'm not staying here a whole week." I told him. Dimitri sat beside me. My dad and Lissa sat in the chairs in front of me.

"Rose you don't have a choice. You need to stay her a few days so the doctor can keep an eye on you." He said taking my hand again.

"I'm not staying the whole week." Turning to my dad I asked. " will you talk to the doctor. I will stay a few days but not the whole week. I want to go home" He nodded his head and left the room.

"You need to lay down." He told me. Then he got up and got my food and drink and brought it to me.

"Thanks." I said.

"Rose, why did you stop me?" Lissa asked. I couldn't believe she didn't notice.

"She was wearing a silver necklace. The one Adrian gave her. It wouldn't have worked and you would have gotten in trouble. I couldn't let that happen." I told her, than she looked at me. "What?" I asked.

"Rose, you weren't wearing your necklace." I put a hand to my throat. She was right. It was on the table by my bed.

"How the hell…" I said tailing off at the end. How wasn't she able to compel me? It should have worked. There was nothing blocking her.

**I would again like to say I don't own VA or the original charters. I do own Langston Judson, Dr. Thomae, and Kaleena Kozlov. I also own the plot to this fan fiction. I hope you enjoy this Chapter. Please Read and Review. Tell me what you like and dislike. Where you think I am going with this. The next Chapter is in the works. Hope to have it by tomorrow morning! Again please review!**

**Rhiannon Rae**


	7. Chapter 7

**RPOV**

It has been two days since Tatiana came to visit me. Since then I kept visit's short and sweet. My father spent most of his time at the hospital with me and Dimitri never left my side for more than an hour. Abe assigned three of his guards to work at the hospital why I was there and then they would be assigned at the house or around court.

Today I was going home and I couldn't wait. Lissa had scheduled for a designer to come to the house later today and come up sketches for wedding gowns. She had looked at plenty but didn't find one she loved and since the wedding was only a couple months away she didn't have much time to actually find one and have it altered.

We walked through the door and I was bombarded with hugs right away from Lissa. "I'm so glad your home. It has been strange with half the house gone." She smiled, squeezing me tighter.

"I'm glad to finally be home. I thought I was going to go nuts in there." I may have behaved myself and did as the doctor said but I seriously felt confined. I couldn't do much and didn't leave my room. I felt free once I was out but knew I still had to take it easy.

"I have so much to show you. We found the perfect place for the wedding and I have the colors all picked out." She squealed.

I smiled at her. "I hope you're not putting me in some ridiculous shade of green or pink." I retorted. "Worse wedding colors ever." She gave me a small smile.

"I have to agree but no. Let go up stairs and I will show you." We left everyone to go up stairs to her room. I sat down at the window seat and she sat beside me holding a really thick binder.

"Wow, you've really been busy haven't you!" I said, eyeing it.

"Yeah, I think I have most of it planned. I think what's left is tying it altogether. We still have to get dresses and all but I have an idea about that." She said and opened the book to show me what all she has been up to. "I chose a light/pale yellow for the dresses. I really like it. What do you think?" She asked.

"I think I am going to look like the sun." I laughed. "I love it." It was a beautiful color and it would look good against my tanned skin.

"I'm glad you like it." She smiled.

"What about your dress? Have you got any ideas?"

"Nope, I have it sketched. Want to see it?" I nodded my head. She handed me a large piece of thick paper. I looked at it and I was pretty sure my mouth hit the floor.

"Oh my god. You are going to look amazing." It was the perfect dress for her.

"I thought the reason you we're having the designer come was to come up with ideas. What's up with that?" I asked.

"I sort of came up with this last night when I couldn't sleep. So I'm going to give it to him and have him design this one." I handed back the paper to her. She showed me a picture where the wedding and reception would take place, the flowers she picked out, and a few pictures of what she wanted it to look like. It was going to be an amazing event. I couldn't wait.

We we're laying on her bed going through a ton of dress online to have picked out and set aside for later when the door bell rang. Lissa and I looked at each other with huge smiles across our faces. We hopped up and ran down the stairs only for me to get caught by Dimitri. We stopped in the middle of stairs.

"That's not taking it easy Rose." I smiled at him.

"Sorry, won't happen again!" Dimitri walked to the door to answer it while we descended the stairs.

"Hello, I'm James Elias. I have a scheduled appointment with a Lissa Dragomir." Demetrios says. **(A/N: Actual designer)**

I couldn't believe this is the man Lissa is having design her gown. He was a world known designer and I admired his work. I actually fell in love with one of his gowns I wanted as my own. But this wasn't about me. This was Lissa's wedding. Mine will come later.

"Come in please." Lissa said beside Dimitri. Dimitri moves aside so he can come in, taking his place by me.

"Hi, I'm Lissa." She says shaking his hand. "This is Rose and Dimitri." He turned and shook our hands as well.

"Why don't we take a seat in the sitting room." Dimitri escorts us there and the leaves us after kissing my forehead and rubbing my tummy. Lissa and James takes a seat beside each other on the couch, while I take a seat in a chair across from them.

"Do you have any Idea's what you're thinking about?" He asks her.

"Yes, I actually have a sketch." She lays the large folder down and opens it.

"You have a talent. That is beautiful." Lissa had a light blush coming to her cheeks.

"Thank you. I did this last night. I had a dream and I couldn't go back to sleep till this was off my chest." She tells him.

Dimitri came in with a tray of drinks and cookies, laying them down on a different table away from their work. Lissa and James were talking away about the dress that I don't think they even noticed. Dimitri took a seat on the love seat. I got up to sit beside him. He place a hand on my stomach.

"Are you feeling okay?" He ask.

"Yeah, just a little tired." I give him a small smile. I love how he seemed to always care so much about me and make sure I was always comfortable.

"Do you know what color you want as the bridesmaids and the rest of the wedding?" He asked Lissa. She looked at me.

"I was thinking canary or another shade of light yellow. Maybe a butter cream?" She says.

"When is the wedding?"

"Less than three months, just about two." He kept his look straight but I could tell there was a little uneasiness.

"That's pretty soon. If you don't mind me asking but why so close?" He asks.

Lissa gestures to me. "Rose is pregnant with triplets and she's my maid of honor. I don't want her uncomfortable and she doesn't want to be too big." She smiles. "She thinks because of the color she is going to look like the sun." She gave a small laugh.

Dimitri smiled at me and took my hand, kissing my cheek. "Your beautiful Roza, you'll be beautiful then too. Plus if you want to compare to the sun, you out shine it." I smiled at him. He was being sweet.

"Thank you."

"He's right you know?" Lissa says. "You'll look beautiful no matter what."

"It can actually work. There are dresses that simple and beautiful that you can either hide the bump or you could show it off. There are a few designed that can cover it but you can still tell. How far are you now?"

"I'm twelve weeks." He thinks this through for a second.

"So you'll be about twenty weeks, half way through when the wedding comes?" I nod my head.

"Well normally you wouldn't be showing too much at that time but you are having triplets. Your also athletic I can tell which will help the process. You will look about six months I predict for what a single pregnancy. I wouldn't worry too much about it. I would wait until a few weeks before the wedding to get your dress though." He suggest.

"Okay, that's fine. I'm sure Lissa has a lot of those picked out and being held aside." I smile at her making her blush.

"Maybe just a few." She replies, making us all laugh.

"Okay well I think I can have your dress done weeks before then and I can have it here and we can do last minute alters. I need to get your exact measurements though." Dimitri leaves the room and I stay behind. Lissa strips down to her underwear. A matching bra and panty set in a coral color. I had to admit it looked real good. I think I actually had the same thing in purple. She saw me smiling.

"What? You better not be getting all turned on over there with your crazy pregnant hormones." She says smiling.

"You wish. I'm not that hormonal yet." I retorted. James finished fast with the measurements and Lissa got dressed. I opened the doors back up to let Dimitri know he could come back in. We talk wedding for a while and then James leaves with the sketch Lissa had done.

"I enjoyed that but I'm glad it's over. I feel supper tired." I say smiling.

"Why don't you go upstairs and take a nap. You can wake up when dinners ready." It sounded like a good idea but at the mention of food my stomach growled.

"I think I might eat something first." I get up and walk to the kitchen with Lissa and Dimitri behind me.

Once we're in the kitchen, Dimitri holds me from behind by the waist. "Why don't you sit and I'll make you a sandwich." He kisses me on the neck and I take a seat at the island with Lissa.

"Have you given any thought about the house yet Rose." Lissa asks.

"Yeah, I have but I want to think on it a little longer."

Nodding she says. "Okay, but don't take too long. We should get started planning the nursery and rooms soon."

"Yeah, I know. I can't wait but I feel like I have to. I want to know what the sex of the babies are going to be before though."

"How much longer do we need before they can?" Dimitri ask.

"Four more weeks at the earliest." I tell him, while he sets down the plate in front of me with a napkin.

"Thank you," I tell him. I eat my peanut butter and jelly with honey sandwich like I haven't eaten in days. I get up and wash my plate setting it in the dish drain to dry.

"Alright, I'm going to nap." We all leave and go up stairs. Lissa goes to her room to play the kindest with Christian. Dimitri and I go to my room.

He shuts the door behind him. Going into my closet and taking off my clothes, I grab a pair of shorts and a sports bra. I was standing in my closet topless when I felt him come up behind me and pull me against him.

He had his hands on my hips and my back to his. He bent down to kiss me on the neck. I wrapped my arms around his neck backwards and thread my hand in his hair. One of his hands slid up to cup my breast. I turned my head and he brought his lips to mine.

His other hand came up and unwrapped my arms. He turned me to face him and kissed me full on. I lifted his shirt and pulled it over his head, only breaking our kiss for a split second. I rubbed my hands from his chest down to his belt line. I undid his belt, button, and zipper. He kicked off his jeans and in the matters of seconds he was in nothing but his Calvin Kline briefs. I pulled back so I could look at him full on.

He really was a god. His beautiful tan body, dark brown shoulder length hair, The way his muscles looked sharp enough to cut a diamond on. biting my bottom lip, giving him a seductive look I turned around and walked out of the closet. I didn't take more than four steps before he came up behind me and grabbed me by the waist to kiss me on the neck again. I giggled out. I knew he was watching me walk away. Watching the way I moved. I turned around to him again, breaking his kiss. I stepped closer to him and kissed him on his neck and up behind his ear. We're I found his soft spot. I broke away from him when his hold got tighter in my hair. I walked back works to the bed giving him a teasing look the whole way. He followed me step for step. I stopped when my lower back hit the edge of our high bed. He had a glare of lust in his eyes. I glare I have seen a few times. He didn't like it when I teased him and that meant he planned to tease me back much worse. This was exactly what I wanted. I wanted to hot and riled up then have my way with him.

He stepped as close to me as he could get. He grabbed me by the back of my neck and turned my face up to him. He bent down and trailed kisses from my ear to my neck then to my lips. After a small kiss he continued them down my throat to my breast kneeling down as we did. He cupped one and took my nipple into his mouth. He gently licked it then bit down softly. He moved over to the other one and did the same thing again. I ran my fingers through his hair. He looked up at me giving me his mischievous smile. He turned back and trailed kisses from my sides down to my hips. He grabbed me around the waist. his hands wrapping around my hips and his fingers setting in the dimples on the small of my back. He took the remainder of my clothing off without a problem not stopping his kisses at all. His kisses got lower and soon change to something else.

He picked me up and sets me on the bed. I laid back and let him take over me. He felt amazing. I was on the verge of losing it. I moaned out as I found my release. He kissed his way back up to my mouth. I kissed him back wrapping my hands in his hair. We rolled over and I found myself on top of him. I kissed my way down and when I got to his hips. I found his love spot. Kissing and sucking on him beside his hip bone. I was sure there was going to be a love bite left. I could tell he was enjoying it because of the way his body would jump. I moved my way down taking his briefs off. I take him in my hand and move back and forth. Then I take him in his mouth doing the same. I look up to see his eyes closed. After a few more pump I feel him throb in my mouth. I licked my lips and came back up and kissed him. He took my by the waist and gently laid me on the bed. Kissing me. I look at him with a burning need.

"Roza, We can't." I knew we shouldn't but I needed him. I gave him my best pouty face knowing he couldn't resist it.

"I need you." Those three simple words and he caved, he kissing me in trails again from my lips to my neck. He was laying over me in the comfort of our soft down comforter and Egyptian cotton sheets. When we finished we laid side by side in each other's arms. Falling into a blissful sleep.

When we woke up. It was almost time for dinner. We took our time showering together and then we got dressed. I slid into a soft white cotton dress and he decided on a pair of jeans and a tee shirt that fit him perfectly. I wanted to take him right back out of it. He saw the look I was giving him and he gave me a smile back.

"Let's get down stairs." He kisses me and takes my hand. We get down stairs to join the others. Lissa had already set the table so I took my usual seat beside her. She sat at the head and I sat at her side. Dimitri on my other side with Adrian and Eddie next to him. Across from us we're my parents then Logan and Alberta. Christian sat at the head of the table.

"Where's Mikhail?" I asked my mother.

"He's at the gym." She told me. Alberta had a weird look on her face a line creasing her forehead. I didn't think anything of it. She was carrying on a conversation with Langston and had a big smile on her face. She would blush every now and then. She likes him. I think to myself. I wonder if that will go anywhere. It would be nice if she had someone. She has had a life of responsibility and deserved to have her life to herself now. My thoughts were interrupted by Lissa. I look to the bond and see she noticed the same thing as me.

"Rose, Alberta do you think y'all could help me address the invites tonight so they can be sent out tomorrow?" Lissa ask.

"Sure, I don't mind." I gave her a smile. Alberta didn't seem to mind because she nodded her head towards Lissa before carrying on her conversation with Langston.

Wow. She really did like him.

We all talked and ate during dinner. When dinner was done, Dimitri and Langston did the dishes, while we did the invites.

Alberta, Lissa, and I went to the living room and took seats on the floor around the coffee table we had about two hundred invites laying down and separated them into three piles. My parents came in a minute later to say goodnight before going home.

"I will see you in the morning kiz. I love you." My dad kissed me on the cheek.

"I love you too dad." I gave my mother a hug.

"Alberta don't freak out tonight if you see anyone around the house outside. I have two of my guards staying on duty keeping an eye out on the outside around court." He tells her.

"Okay" She tells him and they leave. We sat in silence for a few minutes but I couldn't stand it anymore.

"So, what's up with you Alberta?" I asked while giving her a knowing smile.

"Alberta don't freak out tonight if you see anyone around the house outside. I have two of my guards staying on duty keeping an eye out on the outside around court." He told her.

"Okay" She tells him and they leave. We sat in silence for a few minutes but I couldn't stand it anymore.

"So, what's up with you Alberta?" I asked while giving her a knowing smile.

She smiled back. "Nothing really." I glance at Lissa and notice she's looking at me with a knowing look.

"What's up with you and Langston?" I asked her point blank.

Alberta blushed. "I have no clue what you're talking about." Trying to cover it with her mask.

"EWWW!" Lissa and I chime in together.

"Spill." Lissa says.

"Yeah, he's good looking and he likes you too. So obvious!" I say.

"Really, you think so?" She says.

"Duh! Look at you, your beautiful and have a great personality. He would be a fool if he didn't" I say.

"I haven't seen you smile like that or blush in a long time." Lissa says. Just then Langston walks in and Alberta blushes. Lissa and I break out in giggles. None of us knowing if he had heard us talking.

"What's so funny?" He asks. We laugh harder.

"Nothing." We all say together. This made us laugh more.

He smiles at us but then soon switches his gaze only to Alberta smiling bigger. "Alberta, I was wondering. Would you like to go to dinner with me tomorrow?" He asks.

I look at Lissa, then at Alberta, who seems to be at a loss for words. I quickly take up the silence and kick her lightly under the table.

"I'd love to." She smiles at him.

"Okay, great." Still smiling at her. "I'll leave you ladies to it." He said nodding to us before leaves the room with a glowing smile.

"AHHHH!" Lissa and I break out in a happy scream and giggles.

"Someone has a hot date tomorrow!" I chimed in.

Alberta gives us a blushing smile and throws a card at us. "Stop it!" She can't stop smiling.

"I have got to get my hands on you tomorrow and get your ready." Lissa says.

"I think I'm old enough to get ready for a date by myself mom." She says. We just smile at her.

"Maybe, but we want to help. After all this is your first date with him!" I say.

"Fine, I won't argue. Let's get these damn things done. We need our beauty rest." She says.

"Who's going to take over your duties?" I ask.

"I will, I'm not tired anyways." We turn to see Dimitri standing there.

"How much of this did you hear?" I ask.

"Most of it." He laughs. I throw a pillow at him.

"Come help us." I say.

He shakes his head. "You don't want my sloppy hand writing on that. That's why Christian isn't helping."

"Fine." We finally finished two hours later. I went upstairs to my room and switch my dress for one of Dimitri's shirts. I laid and bed and turned on the TV to a recording of last night episode of 'The Voice'. I got annoyed half way through it and turned it off. I couldn't believe that Cee Lo choose Nikia over the other guy, whatever his name was.

"Stupid," I said and turned off the TV. There was a knock at my door so I got up to answer it and then realized I didn't have pants on. So I just yelled "Come in."

Alberta opens my door. "What's stupid?" She asks.

"I just got annoyed with a show. ** me off a little." I say.

"Oh, well I can't sleep. I was wondering if you want to hang out?"

"Sure" I patting the spot next to me on the bed. "Hop in, I can't sleep either." I turn back on the TV and hand her the remote.

"Are you excited for tomorrow?" I ask.

"Yeah, I'm nervous. I haven't been on a date in years. I always put my job first and, well, since my job isn't being a mother to hundreds of kids anymore I think I can manage both now." She give me a smile.

"I'm happy for you. You deserve someone." I tell her.

"Thanks, but I'm still nervous." She switched on the TV to Chelsea Lately. I didn't know she had such a soft side to her until today really. She had a date and she was watching one of my favorite shows laughing at Chelsea Piking on Lindsey Lohan. I had to admit the girl was a serious case of messed crap. I would be amazed if she ever got her life straightened out. Her acting career was basically nothing anymore and I swear she only goes to rehab to get attention or the drugs a normal doctor won't give her for being crazy.

We talked about the men in our life, how she was enjoying being around us, that she fit in, and the babies. When the conversation came up I noticed she had a look to her but couldn't pin point it.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

She shakes her head. "I don't understand how it happened. I'm glad it did. It's really a miracle but do you think if one dhampir can have a kid that others can. I know you don't want to test it and I'm not asking you too, but you see how often we hook up. What if it is possible but it's just rare. We were taught to believe it was impossible, what if that's just a lie?" She says. Then it all clicked.

She didn't have kids, she didn't have family that I knew of. She wanted that more than anything. Even if her date go further with Langston, what if that's all she ever had.

"I don't know what to say. Maybe it is, maybe it isn't. Do you have any family?" I ask.

"Yeah, well no. I did. I had a mother and a brother. My mother died from cancer a few years ago." She says. She has a sad smile on her face and I suddenly felt bad for even asking.

"I'm sorry, I had no right to bud in." I say.

"No, your fine. It's nice to talk about it. I haven't in a long time and well, since we're all going to be living together it might be nice for everyone to know about me too." I nod, agreeing with her. "I'm sure the other guardians know because they always go over files of people before hiring them, so it doesn't surprise me they didn't share. They never do. My brother was a guard for the Zeklos. When they were attacked, he went missing. Never saw him again." It hit me what she was saying.

"Like Jesse Zeklos?" I ask. She nods.

"Not his immediate family some cousins of his. Happened a few years ago. About five." She said.

"I'm sorry." I say and I hug her. Catching her by surprise. After a minute she hugs me back.

"It's okay." We sat in silence for a while and tuned back to the TV. Eventually She fell asleep and I didn't want to move her or wake her up. My door was still open when Dimitri came up to do a check of the upstairs. He gave me a look and nodded over to Alberta. I put a finger to my lips and quietly climbed out of my bed and go in the hall and shut the door behind me.

"She couldn't sleep earlier and neither could I." I told him. He looks down at me and notices what I'm wearing. Giving me a sly smile.

"Okay, do you want me to move her or will you be fine?" I shake my hand and put my arm around his neck.

"No it's okay I don't like sleeping alone and since your working she can stay with me. She won't bother me. Lissa and I use to sleep together sometimes when we where on our own." I tell him. He put his hands on my waist and kisses me.

"Okay." He says again between kisses. His hand slowly rises up under my shirt pulling it up some. He left his hand on the small of my back sitting above my dimples. We were getting kind of steamy when we heard someone clear their throat. Dimitri turns so fast and gets in front of me, not wanting anyone else to see me in basically nothing, especially with my lace panties and just a tee shirt on that didn't even really go down that far to cover everything. I looking around Dimitri, I see Mikhail giving me a look of something resemble lust. Blushing, I move back behind Dimitri.

"Coming in a little late aren't we?" Dimitri says.

"I was working out, did some running, and then did some patrols around court. I wanted to keep an eye on the Queen and Tasha, making sure they're staying away." He say but his eyes never left my body. Dimitri sees this and doesn't like it at all I can tell but he tries to mask his face to Mikhail.

"Yes, good night Rose." Mikhail says. It was like there was a meaning behind it and I didn't like it at all. Again he said he was my friend but why would he act like this twards me and in front of Dimitri at that. Dimitri senses this too but he trys to ignore it. Before he can say anthign Mikhail goes in his room casting one last look at me. I cross my arms over my chest and walk in my room Dimitri behind me. I climb in bed and he gives me a kiss goodnight. Then he turns of the TV. I fall asleep in what seems like seconds.

**I would again like to say I don't own VA or the original charters. I do own Langston Judson, Dr. Thomae, and Kaleena Kozlov. I also own the plot to this fan fiction. I hope you enjoy this Chapter. I am sorry it has taken me days to get this up. A two year old and seven month old can keep you a little busy sometimes! Chapter 8 will be up faster than this took. hopefully tomorrow! **

**XOXO**

**Rhiannon.**


	8. Chapter 8

**MPOV**

I had just got home and it was pretty late – not paying attention to the time. I had missed dinner and everything because of the shift I had today in the guardian's building; sorting out some files. Usually they gave the job to new guards or guards who got in serious trouble. I used to work here filing all the papers and such when I decided to come back and return to my guard job after I couldn't find my girlfriend who was turned.

Then one day Hans got a call saying Princess Dragomir needed a new guard right away. Hans was running out of guards due to Moroi moving away from court so I took the job as soon as it was offered; anything to get out of there. Not to mention it was considered quite an honor to be a guard for the last Dragomir.

When I found out why and that Rose was betrayed by Belikov it sent a spark through me, one that – at first – shocked me. He had proposed to her then the next morning she found him in bed with Tasha Ozera.

I hated the woman more than anything. She was stupid, that woman. She always stated her facts and made it known that she disapproved of almost everything the Queen or the court did. Getting herself banded from court in the process for the things she had done.

Rose looked so down and depressed. I could stand to see her like that. She was a beautiful young woman and had so much going for her. She had the potential to do so much in her life. She had made so many kills before she even graduated, which was rare. She had been on her own for two years with the Princess and experienced life in the real world away from our reality. She was probably one of the strongest people I have ever met and will probably ever meet.

I don't know what it was about her but there was something that drew me to her from that moment. I wanted to make everything okay for her. Show her no matter what she had someone to lean on. It was a week and maybe some when Dimitri stepped back into her life. When she had found Tasha and him in bed, she had found out that same morning that she was pregnant. She never told him but there he was stepping back into her life.

At first she tried her best to avoid him and then she got a call from the doctors. At some point after that, I guess she told him because I came home one night and she was curled up on the couch next to him. It hurt me to see that. I didn't like him or what he did to her and I couldn't see how she took him back so easily.

I was also so very jealous about it. I wanted to be the one to comfort her and fix her. She need something good in her life and I wanted to be that good.

**Flashback**

The Queen had just left and Rose walked out of the sitting room. She had unshed tears in her eyes. Rose tried to cover her face with a mask but I could see the hurt written all over her face.

"Everything's fine, she just asked about me and the babies. She wanted to know when I was due and if there was anything she could do." She said. I didn't buy it for a second. I left the room to go to the kitchen, not wanting to hear her lie to her parents about this as well. I came out of the kitchen when I saw her parents leave for the night and her going upstairs. I waited a second before following her. I had to make sure she was okay. I couldn't stand to see the pain in her eyes.

I got up stairs and knocked lightly on her shut door. I waited a moment before she answered. Her room was filled with the scent of sweet pea. I saw a flicker and guessed she had candles lit. I looked down at Rose and I couldn't pull my eyes away. She was stunning in just a black tank and a pair of teal blue women's briefs. I got myself together and turned around.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bother you." I said.

"I'm sorry, your fine. I was just getting in a bath to relax." I turned around to see her smiling at me. That smile made my heart melt.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay after speaking with the Queen." I told her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. She was just asking me questions that I was just a little uncomfortable with. She first assumed Adrian was the father. Then she got this weird look on her face when I told her Dimitri was. Then she just got really weird when I told her about the triplets." She looked down.

"She also blames me for why Dimitri isn't here or Lissa's guardian. She said that if I had told Lissa it was okay for him that she would have kept him." I could hear the hurt in her voice. That repeating what the Queen said hurt her. I didn't want her for a second to think that it was true. It wasn't her fault. I hated her blaming herself for his selfish mess ups.

I pulled her chin up to look at me in the eyes. "Rose, don't worry. They're your babies no one can do anything or will to them. We may be Lissa's guardians but we are protecting you too, and even if you had told the Princess that, she wouldn't have wanted him around after what he did to you." I shook my head. "That's unforgivable. She wouldn't because she would know it would hurt you to be around him after that. Don't worry that this is your fault, because it isn't. We are all here for you, Rose."

I heard something like running water. Rose noticed the same time I did. She ran to the bathroom and I chased after her to find the tub overfilling. I turned off the water as Rose ran to the closet to get some towels. She tossed some to me and grabbed her own. She walked back towards me and I see it as it happens. She missed a puddle and slipped. I jump to catch her before she can hurt herself. She fell but not as hard as she would have if I didn't catch her.

I land basically on top of her. She looked up at me; her face was so close to mine. I slow my breathing down and move out of her way. She got up and started to clean up the water. She dropped the towel around herself and I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She was so beautiful and just a second ago I was only a breath away. I didn't notice how bad I wanted to be the one to fix her until that moment. Her cheeks were starting to burn a beautiful shade of pink. I had to say something.

"I'm sorry Rose. If I hadn't of come up here this wouldn't have happened. I should go."

I got up to leave and was almost at the door when she caught me by surprise. "I'm sorry."

"For what? You did nothing." I was confused why she said this to me.

She had a hard time wording her thoughts out loud. "I...umm... I'm just...I'm not ready. I don't know if I ever will be. I miss him, but he hurt me. I don't think I will ever be able to move on and I'm not sure if it's a good idea. I'm going to be a mom and that's a big package." I turn to look at her. She had tears in her eyes but I wanted nothing more than to take her into my arms and tell her everything would be alright.

"Rose, I understand. I do believe me. I want to be there for you. You're a beautiful woman who deserves to be treated the best." I take her hand and hold it rubbing my thumb on the top of her hand. "I'm sorry for what he did to you. But if you ever do feel like you can move on I'll be around and if you don't I'll be the best of friends to you, that's if you'll allow me to be." I was speaking from the heart. But she didn't say anything she just nod her head to me.

"Thank you. That means a lot to me." I kissed her hand.

"Goodnight Rose. Sleep well." I smiled at her and left closing the door behind me.

**End Flashback**

I was thinking this thought to myself as I walked up the stairs to go shower and sleep when I saw Rose and Dimitri in the hall way. Her door was shut and I had no Idea why they were like this in the hall. She was beautiful and stood in nothing but a shirt and a pair of lace panties. I tried to avert my gaze but I couldn't stop looking at her.

I wanted that to be me. For her to be in my shirt, carrying my kids, with my hand on her stomach and her waist, kissing me like that. I don't know when or even how these feelings came about because I hadn't even known her for a year maybe.

I got to the top of the stairs and heard her say "Okay." but I was so lost in my own thoughts I had no clue what they were talking about. I saw his hand slowly rises up under her shirt pulling it up some. He left his hand on the small of my back.

They were getting kind of steamy when I decided to clear my throat. Dimitri turned around in the speed of Strigoi and gets in front of her trying to block me from seeing her, not knowing I seen this plus a little more. She looked around Dimitri. I just gave her one of my usual smiles for her. Blushing, she moved back behind Dimitri.

"Coming in a little late, aren't we?" Dimitri said a little annoyed, if not little angry for interrupting.

"I was working out, did some running, and then did some patrols around court." Not a total lie, I did do some patrols before coming back, I just didn't mention my shirt at work. "I wanted to keep an eye on the Queen and Tasha, making sure they're staying away." I told him but say still looking at Rose. I still wish that I had a chance with her. Not to have her in bed but to just be given the chance to find out if I really wanted her or if I just wanted her.

Dimitri sees this and doesn't like it at all I can tell but he tries to mask his face. I didn't fall for it. Rose looked up to Dimitri and gave him a small kiss.

"I'm going to bed." She told him.

"I'll be in right behind you. Good night." He said to her.

"Yes. Goodnight Rose." I call to her as I'm going into my room and shutting the door behind me.

I flopping down on my bed, I felt like such an **. Why did I act like that in front of Dimitri? Was I really jealous that she gave him a chance? I told her I was going to be her friend. I wasn't acting like it. Yet again! I had already messed up once before.

**Flashback**

I knocked at her door. After a few seconds, Rose opens it.

"Hey Rose. I was wondering if you want to go for a run with me." I ask smiling at her.

"I'm sorry but I can't." My smile faltered a little. "My doctor asked me to take it easy for the next few weeks."

"Why does he want you to do that? I thought when you saw him things we're okay." What was she talking about? Had she seen her doctor again?

"He called yesterday and asked me to come in. You didn't know this?" I shook my head.

"No, I was busy yesterday running around for Lissa so I didn't hear about it. What did he want, is everything okay?" God, I hope she was okay. I hope the babies were okay.

"No, everything isn't okay. The doctor said that while he was reviewing my ultrasound something didn't seem right. He said the sac the babies are in is misshaped. That this could cause a miscarriage." She says.

God, this can't be happening. She had already been through so much and this stress couldn't be happening to her. I take her hands into mine. She continues. "He did another ultrasound to see the babies; one of them has a lower heartbeat than the other two." I felt my face drop completely. I felt so hopeless I wanted to make sure everything was okay for her. To take care of her.

"I'm so sorry, Rose. I hope everything turns out okay. I had no clue. If I had I would have been there for you." I tell her reassuringly "I thought at first you we're turning me down though because of Belikov." Oh god. Why did I blurt that out? I'm such an idiot.

At that she dropped my hand and crossed her arms over her chest. "Mikhail, I may have to take it easy because the doctor says, but I'm also back with Dimitri."

I quickly cover my face with a mask. I didn't want her to know that it bothered me to hear them back together. I told her if I didn't stand a chance that I would be her friend and way I was acting didn't seem real friendly. I had to fix this before I ruin that too but I was still curious why she took him back.

"How can you take him back and forgive him so easily? He hurt you so much. I saw how you we're afterward." She shook her head at me.

"When I found him I was hurt, but I should have let him explain. I have been stupid to not let him explain it to me for so long. It wasn't what I thought." I couldn't believe she had bought whatever excuse he had come up with.

So I just put a smile on my face and tried to recover the damage I had done."I'm sorry, Rose. I shouldn't have said that I had no right." I looked down then back up. "What I want to say is that it doesn't matter I told you if there wasn't a chance for me then I would be your friend. I still intend on that. As long as your happy is all that matters." That felt more like a lie but she bought it. I do want her happy. I just wish I was the one who did it.

"Thank you." She says. "I'm sorry Mikhail but I really need to get back to work. I'm going over things for school." That surprised me. I figured she would stop for the babies' sake.

"Oh your still going to go. I just figured since you need to take it easy and since the pregnancy that you wouldn't be going."

"No, I am. I need to do this so I can still go on with Lissa later. After the babies are born I plan on being her guardian still." How the heck was she going to manage three kids and Lissa? Three kids alone at the age would be a lot of work even with help.

"I guess that makes since. Well I'll leave you to it; I'm going for a run." I turn to go but she stopped me for a minute.

"If you want some company why don't you see if Eddie wants to go, I'm sure he wouldn't mind the company while working out. We usually do together but that won't happen for a while now." I nod my head to her and left.

That day I ran by myself and thought of her the whole time. Trying to get it out of my mind that I would never stand a chance with her and that he was always going to own her heart.

**End Flashback**

I got out of my bed. I couldn't sit there and think of all the hell I caused her. I shouldn't have acted like that and I had no clue how I was going to fix it. I got in the shower, got dressed in a pair of gray draw string sweat pants. I skipped the shirt. There was no point. I sleep by myself and I doubt anyone would come bother me and so what if they did. I knew I was gorgeous and everyone around here was professional as it was. I doubt they would notice. I pulled back the duvet on the bed. I go to switch off my lap before climbing in bed when there's a knock at my door.

Who would be coming to get me this late? I grabbing my stake and going over to the door, I open it only to find a ** off Belikov.

"What can I do for you Belikov?" I give him a sly smile. He keeps his mask up.

"You can stay away from Rose, unless you have guardian duties to fulfill, is what you can do for me." Yeah, because he was my mom I would listen to him.

"Why would I do that?" I ask him.

Mistake because he pushed his way into my room and shut the door behind him. "Do you think I don't know what you're trying to do? Do I look stupid?" He is right in my face. It's the dead of the night (for our world that is) and everyone was asleep. A fight would wake everyone up.

"I see the way you look at her. I hear about the things you say to her. Let's get one thing straight. You do not stand a chance. You have been given the opportunity to be her friend and you just blew it. I hope you like what you did see because it will be that last time you get a chance to see anywhere near that much of her. Do you understand me?" He said.

I was getting ** off with every word he said. "You act like your her father. No, I am not going to stay away from her. If she wants me to and if she asks. Then I will. Until then I'm not going anywhere." I told him right in his face.

Which was very stupid move to make because if I had just kept my mouth shut and just shrugged him off, it would have not disturbed the whole house. He hit me and sent me flying into the dresser behind me. Which cause a loud enough bang, in itself. I hit him back but he blocked it. I could feel the blood running out of my nose and then I realized the stake in my hand. I threw it across the room and jumped for him. Banging us into the wall. We had both of our hands around each other's necks. The next thing I knew my door flew open.

**Alberta's POV**

I woke up in Rose's bed but it wasn't by my own free will. I heard another bang and we both jumped out of bed. "Stay behind me." I tell her. We walk out of the room at the same time Langston, Lissa, and Christian did. The front door flew open and I saw a guardian run in; who must have been one of Abe's.

"What was that?" She asked. Apparently you could hear it from outside. We all heard more banging and noticed it was coming from Mikhail's room. Langston got there first and opened the door. I was behind him with Rose, Christian, and Lissa behind me. The other guard was being them stake ready in hand.

"What the hell is going on?" Langston jumped trying to get in between to my shock. Dimitri and Mikhail. I handed Rose my stake and went to help Langston. They were holding each other so tight that their faces were turning blue.

"Stop it." I yelled and then I took the weaker one down. I hit Mikhail in the face. This startled him and he dropped his hands to come after me. Langston stops him by taking his arms and pushing them to his back, whilst laying him on the ground cop style.

"Will one of you tell us what the hell is going on and why you are fighting in the middle of the night?" Langston says.

I look to Dimitri and now see that Rose is by his side with tear filled eyes and not make any sense in her hysteria babble. I also noticed she doesn't have any pants on so I walk to them.

"Let's go back to your room and we will talk this out. Langston talk to him find out what the hell is going on." I told him before leaving the room with Dimitri and Rose.

He nods back to me and pulls Mikhail up so that he's standing.

We got back to their room where Dimitri takes a seat on the couch with Rose next to him; cupping his face in her hands. I go to their closet, looking for something for Rose. Finding a pair of running shorts, I hand them to her, putting them on herself before sitting back down.

"What happened?" I asked in a calm voice. Things were calming down now that they were separated.

Dimitri take a breath before speaking. "Mikhail came back maybe an hour ago. Rose and I were in the hall way because she didn't want to wake you up. She was dressed just like she was a minute ago. He just kept looking at her and taunting us. He was being disrespectful to her. He ** me off. So I went to his room to tell him to stay away from Rose unless it was guardian purposes only. He refused and said he would only stay away if Rose asked him to." I saw Roses face drop like she couldn't believe what she was hearing. I had no clue what was going besides the fact that they we're fighting , but to me it sounded like they we're both jealous and wanted Rose.

I gave Rose a sympathetic smile. "Why did you do that Dimitri. You should have let it go and waited to the morning." I scolded him.

He shook his head. "It wasn't the first time." He defended himself. "The way he looks at her, the things he has said to her. It's like he refuses to get the fact through his head that she took me back." Roses face fell a little more. I wasn't sure how much more she could handle.

"When did you find out? I didn't tell you about that." She said. He looked at her in the eyes whilst taking her hand in his.

"It is quite obvious Roza. He has made his own statements and you can't miss the looks he gives you every now and then." She didn't say anything for minute and then Lissa walked in.

She had an Ice pack in her hand and tossed it to Dimitri who caught it in the air. "You okay?" She didn't ask Dimitri, she asked Rose.

"I'm fine. What are we going to do? We can't have these two acting like a bunch of teenage boys." She said.

Lissa had a sad look on her face. "We'll have to fire one of them." She said and everyone's head snapped up to her at that moment.

"No" Rose and I said together.

"Why?" Lissa asked.

"We will try it and see how it works but you have a date tomorrow night so we will start the change tomorrow night." She says.

We all came to an agreement on this. I couldn't help to wonder what was going on with Mikhail. I saw him with Tasha the other day and now this. There was no better time to have that brought up then now, but I didn't want to say it in front of Rose. Right now she looked so fragile.

Lissa went back to her room. Langston came in a minute later. He gave me a small smile and I gave him one back. Rose was leaning her head on Dimitri and looked like she could fall asleep at any minute. I noticed she still had a few tears falling down her face. I really hope she was going to be okay.

"So I take it you got the same story I did?" He asked. I just nod my head to him.

"Why don't y'all go to bed. I'll take over your shift for the night." I told Dimitri. We left the room and shut the door. Lissa and Christian had gone back to bed. Mikhail's door was shut and a second later we saw his light turn off.

Langston and walked in the kitchen and I started to make some coffee. I turned around to him. He was sitting at the island on one of the stools. I noticed he isn't wearing a shirt only a pair of Ralph Lauren pajama pants and damn did he look good. I quickly averted my gaze and turned to the cabinet to get down two coffee cups. I went to the fridge to get the milk and set it by the cups.

That when I realized what I was wearing. It was a light pink and brown silk spaghetti strap night gown that was mid-thigh length. I had a matching silk rob the same length with half sleeves. I notice I don't have it closed so I close it and tie it. My shoulder length hair had to be a mess. I rain my fingers through it and took a seat across from Langston.

"What are you doing staying up?" I asked.

"I figured you want some company." He says.

I smile at him. "Maybe for a little while." He smiles back.

"What were you doing in Roses room anyways?"

"I fell asleep watching TV and chatting." I said.

"You should have came and saw me. I couldn't sleep." I blushed.

"Why couldn't you sleep?" He had been up all day, worked out, ran. I would have figured he would be tired after that.

"Just couldn't." He said. Well apparently it wasn't for the same reason I couldn't. I was too excited for our date, but I'd never admit that to him.

So I moved on to another question. "Who was the other guard?"

He looked at me surprised a little. "That was Kaleena Kozlo." He said.

"Oh, I wasn't paying much attention. I noticed it was a guard but I didn't pay more attention to which one."

"She was patrolling the house outside when she heard noises. I'm sure we will all hear from Abe later." He said. I hadn't thought of that yet but it wasn't going to be good for either of the guys. Especially when they hear how much they upset Rose. I know she had to of freaked out once I left the room. She may of calmed down for my presence but you could see how scared she was just by looking her in the eyes.

"Want some coffee?" I asked. I went to the counter and started pouring it in the cups. I turned around to ask what he wanted in his but only to find him standing right behind me.

I lost my breathe just by having him so close to me. He put his hand on my waist and looked me in the eyes. "You look very beautiful." He told me.

I could feel my cheeks burning. He has said things like this to me before being sweet and flirtatious but he never made a move. I felt like I could melt under his touch. It took me a minute to recover but I managed.

"What do you like in your coffee?" I asked.

He smiled at me. "Just sugar."

I turn around back to the counter. Aware that his hands haven't left my hips. "How much?" I asked grabbing the canister and a spoon.

"Just three." He whispers stepping closer and putting his mouth right below my ear sending chills down my spine.

I was frozen in place so he slid a hand down my arm and took my hand holding the spoon in his. He spoons in three spoon full's into one cup and stirs it.

"Thank you" he whispers again behind me ear. Than he takes his seat back at the island.

It takes me a moment to collect myself. I make my coffee and then I sit back across from him. Completely aware I'm still blushing like when a teenage girl gets her first kiss.

"Are you okay?" He asks. I nod my head.

"Fine." I smile at him. I felt so awkward. What was I supposed to say? We hadn't had our first date yet and here I was thinking about his lips on my skin. He hadn't even kissed me, it was just his breathe on my skin. Thinking about it sent tingles and goose bumps down my skin. I got up to go to the living room. I turned on the tv and sat on the couch.

Langston came in a minute later and sat beside me. He grabbed a blanket and put it over me.

"Your not helping me. I'm going to fall asleep and then we will get in trouble for not doing our jobs." I told him.

"No we wont and if you fall asleep. I will take over. I told you I can't sleep anyways and you look tired".

"It's okay, I think I can manage." I tell him. I sat back in the comfort of the couch and he puts and arm around my shoulders. I look up at him and I notice he's looking down at me. I don't know how long we stared into each other eyes but I could have lived in that moment if time were frozen.

"I think I'm going to go take a nap if your going to stay up. I really do feel tired." I didn't mean for it to come out a whisper but I couldn't help it.

"Why don't you just lay right here. I wont wake you up." He said back to me.

"I think we should have our first date before we sleep together." I whisper back. He smiles at me.

"I'm glad that's soon then." He said smiling.

"Good night Lang." I say as I get up.

He stands up beside me and I hand him the blanket. "Good night Allie." He says and takes me by surprise by giving me a soft kiss on the lips. It only last a second and then he broke it. I opened my eyes and see he was smiling at me. I smile back at him and then I retreat up the stairs.

I get in my room and lay on the bed. What had just happened? He called me by my nickname my mother and brother used to call me. It was so sweet, I had told him about it and no one has called me that in years. It felt good. I liked the way he said it. I fetl like I had butterflys in my stomach and all of a sudden I wasn't sure if I was going to be able to sleep. Tomorrow we had our first date and then I was snaped back to reality by another thought. Abe would be coming by no doubt after finding out what happened tonight. It was going to be my chance to talk to Abe about Mikhail and Tasha at the coffee shop.

I think it may have taken me an hour but I soon feel asleep.

**DPOV**

I couldn't believe what I just done. Alberta and Lissa both left. It was no just Rose and I in our room. I was sitting on the couch and Rose was laying on me with her eyes shut.

I knew she wasn't asleep yet. She was in shock. I can't believe what I had just done. Why did I do it? I stood up and carried her to our bed. It was when I pulled the covers over her that she opened her eyes. They we're rain and a little blood shot from holding back her tears.

She took my hand in her. "Why did you do it Dimitri?" She asked.

The look in her eyes broke my heart. She had disbelief written all of her face. "I don't know. He just got to me. They way he looks at you. The things he had said. It was disrespectful."

"So you got jealous. I understand that, you made it clear too. I just don't get why you let him get the best of you."

I sat on the edge of the bed. "I'm sorry Rose; I never meant to hurt you." I put my hand on her cheek and rubbed her soft face with my thumb. "I guess I was just scared."

She sat up in bed, her back to the headboard. "Why would you be scared?" She asked.

"I don't want anyone else to try to come between us. We already have enough we are dealing with."

"Dimitri no one is going to come between us." She took my hand into hers. "Yes we have enough we are dealing with but what you did just caused us more problems than helped."

I realized this. She was right. What I did was a big mistake and I let someone else get the best of me other than Rose. I didn't know what to say. "Your right Rose, I wish I could take it back."

"Look, we will work this out in the morning. Right now I am exhausted with all of this. Can we just go to bed?"

I kissed her on the lips. "I'm sorry." I let go of her hand long enough to walk around the bed and climbed in on my side.

"We will work things out." Was all she said. I turned off the light and curled up next to Rose. She fell asleep minutes later.

I didn't know what I was going to do. I knew I needed to make this up to Rose and fast. Apologizing to Mikhail would only be the start of it. I feel asleep with the comfort of holding her close.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 **

**RPOV**

It was the morning after all the chaos had broken loose. I stretched in bed before getting up. I noticed Dimitri wasn't in the room and then I glanced at the clock. It was already eleven pm. I had really over slept. Oh well, not like I don't have an excuse.

I got up and went to the bathroom. Started the water in the shower and brushed my hair. I took off my clothes and got in the shower. I was standing under the running water thinking of last nights events.

What the hell had happened? I couldn't believe Dimitri had gone off like he did. He actually got into a fight and this was with someone I thought we we're both friends with. Granted that yeah he had been disrespectful and said things he shouldn't but that all it was words. He never took any action in anything he said.

What was the difference in what he said and what Adrian used to say? Well I guess that was a stupid thought because Adrian's feelings had changed over time. He got used to the fact of Dimitri and I being together. And we had tried briefly but I guess you could say our relationship was more of a friendship. Don't get me wrong he was tall, fit, handsome, and had a great personality. Just not the personality that fit me and I soon learned that I couldn't love anyone more than I loved Dimitri.

Thinking back on last night, I remember Mikhail walking in on us in the hall way. Dimitri and I were getting really steamy and the look in Mikhail's eyes, well that just wasn't right. I couldn't help wonder though; How did Dimitri find out what Mikhail had said in the past? I never told him. He wasn't here the first time and we had just got back together on the second time. Mikhail had seemed to understand then. Why now?

I got out of the shower and decided that I was not going to think or talk about this at all today. I didn't need the stress and if two grown men couldn't fix there problems on their own then they sure as shit couldn't handle it with help.

I got dressed in a white sundress with a light blue pattern on it and decided to leave my hair down to dry in waves and stayed bare foot. I didn't plan to go anywhere today anyways.

I walked down stairs and noticed the TV was on in the living room and no one was in there so I turned it off. Then I went to the kitchen and got a glass of milk and slice of toast covered in peanut butter. I had a serious craving for the stuff lately.

I grabbed my plate and went to the dinning room. I stopped in the door way after I noticed Lissa, Dimitri, Mikhail, Eddie, and my to my shock my parents sitting at the table having what seemed to be a serious talk. I turned to leave but not before being stopped.

"Not so fast little miss." My dad said. "I think you should join us."

I sighed and turned around. I gave a half smile to him. "If this is about last night, I don't want to talk about it Old Man." I stated.

He gave me a half smile back of his own. We really were so much alike. "Just come sit Kiz." He pulled out the chair beside him. I ignored the looks from everyone else and took a seat beside him. I wasn't mad anymore I just really wanted to stay out of it. I caused enough of this as it was I felt like.

"Are you okay?" My dad whispered in my ear are I sat down beside him. I just nodded my head to him and took a bit of my toast.

"Geeze Rose, Would you like some bread with that peanut butter?" Lissa asked.

I appreciated the joke to break up the awkward silence. "Nope, but I think I should have brought the jar and a spoon with me." I replied giving her a classic Rose Hathaway sarcastic tone.

That got a laugh from everyone. I noticed Dimitri looked over at me with a smile on his face. I couldn't help but smile back but I was wondering why he looked so happy.

"What are you smiling at?" I asked him.

"You're beautiful Rose." He said shaking his head with that smile on his face.

"Thanks." I told him. "What's going on here anyways? Where's Adrian at Eddie?"

"He's with Christian." Was all he said.

"I heard about last night nearly first this morning. So I came over here to find out what it was all about and to make sure no one." He paused and looked between Dimitri and Mikhail with eyes that could cut like knife. "upsets my daughter."

I smiled at him. "I'm fine dad. Really, I am." I told him. "Plus if two grown men want to act like children maybe they should be treated like it too." It was my turn to glare at them. So I did while I said. "It is sad that 'two grown men' can act they way you two did and now you have other people here fixing your problems. I think it would be a waist of my time to actually sit around and listen to it."

The look everyone gave was utter shock. I held up my hand before anyone could interrupt me. "I don't want to hear it. You two need to learn to fix your problems and be professional. I don't want to hear any more excuses. I think you should both be ashamed. Your grown ** men. Start acting like it." I finished.

My father put a hand on my shoulder. "Calm down kiz." He soothed. Then cast a glance to Dimitri and Mikhail again. "She's right; you two have been acting like Children."

I blinked back the unshed tears and finished eating. I needed something to distract me from this so I gave my dad a kiss on the cheek, grabbed my plate and went to the kitchen. I ignored them as they all talked and did the dishes in the sink. I finished those and decided to clean the whole kitchen. I whipped down the counters then the island, cleaned out the fridge, put away the dishes from the dry rack and the dish washer, swept and moped. When I finished I decided I would clean the living room.

I dust the tables, shelves, and the knick knacks on them, straightened the cushions and pillows, fold the throw blanket that was on the couch, stacked and put the magazines in the wrack and put the remotes and coasters back on the coffee table, and then vacuumed the floor.

I have no clue what had gotten into me but it was like I turned into Mary Poppins in seconds. I don't know if I just felt like I wanted to clean all of a sudden, if I was bored, or if I was using it as an excuse to avoid talking about last night, probably all three.

I dust and vacuumed both sitting rooms. I decided when everyone was still sitting in the dinning room I would just go upstairs and clean my bed room. I vacuumed, dust, and put all the dirty clothes in three different hampers, one for dark, colors, and whites. I took the sheets off the bed and into the basket of whites. I pulled my hair up into a pony tail and then went to the bathroom and cleaned the counter, toilet, shower, bath, and floor.

When I was finally finished doing all of this I decided to do laundry. I was half way down the stairs caring two baskets of clothes, the whites and colors, stacked on top of each other. I couldn't see in front of me, So when I bumped into someone I almost went down the stairs with all the stuff I was caring until strong hands grabbed me by the upper arm and saved me from what would have been a bad fall.

"I am so sorry." I said. "I couldn't see where I was going." I looked up to see Mikhail.

He had a look of concern on his face; well what I thought looked like concern. "Don't be sorry to me. You shouldn't be caring this stuff around like this. You could have seriously got hurt. Are you alright?" He said.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks for catching me." He dropped my arm and I bent down to pick up all the clothes and separate them again. He bent down to help.

"I was actually come up to find you." He told me finally looking at me. "I wanted to apologize to you, about last night."

For a moment I was caught off guard. "I appreciate that Mikhail, but honestly I think you should be apologizing to Dimitri." I said.

He shook his head. "Dimitri and I talked already. Don't worry about that, small misunderstanding. I do have to apologize to you though. I am sorry for the way I looked at you and the way I said things. I don't know what came over me. I shouldn't have done it. I took advantage of my friendship to you, again." He said and looked down.

"Mikhail, thank you. It means a lot to me that you came to find me and apologize." I gave him a half smile and picked up the last of the clothing.

"I hope we can all move on from this and things can go back the way they were." He told me.

"I agree. Can you please do me a favor and take on of these baskets down for me?" I asked him. He nods his head and we walked to the laundry room in peace. "Thanks." I told him and he left the room.

Since we lived In a house with so many people our laundry room was pretty huge. We have two sets of washers and dryers. It seemed someone was always doing laundry around here. Right now both of them we're empty so I loaded them up, putting tide in both washers, downy in both softener dispensers, and bleach in the one with whites. I stacked the two baskets together and cleaned out the lent trays of the dryer. I then decided to take out the trash, replace the bag, clean the windows, and the washer and dryer.

"I really am going nuts." I said to myself. I now cleaned every room down stairs except the dinning room. I left the laundry room and decided to sneak a peak in the dinning room. No one was in there. So I did a fast cleaning and dusting. When I was done I went back upstairs and grabbed the other basket and took it to the laundry room. I only had fives minutes left on the washers, so I grabbed a basket and went up stairs to our room once again.

I was taking the duvet cover off the down comforter when Dimitri walked in the open door way. I was having trouble and I guess he could tell because he came to my side immediately to help.

"Please tell you're not the reason the house looks so great right now." He said.

I smiled at him. "Yeah; why? I have nothing else to do." I stated.

He shook his head. "You're supposed to be taking it easy Roza, not running yourself tired." He told me.

"I'm not tired. I slept pretty late if you don't remember." I said with a sting of acid to my voice. He cut me a look but I didn't say anything. I hated the fact of what happened last night and that I refused to talk about it. Then I woke up alone this morning.

I went to my closet and switch out of my dress into a pair of jean shorts and a tee shirt. I slid on some flip flops and grabbed the basket. I went down to the laundry room and changed the loads over to the dryer and then started the last on in the wash. I turned around to pick up the other basket and head for the front door. I grabbed a pair of car keys of the key hook. When we got to court my dad had surprised me with a present. He said since I would need a car that I was living at court and would be going to school and having kids. So I gladly took him up on his offer, plus it made him happy to give me gifts. He bought me a 2011 Audi Q5. It was Ibis white with black interior. I fell in love with it the instant I saw it.

Dimitri grabbed the keys out of my hand. "Where do you think your going?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Dry cleaners, Where else would I go?" I said point at the basket. "It's dry clean only." I told him hoping that explained everything.

He smiled at me. "Fine, but not alone." I held out my hand and he looked at me funny.

"Sorry bud, but no one drives my car but me." I said and he gave them back.

We got in the car and I realized I didn't have my purse. "Shoot." I went to read for the door hand and get out but he stopped me.

"What?" He asked.

"I left my purse."

He shook his head. "Don't worry about it. I have my wallet." He said.

"Are you sure? I can go get my purse real fast." He took my hand in his.

"Rose, look I'm sorry about last night." He said and I nod my head to him.

"It's okay Comrade, but you don't have to pay for the dry cleaning just because of last night." I said smiling at him.

He rolled his eyes. "Roza, I'm not paying it because of last night. It shouldn't matter who's paying for it when one day, hopefully next year we will be married. I want to do it because that's how it should be. I should be taken care of you, of us, our kids." He said.

I smiled at him. "Thank you." I kissed him. The kiss got deeper. Dimitri broke apart but not willingly. We leaned our heads against one another.

"How about we drop this off, get lunch, and come home?" He said. I nod and agreed with him.

We dropped off the duvet and went to a small café at court. I ordered Chicken salad on a croissant with grape halves and vitamin water. Dimitri got a southwestern chicken sandwich with a pickle and water. Just thinking of the taste of pickles made my stomach turn. I used to love them but now I doubt I would ever eat one again.

"How is it?" I asked curiously.

"Good. Want to try?" He asked.

I thought it over for a minute. "Is I spicy?"

"No, I think you'll like it. Here try." He cut a piece off and stuck it with my fork. I took it from him and examined it.

"What are you doing?" He had a smile on his face.

"I was just wondering what kind of sauce it was." I said before taking a bite.

"Wow, that's good. I should have ordered that."

"What do you want to do today?" He asked me after a few minutes.

"I don't know. I need to finish our laundry." Then I got an idea. "Actually there is something I want to do."

"What's that?"

"Would you want to take a drive some where?" I asked.

"Is it leaving court?"

I shook my head. "Nope, but I also don't wont anyone else to know, not yet at least."

He eyed me suspiciously. "Okay. Let me pay and we will be out of here."

"Can I use your phone for a second why you do that?" I asked. He nods his head and hand it to me.

He went up to the cashier paid for our lunch and got two to more drinks to go. I flipped open the phone and dialed Christians number. I told him what I needed and that I didn't want Lissa to know just yet. So he was going to have Eddie bring it to me without her knowing. He asked why but I told him I would talk to him later about it if I decide to go through with it. When he came back I gave him the phone and we got in the car to head off in the opposite direction of court. We're all the royals lived.

**Alberta's POV**

I woke up that morning thinking of everything that had happened the night before. Langston had kissed me and today was the day of our first date. I was so nervous; I haven't been on a date in years. I got up and got in the shower. When I got out I was looking threw my closest and I had no clue what I was going to wear. I didn't have a clue where we were going to eat so that didn't help but I figured since it was our 'first date' it has to be nice. I slid on a pair of yoga pants and a T back tank then left my room to find Lissa and Rose.

I found Lissa down stairs in the back yard by the pool with Christian, Adrian, Mikhail, and Langston. The guys were having a water gun/balloon fight and swimming. I so didn't want to get wet so I went no where near them.

"Lissa" I yelled so she could hear me over the screaming guys. Right then a water balloon landed on her and she screamed

"Ugh, who threw that?" She looked at Christian and he had a guilty smile on his face. She gave him a look with narrowed eyes. "You just wait till later."

She got up and dried off with his towel then came over to me. "What's up?" She asked.

"Let's go inside. I don't want to get wet."

We went inside and I headed up stairs. "I have no clue what to wear." I said.

She smiled. "Lets go threw your closet." She said. "Where is Rose?"

"I have no clue; I just got up not too long ago." I told her.

"I'll call her. She should be back by now. She and Dimitri only went to the dry cleaners." We walked up the stairs as Lissa called Rose.

"Hey Rose. Where are you?" She asked. I couldn't hear their conversation but then again I wasn't interested really.

"Okay, well hurry up. I'm helping Alberta get ready and I could use your help." She told her. "Kay. Bye." She hung up her phone.

"She's almost here." We got to my room and shut the door. Lissa went straight to my closet and started going through things.

"You should have woke up sooner. We could have gone shopping." She said with a smile.

"I didn't mean to sleep so late. I stayed up to cover last nights shift and then Langston decided to because I was tired and he couldn't sleep." I told her.

Her eyes went wide. "You and Langston were up last night by yourselves, and everyone was asleep?" She asked. I should have that that over before I said anything. Darn it. Her and Rose were going to nag me now and I haven't been on the date yet, I know I'll get it then.

I nodded to her. "Yeah, we had some coffee and watched a little TV." I told her.

She looked at me for a second and then went on. "What else happened?" She asked. "I can tell there's something you're not saying by your aura."

I bit my lip. How would it sound if I told her about the kiss and we hadn't even been on a date yet? "He kissed me." I blurted as there was a knock at the door.

Lissa rolled her eyes, annoyed at the interruption of our chat. "Who is it?" I asked.

"Rose."

"Come in." She walked in and shut the door.

"Did I just hear something about a kiss?" She asked walking over to sit on the couch beside me.

I blushed. "Were you eavesdropping?"

She shook her head. "No, I just heard y'all talking plus caught a glimpse from the bond." She smiled.

"So keep going, I want to hear about this kiss." Lissa said.

So I jumped into small details about how I made coffee last night and Langston kissed me.

"Sounds like someone had fun." Rose said giving me some weird eye brow dance. Lissa and I just laughed at her.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

"Nothing" Lissa and I said together and laughed harder. There was a knock at the door and Rose got up to answer it, throwing a throw pillow at us as she did.

She opened the door to a smiling Langston. I stopped laughing instantly and I felt my cheeks burn as my smile got bigger.

"Is there something I can do for you?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Nope, I just heard all the laughing and wanted to make sure y'all were all okay and able to breathe still."

"Oh, yeah every things fine but if you ever want a really good laugh ask Rose to do her eye brow dance." I said but only to get another throw pillow thrown at me.

"What? She's right you know. That was the funniest facial expression I have seen in a while." Lissa said.

"With a face like yours, I wish I was blind." Rose said with her classic sarcastic attitude and we all laughed.

"Oh you want to start on jokes huh?" Lissa said.

Crap, I will never get ready at this point. "Anyways, I'm trying to get ready." I told Langston.

He nodded. "Alright, then I will see you in a few hours." He said and left with a smile on his face.

"Okay, seriously I need to find something to wear." I said.

"I have something." Rose said standing up and going to the door. Lissa and I fallowed.

We went to her room ands he shut and locked the door. "Take a seat and make yourselves

It will take me a second to find it." She said and went in her closet. About ten minutes

She came out holding a white dress.

I looked at Rose and then at Lissa. "You have got to be kidding me." I said.

"Nope, Come on you'll look hot in it. Plus I will never be able to wear that again

Or anything like it." She said holding it out to me. "Try it on, before you make up your

mind." She said.

I went to the bathroom and switch from my lounge wear to the dress. I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked hot. I felt a little self conscious at first but that was soon gone when I turned and examined myself. The dress showed off my curse great. It didn't leave much for imagination. I stepped out the bathroom. Lissa gasped and Rose had a huge smile on her face.

"You look hot. Now to only do some light make up and gloss and some curls. What size shoe are you?" She asked.

"Seven and half to a eight." I told her.

"Same as me, great, I have the perfect shoes for the dress and necklace." She walked back to her closet and muttered to herself "I feel like I have a life size doll to play with, we need to do this more often." I laughed.

"Let's see how the first date goes." I said. Lissa got up to go to the rest room and pulled the curling iron out from a drawer and plugged it in.

"I'm so excited for you." Lissa sang pulling out bags and other things.

"I'm nervous. I haven't been on a date in I don't know how long." I said as rose came out the closet caring a few things.

"Dear god, I'm worried about a date and now you want me to worry about my ankles too. I'll never be able to walk in those." I said casting a look to the shoes.

"Good thing we have hours then because your going to practice. That dress does not go with flat shoes." I rolled my eyes great.

It was about 3 hours later when I finally finished and actually got the hang of walking in heels again. My hair was done, shoes on, nails freshly painted, lips glossed, and clutch in hand. I didn't have one to match my attire so I barrow one of Lissa's. I put a stake into it just in case.

I was looking in the mirror to make sure I didn't miss anything when Rose walked up behind me.

"You look great, you're going to do great, and have a blast. Stop worrying before your make up runs." She told me.

"Fine, but if I break an ankle I'm so blaming you." I said smiling nervously.

"Well, I'd gladly take the blame because you are hot and you'll appreciate me later. So will Langston." She said winking at me.

I blushed. "You think so?"

"He'd be a fool not to." Lissa said. "Come on Rose let's get down stairs. We will see you in a minute Alberta."

They made sure everything was off and unplugged then left the room. I gave it about 10 minutes before I headed down stairs.

**Langston POV**

I was sitting in the living room with the guys waiting on Allie. I was kind of nervous but not much, I was excited about this. She was a beautiful woman and had a great personality. I really wanted to get to know her.

I decided on taking her to a really nice restraint at court. So I decided on wearing a pair of black slacks, dress shoes, and belt with a blue button down shirt. I had a thing of short steamed red roses. I really hoped she liked them. The guys and I we're talking about sneaking up on the girls with water balloons later or tomorrow, but Dimitri didn't want Rose to get caught in it and we all agreed. We would wait till Lissa's brides maids got in town so we could have more fun with it and hopefully cause and all out war.

We heard talking and saw Rose and Lissa came down the stairs. I stood up and went to the front room and waited in front of the stairs.

The girls smiled when they walked bye and stood next to Dimitri and Rose but didn't say anything. I saw rose give Dimitri a kiss and I quickly turned away. A few minutes later a door opened up stairs and Then Allie walked to the top of the stairs. She had a smile on her face and she was beautiful. She was wearing a fitted sleeveless white dress that was made to look like the material was scrunched. She had a necklace made of all different colors bright beads and matching bangles. With a pair of aqua blue peep toe pumps and matching bag.

She came down to the bottom of the stairs and was standing on the bottom step. I walked up to her and she was still shorter than me, not that I complain. "You're beautiful." I said and kissed her on the cheek and gave her the roses.

"Thank you" She said as she brought them to her face and smelled them. "Roses are my favorite." She said.

I smiled. "I'm glad I got the right ones."

I hadn't noticed when everyone left the room but apparently they were giving us our privacy. I held my hand out to her.

"Shall we?" I asked.

She smiled and took my hand. I opened the door for her and shut it after I walked out after her. We got to my car (a 2010 Mazda RX-8) I opened the door for her and shut it after she got in. I walked around the other side and got in behind the driver seat.

"This is a nice car." She stated.

I nodded. "Yes it is." I smiled at her. "Cars, it was my first love. I sold my last car before I moved to court and I saved up for a long time before I bought her last year." I said.

"Her?" She asked.

I blushed. "You probably think I'm nuts but I named her. Lelia."

"I don't think your nuts." She smiled at me. "Why Lelia?" She asked.

"It's Italian and honestly I couldn't think of one, but Lelia means joking, laughing, and talking. It was often used in Italian plays and I figured it fits my personality why not go with it." I shrugged.

"Well, I think I'll have to agree." I stopped at a red light and cast a look at her. She was beautiful. I was a lucky man to get a chance to take her out tonight. I just hope I didn't mess up.

"Do you like Japanese food?" I asked her.

"Love it." She said.

"Good because we have a reservation for two at Miyabi." I told her.

She smiled at me. "Sounds good to me."

We arrived at the steakhouse a few minutes later. I got out of the car and walked around to open the door for her. I watched as she stepped one leg out at a time then took my hand and stood up. I shut the door for her but before moving I couldn't help but tell her again. "You are very beautiful."

She looked down for a second messing with the clip on her handbag and then she stood up further on the tip toe of her heels and kissed me on the cheek. "You're handsome and very sweet."

I smiled at her. "How did I get so lucky to take you out again?" I asked teasing. I was well aware she was still holding my hand and I didn't mind. "Let's go grab our reservation." I told her.

We walked to the door and I opened it for her putting my hand on the small of her back and following in after her. We stood in line patiently for those who didn't call ahead.

"How many?" a young dhampir girl asked.

"We have a reservation for two under Judson." I told her.

She grabbed two menus and asked us to follow her. Someone else took her place. "Your waiter will be with you soon. Enjoy." She said before walking away.

We were seated at a table made for ten and there was a family at the other end and two seats left. We decided to sit at the other end away from them. I wanted some privacy but I also wanted to be appropriate since this was a family sitting with us.

"I forgot about the seating, I guess I should have thought about that for a first date." I said.

She smiled at me and picked up her menu. "I don't mind. I love the food and their all the way over there anyways. It's okay." She said.

I felt like the luckiest man a live right now. How was I able to get a woman, who wasn't picky, wasn't late, beautiful, and smart all in one.

After a few minutes of sitting a waiter came over and took our drink order. When he came back he asked if we we're ready to order. Allie got the chicken and steak with ranch on her salad. I got the steak and shrimp and also got ranch on my salad.

After we ordered I didn't know what to talk about. I wasn't the best at dating and didn't have a lot of experience at it. I had always taken my job serious and my love for cars weird for an Italian, right? I was thankful when Allie broke the silence.

"So what part of Italy are you from?" She asked.

"Lucca." I told her.

"Tell me about it. I have never been to Italy." She smiled.

"It's a town in Tuscany. It's very different from the states. Very historical and had a strong renaissance feel. Hundreds of churches and the birth place of tons of world know artist. It is a beautiful place."

"It sounds beautiful." She said and took a sip of her drink.

"What about you. Where are you from?" I asked. I didn't want to talk about me. I wanted to know more about her.

"I'm from here, well not here but the states." She paused. "I was born in Moscow, Russia but my mother moved her after I was born so my brother and I could grow up at the Academy and get our 'proper training' she liked to call it."

"You make it sound bad." I stated.

She shook her head. "No, I loved it." She gave me a half smile. Right then the cook came up and he started to clean the grill again before cooking. He banged his utensil on the cook top making loud noises.

We dropped the personal talk while he cooked and we ate. I continued through out the meal to cast looks at Allie. I noticed she would do that same to me. We clapped for the cook when he did tricks. I noticed he'd cast looks at us and smile. He was an older man. Who looked like he had years of knowledge and experience. At one point he stated to us that 'Love is in its most mature age when it is young' then he cleaned the grill and left.

I didn't know what to say to that so I just nodded to him and told him thank you. I looked at Allie and saw she was blushing.

"Love huh?" I said and smiled.

"I'm not so sure about that, I don't even know you that well." She said to me and smiled.

I smiled back. "What do you say we get out of here and get desert or something?" I asked.

She shook her head. "I honestly don't think I can eat anything else." I knew how she felt, suggesting ice cream was dumb on my part both of us had to go boxes with almost over half our food.

"How about we go for a walk in one of the gardens or something?" She asked.

"Sure." I said. I was glad she didn't want to go home yet.

I paid for our dinner and then we left the restraunt I again held the door open for her and walked her to her side of the car.

She stopped in front of the door so I really couldn't open it. She turned and looked up to me. "Thank you for dinner. I really enjoyed it." She told me. I bent down and kissed her lightly and felt her kiss me back.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, I did too." I kissed her once more. "But it's not over." I told her and opened her door. She sat down and twisted her legs in. When she was comfortable I shut the door and went back to my side. I opened the door and started the car. I put it in reverse and drove out of the parking lot. I didn't know where to go at first but then I thought of the perfect spot. I went towards the outer part of court the way we would go to leave passing the road to the house. A few miles passed and I pull into a parking lot with a few cars and turn off the car.

I got out and went to open Allies door. I held my hand out and she took it. "Are you cold?" I asked before shutting the door.

"No, I'm fine." She said and took my hand. We walked slowly down the side walk and along the path. The tree's we're light with twinkling light and lamp post down every so many feet. We soon came to an opening and there were gardens, benches, and a river.

"I haven't been here in a long time." She said. "I forgot how beautiful it was." We walked a little further and then took a turn. We chose to sit on a bench near some flower bed at the end of pier on a bench in front of the railing and looked at the river. Across from it was nothing but woods.

"It is beautiful. I used to come down here to fish." I told her. That's how I knew of the place.

"I used to come here with a previous charge of mine. She liked to take walks in the parks. She also liked to fish."

"Who is your old charge?" I asked curiously.

"The late Princess Badica" She said.

"I never met her." I said.

She smiled. "She was sweet older lady. She didn't like to go out anywhere unprotected. She hardly left court when I was with her. She was in her seventies when I was her guardian. When she passed I took my mothers place as head guardian at the academy." She said.

"You seem to be really fond of her." I state.

She nodded. "I was, she was a wise woman. She treated people different than other royals did in her time. Lissa reminds me of her a lot." She stated.

"Is that why you are close to Lissa and Rose?" I asked.

"A little, but actually I was fond of them from a young age. Rose has always been protective of Lissa, since they were little kids. When her parents died I stayed close to Lissa. I wanted to be a mother figure to her, so she had some one to go to at all times." She said.

"That's very nice of you."

"It is. I have always looked over them Roses mother wasn't around much because of her job. So I tried to be there for them as much as I could."

"Is that why you came here when Dimitri called you?" I asked.

"One reason, the other was I wanted a change."

"What kind of change?"

"Well, I have lived my life taken care of everyone and putting my job first. When Rose and Lissa ran away, I was crushed. I didn't understand why they did without coming to anyone for help until they came back and everything started to fall into place. Then it all made since. When they graduated I missed them. My job wasn't as interesting." She laughed. "They made sure I stayed busy. I wanted to be here for them and my friends. I missed them and I felt like it was time for me to retire someone else could easily do my job. I wanted to try to have my own life to."

"And in taking the job you were able to do that too?" I asked.

"Yeah, well I could try." She smiled at me. I saw a flash of something in her eyes but I couldn't pin point it.

"Are you okay?"

"I think so, I'm not sure. Thinking of all this brought something to mind."

"If you don't mind me asking, what is it?" I said

"No, I don't mind." She said shaking her head a little.

She took a breathe before continuing. "Thinking of this just reminded me of something last week." I looked at her to continue.

"I was leaving the hospital from my shift. Mikhail hadn't gotten there yet but Dimitri said it was fine that I could go. So when I left I decided I wanted to go by the coffee shop before going home." She jumped into details of how she saw Mikhail there sitting with Tasha but when she confronted them he had told her that he was making sure Tasha stay away from Rose and Dimitri. That there well being was none of her business.

"But the funny thing when he left, he through a lot of money on the table. I figured if he had ordered his coffee at the counter like he said he would have already paid. But if there was dishes on the table and ticket maybe he had actually sat down and ordered. Why would he be with Tasha when he is supposed to be watching out for Rose?" She said.

I thought this over before I answered. It didn't seem right. The way he acted last night, the money and his reaction to Allie finding them together. "I agree it doesn't sound right. Why didn't you say something to Dimitri?" I asked.

"Every time I wanted to Rose or Mikhail has been around him and I figured if what I think is true than I don't Mikhail catching on to what I think. If he thinks anyone is watching him then we will never find out." I agreed with that. It would be too risky.

"Why didn't you say anything when Rose was around?" I wondered.

"Rose is in a very serious state. She is already high risk and I don't want to worry her. I figured I should wait to get Dimitri alone or I would tell Abe. He has his way of finding things out." She told me.

I took her hand in mine. "How about this, I can be with you and we can tell Abe together and I can try to find some time with Dimitri alone and tell him. We do spend time together and hang out without everyone around, it would be easy for me." I said.

She thought it over for a minute. "That sounds fine with me, I think I would like it better if I had someone with me. Abe can be kind of scary sometimes especially when it comes to Roses well being."

"You noticed that too huh?"

She laughed and held up two fingers close together. "Just a little bit." I put my arm around her shoulders and she laid her head on my chest. "It feels good to have finally told someone though."

I kissed the top of her head. We sat in silence for a little while and watch the sun slowly come up and lights flick off around the part. After the sun was up we walked back to the car hand in hand. I opened her door for again as she got in and then closed it, then walked around to my side. I started the car and started back towards the house. It was a quit ride and there was music playing quietly. I cast a glance over to Allie and noticed she was really tired; she was starting to fall asleep. I put my hand on hers and she laced her fingers with mine.

We got back to the house and I turned off the car. She opened her sleepy eyes as I was opening her door. I held a hand down and she took it. As she stood up she almost fell but I caught her.

"Are you okay?" I asked

She nodded her head and covered her mouth as she yawned. She lifted one leg at a time to take off her shoes and carried then by the straps with her fingers with her other arm linked on mine and head rest on my arm. We stopped at the door and faced each other.

"I had a really good time tonight." She told me.

"I did too. I hope we can have another one soon." I said.

She smiled. "I'd like that." I bent down and kissed her on her soft lips. This time it was a short on more like long sweet ones. I dropped her hand brought one of mine on the small of her back and the other on a cheek. She had her on my hips. I felt her tongue lightly trace my bottom lip and I granted her access. It was a sloppy kiss like teenagers would get carried away with. Just something sensual and held more meaning, after a minute we broke apart and I gave her a small gentle kiss.

"Thank you Lang." She told me.

"Your welcomes Allie" I said back.

I opened the door and let her walk in first then shut it behind me. I saw her look in the living room and blush. Rose and Dimitri were sitting on the couch and Rose had looked up at us entering and smiled.

"I think I'm going to lie down." She said to me.

"Would you like me to walk you upstairs?" I asked.

"Sure" She said giving me another smile.

We walked up stairs and stopped outside her door. She turned to me and she still had the smile on her face. I bent down and kissed her softly one more time.

"Have a good night Allie." She took my hand before I could walk away though.

"I don't know if I'm tired." She said and cast a look down. "I was thinking I may watch a movie. Would you like to join me?" She asked.

This brightened my mood. Although we were home I still didn't want the date to end. "What do you have in mind?" I asked.

"I don't know. I have a few movies I haven't watched yet." She looked back up at me.

"Sure, I would love to." I said and kissed her one more time. She twisted the door knob then went in her room and she shut the door. We kissed a few more minutes and then finally broke apart again. I hated to break apart, I felt like I could kiss her forever but this was still the first date and I couldn't bring myself to do anything more than that tonight besides what a movie with her of course.

She walked over to the TV and I noticed beside it was DVD shelf with what looked like at least a hundred movies. She grabbed the ones that still had the wrapper on them and handed them to me. "Pick one, I don't care really. I think I'm going to get out of this dress though." She said and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek.

She went to her closet than she went to the bathroom. I was trying to decide which movie I wanted to watch. There was the new Harry Potter which was a definite no. The roommate and No strings attached. I was thinking it over for a few seconds. Scary or romantic comedy, in the end I went with Scary. After all this was the end of a date night and nothing better than to have a scary movie for her to cuddle up next to me.

A few minutes later Allie came out of the bathroom in a pair of black shorts and a grey crop top with another shirt or maybe a sports bra underneath. I wasn't sure. She pulled the covers back on her bed and climbed on it.

"What did you decide on?" She asked.

I held up a movie. "The Roommate, does that sound good to you?" I asked.

"Sure, I love scary movies." She said.

I walked up to her side of the bed and bent down to whisper in her ear. "What's your favorite scary movie?" I asked.

She laughed and it was the most beautiful sound in the world. "The cheesy ones" She said.

I laughed. "Mine too." I kissed her and then pulled away. Walked over and turned on the TV and DVD player and popped in the movie. I turned back to her. "I'm going to change out of this real fast. I'll be right back. Do you want anything?" I asked.

"The remote and maybe a diet coke" She said.

I nod my head to her. "A diet coke coming up" I said as I walked over to her and gave her the remote. She grabbed my hand and looked up at me. I bent down and gave her a small kiss. She smiled and I pulled away. "I'll be right back babe."

I left to my room and quickly pulled off my clothes and tossed them in a basket to take to dry cleaning later. I grabbed a pair of grey work out pants and a white tee shirt and put them on, brushed my teeth, and then went down stairs to get drinks. I noticed Rose and Dimitri lying on the couch watching TV but I didn't stop to talk. Rose cast another glance at me and smiled as I went up the stairs. I knocked on Allies door before going in. I shut the door as I went in and gave her, her drink.

"Thanks you." She pats the bed beside her. "Climb in, I don't bite." She said with a smile.

I climbed in bed beside her and she turned off the light on her bedside table. She pressed play and the movie started. About half way through the movie she felt cold so I put the covers over her and scooted closer to her. She leaned her head back on my chest and I kissed the top of her head. I wrapped my arms around and went back to the movie. It was near the end when she jumped and I chuckled to myself.

When the movie was over I noticed she didn't grab the remote so I did and I turned it off. I then noticed she must have fallen asleep. I ran my fingers through her hair. She steered a little and I really didn't want to wake her up so I stopped. I turned off the DVD and the TV. I tried to slowly get up but right when I pulled my arm she flipped on her side and grabbed me around the waist. Well so much for that idea. I lay back down and flipped on my side facing her. That night I fell asleep holding the girl of my dreams and keeping her close.

**RPOV**

I got a call from Lissa asking if where I was and I told her I was almost home. I had completely forgotten about Alberta's date tonight. I was supposed to help her get ready. We pulled in the drive and I hopped out of the car. Dimitri was right behind me.

"Where are you going in such a rush?" He asked.

"Alberta and Lissa need me." I said and kissed his cheek before going upstairs.

We split up and I went up stairs. I knocked on the door as I heard Alberta say something along the lines of 'kiss' so I got curious. I opened the door and jumped right into there conversation.

It turned out she couldn't find anything to wear so I had the perfect thing. I went to my closet and pulled out a beautiful white dress I bought at Express. I loved it and I knew it would hug my every curve but I honestly couldn't see me fitting into it ever, even if I lost all the baby weight afterwards and getting back into my work out routine. I tied the dress together with pastel colored jewelry and a pair of aqua blue peep toe pumps.

When it was time for the date Lissa and I went down stairs to meet the others. Langston got up along with Dimitri and Christian when they heard us. We met them at the end of the stairs and I had to admit Langston could clean up pretty nice when he needed to. Not saying he was bad looking, because that certainly wasn't the case. I smiled at Langston as I walked by him to take my place by Dimitri and kissed him softly.

A few minutes later Albert came down and look on every guys face was priceless. I couldn't remember the last time I saw her dress up or if I ever even have but she sure did a good job at turning everyone's head at her entrance. She looked beautiful.

We left the room to give Alberta and Langston some privacy. We had all stepped to the back yard and I noticed the place was covered in colorful pieces and the water hose was lying on the ground.

"What the heck happened out here?" I asked and noticed Dimitri noticed the mess too.

"The boys decided to have a water war today." Lissa said.

She was smiling big and then I caught a flash of something through the bond. I smiled back but soon covered it. The guys were talking about something, we weren't paying attention to them just like they weren't us. So I decided to go along with Lissa's plan.

"This place is a mess." I said bending over to pick pieces of balloons up. I snuck my way towards the water hose as Lissa made her way near the pool where she picked up a water gun. None of the guys had noticed what we were up too except I couldn't help but notice Adrian wasn't anywhere to be seen.

I griped the water hose in my hand so the water wouldn't come out the end and get there attention. I saw Lissa nod to me so I let it go as I aimed right at the guys. Lissa had managed to hid behind a tree near them and had her gun ready for them when they ran.

The water hit them and they yelled and started to run in different directions. I saw Lissa and Adrian both step out at the same time. He had a water gun the strap hanging over his shoulder and a cooler of water balloons. I aimed the water hose at Dimitri and got him on the front part of his body. He paused for a minute and then gave a low growl, talk about animal instincts. I dropped the hose in attempt to run back in the house but he caught me by the waist.

"Dimitri Belikov you let me go right now." I said laughing.

"I don't think so Roza. Do you think it's fair that you just got me soaking wet and I would let you get away with it?"

I looked up to him with a pouty face and pleading eyes. "What are you going to do? I'm pregnant I should be off limits."

He laughed. "I'm pretty sure the water won't hurt you, plus you asked the doctor if you could still swim, he said it was fine." Then I understood what he meant and tried to pull away but he had a good hold on me.

"No you don't. I am not going in that pool." I screamed as he picked me up. "Plus you don't want to get wet."

"Too late I already am." He said dropping his car keys and cell phone out of his pockets and then jumped in holding me.

We came up for air and my hair was in my face. I had to go back under to get it out of the way. "You suck." So not the way we had planned it. I was now in the pool swimming in my white sun dress and there was nothing but the guys and Lissa.

I started laughing. "What's so funny?" He asked.

"You really didn't think about his before you did it did you?" I said and he got it. He looked down at me and smiled.

"I kind of like it." He said and splashed him with water. I swam down to the shallow end and he followed me. He took my by the hand and pulled me back to him and kissed me.

"Here" he said taking off is shirt and handing it to me.

"Yeah, that's what I want a wet shirt to go with my wet dress." I said rolling my eyes and then putting it on.

I looked around and noticed Adrian had his last water balloon in his hand along with Mikhail coming behind him and Eddie in front with water guns, that was not going to be pretty and he was going to freak when his hair gets messed up. Christian had come how gotten the water gun from Lissa and chasing her but he caught up to her because he was faster.

He grabbed her by the waist and picked her up. He carried her to the pool and threw her in. I couldn't help but to laugh, maybe Christian could actually pick her up and carrier.

She came up for water and swam over to us. "Okay, so that did not go the way I planned." She said smiling.

"Me either. Where is Adrian?" I asked looking around.

I saw Eddie was looking for him too and Mikhail was whipping water out of his face. Mikhail decided to shot out his gun not even looking at who he gets and sprays Eddie. Everyone started laughing and they were soon in a one on one match.

When they finally gave up or ran out of water whatever one it was. We decided we should all get out now. I was the last one out of the pool and Dimitri took my hand. The entire yard was wet. I didn't want to sleep.

When I was out of the clear of slipping I noticed a smoking Adrian sitting on the steps completely dry.

"You have got to be kidding me!" I said.

Everyone turned to see what I was looking at and laughed.

"How did you know what we were up to anyways Adrian?" I asked

He shrugged his shoulders "I can tell from the bond when you're in her head and it was written all over your face what y'all were up to."

I shrugged at him. "Oh, well. Can you get some towels since you're not wet please?" I asked.

He put out his smoke and went in side. I saw Dimitri walk over and pick up his phone and then realization hit everyone else and they started pulling cell phones and other things out of there pockets.

I just started laughing because I didn't have to worry with the mess of it all.

"No funny Rose." Christian said trying to turn his phone on. "Damn it."

Adrian came back out with towels and I gladly took one. I dried off and went inside followed behind Dimitri and the rest. I stopped in the door way and turned to everyone.

"Okay guys y'all are going to have to lose the pants, someone's going to slip if the floor gets wet. So Lissa and I will go upstairs and y'all can lose the pants and put them in the laundry room." I said.

Christian laughed at me but everyone agreed. "Okay mom." He said and I laughed.

Lissa and I went up the stairs to our own rooms. I stripped off my clothes and turned on the water to the shower. I was just about to turn the water off when I heard the door open and Dimitri stepped in behind me putting his hands around my waist and laid them on my tiny bump.

I leaned my head back on his chest and closed my eyes standing under the running water. He kissed me softly on the neck.

"Are you okay Roza?" He asked.

I shook my head. "Just tired babe" I told him as I turned around to face home and wrap my arms around his waist.

"Why don't you finish up and lay down. You should take it easy anyways; maybe that wasn't such a good idea." I knew what he was referring to, no need for him to elaborate.

I rinsed the rest of the soap off of me, opened the door and grabbed my towel. I dried my feet before steeping out and dried the rest of me off. I towel dried my hair really well and the combed through it. Wrapping the towel back around me I went to my closet. I ha no clue what I wanted to wear so I just sat down Indian style on the floor of my closet until Dimitri came in.

At first I thought he was just going to get his clothes and leave but then he saw me. He slid on some boxer briefs and sat down beside me his hand lying on my upper arm.

"What's wrong?" He asked me and ran his thumb down my cheek. I hadn't noticed I tears running down my face.

I sighed to myself. "I didn't even realize I was crying." I said looking up at him.

"Are you okay love?" I nod my head to him.

"Yes, I just don't know what to wear." I gave him a half smile.

"Is that all?" He gave me a smile. He stood up and grabbed a hanger.

"How is this?" He said holding up a white Tommy Hilfiger spaghetti strap night gown that came down mid thigh length. It had a faded red and blue paisley pattern on it.

"I guess that will do. I didn't even see it." I told him and kissed his cheek taking it and slipping it over my head and put on a pair of white lace panties with it. He grabbed a pair of his lounge pants and a tee shirt and we lay on the bed together.

I was laying on my head on his chest listening to his heart beat when my stomach made a funny sound.

"Are they hungry?" He asked and I could hear the smile in his voice.

"I don't know about them but I'm starving." I said. He was rubbing his hand on my stomach.

"What would you like to eat babe?" He asked.

I thought it over for a moment. "I really don't know. Is Christian cooking or is it a fend for yourself night?" I asked.

"No he's not." He told me.

"So fend for yourself it is." I paused. "I think I want sushi" I told him.

"Nope, not happening, think of something else."

I look at him like he was out of his mind. "Did you seriously just tell me no?" I asked.

He just nodded his head. So I thought it over some more. "We'll if I can't have raw fish can I have cooked fish?" I asked.

"Negative ghost rider" He said.

"You suck right now, you know that."

So I continued to think. "I got it." I stated.

"What is it?"

"You can't think I'm weird" I paused. "But I think I want Quiche and fruit."

He laughed. "Okay, Quiche and fruit it is."

We got up and went down stairs to the kitchen to find Christian and Lissa sitting at the island in there pajamas too.

"What are y'all doing?" I asked taking a seat across from Lissa.

"Trying to figure out dinner" She told me.

"I was just about to make Quiche. I can double the recipe and it would make four." Dimitri said.

"I'm not sure I'm in the mood for a egg pie." She said smiling. "What do y'all think of pizza?"

I thought it over for a minute and nod. "It would be so much faster and so much easier." I told Dimitri who in the end agreed also.

That night everyone was tired from the events of the second water war. Adrian and Eddie didn't come back that night. Mikhail joined us four down stairs and at pizza. No one fought or argued. It was actually peaceful. No interruptions, no parents, just us house mates.

We ate Pizza and watch Tyler Perry movies. I think the reason everyone agreed to them, was Lissa and I insisted on them. After watching 'Meet the Browns', 'I Could Do Bad All By Myself', Mikhail went upstairs to bed. We put in 'Medea Goes to Jail' and some where along the way Lissa feel asleep. Christian took her upstairs to bed.

We had just finished the other movie when I looked over at the clock and saw the time. It was almost six thirty. I turned off the DVD played and turned the TV to 'Nick Nite', 'The Nanny' was on. I settled into the comfort of Dimitri's side with a blanket over me. I don't know how long we we're asleep but I woke up when I heard the door open.

Alberta and Mikhail were coming home and I couldn't help but notice it was almost seven. I smiled at Alberta and laid my head back on Dimitri.

I was almost back to sleep when I heard someone come down the stairs. It was Langston but he went to the kitchen and then left again. I wonder what those two are up to. I thought to myself.

I soon realized I was not going to sleep any good down here so I got up. I nudge Dimitri by his arm.

"Babe, I'm going to bed." I told him.

He opened his eyes and looked at me than out the window. "What time is it?"

"Seven."

We turned off the lights and TV. Took the glasses to the sink and sat them in it. I would do them when I woke up. On the way up the stairs we passed Mikhail's room as his door was opening. He was getting up for his shift I guessed. No one aid anything to each other. I couldn't quit tell if there was still tension between them because they didn't speak.

We went to our room and I climbed in bed. Within second I was out cold.

The next morning I woke up again alone. I couldn't stand that but there wasn't anything I could do about it now. I went to the restroom, brushed my teeth, and pulled my hair in a pony tail.

I wasn't sure if I was actually ready to get up for the day quit yet. It was still pretty early only four pm. So I grabbed a cardigan out of my closest and slipped it on to have something over my thin short night dress. I walked down the stairs and to the kitchen. I was seriously thirsty. As I walked in the room closing my eyes and yawning I heard someone chuckle.

I opened my eyes and smiled at none other than daddy dearest and the love of my life.

"What are you doing here so early old man?" I asked getting a cup down for coffee.

"I got an early start on my day and wanted to come see my future son in law. I knew he would be awake so why not?" He said.

I was just about to pour some coffee in the cup but a hand stopped me. I looked up to see my dad. "I also know your not supposed to drink coffee or soda more than once a day when your pregnant kiz."

"Come on, I can go with out caffeine just not first thing in the morning." I said.

He shook his head. "You shouldn't be up this early. Why are you?" He asked.

"I'm not sure. I was thirsty though." I shrugged.

"Well how about you have something else for now. I have a feeling you aren't going to be up long because you look tired and you can have coffee when you get up for the day. It would do well then, not now." He told me and I knew he was right. It would be ridiculous to have some now when I would just go back to sleep. So I opted for orange juice.

I took a seat at the island with them and tried to pay attention to there conversation but I wasn't really interested.

"Dad, where is mom?" I asked curiously.

"She's still at home asleep. Don't worry I left a note." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Oh yeah, cause that would do some good. A note, seriously? You shouldn't be going out without a guard. You'd have a fit if I did that." I said.

He shook his head. "Kiz don't worry about me. I have other guards and plus you'd have to be a fool to test me." He said with a smirk on his face.

"You're right. But there are still crazy people out there running around doing as they please remember. I'm sure their crazy enough to attempt to test you." I said.

"I'll keep that in mind." He said.

"Good." I kissed him on the cheek. "I think I'm going to go back to sleep. I'm still tired."

"Sleep well Kiz. I love you."

"Love you too dad. Will you be here later today?" I asked.

"Yes, I haven't seen much of you so I will." He told me. I gave him another hug and a smile to Dimitri. I left them to talk and went upstairs to my bed.

On the way up I passed Alberta's room as the door opened. I was shocked to see Langston with her. I gave her a smile but nothing more. I was so going to squeeze details out of her later. They went down stairs and I went to my bed and fell back to sleep.

**Abe's POV**

I was sound asleep and the next thing I know I'm being woke up by someone calling my cell phone. I looked at it and noticed it was Kaleena Kozlov.

"Guardian Kozlov this better be import to drag me out of bed before the sun goes down." I said answering the phone.

"I'm sorry sir. I wouldn't have called if I didn't think it was important."

I scuffed silently. "What is it?" I asked curiously now.

"Sir I think I should come by and talk in private."

"Fine but make it quick." I said and hung up.

"Who was that?" Janine asked me with her eyes closed.

I kissed her forehead. "It was only Kaleena. Don't worry I will see what is going on and you just go back to sleep babe."

She fell right back to sleep and I got up to get dressed for the day. I was in the kitchen making coffee when there a soft knock at the back door. I went to it and opened it for Kaleena.

"What's this about?" I asked walking to the kitchen. She leaned against the counter as I poured my coffee.

"Sir I just got a phone call from Pavel saying he saw Tasha Ozera leaving The Queen's Palace." Well that certainly wasn't what I expected to hear.

"Well that is strange." I said thinking it over. The Queen couldn't stand Tasha and vise versa.

"It is." She agreed as her phone went off. I looked over to her to see her looking at it.

"Sir, he just sent a picture to my phone of Tasha leaving and the queen chatting with her outside of her home."

"Send it to my phone." I told her at once. I put the coffee in a to go type mug. "Is there anything else?"

She shook her head. "No sir." She said.

"Alright then, I want a close eye kept on Tasha. I am going to figure out a way to have eyes in the palace. When I work this out I will call you. Let Pavel know there will be a meeting soon." I grabbed my keys. "Ride with me over to the girl's house. I want to see Dimitri and let him know about this. I will be right back."

I went up stairs and left a note for Jane letting her know where I will be when I woke up.

Then I went back down stairs and got in the car, Kaleena in the passenger seat.

"I don't want any of this to get to Rose. It will be your job to make sure of that." I told her and smiled at the worried look that came across her face that was soon covered with a mask.

We got to the house and I told Kaleena she could take the car back to my house and the keys inside and lock the door before she left with her key.

I didn't bother with knocking because I had my own key to the house. I went inside and went straight to the kitchen. I found Dimitri standing in front of the coffee pot.

"Belikov" I said and he jumped and turned. I smiled at the fact I caught him off guard. "Well aren't we neglecting our duties this morning?" I said taking a seat at the Island.

"What are you doing here so early?" He asked.

"That is a good question. When you're done take a seat and we will talk." I told him. "Where is Rose?" I asked making sure she wasn't around to hear any of what I was about to.

"She is still asleep." He said taking a seat across from me.

"Good, we have business to discuss and I don't want her in on this at all. Do you understand me?"

"Gotcha so what's this about?" He asked.

"Well to start I got a very interesting wake up call this morning and let me just state I was not happy waking up hours earlier than I wanted to." I took a sip of my own coffee. "But that is beside the point. Guardian Kozlov called me to come by this morning. Apparently Tasha Ozera and Queen Tatiana have been spending some quality time together during the night."

"What do you think they were up to?" He asked.

"Well if I knew that I doubt I would be sitting around." I said with a hint of attitude. "I plan o figure out what is going on without us getting near either of them. But I came here to let you know about this without letting Rose know. I don't want my daughter to have to worry or get stressed over nothing. I have made my threat clear to Tasha she would be a fool to underestimate me."

"What to do you plan on doing with Tatiana?" He asked.

"Well that is another matter. I can't just threaten her without being charged for high treason and I really don't want it to come to that. She has become old and unstable more over the years. I think the royal court is starting to realize this. I have heard rumors from close friends of mine on the counsel that Tatiana is wanting to over through the court and start bringing moroi out to fight along side their guards or maybe even alone for those who don't have guards."

"When the hell did this come about?" Dimitri asked taken aback.

I shrugged. "I found out about three days ago."

"That is ridiculous she already had dhampir's graduating at sixteen. Why would she choose this too?"

"I don't know and I don't think the court will allow it to happen. I think they will over though her and there will eventually be a ruling for a new queen if she attempts to go through with it." Thinking this over I had a thought come along.

I hadn't even notice I was quiet in thought till Dimitri cleared his throat. "Sorry. I was just thinking something over."

"Your probably thinking the same thing I am then." Right when he said that we heard a door open up stairs and a few seconds later a sleep eyed Rose walked into the kitchen. She was yawning and had her eyes shut as she did. I gave Dimitri a narrow eyed look saying do not say anything.

I soon cover my face with a smile and gave her a laugh. She popped her eyes open and looked at me.

"What are you doing here so early old man?" She asked getting a coffee cup down.

"I got an early start on my day and wanted to come see my future son in law. I knew he would be awake so why not?" I gave her a smile and took the cup out of her hand."I also know your not supposed to drink coffee or soda more than once a day when your pregnant kiz."

"Come on, I can go with out caffeine just not first thing in the morning." She said giving me a look that said 'I have got to be kidding her' but I wasn't.

He shook his head. "You shouldn't be up this early. Why are you?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. I was thirsty though." She shrugged. I cast a look to Dimitri and he did the same. I guess this was a weird thing for her.

"Well how about you have something else for now. I have a feeling you aren't going to be up long because you look tired and you can have coffee when you get up for the day. It would do well then, not now." She looked so tired and I knew I was right. Just a matter of time and then we could carry on our real conversation of interest.

We we're talking about hunting which I knew bore Rose to death. The only hunting she liked was the strigoi kind and she wasn't even interested in that right now being pregnant and all. She was tuned out I could tell by the way she laid her head in her hand propped up on one elbow and looking at magazine.

She eventually interrupted and asked "Dad, where is mom?"

"She's still at home asleep. Don't worry I left a note." She rolled her eyes at me and I tried not to laugh.

"Oh yeah, cause that would do some good. A note, seriously? You shouldn't be going out without a guard. You'd have a fit if I did that."

He shook his head. "Kiz don't worry about me. I have other guards and plus you'd have to be a fool to test me." I said with a smirk.

"You're right. But there are still crazy people out there running around doing as they please remember. I'm sure their crazy enough to attempt to test you." I said.

"I'll keep that in mind." She had no clue how well she hit the head with hammer on that one.

"Good." She kissed my cheek. "I think I'm going to go back to sleep. I'm still tired."

"Sleep well Kiz. I love you."

"Love you too dad. Will you be here later today?" She asked.

"Yes, I haven't seen much of you so I will." I told her and that was true I missed her a lot when we didn't get to see each other. I had missed out on nearly eighteen years of her life and I regretted it everyday. It was an agreement Janine and I had come up with because of my job. She wanted her to grow up to be the best guard and so did I. My job was risky business and I was always traveling. She understood this though and now I was making it up to her every way I possibly could.

She left to go upstairs and back to bed. I was just about to start the conversation up when two more people joined us.

"Morning Alberta, Langston." Dimitri said with a smile on his face. What was up with that?

"Morning" They said together.

I just shook my head. "Glad you two are here. Might as well get this all out in the open" I said.

"What's going on?" Guardian Judson asked.

"I will get to that in a minute. Where is Guardian Tanner?" I asked.

"He is in bed." Dimitri told me.

"Well that's a shame. You can fill him in later than." I said to Dimitri.

I looked at the other. "Why don't you take a seat?"

They did so as Dimitri got up to get everyone some coffee. I didn't care about him he had already known enough. I jumped into the story of my morning and of Tasha and Tatiana. I pulled out my phone and showed everyone the picture.

It was a simple picture of them standing outside one of the side doors at Tatiana's She was standing facing Tasha with her arms crossed over her chest with a half smile and her eyes slanted. Tasha was standing next to her car and facing the queen with a smile on her face. It looked like they were having a heart to heart about something.

"I want to know what that something is." I said with a quiet but forceful voice.

Dimitri had already joined back the table and he nod to agree with me. I could tell by looking at Alberta and Langston they had the same look on there face and felt the same way.

I notice Alberta turn to Langston and he gave a slight nod of his head. She then looked at me with a look of concern on her face. I didn't like that because Alberta was beautiful, tough, not scared of anything woman. She was about thirty five and almost the same height as Rose. She has beautiful tan skin like most Russians her hair is about to her is a little past her shoulders and the same shade as Dimitri's. She's a beautiful wise woman. I had mad respect for her, so I was shocked when she had a look like that on her face.

"What" I asked.

She cleared her throat and talked a little low. "I have something I think we should discuss but I don't think it's safe to talk about it here."

I looked at her with my eyes wide.

**I hope to have the next chapter up soon. I hate when I say this and it takes longer than I want. Hope you enjoy! **

**Characters I own**

**Langston Judson**

**Kaleena Kozlov**

**Dr. Christian Thomae **

**The three unnamed (To you at least) Triplets (These names will be posted soon enough.)**

**I would again like to say I don't own Vampire Academy (sadly) I just want to play with it. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Abe's POV**

I looked at Alberta with wide eyes, clearly shocked by what she just said. I looked at Dimitri and he his mirrored mine.

"What do you mean 'you don't think it's safe to talk about it here'?" Dimitri said in a cold voice stating my exact thought.

I could tell Alberta looked uncomfortable and I realized if she really thought it wasn't safe he she couldn't explain. I held up my hand to stop her from speaking.

"Don't, let's go to my house and we will speak." They all nod their heads and get what they need for the small ride. When we stepped outside the door I called Pavel.

"Hello" a voice on the other end answered.

"Pavel, you and Kaleena get Rose's now. I don't want any one to come in and out and if any one question why you are there or where the others are do not tell them they are with me. I was not there this morning unless it's Rose. Tell anyone Dimitri went out for doughnuts and that you are watching his shift for a few minutes." I could hear he was in the car now and rushing to the house.

"Yes sir. Is there anything else I can do for you?" I thought about that for a minute.

"Not now. I will be in touch soon." I said and hung up the phone. We got to the house in minutes. Got out of the car, went in side straight to the kitchen first. I made a new batch of coffee and got down four cups.

"Please, help yourselves to coffee and whatever and go to the dinning room. I will be right back."

I had no clue what this was about and I wasn't quit comfortable under the circumstances. I knew that Janine wouldn't be happy if she wasn't in on this, so I went up to our room to get her. I found our bed was empty and she had found he note. I saw the bathroom door cracked and heard the water running.

I silently snuck into the bathroom without moving the door much. She must have had the hot water all the way up because there was so much steam she had no clue I was in here. I walked up to the shower he back was to me and she was rinsing her hair. I could help myself but stair at her slender fit back side. She was truly beautiful.

I touched her on her shoulder and she jumped at least two feet in the air. She turned in lightening speed in her fight stance. She relaxed when she noticed it was me.

"Do not sneak up on me like that Ibrahim." She said splashing me with water.

I gave her a smile I knew melted her heart. "I couldn't help myself. How hot do you have that water, your going to burn your self?" I said.

She turned off the water and grabbed a towel. "What water?" She said sarcasticly.

I rolled my eyes at her. If Rose knew this side of her mother as well as me she would understand she is more like her than she knows. "We have guest so meet me down stairs when you're done. We will be in the dinning room." I kissed her cheek and let the room.

I had to lose the scarf and jacket I had gotten a tad bit hot and the stream had gotten to my hair, great. I left our room and went back to the kitchen made myself some coffee and went to the dinning room.

"Janine will be joining us soon." I told them explaining my disappearance even thought I knew I didn't have to.

I looked to Dimitri and he had a look of pure hatred on his face. I took my seat at the head of the table. "So I take it Dimitri is filled in?" I asked.

Langston looked at me "Not completely."

I raised an eye brow at him jus then Janine joined us taking her seat at the other end of the table. "Good morning." She said with a questioning look on her face.

"Morning" Everyone else said in unison.

"Okay Alberta, What is this about?" I asked.

She cleared her throat. "I'm not exactly sure how to start." She said looking at Langston.

"Why don't you start at the beginning?" I suggested.

"Well it happened one day a few weeks ago." And that is how she jumped into a story of 'Guardian' Tanner.

I sat quit for a minute thinking over all she had said she had caught him with Tasha at the coffee shop, when my daughter was in the hospital and he was supposed to be at his shift. That really pissed me off. From what Alberta saw it sounds like he had paid for a meal at the end. Does the fight he had with Dimitri fit into this some where? I wondered to myself.

I looked up to my beautiful Janine. "That call I had this morning was Kaleena, she said she spotted Tasha having a nice chat this early morning with Tatiana. I told her.

She raised her eye brows at me. "What do you think that was about?" She asked.

I shook my head. "I don't know yet. I will find out don't worry. But do you think any of this is linked together?" I ask looking at all of them.

They all seem to be thinking over everything like I had. Dimitri banged a fist on the table. His temper had been growing through out the whole thing.

He stood up to go look out the back window. He started talking with his back turned. "The coffee shop, the fight the other night, the way he hits on Rose. Tasha coming back to court and Tatiana allowing it, she was harassing Rose into testing and so had the doctor." He stopped talking and shook his head.

Janine was the one to break the small space of silence. "Mikhail was also there for her first appointment, when she found out about the triplets." Dimitri whipped around to look at her. I stood up and helped in back in his chair before anything could be accidently broken.

"Why was he at my fiancé appointment for our kids?" He asked while trying to calm himself.

"We walked there from the house. We had to take two guards just incase, with Lissa being the last of her family and all." She shrugged her shoulders and gave a half smile. "It didn't seem like a bad idea at the time."

Alberta and Langston had been quit until then. "Why don't we go over all past events in order with all three of these people and try to make some sense of it." Langston had suggested.

"I'm kind of confused on how Mikhail has anything to do with Tasha besides the café, how Mikhail has to do with Tasha and Tatiana and Tasha this morning has to do with any of it." Alberta said.

Usually I would think she could figure it out but it was a little confusing. So I rolled my eyes and sigh standing up. I went to the kitchen and came back with a pad of paper and a ink pin. "Okay, I will list everything in order and go over it. Let's start at the beginning of this damn mess."

We talked it over for a minute and I came up with a pretty good list but it left a lot of questions to be filled in.

**Rose had left the academy and Dimitri behind with Tasha.**

**I called Hans and got Lissa another guardian at court.**

**Rose and Mikhail spent a week hanging out, working out, and talking. He must have been filled in about what all happened during that time. **

**Rose, Lissa, Janine, Mikhail went to the first appointment. **

**Adrian took her out to dinner that night. **

**Tatiana came by for a visit to see Rose. Asked how she was doing, the babies, and what her plans were. **

**Mikhail tried to stay close to Rose. We don't know what their private conversations were about.**

**Dimitri came back to be Christian's guard because Tasha wouldn't leave Christian alone about it. **

**Rose got a call from the doctor about the babies. **

**Rose told Dimitri and they fixed their own problems. **

**Mikhail made it clear to Rose he didn't like them back together.**

**Tasha came back to court and Tatiana allowed it.**

**Hans was filled in on the events.**

**Langston was hired on.**

**Alberta was hired.**

**Langston, Lissa, Rose, Dimitri ran into Tasha at the Pharmacy. **

**Abe made his threats clear to Tasha who didn't seem to take her seriously. **

**Janine and Mikhail came to retreat him.**

**Lissa and Adrian charmed things for everyone and one for Tasha to stay away. **

**The strigoi attack happened. **

**Lissa or Adrian couldn't head Rose or the babies. **

**Mikhail was on guard by the door during the emergency work from the doctor. **

**The baby some how healed it self or another had, still undetermined about that. **

**The doctor asked Rose about testing, again.**

**Tatiana came to the hospital, on Mikhail's watch. **

**She tried to compel Rose, it didn't work.**

**Tasha was spotted with Mikhail. He had a pathetic excuse, especially since it seems he paid for a meal not just a cup of coffee he would have ordered at the counter. **

**Dimitri and Mikhail get in a fight over Rose.**

**Tasha and Tatiana were spotted a day later. **

We all took our time looking over the list. It seemed to be pretty dead on but I questions I wanted answered. "So first we have three suspects who could have told Tatiana about the pregnancy, we know it wasn't Rose. So that leaves Mikhail, Adrian, or ." I said.

"My guess would be Adrian." Alberta said.

Janine shook her head. "He doesn't really see or speak to her that much, he has been spending time with Eddie and at the house and constantly drinking, even more than usual since he found out about Rose." Dimitri raised an eye brow to that. "Plus I talk to Adrian and he is going through with another argument with his parents and keeping his distance from the other Ivashkov's I would go with Mikhail or the Doctor."

"We'll I guess we now know why Tasha was so dead set on Dimitri being Christian's guard. She came back." Alberta stated.

"Okay, we'll it still leaves us with questions and it's now getting about the time Lissa, Christian, and Rose will be getting up and you should be doing the same too Alberta and Langston. We have to stay inconspicuous. I will be in touch, and I will be at the house today." I tell them. We all stand up and head to the door.

"Dimitri keep your cover and go get the doughnuts. You two walk back to the house and I will make sure you are not seen going back in. Also I think I want some father daughter bonding time, so I may take Rose out to dinner alone."

We make it to the door and I shake Dimitri's hand. "Watch after her and remember keep Mikhail out of this and away from her. I don't what we talked about yesterday."

They left and I went to the kitchen to help Janine with all the dishes. She didn't look up at me as I walked inside. I stood behind her and bent down to put my chin on her shoulder. I then notice she had tears slowly going down her cheeks. I kissed her cheek and turned her around to face me.

"What's wrong?" I asked with my hands on her waist. Janine Hathaway never cries. She may have a secret personality of humor but she never cries.

She whips away the tears and shakes her head. "Why is this happening to my daughter? This is supposed to be one of the most important, happiest times in her life and so many people seem to want to hurt her, emotionally, physically, why my little girl?" I wrap her in my arms not caring if she got my shirt wet.

"Nothing is going to happen to our girl. I promise. I will make sure myself." I kissed the top of her head.

**DPOV**

I was almost home. After leaving Abe's I went straight to the coffee shop and bought two dozen doughnuts. I didn't know what to think about this shit hole of situation we had at hand. I needed to talk to Rose and possibly Hans. I had an idea of what I could do to separate Rose from Mikhail more but getting her to agree to it won't be easy. I opened the door and went straight to the kitchen. I saw no one was up yet so I decided to do a ground check out side.

**RPOV**

I woke up for the second time today and decided to get in the shower. I had a weird dream after I went back to bed. I was reliving, well in my dreams the episode I had with Tatiana and what Lissa had said.

'_Rose you weren't wearing your necklace' she had said to me._

I had an idea and I really needed to take a trip to get my answers there was only one person I knew I could talk to about this to find my answers. I may have decided not to do testing but I came up with my own methods.

When I got out I dressed in a pair of American Eagle jeans I was so glad they still fit and weren't too tight. A fitted black and hot pink Under Armour tee, it showed my tiny bump off a little and it was completely cute. I decided to tie it all together with a pair of pink socks since I wasn't in the mood to wear any shoes right now.

I went to my bed and made it. It looked kind of funny without the duvet cover, sort of plain. After making the bed I pulled out my laptop and sat on the couch. Yesterday after lunch Dimitri and looked at a house, one I really thought would fit us all perfectly. The hard part would be getting Lissa on board. I checked my email and Facebook. I had an email from Mia saying her and Jill would be here in about 4 weeks. That excited me we were going to look at bridesmaid dresses and it would be the week I find out what the babies are. I don't care what they are as long as their all healthy. Plus I figured with three there has to be at least one of each.

I shut my computer down and went down stairs. I found a box of doughnuts and grabs a plate. I haven't had a good doughnut in a while. These damn cravings I was eating the weirdest things I normally would never touch. So I grabbed three and tall glass of milk. I was about to sit at the island when I heard voices, so I decided to go to the dinning room.

I hadn't bother to see what everyone else was up to because I was starving. I found Dimitri talking with Lissa and Christian. I saw the look her face and she looked a little between annoyed and hurt. I tried to check the bond but she was blocking me. I saw her smile at me.

"Hey Rose" She said and Dimitri turned around with the speed of a strigoi. He gave me a half smile but I ignored it.

"Hey Liss, can I talk with you Dimitri?" I asked and Christian grabbed Lissa's hand to leave the room he gave me a small wave.

"Good morning beautiful." He said kissing my cheek.

I looked up at him and put my arms around his neck. "Please tell me you didn't tell her yet." I said.

He gave me a look and realization took over. "Oh no, I wouldn't do that."

"So what were you talking about then?" I asked.

"Nothing, she was just asking if you looked at houses yet but I didn't say anything." I eyed him suspiciously but decided to let it go. I sat down at the table and began to eat. Dimitri was sitting across from me texting or online on his phone. A minute later Langston walked in.

"Morning" He says.

"Good morning" We reply at the same time.

"Rose, I'm going to see Hans for a few minutes. Do you need anything while I'm out?" He asked me.

"No I'm fine. If I think of anything I will text." He's up to something thought but let it go again.

Langston took Dimitri seat across from me. He came around and gave me a kiss on the forehead and then left.

I swallowed my last bit of doughnut and looked at Langston. "So what is he really up to and don't say he's not or 'I don't know' because I know he is. Lissa is blocking me and he is clearly up to something. Why would he need to see Hans on a Sunday anyways?"

He gives me a smile. "Well Rose I really don't know if he is up to something or why he would need to see Hans." He shrugs.

So much for that idea I though. "Where is everyone else?"

"Allie is with Lissa she, I think there going to the store. Christian is out with Adrian and Eddie I think at the feeders."

"Allie?" I asked.

"Alberta." He corrects. He has nick name for her.

"Well you two seem to be getting close. How was last night?" I asked. Weird because this conversation would be much better if it was Alberta.

He blushed. "It went real well. We went out to eat and to a park by the river."

"And" I said so he would go on. "I saw you last night, you know."

"And we had a real good night." I tried to raise an eye brow at him but he just laughed. I wish I could do that still.

I got up and went to put my plate in the sink. "So, are you going to go out again?"

He ran a hand through his hair. "I sure hope so."

"So everyone is gone. What do you plan on doing today?"

He shrugged. "Up to you, I was told to stick with you till Dimitri is back."

"Why? Is there something going on?" I asked. Geeze, just what I need.

"Nothing that I know of, why is there something I should know?" He asked with his guardian mask up. He really was a lot like Dimitri.

"No." I thought for a minute and I had an idea come to me. This would be giving me the perfect opportunity since everyone was busy right now. I could go see my father and talk to him with out everyone figuring out my theory.

"Would you mind going with me to my parent's house?" I asked.

"Sure, give me a minute to get my keys." He said.

"No, I want to drive." I said.

He nodded to me. "Let me get my shoes and I will be down in a second."

A minute later we we're sitting in my Audi out side of my parents house. I didn't want to get out yet. I was trying to think how I would put my idea out there without letting them know what I was up to. I doubt I would get away with out tell my dad, I was too much like him. We acted a lot a like. He would easily notice something was up I bet.

We finally got out of the car and I went to the door but before I could knock my mom was opening it.

"Rose, what are you doing here?" She asked taking me into a hug.

I hugged her back. "I couldn't wait to see y'all today so I came to see you first." I gave her one of my best smiles.

We went inside shutting the door behind us and to my dads study. He looked up and smiled when he noticed it was me. He came to my side in a lightening speed to give me a hug.

"I was just about to head your way Kiz." He said kissing my forehead.

"Well I couldn't help myself I wanted to come see my Baba and mother."

"Well I could never pass up time with my little girl, so what do you have in mind kizim?" (my daughter)

"Nothing in particular, whatever you already planned to do." I said with a smile on my face.

He put a finger to his chin while he thought for a minute. "How about we start with pedicures for the three of us?"

"I would love that." A relaxing day of luxury with my Baba couldn't complain to that.

We all decided to take my car since I parked behind both my dads car and my mothers was in the garage in front of where he parked, why he didn't park in his garage I didn't know. We got to the nail salon but before we went in my mother decided she didn't want on that she just had hers done the other day. So she decided to be on guard. I loved that she no mater what always took her job seriously.

Langston was working outside the shop and my mother was in side acting like she was reading a magazine. Abe and I were sitting in the back while two ladies rubbed and scrubbed our feet, working there magic you could say.

"So how are you, did you get more rest this morning?" He asked me.

"Yeah, I actually wanted to talk to you about something, but I think it can wait till later on." I told him.

He eyed me but agreed to later. "Everything's good, right?" He asked.

I put a hand on my tummy. "Everything is perfect." I said.

"Good, better be nothing les for kizim."

I laughed. "So what color will you be painting your toe nails Baba?"

He gave me a smile. "What do you think of hot pink?" He said sarcastically.

"I was so kidding dad." I chuckled. "But if you do get them painted, please go with clear." Men, no mater what should never get their nails painted any color unless it's clear.

He laughed and we spent the rest of our time in the salon chatting about little things.

We left the nail salon and were once again sitting in the car with no destination.

"So where to now" I asked everyone.

"Let's get home and we can talk about what you wanted to." Abe said looking at me.

I nod my head ignoring the looks my mother and Langston were giving me. We pulled into my dads' garage and shut the door and went in through the door to the laundry room.

We we're sitting on the couch in my parent's living room while Langston went out side. My dad didn't want anyone extra around for our conversation.

"What's this about?" asked my mom.

So I tell my dad about my dream and my theories. "I'm not exactly sure what to think of this, I just know what has come about so far and I really think I need to talk to him, see if there is anything we can come up with. Maybe it would help and Tatiana will stop pushing for testing and so will the doctor." I said to my dad.

"I agree with you, I think we need to get in contact with him but phone is not the best way." I nod my head.

"What are you thinking then?"

"A trip of course but I want less people to know the reason of it and no one else to go." He said.

"Baba what about Dimitri" I asked.

He shook his head. "Not even him, I'm sorry. We need less as possible to know right now, plus we can be wrong about this too, it's just a dream now. I don't wont you to get your hopes up just incase Kiz."

"Okay, no Dimitri or any one else." Great "So when do we leave?" I asked.

"The next day or two, I will arrange it this afternoon. It will be a short trip we will probably only stay one night."

"Okay, well that works for me." Just then my stomach growled. I laughed.

"Hungry are we?" My dad smiled at me. "Why don't you go home and change, we will all go out for a family dinner. I wanted it to be just us but since we spent time together today why don't you invite my future hukuk oğlu (son in law)?" He said.

I kissed him on the cheek and gave my mother a hug who in turned rubbed my belly. "Come to the house and get us? I have something I want to ask/tell Lissa tonight and I want you bother there too because it has to do with you also."

They agreed and I left. Langston and I got home after spending the day with my parents. We opened the door and were greeted by Dimitri and 'Allie' at the same time. I actually liked her nick name but wasn't sure if it was okay for me to call her that. I think Alberta went better with the name than Allie because well lets face it, would you be scared of a Allie?

Dimitri kissed me on the check and wrapped me in a hug. "How was your day?" He asked.

I kissed him back. "Not over" I said smiling.

"Lets get ready and I will fill you in, we have dinner with my parents tonight.

We went up stairs and I dressed in a black high waisted pencil skirt with a red button down shirt and medium wide black belt with red pumps. I curled my hair so it didn't ruin the outfit by being up in a 'I look like I'm going to work look' or down and straight which didn't go with the out fit at all with my long hair. It was short like Victoria Beckham I'm sure it would have looked good but long, no not at all.

Dimitri had taken a quick shower. He combed and blew dry his hair fast enough without it getting frizzy and flat. He dressed in a button down yellow shirt and black slacks, shoe, socks, and belt. He skipped the tie since he wouldn't be wearing a jacket.

We got down stairs right when the door bell rang. Dimitri held a hand up to Mikhail who was in the living room letting him know he would get it. I saw Mikhail's face brighten when he saw me but I ignored it. I was still mad at him for the fight with Dimitri even though he apologized, he shouldn't have caused it in the first place.

I hadn't even noticed my dad speaking to me when I was lost in thought. "Oh sorry" I said giving him a smile.

"Are you ready to go or do you-" I cut him off.

"Ready" We walked outside to my mothers' car. Dimitri held the door open for me as my father did for my mother. We got in and then the guys walked around to there side and got in. I was sitting behind my father and Dimitri behind my mother, which was kind of funny because no matter how big the space he always seemed to over power it with his height.

We pulled up to the same Italian restaurant Adrian had taken me to. We went inside and were quickly taken to a table. A waiter came up to take our drink order. My father started off with a Negroni and insisted that Dimitri had one with him. They were good one of my favorite drinks in the world and for a brief moment I envied Dimitri. The first time I had one was on a trip with my dad to Italy and my mother never knew about that, still doesn't I think.

My mom decided not to drink, realizing with these two she would be the one to drive back sober. We ordered water with lemon. My father takes over and tells him what we wanted for a three course meal. We started off with risotto as our first course, not my favorite but I wasn't in the mood for pasta or soup.

We had small talk here and there as we ate. When the second course came around I saw my dad's curiosity give in. After the server sat down our plates of Chicken and freshly cooked veggies. Baba and Dimitri switched from there Negroni to Barolo for the course and I knew that it was had to put the right touch together for the meal. I guess you crave alcohol when you're pregnant too, having what you can't can mess with your mind because normally I wouldn't care.

I brushed the thought away when my father asked a question. "Rose what do you want to tell Lissa tonight and why do you want us there?"

I look at Dimitri while I finish chewing my food and whip my mouth with my clothe napkin before I speak. "Well" I started and looked at my dad "We looked at a home yesterday and I want to move in it. I think it would be the perfect place for everyone. Even room for y'all" I told him.

He smiled "Yes we defiantly wanted to be closer with you."

I saw my mother had brightened too. "So where is this house?" She asked.

"You'll have to wait and see. I don't want to spoil the surprise" I told her. Christian was already in on this, and I wasn't sure if Eddie was.

"Okay" She said.

I think my dad had an idea but he didn't state it and I wasn't telling till after dinner. We went to our third course and I was full by now that I didn't know if I could eat more but I didn't want to be rude. Amazing how I eat for four and I can get full. The serves served us cheese and fruit. The men drank Tokay with it, my mother switched to an espresso. I really wanted on but knew it was a losing fight with my dad, let alone my mom, so I stuck with my water.

After dinner was through and Baba paid we went back to the car hand in hand. This time mom and I stuck the two guys in the back and took the front seats. They could have fun with there drunken talk. I smiled at mom and laughed at them. They could be a trip. It surprised me how well they got along. Dimitri had done a good job at threatening Dimitri if he ever hurt me and I knew he would stand up to that but he also respected him and treated him like the son he never had because he knew he loved me. Even when everything happened and I thought Dimitri was with Tasha he couldn't believe it but he didn't say so to me. I knew because if he really thought he had he would have carried out his threat to him.

I was lost in thought for a few minutes but was pulled back to reality when the car turned off. We were home. The guys got out and before I could open my door Dimitri had done it for me.

We got out of the car and I realized I hadn't told my mom how beautiful she was tonight and believe me when I say beautiful she was beyond that. She wore a black deep V neck with lapel detail pencil dress with an empire waist and curved cap sleeves and V shaped back. It was silk and showed off her every curve. She tied it together with a pair of black peep toe pump and her hair was straight for once. Showing off that it was actually down to her chin and framed her face with a slight side swipe bang. She was stunning.

I let go of Dimitri's kissed him on the cheek and then walked to my mom taken her hand and cutting in between my parents.

"You're stunning tonight mom." I kissed her cheek.

She blushed slightly then covered it with a snarky what would usually come out of my mouth retort. "Well don't let it fool you; I'm still the same bad ass underneath."

I stopped dead and my tracks and looked at my mom with my mouth hitting the ground. My father and Dimitri both laughed and I shut my mouth.

"Like mother like daughter" My dad said and took my moms hand and walked to the door.

Dimitri took my hand. "He's right you know, she is more like you than you see."

I glared at him but gave him a smile. I actually like the sound of that. We walked in behind them and found everyone was sitting in the living room and when I say everyone I mean it. Christian, Lissa, Alberta, Langston, Mikhail, Adrian, and Eddie.

We walk in and take seat where we can find them. Eddie actually got up and let my mother take his seat so she could sit next to my dad. He stood against the wall. I missed out on their conversation because it stopped when we came in.

"How was dinner" Lissa asked.

"Great, I think I will be full until breakfast instead of waking up in the middle of the night again this time." That got a laugh from everyone.

"We we're just talking about watching a movie but none of us can agree on one." Lissa said.

I laughed at her. I guess she wanted everyone to spend time together. "Well actually I was wonder if we could talk." I said.

That grabbed everyone's attention. "What about" Lissa asked.

"Well you remember how you said you wanted me to find the new house? I found one."

"That was quick" Christian said winking at me.

I saw my dad cut a look at me but I ignored it.

"Okay, lets go to the dinning room it's too crowded in here." She suggested. Everyone grabbed there drinks or whatever they had and went to the living room. I couldn't help but notice Adrian was drinking again. This brought a frown to my face.

Dimitri and I stopped in the kitchen for a minute to get drinks for us and my parents. My dad wanted more wine Dimitri got a bottle of Port and two glasses. I got a diet coke for my mom and a glass of OJ for myself. Dimitri noticed the frown on my face and pulled me in his arms.

"What's wrong Roza?"

I just lay against his chest for a minute. "If I tell you will you promise to not get mad or say anything?"

He nods his head. I pulled away and he whipped a tear from my eye lash I didn't know I had. "It's just Adrian."

He gave me a confused look. "What about him?"

"He has been drinking a lot more than normal and it worries me. He drinks yeah a lot but not this much and he's been doing ever since the whole hospital incident." I told him.

He didn't say anything for a minute. "I've noticed that too. I will talk to him; I was already planning to when the time is right."

"You don't think he is mad at me or something for what happened with Tatiana and I at the hospital do you?" I blurted.

"I'm not mad at you little dhampir." Adrian said behind Dimitri. I hadn't even heard him come in. Dimitri spun around to look at him too.

Adrian walked by him and wrapped me in a hug. "I don't think I could ever be mad at you and I'm drinking to block the aura's out, there is way too many for me to keep sane sometimes." He let go of me taking a step back. "The weird thing is no matter how much I drink your aura, well not all of it but most of it won't go away."

"What do you mean it won't go away?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I think the alcohol isn't working right anymore, but your right I should cut back. It's amazing I can drive."

"You're driving, what!" I almost yelled.

He laughed. "Calm down little dhampir I wasn't serious. Eddie drives, not me."

I exhale a breath of relief. "Better not" I muttered under my breath.

He smiled at me and grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge. "Anyways we can talk about me and my crazy abnormalities later, let's go sit and hear what you have to say."

We walk back to the kitchen. Dimitri carrying the open bottle of wine and two glasses, he hands one to my Baba and sits beside him. I take a seat between Lissa and my mother. If I sat next to Dimitri and Baba I knew I would be rushing to the bathroom soon to throw up dinner and I didn't want that. I hadn't been sick in two days now.

"Okay so like I said. I think I found the perfect place."

"And where is this perfect place? Do you have a picture to show us?" Lissa asks.

I take her hand in mine knowing she is probably not going to like what I said next.

**Again I don't own anything except Langston Judson, Dr. Christian Thomae, Kaleena Kozlov, and the triplets, along with the story line to this fan fiction. I'm sorry it took so long to update. Please review. Feed back would be nice! **

**Rhiannon**


	11. Chapter 11

**Defeated **

**Chapter 11**

**Rose's POV**

"You want to live where?" Lissa asked calmly.

I cleared my throat. "The Dragimor Estate" I said chin held high.

Lissa was quit again, so I took a glimpse in her head.

_The Dragimor Estate, can I do this? I haven't been there since—_

Cut off. Lissa smiled at me after she put her guard up. I honestly hated she could feel me in her head.

"Princess, why don't we take a walk?" My dad said, "You too Lord Ozera." Giving a polite smile.

Lissa looked at me and smiled at her. _Go ahead, Dimitri will go with you._ I said through the bond.

She stood up and smiled back. "I'd be delighted Mr. Mazur."

Christian and Baba stood up to leave with her.

"I'll accompany you Princess." "Mikhail said as Dimitri stood up.

"It's okay, I'll go. I need to talk to Christian about a shift anyways." Dimitri interrupted him.

Mikhail gave a shrug of his shoulders and said "I don't mind" as he smiled at me.

He got mean looks not just from Dimitri but almost everyone in the room.

What's up with that, geeze.

Dimitri gave me a quick kiss on the forehead. "I'll be back soon. I love you." Then they all walked out the door.

After fifteen minutes of waiting patiently at the table and talking with everyone, they came back. Lissa smiled at me but the bond was closed off. I didn't want to invade her privacy so I let it go.

Everyone sat down, Dimitri and Lissa each on my side. Dimitri took my hand and smiled at me.

"Rose" Lissa began. "I think it would be a wonderful idea to move into the 'Estate'" She said using air quotes at the end.

"You're absolutely sure?" I asked feeling a little selfish but it really was the only thing I could think of.

"I'm more than positive and don't you dare feel selfish." She smiled at me.

_I would have to go back one day anyways and it's beyond time really. _

_As long as you're sure _I sent back.

She nod and stood up. "Let's go."

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Where else? The house. I haven't seen it in a few years and I'm sure it's going to need a few updates."

"Okay" everyone said in unison.

Liss took a deep breathe and we made our way to the cars.

I took mine, Baba took his, and Langston took his fallowing us with Alberta.

I drove with Dimitri, Lissa, Christian, and Mikhail.

Baba took mom, Adrian, and Eddie. While Alberta rode with Langston.

We made the six mile drive across court to the 'royal' side. Which I hated but it put us closer to everything.

We pulled up to an iron gate and since I still had the keys I pressed the button to let us in. We drove up the nearly mile long pebble driveway. Fallowing the drive to the house I pulled in the U shape part of it and parked right in front of the door.

I cast a look to Lissa as I snuck a peak through the bond. She was nervous and a little uneasy.

"You can do this and hey if you can't well, I did find a house in Montana but it would take you away from school and court."

"Why don't we see how this goes first?" She said and smiled at me.

I handed her the keys before stepping out of the car.

My dad was looking around the property, I was glad Lissa had hired someone to keep up with the place. It was beautiful as ever.

Lissa unlocked the door to the old cottage and opened the door. Inside was just as nice as the outside. Kept up, tended to, immaculate.

"Wow" That came from Christian.

Lissa and I looked at each other and smiled. "Not what you expected?" She asked.

"Not really" He said.

"My Great-Grandfather built it in eighteen ninety-nine. A few things have changed but not much really. The floors, walls, doors, some of the furniture, and rugs. Things like that are all original." She said as she was looking at a frame on the wall.

I noticed it instantly. It was the Dragomir family crest. It had where the family originally came from. What the crest and coat of arms meant. When the family first arrived in the U.S. What the family history was. Along with the name of every family member, if/who and when they married. Their kids and so on. With birth and death dates.

I was looking where Lissa was, and this was the second time this week I had let the tears fall silently and slowly before stopping them.

At the bottom of it was the remainder of the family.

_Eric Dragomir_

_Rhae Dragomir_

_Andre Dragomir_

_Vasilisa Dragomir_

Only the birthdates remained by there names, nothing else.

I whipped my own tears away and walked over to Lissa taking her hand. She squeezed mine and whipped her own tears away.

"Except the kitchen" I said bringing everyone's attention away from Lissa and her private moment. "It was refinished a few years ago, asides from the cabinets and walls that is. I'm also pretty sure it's the original table in the breakfast area."

Everyone was looking around, not touching anything. It was kind of funny.

Lissa turned around. "There are eleven bedrooms in this house." I laughed at Christians eyes bugging out of his head.

He had money, don't get me wrong but he had stated on many occasions he didn't grow up with the same luxuries as other royals. I'm sure him and Tasha had a nice home, whenever he was there but they wouldn't need this many rooms.

"There's also eight baths. A few bedrooms have a bath and there's one stairs and two halves down stairs. Altogether I think there are twenty-one rooms but I will show you around, minus a few rooms, for now at least." She gave everyone a small smile.

With much small talk and us answering questions for someone every now and then, it was a lot better than I had thought she had taken it.

The house was three stories. A formal dinning room, library, kitchen/breakfast room, sunroom, the eleven bedrooms, eight baths, a laundry room, and two living rooms complete the house. Lissa showed everyone room except for her parents, Andre's, and hers.

Which I completely understood.

"There's also two guest house on the property, both identical on the outside as the main house but smaller and different on the inside." Lissa said.

By now we were outside. The pool was crystal clear. You could see the jets circulating the water.

We made our way down the path to the right to the first guest house. The landscaping was beautiful the garden that separated the three houses has to be at least a half acre wide. And had a triangle path around it going to all three houses and a path through out the garden to take walks.

I remember when we we're kids we would play hide and seek or tease Andre and his friends, who in turn would try to get us back but couldn't keep up. Her parents would always get on to us.

"It's not polite to tease and throw things. That's not how young ladies or a princess acts." Her mom or dad would say.

Smiling at the memory Lissa squeezed my hand and I noticed she was smiling too. I guess my guard was down when I was thinking it, she must have gotten a glimpse.

Again her being able to hear me or since me now was annoying, but I was still glad she couldn't actually get in my head like I could hers. If she knew what it was like to be in someone else's head while having sex, she wouldn't want that either.

_I think being her will be a good idea. I miss it here, I miss it all. _

"Me too" I said getting weird looks from everyone and a smile from Adrian.

I shrugged off their reaction. We got to the first house and it was just like the main on.

"I'm going to sit, while everyone takes a tour." I said.

"Are you okay?" Dimitri asked.

"Fine, just sore feet." I kissed him on the cheek. "Have fun, you need to get used to the place too. I'll be fine."

I sat on a chair on the couch while everyone went off. I knew this place like the back of my hand, so I wasn't too worried. This house in particular has 4 bedrooms and 3 baths. A living room and kitchen, front and back porch, and laundry.

I must have dozed off because I woke up to strong hands gently rubbing my hair out of my face whilst murmuring sweet Russian in my ear.

I smiled at Dimitri. "It's late we should have done this tomorrow." He said.

I yawned. "Tired yes, but I don't mind doing this tonight. It's nice. I miss it here."

He smiled at me. "Well the others are at the other house. I told them to go on without me I could look at it later. Why don't we meet them back at the car and we can go home and get some sleep."

I nodded to him. "Kay, but technically we are home."

"Not yet." He said.

I raised an eye brow at him. "I want to move in here soon, I was hoping that since I'm going out of town with my Baba—"

"What?"

Crap. "I forgot to tell you didn't I?"

"Apparently, when, where, and why are you going out of town with you dad?"

I cleared my throat. "Not sure yet, it will be in a few days. We will only be gone two days and a night. And it's both my parents. I can't tell you why just yet, I'm not a hundred percent sure."

"Okay. We will talk about this later." I agreed because I wasn't in the mood to tell him just yet he couldn't come.

We left the guest house and went to the car. The others we're already there waiting on us. Still tired I gave Dimitri the keys to drive.

"So Lissa, do you have an idea of who will be in the main house and guest houses yet?" I asked.

"Roughly an idea but not sure yet, I will think on it and let you know tomorrow. There's plenty of space that's for sure." She said yawning herself.

I cast a look to the clock, it was already eight fifteen. We had spent more time then I expected.

We got home and Dimitri parked my car in the garage with Langston behind me. My parents went to there house.

I got out of the car and walked slowly to the door.

Dimitri seeing my slow pace and tired face decided to pick me up and carry me to bed.

Not bothering to take off my clothes, I kicked off my shoes and fell right to sleep.

**Dimitri's POV**

"Rose, Roza wake up!" She was in bed thrashing around every now and then and covered in sweat. She'd come close to falling out of bed but I caught her.

"Roza—"

She screamed bolted upright hitting me in the process.

"Roza, look at me, it's me." I tried to sooth her.

She jumped right into my arms.

"Its okay" I rubbed her hair as she sobbed into my shoulder.

"No it's not." She I pulled her away from me to look at her.

She looked back at me with such sad eyes. "It felt so real"

I had no clue what she was talking about, I assumed a bad dream. I pulled her back to me and let her lay her head on my shoulder until she calmed down.

A hour later. . .

"Rose, why don't you jump in the shower and I will get you some hot chocolate?"

She nodded her head to me. "Okay"

I went down stairs and made the hot chocolate. Mikhail came in a minute later.

"Hey man, is everything okay?"

I laughed. "If everything was okay, would I be awake right now?" mean yes, but I had good enough reasons.

"Look, I said I was sorry about the other night."

I wanted to so bad to pop off at the mouth and ask about Tasha. But of course if they we're in on something that would just give it away that his cover was blown and we would be further away to finding it out.

"Just in a bad mood" I lied easily. "I have to get back upstairs."

His only response was a nod of head before we both went off in our separate ways.

**Rose's POV**

I sat underneath the hot running water of the shower thinking about the horrible dream, nightmare, whatever.

I wanted so badly to get it out of my head but after the first dream and now this. I didn't know what to think, I didn't want to. It felt so real, like I could feel her pain.

But it couldn't be real because it was just a dream.

Just like the other night, a dream.

The first one wasn't so bad but this, I couldn't go through with it again.

I stood back up and washed my body again. I felt so gross.

I got out and dried off, then dressed in one of Dimitri's shirts and a pair of boy shorts.

I walked into the bedroom combing my hair.

"Are you okay?" Dimitri asked.

I didn't know what to say. Honestly I wanted to cry but I knew it wouldn't help and I can not put my kids under the stress. So instead I did the one thing I hate most to him. I lied.

"Fine, for now at least."

And he clearly wasn't buying it.

"What was that about?"

I shock my head. "I don't want to talk about it and really I can't even begin to put it into words."

"Okay" He said as he hand me my drink.

I looked down at it and gave the smallest smile I probably have ever given him. "Thank you" Again I could feel the tear stinging my eyes.

He turned on the TV and I crawled in bed with him after turning all the lights back off. I wasn't paying attention to what was on and I'm sure he wasn't either.

I finished my drink and fell back to sleep on his chest.

The next morning I woke up and Dimitri was still in bed with me. I tried to get up without waking him but that was nearly impossible.

I kissed his check and escaped his grasp as he reached for me.

I went to my closet and threw on a black summer dress that tied around my neck and a pair of black thongs (the shoes).

I went to the bath room and put on some concealer under my eyes, lip gloss, and mascara.

I walked out the room and saw Dimitri was just now getting up.

I grabbed my purse and walked to his side.

He was sitting on the edge of the bed rubbing his eyes to wake up. I kissed his cheek.

"When you're done getting up, come find me. I want to go see my dad, and soon."

"Kay babe" He kissed me back. "You're beautiful"

He lifted my dress exposing my lace undies and my small bump and kissed around my stomach.

"I love y'all"

"We love you too Daddy" He smiled at me and I smiled back.

Technically he became a dad the day I became pregnant. That's my opinion anyways.

I went down stairs and sat my purse down on the table in the foyer and then made my way to the kitchen.

No one was in here so I grabbed a plate. I got two doughnuts, some peanut butter, and a cup of coffee.

I got a butter knife and went to the dinning room.

"What are you eating?" Alberta asked.

I smiled at her. "Honestly I don't know. I had a craving for peanut butter covered chocolate doughnuts."

She scrunched her nose at me. "That seems absolutely gross. The things you will eat."

I shrugged "Don't knock it till you try it." I said and took a bite.

Just then Dimitri came in. He took one look at what I was eating and made a face similar to Alberta's.

"Pregnant woman eat the nastiest things."

"Hey at least it's not pickles and ice cream this time."

He made a funny face. "And yet Banana's make you vomit. You are weird."

At the mention of vomit I was suddenly not hungry anymore. Swallowing the bite in my mouth I sat the rest on the plate and took a sip of my coffee.

Banana's great I was going to think of them all day now.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked.

"Whenever you are"

"Give me a minute?" I asked.

He nod to me and took a seat at the table.

Langston and him jumped into a conversation I didn't stick around for. I put the food in the trash and plate in the sink then went up stairs real fast to brush my teeth.

I came back down and Dimitri met me in the foyer as I redid my lip gloss, which was pointless because he just planted a kiss on my lips.

I grabbed my purse and took his hand. This time we went in his car.

A two thousand and nine Honda Pilot, I loved his car but seeing how we we're having triplets he may have to upgrade or add a third row seat.

After a few short minutes we pulled in my parents drive way. Dimitri came to my side and opened my door helping me out.

We walked to the door and knocked. A minute later Kaleena opened the door.

"Hey Rose, Guardian Belikov." She said.

"Morning Guardian Kozlov" I said back as we walked in.

She shut the door behind us.

"Where's my dad?" I asked.

"His office, want me to get him?"

I shook my head. "No, I will thanks."

I walked back to my Baba's office with Dimitri and knocked on his door before I opened it.

And I wish I had waited for a reply. As fast as lightening I spun around and shut my eyes.

I groaned and Dimitri tried hard not to laugh. "Sorry."

I shut the door.

"Oh my . . . really, just my luck." I said to my self shaking my head.

I just walked in on my parent getting hot and heavy on my dad's desk.

At least most of their clothes we're still on.

A minute later the door opened back up but I still couldn't turn around. Dimitri smiled at me and turned myself for me.

"Sorry" I said again to my parent. "I should have called."

My dad had a smile on his face and my mom was blushing.

"It's fine Kizim" my dad said.

I gave him a half smile, not really sure if it was.

"Let's go to the living room" my mom said.

We followed her there and took a seat on the couch.

"So I loved the house tour last night." My dad said breaking the awkward silence. "When you said you found one that wasn't what I was exactly expecting but it does have its perks asides being huge, it's also very safe. Did you know that even it is in court it had its own wards around the iron gates?"

"Yeah"

"No" Dimitri and I said together.

I laughed nervously.

My Baba quickly caught on.

"Kaleena" He yelled across the house.

She ran in the room "Yes sir?"

"Do me a favor and get Pavel please."

"Yes sir." She left.

"What happened?" He turned to me.

"Nothing. Well not really. I don't know. Okay"

I got a questioning look from my parents and I felt uneasy.

Dimitri sensing this took my hand and started rubbing it.

"Rose, she had a bad night last night." He started.

"Are you okay, are the babies?" My mom asked nervously.

I nodded. "Fine, just I don't know what it was exactly."

"What do you mean?" My dad asked.

I looked down because I could feel myself on the edge of tears again.

"She was thrashing around and sweating badly. I had to wake her up, she almost fell out of the bed." Dimitri told them.

I told my dad about my dream already and I came up with a theory. So he quickly caught on to my uneasiness.

"Maybe I was wrong, maybe you need to come Dimitri." Baba said.

I looked at him. The few tears spilled over but I quickly whipped them away.

"Sir, I would love to go but you also know I am Christian's Charge and they have school tomorrow."

"I will have Kaleena stay with him."

Dimitri nod to him.

"Baba" I said.

"Yes Kizim?"

"I would like to leave sooner, is it possible we can leave today?" I asked.

"Let me do some rescheduling." He went back to his office.

My mom came to sit on my other side and wrapped me in a hug. I buried my face in the crook of her neck and hugged her back. She rubbed my back in comfort.

"It will be okay, I promise." She whispered.

A few minutes later my dad came in.

"Kay, it is settled we will leave here tonight and fly during daylight so we can be in the wards in time."

I got up to hug my dad.

He wrapped me in his arms tightly. "Thank you Baba, I love you." I whispered.

"Anything you Kizim, I love you too angel." He kissed my forehead.

"Get home and pack, make your plans Dimitri. Kaleena will be there an hour before you meet us back here. Get everything set straight and remember tell no one where and why we are going."

He shook my dads hand and they gave me more hugs and kisses before we left.

We spent most of our day packing for the trip and relaxing. Dimitri set up plans with Christian for Kaleena to be with him and take over his shifts. She was going to stay at my parents house and be here when Langston was finished with his night shift since Lissa was going back to school Mikhail would be taken back that shift and Alberta was taking my moms.

We were standing in the foyer saying bye to everyone. Lissa hugged me.

"I will be back in a couple days. Don't worry. Just pack and when we come back we can move." I told her.

"Well what about your stuff." She asked.

Crap. "Don't worry about it we will take care of it when we get back, you have enough to do and I don't want anyone in our room." I said.

She nods her head.

_No one in the room, cheek._

I rolled my eyes. "Only you, okay?"

She kissed my cheek. "Just a couple days, I can do this."

We finished our good byes and went to my parents. We picked them up and I stayed in the front seat while my mom got in the back and they guys put the bags in the back. They got in and took off to the landing stip.

We board the jet and got comfortable. Twenty minutes later the pilot came on over the radio.

"Ladies and gentlemen this is your captain speaking I'd like to welcome you onboard to your flight to Montana. Flight duration is around seven hours and we are expecting a fairly smooth flight today. Once again we thank for flying with us today and hope you enjoy your flight."

Great seven hours on a plane and this seat wasn't comfortable.

**Well let me know what you think, you now know the house and we're there heading but who will they be seeing and what is up with these dreams Rose is having? Well I can almost guarantee you wont figure that part out but I can't wait for that to come out!**

**Please review. **

**Also I will add a link to my page of the house the inspired 'The Dragomir Estate' it's an actually home for sell right now. Which I absolutely love but live no where near (sadly). **

**PS just curious, do you tweet? If so you should follow OfficialVAMovie & me r_rae_c **

**Hope you enjoy again and I hope to update very soon since the weekend is here and I have no plans but to relax and enjoy. **

**Check out my new story I'm working on. Love Ever After **


	12. Chapter 12

**Defeated**

**Chapter 12**

**Rose's POV**

We left the plane and got in the car the new head guardian at St. Vladimir's Academy had sent. It was such a relief being off the air plane.

An hour after take off I finally got situated enough to fall asleep. Here just a little over seven hours later we we're in the car driving to court and I soon feel back to sleep with my head on Dimitri's shoulder and his arm around me.

"Rose" Dimitri woke me up when we got to court, a two hour ride later.

I stretched and yawned. "What time is it?"

He looked at his watch "four fifteen" he answered.

I yawned again. "Yuck, I feel like I can sleep longer."

He chuckled. "We have to get checked in."

"I know" I said getting out of the car with him.

We went to the guardian building and signed in with Guardian Chase.

"Belikov, Rose it's nice to see you again." He said greeting us.

I gave him a sleepy smile.

"Nice to see you too" Dimitri replied.

"How long are you here for?" Chase asked.

"Just a couple days" I said.

He nod to us. "Well I hope you enjoy being back while you here. Stan's new head guardian and everything is pretty much the same as ever."

Stan being head guard now made me happy I wasn't here. I gave him enough crap in class, I couldn't imagine still being a student and having to deal with him. I'm sure I would have plenty of pay back.

Chase gave us our keys and we head off to guest housing. My parents had a separate room a few doors down. Dimitri stayed with me of course.

"So now that we're here what do you plan on doing? I still don't know why we are here of all places."

I let out a sigh. I wasn't sure how to tell him. I mean when I told him about Mason he didn't say he didn't believe me but it took his time to understand. Now the dreams I felt un easy telling him just yet.

"Well do you remember when I found out about shadow kissed?" I asked.

He nods. "Yeah, you had a theory that pretty much turned out dead on." He gave me a questioning look.

"Well, it's kind of like that again but still not sure. I just need to talk with someone first to see if I can figure anything out. It still maybe nothing but bad dreams."

Which I was really hoping.

"Will you tell me about them?"

I hated that I just couldn't yet but I had a good reason. If they we're true I knew it would just scare him, and scaring Dimitri isn't an easy thing.

"I promise I will, but can I do this first than we can talk?"

He let out breathe and nod his head to me. "Yeah, I can do that much."

I smiled at him but it didn't feel a hundred percent really. So I kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you" I said.

It was only four forty-five so I decided to get in the shower. When I got out I combed my hair and blew dry it straight.

I put on a simple white cotton dress. I had lots of them, taken full advantage of being pregnant and getting to wear what I ever I want was nice, instead of usual jeans or what knot.

It had wide straps and black lining that tied at the top and two front pockets that were designed with checkered black and white across the top of the pockets.

I pulled my hair up to half down half up and put on one of the retro sixties style head bands and a pair of black beaded thongs.

I looked seriously cute, even though my bump was unrecognizable underneath the dress.

I stepped out of the bathroom and saw Dimitri had a smile spread across his face, touching his eyes.

"You look beautiful"

I smiled back. "Do you think this is appropriate enough?" I asked worriedly.

"Rose, the man has seen you grow up and run around this place for over ten year, I don't think it matter what you wear as long as you cover yourself up."

That got a laugh out of me.

"Maybe I should take a cardigan just incase."

I went to my suit case and grabbed my black cardigan and my red with white polka dots Jessica Simpson tote. I loved this bag, Dimitri had gotten it for me a week ago as a 'Just because' gift.

I walked over to Dimitri and gave him a kiss. "I have my cell phone but this is something I need to do alone." I told him.

He got uneasy. "At least let me walk you there."

"Okay, but that's it, you can't stick around." I told him looking at him. "You promised me and I told you I will talk to you about this just give me the time I need. Plus there's no crazy Tasha running around here, I doubt I will be in trouble here."

He gave me a side ways look. "Not the point." Was all he said.

He walked with me hand in hand to the church building and before I went in I gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'll call you when I'm done."

"Okay, I love you"

"I love you too." I said.

He turned to leave as I opened the door and went in side. I saw the church was empty except for a man standing by a long table filled with rows of candles lit.

I wasn't religious or anything but the church had always caught my eye, with the stain glass windows and sculptors and organ. It really was a beautiful place, too bad I wasn't religious right?

I walked over to the man and stopped a few feet away. "Hello father" I said.

He turned around and gave me a big smile that reached his eyes "Rosemarie, I'm glad you here finally." He shook my hand. "How was your flight? Please let's go to my office."

We walked to his office on the other side of the church down a long hall way and to a room on the left. I had never noticed how big the church was aside from the main sanctuary, guess it made since I mean the younger kids still went to study and all and even some of the older kids, mainly because they we're royal and parents made them, just as there parents had.

I took a seat across from the priest. "Rose, what can I do for you? What has brought you all the way back from court so soon and in your condition?"

I let out a soft sigh. "Anna, I need to know about her."

His face dropped from the smile to a blank look, a mask almost.

"I thought you did that about a year ago."

I shook my head. "No, I studied Vladimir and that was to help Lissa."

I took a deep breathe; I didn't know how to explain this. Best to start from the beginning

"You see, I found out I was pregnant before I left for court." His eyes cast down to my stomach then to my left hand.

I put my right over my hand, automatically playing with my engagement ring.

"Congratulations Guardian Hathaway." He said.

I gave him a small smile, this was going to be weird. "Thank you."

"Are you alright?" He asked.

I nod my head. "I'm not really sure, actually."

"What do you mean?"

Sigh. "I, umm" Just say it Rose, I told myself. "Do you know who the father is, have you heard?"

I didn't know how much everyone knew, I knew my friends and family we're keeping it to ourselves and it hadn't gotten around court, yet at least.

"No, I actually didn't know you were with child until now."

Well here goes nothing. "See here's the things; this was supposed to be totally impossible, unable to ever happen."

I noticed he had an uneasy look on his face and I wanted to ask but I didn't.

"Guardian Dimitri Belikov is the father."

_Please don't let my dreams be right, please don't. _

But they we're with his in take of breath, like he was gasping for air.

"What does Anna have to do with this?" He asked wanting to look any where but me.

"I don't know if she even does." I admitted. "I have had dreams, well two. One was kind of weird but the second" I said shaking my head. "I didn't know what to make of it. I don't know anything about Anna, but what I do know is she is the only known spirit user ever asides from me.

"And you want to know if I have any thing you can use to learn about her." He finished for me.

I nod to him and swallowed. "You see things for me haven't been safe at court. My doctor is trying to get me into testing myself; The Queen has tried to compel me into testing, although there is not many who know that." I finished.

He stood up and gestured me to fallow him. We walked out of his office and back to the sanctuary.

"I never in my life thought this would happen." He stated and I gave him a questioning look.

He shook his head at me as he opened the door to the attic. He turned on a light and climbed the dusty stairs. We walked in and made our way to the back to a bookshelf.

"Help me" He said getting to one side. I went to the other and grabbed the shelf. "You push, I'll pull" He stated.

I nod and honestly I don't think he needed my help because I barely pushed.

We moved the bookshelf to find a door.

Wow and Christian never found this, ha.

The priest opened the door and turned on a light there was a small case of stairs that went up. We took the stairs to another door that opened to a room that filled the walls with book shelves a chair and a side table.

"What is this?" I asked.

He smiled. "This is secret, which not even The Queen herself knows. There is one Queen who does and she has died long ago with the secret."

I looked around astounded I didn't know what to say. The books were some thick and some thin, but all old. Some where bound by nothing more than string; but every last one of them were kept in good condition.

Well as good as can be expected.

Walking to a shelf and grabbing a book he took a seat as I made my way around the room.

"You see there are things here that are so old we can't put a date on them. Written things on people either by them or someone who live with or not long after them. Family members or friends of names I cannot mention.

I looked at him. "Where did this all come from."

He cleared his throat. "It has been passed down from priest to priest. Started at the church of the original court in Europe, when court was moved to the state a priest who worked there moved to becoming the new priest for the court. He had all of this, you see" gesturing around.

"Well when he passed away, the priest who worked here at the time was a close friend. For years this was passed down from priest to priest never making its way to the public.

"Are you the only one who knows about it now?" I asked curiously.

He nod his head still not facing me but looking at a book. "I am and now you are."

"Why? Why tell me now?" I asked.

He cleared his throat and closed the book. His eyes we're glossed over with what looked like unshed tears.

"There is reason for that and I will gladly answer you after you read this." He said handing me the small hard pig skinned covered book.

"This will do you more wonders than you can ever imagine. I'm sorry I never talked to you about her, I honestly could not. Not until, well." He said pulling his hands out and gesturing around to nothing in particular.

"Like I said you need to read it. How long are you here for?"

I looked up at him again from the book. "A day or two, I only came to speak with you."

He nod his head again. "We'll in that case I will be at court in a few weeks; Princess Vasilisa has been in touch with me and asked me to marry her and Lord Ozera." He said with a smile on his face.

I nod my head in return. I actually almost forget she had asked him to marry them. "That will be fine, I'm sure we will be in touch." Knowing I was made of honor and all.

I held up the book. "What is this anyways?" There was no title and I hadn't flipped through it yet to look at it.

"That Rose" He said pointing. "Is something you can not tell anyone about. The princess yes, Dimitri has a right to know too, but I would take it to heart on who else you tell. You and Anna have more in common than you can even imagine." He had a soft look in his eyes when he said that.

"But that Rose is the personal diary of Anna."

I think my mouth hit the floor.

"It's not just any diary; it is the finale diary, complete of the last days of her life."

I looked at it again and thought oh my god.

I looked back at him. "But how can this help me? Anna died crazy because Vladimir died. How does this help me with my 'condition'" I said for the lack of words.

"Keep in mind, not everything made to the public eye is the truth, not everything is as it seems. I will explain later" He said point back to the book. "After you finish with this but if there is ever anything you need before I see you again, please call me, have Dimitri or Lissa call if you decide to tell them."

Rendered speechless I nod again. I swallow back the bile in my throat. "Thank you"

He nod back to me, it seemed kind of sad. We walked back to the door and turned the light off before shutting and locking the door. Back down the stairs to shut and lock that door, moving the book shelf back in front of it. Hand prints we're left where we moved the shelf but I'm sure the dust would gather back soon.

We walked back to the sanctuary and I noticed he locked the door to the attic now too. I smiled at that; I guess he started that after Christian was found knocked out up there.

I thanked him again and put the book in my tote bag in a zipper part to make sure no damage was done. I walked out the front of the church and called Dimitri.

"Hey babe, Where are you?" I asked.

"The office talking with Stan, Where are you?"

"Outside the church walking your way" I heard him groan.

"I'll meet you half way."

"Kay, love you."

"Love you too." He said and I hung up when I saw him come into view.

It was kind of funny because some students we're here and most were gone for the summer. The ones who were here looked at Dimitri as he passed and I couldn't help but think they had to think the same thing I had.

Look at that god. Ha. I laughed to myself at the memory when I came home after two years on the run and how Mason described him.

Mason, I missed him. Another memory to come to mind as well, he had helped me get the books from Christian who in turned took them from the attic of the church, that helped me learn of spirit, and how Anna died.

I smiled a sad small smile to the fact and walked up to Dimitri who wrapped me in a hug and kissed me on the cheek.

"How did everything go?" He asked.

I kissed his cheek back and pulled away. "I don't know."

He gave me a puzzled look. "You don't know?" and he chuckled wrapping an arm around my shoulders and walking with me.

I just nod. "We will talk soon, don't worry." I said and rested my head on his chest as we walked

"Are you hungry?" He asked.

In answer my stomach growled. "Yeah"

"Well let's get something to eat to start with."

We went to the dinner hall and ate lunch. Too impatient to go out some where, when we were done I realized I was tired again so we went back to our room.

I hit the bed as Dimitri slid down to his boxers and pulled off his shirt. I had already pulled off my dress and slid down to my under things and climbed in bed.

"Hurry up, I'm getting cold in here all by myself."

He chuckled. "Impatient today are we?" He teased.

I shrugged "maybe a little."

"So how did it go with the priest?"

Well, I might as well tell him.

"It was neat, I guess you can say."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Well, not what I expected." I climbed out of bed and grabbed my bag bringing it with me.

I sat back in bed and pulled the sheets over me and pulled the book out setting my bag on the floor by the bed.

"He gave me this." I said running my hand over the cover.

"What is it?"

"Not a western." I mumbled and smiled.

"Ha ha, very funny"

It was. "Actually, this is one of Anna's diaries, jurnals, whatever you call them."

He raised his eye brow again. "Where did he get it?"

I took a breath. "That's the thing, you can't say anything to anyone and the only person you will be able to talk about it with is Lissa and that's not until I finish reading it and then tell her, if I even will. He said I would want to but I don't know." I said shaking my head at the last part.

"Okay, tell no one."

I looked at him. "I'm serious. This has been kept from the public, the queen herself. No one knows and everyone who has, died with the secret."

He nod to me. "I won't tell."

So I continue. "This isn't any diary, this is her finale one."

He had the same reaction I did. "Have you read it yet?"

I shook my head. "No. I wanted to wait till I was home. I think it will take a while and I want to make sure I'm in complete privacy."

He nod and agreement this time. "I understand."

After talking we laid in silence and fell asleep. It was the first time in day I had a good night with no dreams or nightmares.

The rest of our time at the academy went by fast and quiet. Dimitri and my mom caught up with old friends and I spent the majority of my time with my dad. I didn't tell him about my talk with the priest or the book I got.

I loved my dad but I knew his business. If he had a clue of this no doubt would he use it to his advantage, sad I know but this was secret no one knew.

We came home yesterday and when we walked in the door the house was a wreck with boxes every where. Lissa was running back and forth between houses with Langston and Alberta.

Christian, Mikhail, and Dimitri were here packing up things and I wasn't aloud to lift a thing. No matter what it was.

"At least let me pack my own things then!" I said to Dimitri who was in our closet with boxes and at the clothes rack.

He shook his head. "Why don't you just tell me how you want them and I will pack them up and take them there."

I groaned. "You have got to be kidding me, what am I going to do while everyone is doing something sit on my but?"

He tried to hide his laugh. "Rose you know you aren't supposed to be doing anything, think of the babies."

He was right and I knew it. "Fine, I'm going to go to the other house then and see Lissa."

"Rose, you shouldn't be alone and you know that. Not with Tasha around, she's unpredictable."

"I can go with her. I'm finished packing anyways and need to move boxes there anyways."

I smiled and turned to see Mikhail in the door way.

"See I won't be alone." I said smiling at Dimitri.

He wasn't smiling; in fact he didn't seem happy at all.

"Are you just going to drop off your stuff and come back?" He asked Mikhail.

"No, Lissa needs another guy for something also, apparently Alberta can't reach something." He shrugged. "It's no big deal, Christians coming too; he needs to take some stuff over also."

Dimitri seemed to lighten about that. What the hell was up with that? Men, I swear.

"Okay" Dimitri came over to me and kissed me. "Call me if you want me to come get you to bring you back."

I kissed him back and smiled. "I don't think we're coming back tonight babe, I have a bag packed it's by the bed." I said pointing he turned to look and I snuck a kiss on his jaw line and down his neck. I could feel him smile. I pulled away. "When you get a load of boxes and things in your car grab the bag and come to the house, we're staying there tonight."

"Okay, I'll call you when I leave then."

"Love you, bye." I kissed him again and grabbed my tote bag, which still held the book no one knew I had and walked out the door.

As I walked out the door I heard him call back "I love you too Roza."

I smiled to myself, the luckiest girl in the world. I met Christian and Mikhail out side by Christian's car. Like me was a Audi, except his was a dark blue A5 Cabriolet. I loved his car and envied him a little for it. It would be at least eighteen years before I could get my hands on a sports car.

Pushing the thought away and eyed the car. "So how are we all going to fit in this and with boxes at that?"

Christian laughed at me. "We aren't taking my car, we going in Mikhail's." He said.

"Oh" I said and walked to Mikhail's car with them. I got in the front seat sticking Christian in the back with some boxes.

"This is so uncomfortable; we should have taken two cars." Christian complained half way there.

"It's just a few minutes away don't whine so much." I said.

He huffed. "Easy for you to say, you're not back here." He said under his breath.

I turned on him and smiled. "You're right, I'm not because I'm pregnant."

Mikhail laughed at us and I notice him smiling at me.

"Always a charmer, aren't you?" He said.

"I try" I said.

"How was your trip Rose?" Mikhail asked.

"Great"

"Where did you go?" Christian asked.

I didn't want them to know where I went or why so I lied and tried not to feel guilty for lying to a friend.

"The mountains" I told them, which was kind of the truth.

We got to the house in no time after that with much small talk. Mikhail stopped the car and turned it off. We got out and Mikhail helped Christian out.

I went straight inside to find Lissa. We hadn't talked much since I was back and I had no clue what room any one was getting.

"Lissa" I called out walking through the door.

"Up stairs" I jumped as Langston came up beside me from on of the side rooms.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

"Not your fault, I should have my guard down." I sighed.

I went up the stairs to find Lissa. She was in one of the rooms and moving things around with Alberta.

"Hey" I said.

"That's good" She told Alberta putting down the chair they we're moving.

"Hey Rose, what are you doing here already?" She asked.

Alberta waved to me and sat in said chair.

"Ugh, I was just bored. What are you doing?" I asked.

She smiled. "Just moving things."

I nod to here. "So you're sticking to your room?"

She nod back. "Yeah, it's big enough and has a private bath." She shrugged.

"So how's this working out, I want to check out my room." I said.

She took a seat in another chair.

"Well you get a choice between four rooms. One will be yours the rest the babies. Your room is one of them of course the rest are the two between ours and the one on the other side of yours." She told me.

I had my own room here from when I spent all my summers and most holidays with Lissa and her family. They really had made me feel part of the family.

"I think I'll stick with my original room too." I said smiling.

Like Lissa's it was huge. Most of the rooms in the main house had suites. Mine, or should I say ours now had a double sink and deep soak bath with a separate stand up shower. The room was big with two closets one was a double door the other was a walk in.

"There are going to be some rules Rose, I was hoping you could spread them for me because—"

"I'll do it. You don't have to ask, I understand."

She nod to me. _Thank you _

I nod back.

She didn't want anyone in Andre's room or her parents. She actually had the rooms locked and no one would have a key to them except me and her.

She hand me the keys.

I looked at them in my hand for a minute. Instantly I was feeling guilty for putting her in this situation.

_Don't Rose, I am happy to be back. I'm just not ready for changes yet. I'm happy to be back, really._

I looked at her and saw she was telling the truth. I nod again.

"I think I'm going to check things out if you don't mind"

She nod to me. I left and she and Alberta got back to work.

I walked down the hall to the far end and unlocked the last door on the opposite side of the hall.

I walked into Andre's room and locked the door behind me.

It was clean and orderly. Kept up just like it had been the last time I saw it.

Only the last time it was clean from Lissa and I personally cleaning it. We decided to play a joke on him and in turn we were punished to clean it up.

I walked to his dresser and laid my hand down on it feeling the wood. Like a touch could take me back there. I looked around the room.

The walls were painted in about foot wide strips of two shade of dark and medium green. Masculine but kind of pretty at the same time, the bed room suit was oak wood. The flat screen was sitting inside the oak wood armor. I opened a drawer of the dresser and pulled out a shit.

It was a navy polo. I hugged it to me and smelled it. Taken in the scent, it smelled just like he had. _Had. _I hate that I think of him that way but it was the truth.

And the truth hurts sometimes.

I walked over to the bed and ran my hand across the plaid Ralph Lauren comforter then laid on it still holding the shirt.

I let the few tears fall from my eyes for the first time in years.

Andre was the brother I never had, the brother taken away too soon. I never noticed how much I looked up to him until he was gone, I wished he was here.

If there was ever a time a sister would need a brother would be a time like this.

Weddings. Pregnancy. Moving.

Feel bad again, because Lissa didn't have him either and he really was her brother and not only that her parents and her wedding.

This was an important time in her life, she should have them.

I hated myself for thinking of this, but every now and then you need to vent. I'm sure my hormones aren't helping.

I pushed my tote bag next to me on the bed and held the shit to my face letting the tears fall to a stop.

I needed to calm down. Thinking of things like this, making our happy moments sad wasn't good. I will always wish they we're here, I know but there not.

I sighed to myself and looked around the room and smiled.

**Flashback**

It was nearly three and half years ago.

Andre was out at court with some of his friends. So Lissa and I took the advantage of getting him back to prank he played on us with putting blue hair die in our conditioner that would take at least three weeks to wear out.

We had set up his room in a total master mind of revenge and he was due back any second.

We went back to Lissa's room and climbed on the bed and got out two magazines acting like nothing was up.

Ten minutes later Andre was walking up the stairs.

"Hey, love the hair. I should get in touch with your hair dresser and see if she will do mine." He walked by smiling and laughing.

I smiled back; he had no clue what he was in for.

A few seconds later we heard him yell and things banging around.

We busted out laughing immediately.

After a few minutes he came in the room and the sight of him I started laughing harder and rolling around.

I hit the floor, I rolled off the bed.

I swear I was going to piss myself.

Andre was covered in honey and flour.

We had put a fan on his night stand with a plate in front of it with a mountain of flour on it. There was a string going from the door to the fan so when it moved the slightest bit it would turn on. Send the flour every where.

We cracked the door and set his bathroom trashcan on top which was filled three fourths the way with honey. So when he opened it, it would fall on top of him.

To top off the prank we put itching powder on his toilet paper but that was going to take a good wait I bet before he figured it out.

I finely calmed myself down and looked at Andre. I'm sure my face was bright red from laughing.

"You really shouldn't mess with someone who knows pranks better than you." I managed to say without laughing.

He didn't say anything instead he walked out slamming the door.

**End Flashback**

I hadn't noticed I had fallen asleep and honestly I wasn't ready to wake up from my dream. Life used to be so simple.

I sighed and opened my eyes rubbing them.

I looked over and smiled. Lissa was lying in bed with me.

"Hey sleep head. You gave us a good scare, had no clue where you were." She said.

I smiled at her and looked over to see Dimitri was standing in the room looking a little uncomfortable. I smiled at him too.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to be alone for a minute and well" I shrugged.

Lissa wrapped me in a hug. "I know. I miss them too."

I hugged her back and sighed again.

"I think my hormones are starting to really get to me."

The both laughed. Dimitri walked over and took my hand knelling by the bed and kissed it.

"Are you okay?"

"I am now." I letting him know that I was fine.

I sat up in bed and the shirt fell from my side. Lissa picked it up and looked at me.

I blushed.

She didn't say anything but folded it back and got up to put it in the drawer.

She put it away and grabbed something off the dresser.

I felt the pain through the bond.

I got up and went to stand behind her.

It was a picture of use three one winter at a ski resort. I hugged Lissa from behind and she turned in my arms. I felt the tears fall on my shoulder.

Dimitri got up and walked out of the room closing the door behind him to give us our moment.

It was the first time in years either of us had given into our emotions like this, allowing ourselves to dwell on the past.

"We'll be okay, we have each other still."

She nod into my shoulder and calmed down a little but I could still feel a few silent tears.

I looked through the bond to see she was thinking my earlier thoughts.

_Family should be here to share these times with us. _

She let out a breath and put the picture back. Went to the bathroom and splashed her face with cold water. I went to the bed and straightened it back and grabbed my tote.

We turn off the lights and walked out of the room locking the door behind us.

**Review please. **

**I own nothing except this plot, Langston, Dr. Thomae, & Kaleena. Also the babies. **

**What do you think? I May add more tonight/tomorrow.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Defeated**

**Chapter 13**

**RPOV**

It has been three weeks since we moved and we we're finely settling in. The first few days we're pretty emotional and over whelming with both houses still a mess. We didn't move the furniture from house to house just our things.

Lissa wanted to still keep the other house for guest to stay and visit or for a getaway place for whoever. Lissa and I spent a week in the three baby rooms cleaning them out and deciding what furniture to keep, store away, or move to other rooms. Most of it for the time being would be put in storage.

My parents settled into one of the guest house. They also decided to keep their other house for a backup plan incase guest or things fell through and they wanted to be back on their own, not that they needed that house in particular my dad had tons of them around the world.

Mikhail had settled into the other guest house with Adrian and Eddie. I teased them and called it there bachelor pad. At the realization nothing but single males would be in the house Lissa decided to keep the maid for that house in particular. I laughed at her but shrugged it off.

The day I see Adrian Ivashkov do laundry pigs will fly.

Langston took the room a door down from Lissa and Christian.

Alberta was next to Andre's room.

The layout of the house was unique. The front door opened to a huge foyer and a living area. There's a round table in the middle of the foyers and to the right of it is a spiral marble stair case that leads to the second floor that overlooks the living area to the right of it.

To the left of it have rooms on both side of the hall.

At the end of the second floor hall is another marble stair case that lead to the third floor which has a two doors one to the attic and the other to her parent's bed room, which is the size of half of the house.

On the left side one the first floor is a wall that separates the dinning, kitchen, and sitting room.

If you go back past the stair case it will lead you to a hall with a library, two half baths, another sitting room, the basement door, which is a huge game/lounge with bar.

In the kitchen & back hall way is a set of glass double doors that open to the pool & garden that fallows the path to the guest house.

Everyone was settled in for the most part except Dimitri and I. We had three rooms to design with Lissa.

Right now all three of us were sitting out back talking and doing things related to the babies. I had no idea what Lissa was looking at, probably furniture or room themes. But I pulled Dimitri to me and showed him a list of names that I came up with.

"What do you think? I really like the circle ones." I said.

He read over them. "I like them too. How long have you been looking into this, you put a lot of thought into it."

I shrugged. "Not long."

He circled a few. "I really like these" He circle some I hadn't and a lot that I had.

In the end we picked out a set of first and middle names for three boys and three girls. Since we don't know what we're having yet.

I was now seventeen weeks along, one week away from when we found out and Mia and Jill would come to visit.

I groaned to myself at the realization of 'how time flies' literally.

"What?" Lissa asked?

"I didn't notice until now how busy next week will be."

"What do you mean?" She asked looking at me and taking a sip of her drink.

"Don't tell me you forgot too." I sighed. "The bridesmaids are coming to town, dress finding and fittings, and the doctor's appointment."

She set her drink down. "Crap, I did forget. Kay, so now I have to go do some planning."

She stood up. "What do you have to do?" I asked.

"I'm going to make sure the guest rooms are good to go, I want them to stay here not at the other house, and I have to send them the new address and find out if their bringing guardians or not, if they are they will have to stay in one of the guest house after I check with everyone or at the other house." She shrugged.

I could feel the stress she was feeling through the bond at the fact of forgetting about the dress fittings and guests.

I put up my walls to block her emotions back off. I had my own to worry about and mine at the current moment were not all over the place.

Lissa was gone and now I was left alone in the night with just my love.

I closed my computer and got up to walk to one of the canopy beds near the pool area. I lay down and a minute later I was joined by Dimitri.

He lay beside me and ran his fingers through my hair.

"Are you alright Roza?"

I smiled at him. "Yeah, just tired babe" I said.

He leaned over and kissed me on the forehead then lay back down. I soon fell asleep in the comfort of hearing the crickets chirp and the clear night sky.

DPOV

I woke up to Rose screaming bloody murder.

"Roza, wake up." I shook her gently.

"Roza." She was still screaming and had tears coming down her eyes.

Just then I saw people running up but I didn't cast a glance at them. I kneeled beside Rose on the bed and continued to shake her.

"Roza, wake up. Please." Her screams had calmed to whimpers and she was sobbing heavily.

"What happened?" Abe asked.

I looked at him for a second then back to Roza.

"I don't know, we were asleep and then she just started screaming. That's when I woke up."

I ran my hand over her hair and tried to wake her in a soothing tone.

"Roza, please wake up. It was just a dream, you're safe." I whispered.

Abe came over with Lissa, Langston, Alberta, and Christian. I saw Abe turn a little and wave someone off.

"It's nothing, go back to bed." Then he turned back and another figure walked up. Mikhail.

Of course he heard he was on night duty for the weekend, while Langston took days.

"What happen—"

He was cut off because in the snap of a finger Rose's eyes popped open, she let out another scream and before I could calm her, her fist connected to my face.

For someone to just wake up and as many hits I have taken in my life I have to say she got me good.

I held the side of my face as Alberta came to Lissa to stop her.

She was screaming again.

Mikhail and Langston took a step towards her.

"No, I got it." I said.

I went back to Rose and despite she just hit me good enough to cut the side of my face to my eye, I got back in front of her and managed to get her arms pinned to her side.

Alberta took a step back.

"Roza, honey look at me. Stop, shhh." I soothed.

She immediately pulled me to her and I wrapped my arms around her tightly.

She cried and shook in my arms shaking her head back in forth.

"Abe, get everyone out of her."

He did except Lissa and him stayed, she wasn't going anywhere yet, she wanted to know just as much as we did what was going on.

I picked Rose up and carried her inside with Lissa beside me and Abe in front to open the door.

We we're heading upstairs to our room but Lissa shook her head. "No we're going to my parent's room."

I didn't say anything because it wasn't the time but I had realized that her parent's room had been the only room in the house neither of them went near at all.

We walked the two flights of stairs and Lissa unlocked the door. When we went in and she shut the door. I was just standing there not having a clue where to go, for the moment I felt really uncomfortable.

"Rose" Lissa began and came next to her.

She had finely stopped crying but hadn't said anything.

"Will you be okay to sit on the couch or do you want to lie on the bed?" She asked.

"Set me down please." She said and I did but I didn't want to let go of her.

She gave me a kiss on the cheek. "I know you don't want to let go and I promise I really don't want you to either but I seriously need to use the ladies room."

I let her go and she walked to the bathroom.

"Take a seat." Lissa directed us to the sitting area of the room. I took a seat on the couch and Abe sat in one of the two chairs.

Lissa walked up to me and touched my face. I felt the tingle as she began to heal me.

I shook my head. "Please don't. Rose may need you, I will heal."

She smiled at me and stopped a second later. "Don't worry; it doesn't take much at all."

She took a seat in the other chair and we quietly waited for Rose to come out.

**RPOV**

I was sitting in the bathroom looking in the mirror. This could not be happening to me. It was the second nightmare all over again but instead of just flickers of a bloody scene, I took it all in and I couldn't wake up no matter how I tried.

I saw it from my own prospective and it was sickening. I really felt sick.

What is wrong with me? Why am I having these dreams? Am I threat to my own kids, to myself? What does it all mean?

I had a series of questions for myself but right now I wanted to curl up and cry.

Again the dreams felt all too real, like I could feel the physical pain, like I could feel death taking it all away from me.

My babies, we're that safe?

I splashed water on my face and then dried myself off. I opened the door and saw my Baba, fiancé, and best friend sitting in silence with worried looks on their faces.

I took a seat by Dimitri and sat as close to him as possible. He wrapped an arm around me and I hugged myself to him tightly.

"I'm sorry" I whispered.

"Don't be, you did nothing wrong. Everything is okay." He whispered back and kissed my temple.

Still hugging myself to him and one arm wrapped over me, I turned back facing the others.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare anyone."

Baba cleared his throat. "Kiz, I think it's time you tell us about your dreams." He said.

I should have seen this coming but honestly how much could I say? Sure I could tell them the dreams but I don't feel like I should tell my Baba about the book, at least not yet if I do.

I let out a breath and stood up. I walked to the window and sat down on the seat in front of it with my knees pulled up to be.

I couldn't look at them while I told them the story, so staring out the window watching some squirrels play, I began.

"The first dream wasn't anything like the other two, I just kept seeing a woman looking down on herself holding herself or well not her. She was pregnant and holding her stomach. She had dark hair, about like yours" I said turning to Dimitri.

I gave him a small smile and turned back to the window. "She had tan skin and a silver ring on her right hand with no jewels in it. Kind of like a wedding band but it wasn't, it was on the wrong hand and finger."

I took a deep breath to calm myself for what I was about to say, even thought it wasn't the hardiest part of the dreams it still scared me.

"She continued to hold herself and throughout the whole time she was crying and saying 'no you can't have them.'"

I felt sympathy through the bond from Lissa but I continued before anyone could speak.

"The second dream was a lot like the third. I'm pretty sure there the same dream but I can't be sure. The second one was flickering, like someone going in and out of sleep or something."

Recalling the images of the second dream was scary but remembering what I just dreamed of scared me more. I didn't turn around to look at anyone not even Dimitri.

"I could hear someone scream and cry but then it would be quiet again when it was dark and right before I woke up all I saw was blood and I could hear the girl, woman, whatever screams her heart out and cry."

And now the worst part, I didn't know if I could actually talk about it but I had to try. I didn't notice until this moment that I really wanted to tell someone this, to get it out of me.

I sniffled before I went on, I didn't want to cry but I knew I would.

"So the third dream, worst one of them all; so far." I took a deep breath trying to calm myself down. "It was the woman again only this time it was the second dream again and I saw most of what happened. She was having her babies."

I could already feel the hot tears pouring down my cheeks. Someone came to sit beside me and hold me but I still wouldn't turn to face them. I tried to focus back on something else.

"She had triplets and I don't know what happened but whoever it was that delivered them they wouldn't give her the babies. So no matter how much pain she was in or how numb her legs felt she got up herself to get them but they still wouldn't let her have them."

Someone whipped the tears away and by the touch of the soft hand I felt it was Lissa.

"They started to back away from her and once they noticed she wasn't going to give up without a fight they started to run. There was blood running down her legs, she was clutching herself as she made her way down the long wide hallway but after a while she had to use the wall for support then she couldn't even do that anymore. She was crawling and then she just collapsed."

Now the worst part of all.

"W-when it wasn't d-dark a-an-anymore" I sobbed I needed to stop for a minute. Lissa rubbed my back in a soothing way and after a minute I was okay to talk again.

I sniffled. "I felt like I was waking up in the worst pain I had ever been in physically and emotionally. The first thing I saw after I 'came to' the first thing I saw was blood, everywhere, there was so much blood." The tears came heavily and I felt someone else come to me and wrap their arms tightly around me.

Dimitri and being in his arms brought me instant comfort and safety.

"When I saw where it came from I hurt more if possible. I felt sick and for the first time ever I felt like I wanted to die right then and there. The babies they we're dead, killed but it was only two of them."

The tears started to come heavier again. "I-I n-never saw who it w-was or h-how it happened-d. I-I-I just woke up with them dead and dis-dis-dismembered." I sobbed and cried my heart out.

"Then I was being jerked up and that's when Dimitri woke me up."

I couldn't hold it in anymore I let it all go and leaned into Dimitri as he wrapped his arms even tighter, if possible around me.

No one said anything for a while, we just sat there. When I calmed down again Dimitri moved me back to the couch. He kissed me on the forehead then pulled away as my Baba sat down next to me.

I smiled at him and leaned on him resting my head on his shoulder. He kissed my forehead and held my hand that was resting on my baby bump.

"Can I have a minute with my daughter?" He asked the others and I heard the door shut a minute later.

"Kiz, I know that must have scared you and I cannot even imagine what it was like for you but keep in mind, these are just dreams and you have so many people who are here for you and would do anything to make sure you are safe." He rubbed my back.

"It's not healthy for you or the Üçüzler (Translation: Triplets in Turkish). We will find a way for you to sleep at night without these dreams."

I smiled at him but honestly I don't think anyone could have said anything to make me feel better right now.

"Thank you Baba, I know you're right and I shouldn't worry. It just seemed so real and I couldn't do anything to stop it or change it." I shrugged but I didn't want to talk about it anymore.

"He kissed my forehead again and stood up. I am going to go back to the other house, if anything happens again or if you need me do not hesitate to call or send someone down there. I'm sure your mom is a mess and wants to know what's wrong."

I stood up with him.

"Baba, please don't tell her not in detail at least. I don't want to keep secrets but I am pretty sure mom won't take this as well as you have."

She may seem tough on the inside but like my Baba she had a soft spot for me, it took me a while to get a custom to it but I knew her well.

He nod to me and opened the door to leave.

"I love you kiz, remember anything get me right away." I nod back but I didn't say anything. I mean even if something happened what could he do? I would still dream, unfortunately.

He walked out the door and a second later Lissa came in holding the door for Dimitri and then closing it behind him.

I didn't want to talk about again right now so I did what I do best.

"I see you found the china sets already Comrade." I teased with a hint of sarcasm.

He didn't smile either but he went along with it. "Actually I still have a hard time finding the coffee cups, Lissa had to help while I made the coffee."

Het down the tray and I didn't notice until now he had my tote bag on his shoulder.

Normally I would make a joke about a man with a purse but I was momentarily shocked silent with my mouth hanging open. I did not want to read that damn book right now more than ever, too scared to see what it was about.

I closed my mouth and swallowed back the bail in my throat. "What are you doing with that?" I asked jaw tight.

"Rose, I think it would be a good idea to start. It might help, it might not, we won't know unless you actually go through with it."

At first I was excited the priest gave it to me and let me in on the secret but after thinking it over I scared to get scared.

Asides me Anna was the only shadow kissed person I ever knew about and to have her diary, the last one she did before she died when she was 'unstable' scared me shitless, more so now after the dreams.

"Dimitri I can't, not right now." I said shaking my head.

"Do you mind if I at least take a look then?"

I thought about it for a minute and I remembered what the priest said. Dimitri may know of the book, but right now it was still a secret to what was in it.

Damn it, this sucks. "Fine, give it to me." I said a little less then pleased with him at the moment, pushy much.

"What is that?" Lissa asked.

I looked at Dimitri to fill her in while he made coffee and I flipped to the first page.

I sighed, great, should have figured.

"What" he asked.

"I can't read this it's not in English and I doubt it's Turkish which I am nowhere near evinced enough to read yet."

He held out his hand and I gave him the book. What else was I going to do?

A smile crossed his face. "It's Russian."

Well at least he could read it.

I took the coffee pot and started to fill the cups and explain to Lissa about the book.

**DPOV**

I flipped over the first few paged and skimmed though it. One part caught me in particular. So I read it, and then read it out loud to the girls.

_Today I told Vlad and I have to admit I was taken aback by his reaction. I did not expect him to react the way he did too calm especially for a saint. What surprised me more was the reaction of The Queen who I did not intend to find out this way or to have the reaction she did either._

_I walked into the sanctuary with my head held high and messing with the ring on the middle finger of my right hand my Dante Leonardo gave me. I walked down the aisle between the rows of pews to the front where Vlad was sitting in his chair, that remind me more of a thrown The Queen would sit in for dinner or her 'thrown room' which was no more than a room for people to come and stare at her and entertain her._

_I took a seat in the front pew in front of him not wanting to disturb his work. His eyes were closed and I knew he was doing something with spirit so I closed my eyes to see but there was nothing, shut out again or he was in between dreams maybe._

_When he came back to the present he joined me in the pew and we talked for the first time in nearly fourteen days. When it came time to tell him, he was happy. It was strange but I never got a chance to question it because as soon as I told him the Queen came interrupted us._

_I know she hates me; she has made it obvious when we first came here. She didn't congratulate me, instead she jumped to the conclusion that Vlad was fathering my unborn child and not being such a 'saint'._

_When I corrected her that he is not the father that he would never disobey his beliefs she insisted I tell her who was then._

_When I told her of my Dante Leonardo she accused me of lying and when I tried to correct her a second time she wasn't having it. She interrupted me again and this time said if it were true than we are 'a genetic disgrace' to our race._

_I didn't stick around to see why she was there, probably to pray for the hundredth time today. I left to find Dante Leonardo who like The Queen, accused me of lying._

_He didn't call me mean names or say mean things. He only stated that I was lying and it was impossible for us to conceive. I had no idea how this was possible but I knew it was true, he was the only man I had ever slept with. And even though he said I was lying, it hurt more than any name he could have called me._

_He had a look of hurt in his eyes and I could see the tail tell sign of tears before he turned and left. I don't know if I will ever see him again but I felt the pain of my heart breaking as I watched my soul mate walk away._

I finished and looked back at Rose who had a worried look in her eyes and Lissa who was staring at me jaw dropped.

Rose sat down her coffee and went back to the window standing and staring out it.

I walked up behind her and hugged her around the waist and putting my chin on her shoulder.

"So I'm not the first to become pregnant by another Dhampir." She sighed.

I kissed her cheek. "Roza, you may not be the first but does that really matter, this is a miracle, one I know we both cherish. I don't like the dreams either and we will work our way through the journal don't worry. I love you and our children; I will do whatever it takes to make you happy and protect you if it's my last breathe."

She turned in my arms and kissed me back. "I love you" she said as she leaned her forehead to mine.

"Why don't you get some rest your falling asleep standing here, we can read more later on." I told her but I had all intentions of staying up and reading this whole book.

She nods her head keeping her eyes closed. "Only if you promise to stay with me while I sleep" she said.

Before I said anything Lissa spoke up coming to the rescue.

"Rose I was actually wondering if you would sleep with me tonight, I was going to sleep in here so I wouldn't wake Christian up. I know he will ask and I don't want to tell him."

"Oh, well if you don't mind, I guess I will sleep with Lissa." She looked at me to see if I was okay.

"That is fine; I will be in our room if you need me."

"Okay." She said.

Rose climbed in bed and I gave her a kiss good night. I picked up the tray and put the book in my pocket. Told Lissa good night and shut the door behind me. I heard the click of a lock and went down stairs to the kitchen.

I put the tray on the counter by the sink and poured out the coffee and rinsed the dishes but I didn't wash them afraid to break them or something worse. So I left them for one of the girls.

I went up stairs but instead of going to our room I pulled Rose's keys out of my pocket and unlocked the door to Andre's room. After Alberta and Langston said they didn't think the last house was safe to talk in I wasn't taking any chances so I went to the only other room in the house that I was sure would be safe asides the one the girls we're in now, which was completely off limits to everyone – Christian and myself included. At least I had permission from Lissa to be in here as long as I didn't 'mess anything up'.

**First and foremost I want to give a big thank you to my beta reader Lyssie who has been a huge help, you're wonderful and thank you for putting up with my awful grammar and spelling! **

**Also I want to thank my reviewers, You keep me inspired, although I could never not finish something I start that would be a tease and honestly I enjoy pleasuring you. (Could seriously be taken in a dirty matter, but so not what I meant. HA HA!)**

**I don't own VA just the plot to this fanfiction story and the following characters below.**

**Kaleena Kozlov**

**Dr. Christian Thomae**

**Langston Judson**

**Dante Leonardo **

**The triplets **

**And the queen during Anna/Vlad's time period. **

**Review! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Defeated**

**Chapter 14**

**Dimitri's POV**

_I was being restrained by the arms, kicking and screaming for them to stop but they never did. They forced me to watch, to keep my eyes open as they sat and tortured my helpless new born babies. They made sure I saw everything as they slowly killed them. The Queen sat there watching and ordering her puppets around, telling them to do what she wanted as she smiled with one of the babies already dead laying on the floor beside her throne. _

_I so badly wanted to take their place. To die right then and there, when hearing the last of their cries the darkness I have held in these past few months since Vlad's death finely took over me. I slumped in the arms of the guards who forced me to watch. _

_When I woke up I was alone on the cold stone floor of the room The Queen locked me in while I was pregnant with windows -for the first time in months- open letting the light shine through of the moroi night sun. _

_I looked down to see two of my three babies lying dead on the floor covered in their own blood, in pieces. The third, the one born still was no where to be seen._

_I crawled over to my now taken children and kissed them on their heads because I will be joining them now, forever; in the heavens where we belong together, mother and children. _

I threw the stupid book on the bed pissed at all I just read. I was now stuck with questions and more then ever sad.

The book; Roses dreams; the things she has experience and Lissa. It all happened before. It all happened to Anna; except I was not going to let her have the same ending.

I got up from the chair I was sitting in, put the book in my pocket and left Andre's room closing and locking the door behind me.

Mostly everyone was still asleep around the house so I made my way out of the house and to the guest house Abe and Janine we're staying in.

I didn't say anything to the people I passed or even give them a glance.

I got to the house and knocked on the door until someone answered it.

"What's wrong" Janine asked.

"I need to see Abe."

She let me in closing the door behind us and I followed her to the kitchen.

Abe was standing at the counter making coffee. He turned and saw me and his face dropped.

"What happened?"

I shook my head. "Nothing's happened, not yet anyways."

He gave me a questioning look. "What do you mean yet?"

Today was not my day.

"Can we sit?" I asked.

He nods his head and we made our way to the Living room and each took a seat.

"What is this about Dimitri?" Janine asked.

I pulled the book out of my pocket and hand it to her. She looked at it and turned through the first few pages.

When she opened it and read the first page, she looked at me with her mouth hanging to the floor.

"Dimitri is this real?" She asked and Abe took the book from her hands to look at it.

Like her he had the same reaction and started to skim through it.

I nod. "Rose got it from the priest at the academy. When you left" I said looking at Abe. "I got the book for her and she wanted to read it but couldn't. So I skimmed through it and read a page to her but after that I let her go to sleep with Lissa and I left to read the whole thing."

"What all does it say?" Abe said still looking at it, flipping through the pages.

"There's a lot. Anna became pregnant by another dhampir. The bond became two ways but Vladimir was so good at having his walls up that he could keep her out and him out of hers. He never allowed her in his mind. Vladimir expected her child weld an element but couldn't be sure and they never found out either."

"Why didn't they ever find out, wouldn't they after the baby was born?" Janine asked.

Like Rose I couldn't sit and talk about this, it pissed me off and scared me because I had no clue what this meant for Roza.

I started pacing back in forth in the living room. "That's the thing; turns out Roza's dreams weren't so far off from some sort of truth."

"What the hell does that mean Belikov?"

I stopped and looked at Abe who was now looking up at me with a pissed look on his face.

I had to take a breath.

"The Queen at the time, I don't know who she was Anna never said her name and didn't care for her and The Queen didn't care for her. Vladimir died four three months before Anna gave birth. The Queen only kept her at the royal court to keep a tab on her. She was confined to a room and was never let out. Anna was depressed from losing her bond mate but the only reason she hadn't given up was because of her baby."

I took my seat again. "When Anna went into labor apparently The Queen had told who ever to not give her the child, well when she had the baby it turned out to be babies, three exactly."

Janine gasped, a lot like my reaction when I read it. Abe went back to the book and start flipping through it faster.

"The person who delivered the babies did as told and never gave them to her, exact one. And that one baby was a still born baby girl. The other two we're taken away from her after they we're born straight to the custody of The Queen. They left Anna with the deceased child for a few minutes then also took her away."

I stopped talking because like me, Abe threw the book. But he didn't care how old it was like I had because he threw it clear across the room until it hit the wall and fell to the ground splitting the binding in two.

"Ibrahim, why did you do that?" Janine asked in a worried voice.

I looked down at the ground because I knew all to well why.

He didn't say anything but got up and opened the drawer. A minute later I heard the flick of a lighter and could smell the aroma of a cigarette. I looked up to see Abe taking a drag. The silence was broken by the sound of a phone ringing.

Abe pulled out a cell phone and looked at the number before answering it and walking off.

You could faintly hear him speaking in a pissed off ton to some one in a language I would have to guess as Turkish.

Janine cleared her throat and I looked at her.

"What the hell did that fucking book say?"

For the first time in my life I heard her curse and the way she said it sent chills down my spin. I have never seen this side of Janine Hathaway and I never wanted to see again.

"Answer me" she said louder.

"You don't want to know." I warned but she shook her head.

"Tell me."

I got up from my seat and sat next to her.

"The Queen took the babies, the babies did in fact weld elements but that wasn't the worst part. The babies they we're different, well the two that lived we're."

"How" She asked.

"One was moroi the other was" this made no sense to me "human."

Again she was shocked by what I reveled.

"How is that even possible?"

I shook my head. "I don't know and I don't know if we will ever figure it out."

"Why"

"Did Abe tell you about Roza's dream?"

"Yes I did." Abe said behind me and I got up so he could resume his seat beside Janine.

I sat back in my seat back as he put out his cigarette.

"The reason why we won't figure it out is that the queen killed off the two remaining babies." Janine gasped.

"Why?" She asked.

"Doesn't explain really, the journal only states the queen's opinion of the babies and there wasn't much of an entry after that. The last entry was marked the day Anna killed herself." Abe informed her.

I could now see the pissed off glare in Janine's eyes. She looked down at the book but didn't do anything more.

She looked back up when she collected herself. "What happened to the third baby?"

"Doesn't say, in the last entry it says that the baby was laying on the floor already dead as Anna was forced to watch the others die. When she woke back up there was only two there." I told her.

She shook her head and I knew she was thinking the same thing I was.

_How is it that the babies weren't all dhampir's? What was the third one? What happened to the third one? Why wasn't it there with the other two?_

"We don't have time for this right now we have time to figure things out but right now we have something more important going on then some ancient journal that isn't helping us in the least fucking bit." Abe said lighting another cigarette.

"What the hell could be more important?" Janine asked.

"Kaleena just called, said that The Queen is holding a private trial." He took a long drag.

"For" Janine asked.

He blew out the smoke. "She wants to bring it to the high counsel's attention that Rose is pregnant by a dhampir. She wants to have a trail of making Rose get tested. To make sure she or the kids are no threat to moroi society."

I got up and walked out the door before I got mad inside and broke something. I went on the front porch and leaned against the railing taking deep breaths to calm down.

I heard the door shut a minute later and saw a hand sit down two glasses with a clear liquid and a pack of cigarettes.

I took a glass and downed it, not bothered by the sting and enjoyed the few seconds of its sweet taste.

"When is this 'trial'" I said with heavy sarcasm "supposed to take place?"

"Later this afternoon but I don't want Rose there. If she does get their votes, which I'm doubting she will I want Rose as far away from that place and ready to go, when I say. No one is going to get in any way, shape, or form in a fifty foot radius of my daughter." Abe said.

After last night, then this stupid book, now this, I honestly didn't know how many more surprises I could take or secrets I could hold from Rose.

I hate lying to her but things are seriously starting to get a little out of hand.

Abe sat down as Janine came out the door. She walked over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She was half way down the stairs when she stopped and turned back around.

"None of this get's out just yet. I don't want Rose to get anymore upset. I am going to tell her about this 'trial' but nothing else yet." She gave us a warning look. "She has too much going on with the wedding coming up so fast, people coming to visit, doctor's appointment next week, and now this." She shook her head and walked off still fuming.

"I need another drink." I said and got up to go make one.

Shit was literally about to hit the fan.

**Rose POV**

I woke up late that morning with Lissa curled up next to me. I smiled at her when I noticed her looking at me. We didn't say anything we just laid there for a minute soaking up the scent of the sheets. They smelled so much like our past, like home.

_I miss it too_ she said silently smiling at me.

We got out of bed. She put on her rob to cover her self.

"That's cute, where did you get that one?" I asked. She was wearing a cute silk night gown that came just below her butt. It was light pink and spaghetti strap, you could basically see through it and it had a cute matching rob that went half way to her thighs.

I would love to wear something like that for Dimitri but that would be months after the babies we're born.

"I don't remember, online some where." She shrugged.

"Let's go get breakfast." I said.

We walked out the room after she locked the door behind us and down stairs to the kitchen. At that moment I didn't care that I had a serious case of bed head or even want to thank about last night I just wanted to eat. My stomach growled as we walked in the kitchen.

Seven sets of eyes turned to look at us. I silently thanked my alarm of a stomach for alerting everyone of our sudden presence. I smiled at them but silently made my way to the cabinet then the fridge and pour a giant glass of milk. I was seriously craving the stuff.

I took my glass and sat at the island next to my mom. I gave her a one armed hug.

"Did you sleep better last night?" She asked me.

I nod my head to her "Yeah, much better" and gave her a smile.

"Good" She said giving me a half smile. I knew right then something was up.

"What is—" I was cut off.

"Let's take a walk." I gave her a questioning look but did so taking my glass with me. I was barefoot and still in my white summer dress from yesterday since I fell asleep outside and then was moved upstairs I never changed. I immediately felt gross after the realization of not showering yet.

We walked out the double glass doors on the patio and two seconds later Langston and Alberta walked out following us about twenty feet between. I wonder why they followed us but shrugged it off.

"What's going on mom? Is everything okay with you and Baba?" I asked.

She gave me a nervous smile. "We're okay; don't worry about us, that's our job to worry about you."

We walked passed the pool and down the narrow path between the gardens towards the gazebo in the middle. My mom picked a daisy of some sort and picked the peddles off while she walked, keeping her attention on the flower.

I held my glass in my hand and put my other on my stomach. I was still considered tiny but I had a nice round small bump but it was becoming noticeable by the day. We were almost to the gazebo when my mom stopped and looked up at the moon and then back to me.

"I need to tell you something it's important."

I nod my head to her "Mom you can tell me anything, you know that."

She dropped the flower and took my hand that was holding my stomach. I glanced over at the other two and notice they had stopped and were looking at anything other than us.

"Okay, now you're scaring me. What's going on?"

"Honey, this morning your Baba got a call from Guardian Kozlov."

I felt my eye brows come together and my face tense from t he nerves. It was never good when the guardians called.

"What did she say?"

She gave me a pleading look. "Honey, keep in mind that we will never in a billion years let anything happen to you, okay?"

Now I was full out scared. "Mom" I said nervously.

She took a deep breath. "She said that, and I don't know how but that Tatiana is having a private trial. She is hoping that she can persuade the high counsel to make you under go testing since—"

I didn't hear anything after that because my mind was reeling. I forgot about the glass I was holding and fell to my knees clutching at my stomach bawling my eyes out.

_They can't do this to me. They can't do this to me. They can't do this to my babies. _

**Dimitri's POV**

I saw Rose and her mother walk out of the house and down the path with Langston and Alberta trailing behind. Abe and I we're sitting on the porch talking about what we would do if the counsel voted in Tatiana's favor when we saw them stop.

Janine looked nervous and Rose looked worried. A minute later I saw the tears fall down my angels face as she dropped her glass and fell to her knees clutching her stomach.

Langston and Alberta had begun to move seconds before she fell, I'm guessing Janine had told them to be alert for any reaction she had because Langston caught hold of Rose as Janine reached for her and the glass at the same time.

Alberta took the glass from Janine as they bent down in front of her. I got up to run to her the second I saw her fall but I was stopped by a cool hand to my arm.

"Remember don't say anything else." I nod my head to Abe but never took my eyes off Roza and took off on a run to her.

I got there and knelt down in front of her wrapping my arms around her. She was a sobbing and mumbling something of the effect _'they can't, they can't'. _

My heart felt so cold every time she hurt, I could literally feel a piece of her break. I wanted to repair her more so I wanted to protect her more than ever.

I picked her up and kissed the top of her head. I walked to the house and Langston ran out in front opening the door for me. We got stares from everyone but I simple ignored them.

"I'll explain, for now give them space." Janine said in an ordering voice.

I walked off up the stairs, when we got to the door Alberta opened it and moved a piece of Roses hair out of her face. She gave me a sympathetic smile before shutting the door leaving us.

I laid her down on the bed and curled up with her. I felt the few hot tears fall down my face, on her hair. I kissed her forehead and held her tight against my chest.

**Hours later **

Rose fell asleep again from all the exhaustion so I wasn't going to disturb her. I quietly got up with out moving or waking her. Went to the bathroom and showered, I got dressed then went down stairs to the kitchen.

Everyone was scattered about except Lissa, Christian, Abe, and Janine who were in the kitchen with me. I mad a cup of coffee and sat down at the table with them.

"How is she?" Lissa asked in a small voice looking down at the table.

"She's a wreck and scared. She has been through constant bullshit these past few days and is starting to think her she will never be normal again. She's not good." I answered.

No one dared to say any thing, they all knew it was true. Rose has had too much go on these past few weeks and there's too much on the line for her to be stressed like this. She hasn't showed any signs of any thing going bad for her or the babies but she is supposed to still be taking it easy.

"Who's going to the trial?" I asked.

"Lissa, Adrian, and I" Abe answered.

"We will take a few guards of course." Lissa added.

"As soon as it's over I'll want someone to get in touch with me." I told.

"I will" Abe said.

I finished off my coffee and asked "Who is staying here guard wise?"

Everyone here knows why I asked. How do you think Abe got Lissa to move into the Dragomir Estate anyways? He bribed her by telling her about Mikhail telling her it would be safest if we could get him out of the main house as much as possible with Rose to keep them apart.

"Alberta, Janine, Mikhail, and you are staying. Langston, Eddie, and Kaleena will be with us and Pavel will be outside the gates of the Dragomir Estate with Hans." Abe said.

I have to admit I feel for Pavel and Hans because the second word gets out about Rose, I have no doubt people will be swarming the gate to attempt to get answers.

Adrian walked in the back door. "Hey" he said.

Everyone reply with a 'hello' of some sort.

"It's almost time for the trail to start." He said to Lissa and Abe.

They stood up and walked over to the door with Adrian. I was given a sympathetic smile once again by both Adrian and Lissa. Abe on the other hand came over and gave me a hug.

"Things are in place and ready to go if y'all have to go, keep that in mind and keep your phone close." He let me know as he pat my back.

They left out the door without a second glance to us.

"I'm going to check and see if she is up yet, I want her to take it easy and stay in bed until everything is calm again or at least till her next appointment."

Christian waved me off and Janine tagged along. We walked upstairs in silence but when we got there, all we heard was running water coming from the bathroom.

"I'll check on her." I said.

Janine left for privacy. I knocked on the bathroom door.

"Come in" peeking my head through the door to see Rose lying in the garden tub filling it as high as she could with bubbles and water. I walked inside shutting the door to a crack and taking a seat on the outside of the tub next to her.

"How are you?"

She didn't look up at me instead she slid over closer and laid her head on my arm and played with some bubbles.

"I just want everything to be normal for a change." I rubbed her hair with my free hand and kissed the top of her head.

"We will get through this together. Why don't you enjoy yourself and I will cook you something and you can eat in bed today."

She finely looked up at me and gave me a small smile. "Tat sounds wonderful Comrade."

I gave her a quick kiss. "What would you like?"

She thought it over for a minute before she answered. "Anything Italian"

I gave her another kissed and stood up. "Italian it is!"

I left her to relax to find Christian. Hoping he would help me out.

**Abe's POV**

We walked into the court room which actually didn't hold that many people in it just the representatives for the royal families and two guards. Adrian, Lissa, and I took seats on the left side of the room waiting for Tatiana herself to enter.

What we hadn't expected was for was Daniella Ivashkov to walk in and join us. She took a seat on the other side of Adrian.

I gave her a smile but nothing more.

"What are you doing here?" Adrian asked.

"I can't let you throw yourself at the wolves alone. Your dad got a call saying that you we're on your way here when there is about to be a private trail and I knew that it couldn't be good for you to go up against your aunt in front of everyone, so I came as back up support for whatever it is you are here for."

I wanted to laugh but instead I just looked again giving a crocked grin, if only she knew why we we're here I bet she would run out faster than a strigoi.

Adrian shook his head at her. "Mom you don't want to be caught in the middle of this."

Just when he said that a guard said "All rise" and The Queen came in the door from the front of the room with four of her personal guards. When she caught eye of Daniella and Adrian she raised an eye brow and I had to fight to hide my smile, although Lissa didn't seem to care if she saw it or not.

She took her place in the middle of the table with the other head royals. When she sat down she didn't bother to look up from whatever papers we're on the table and said "Please sit".

We all sat down and without any further delays they began.

"We are here to discuss the case of one Rosemarie Hathaway VS. Her Royal Majesty Queen Tatiana Ivashkov." Said Prince Zeklos opening the 'trial'.

Daniella raised an eyebrow at us but no one said anything. Now she knew what she was getting into.

"Why are you so interesting in Guardian Rosemarie Hathaway?" Prince Zeklos asked Tatiana.

She cleared her throat and tossed a file across the long table to him. "In that folder contains information on _Miss. Hathaway_."

The way she said my daughter's name as if it tasted bad to say it – as if she could not only not stand to say her name but it made her sick to say it but had to. Not to mention that Tatiana disrespected Rose by dropping her Guardian title – a title my daughter worked for years to earn.

"She is pregnant but claims to be pregnant by another Dhampir, is why I am so interested. She is the first of either race Moroi or Dhampir to be pregnant with a set of triplets in the past 65 years. I just simply want a blood test done to find out if it is true that Dhampirs can possibly conceive with each other or if she is lying." She said to him but cast a look to Adrian at the last part.

I looked over at him to be wide eyed. He looked at me and shook his head and I knew for fact he had never touched my daughter in an inappropriate way.

"You're asking for us to force a young woman into a blood test that has nothing to do with any of us, Your Majesty." Princess Szelsky says.

"Yes, I know this but do you not understand what this means? If it is possible for Dhampir's to conceive with each other then we no longer have to watch our husbands, sons, brothers, or nephews." She stated that with so much venom in her voice at that idea that you could almost see it dripping off her words. Like the idea was a poison that shouldn't be in the body. But her gaze never wavered and left Ariana's the whole time. "Sleep around with them and then go back to the duties of their own family and race – especially the royals. Our blood would stay pure."

Ariana didn't say anything back to the queen but she clearly was shocked from the look on her face. She looked over at Prince Zeklos and I could see he was just as shocked. As was the rest of the council.

"What are you suggesting your majesty?" Prince Zeklos asked.

She stared back at him with glare in her eyes. "I want a vote between the council members to change the independent law so she gets the test done that I want. I want her to do as I say."

I was on the verge of jumping out of my seat and chocking her here and now, not caring that I would get fine to death for it but I was stopped by a tight grip from Lissa. I felt Eddie and Langston get closer behind us ready to jump at any moment.

The members of the high council we're clearly shocked by Tatiana's words.

"You do realize that if this law is changed then not just her but every Moroi and Dhampir royal or not will lose their independence as well?"

"It's a chance worth taking beside what will I have to matter I am queen, what I say goes."

This time Ariana didn't hold back. "All of this so you can force a young lady into testing? Changing everything about our world for one person and yourself, that is selfish and will kill us all." She stood up "And you are wrong Tatiana, you may be the Queen but what you say does not go, that is what the High Council is for and I will not sit here and vote to have my or anyone who takes my place from my family say away. You are asking us to be your puppets, to bow down hand over our freedom, and to do every little thing you say. We the council are here for the propose of making sure that not only do you stay in line but to make sure you do not have too much power and abuse said power. Do not misjudge your place, _Your Majesty,_ you may be the Queen but the High Council can over turn your possession as queen if we see you are acting out of order, as you are now. What you are trying to do is completely barbaric and I will not sit around and waste my time on this. And if you are serious about this and go through with this vote then mine is _Nay__._" With that, Ariana got up and walked out without a second glance.

I have to say I was proud of her; she always seemed to be level headed even now pushing her late fifties.

Tatiana stared off at her as she walked out but didn't stop. Every guard in the room seemed to be completely shocked by Tatiana's reason for this 'trial'.

Prince Zeklos stood up. "Your Majesty, I am sorry but Princess Ariana Szelsky is right. We will not vote on this, you should have thought better before you called this 'trial' when you had nothing to bring forward for us or a better solution." With that he too turned to leave when Prince Ivashkov stood and spoke.

"Your Majesty. You have no right to do this. Queen or not. You are not only taking away her freedom but countless numbers of others as well. I agree with both Prince Zeklos and Princess Szelsky. You may be of my family but this is not something I will stand for. Not only for _Guardian Hathaway,_" he said emphasizing her title. "But for all women whether Dhampir or Moroi. And don't think I missed your look towards Adrian earlier. Admit that you don't like her not because she is a Dhampir – though I'm sure that has something to do with it – but because she friends with Adrian. You're walking on a _very_ thin line here. Either back down on this and leave her alone or we – the High Council – will take action." With that and the rest of the council nodding and agreeing with him – they all stood and left one by one. None of them sparing a second glance back like Princess Szelsky. Leaving Tatiana standing there in shock at this, her mouth hanging slightly open; staring at their backs as they left.

Once Princess Conta left the room, The Queen stood but she didn't stand to leave instead she came over to us. She was standing four feet away and about to open her mouth when I held my hand up to her.

"Save it. My hearing is far too valuable to listen to the crazy bullshit that comes out of your mouth." I turned and walked away with the others trailing behind and her yelling at me.

"How dare you talk to me like that!" But not one of her guards dared to stop me. I believe if they had a say in this matter I would bet that they were with us.

I got in the backseat of my car with Lissa while Kaleena took the driver's seat and Langston took the front passenger seat.

"Eddie is staying with Adrian to talk to his mom; he said he will be back later." Lissa informed Kaleena and then we head home with smiles on our faces.

**So here is Chapter fourteen! I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you to my awesome friend Lyssie for being my beta and actually helping write then ending to this story! **

**I don't know if I will update again before Friday or until after Monday, I will be out of town visiting my family. **

**Also at some point I may be adding what will probably be a very long 'One Shot' of **_Anna's Journal _**but only when the time comes for that. **

**Hope you enjoyed, please review! **

_Rhiannon Rae_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter fifteen**

**Rose POV**

I slipped into Lissa's head for the tale end of the hearing; I couldn't resist the urge to figure out why I felt so much excitement through the bond, it was driving me nuts. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and sunk lower in the mountain of bubbles.

At first I didn't understand what I was seeing, that was until Tatiana began to yell, literally shout and scream at Arianna Szelsky for walking out?

_What is going on? _I thought to myself.

For once the guards had all dropped their masks. Every single last one had a look of pure shock on their face. I was jerked away from my observation of everyone and thing in the room by Prince Zelkos.

"Your Majesty, I am sorry but Princess Ariana Szelsky is right. We will not vote on this, you should have thought well before you called this 'trial' when you had nothing to bring forward for us or a better solution." With that he too turned to leave when Prince Ivashkov stood and spoke.

"You're Majesty. You have no right to do this, queen or not. You are not only taking away her freedom but countless numbers of others as well. I agree with both Prince Zeklos and Princess Szelsky. You may be of _my_ family but this is not something I will stand for. Not only for _Guardian Hathaway,_" he said emphasizing her title. "But for all women whether Dhampir or Moroi. And don't think I missed your look towards Adrian earlier. Admit that you don't like her not because she is a Dhampir – though I'm sure that has something to do with it – but because she friends with Adrian. You're walking on a _very_ thin line here. Either back down on this and leave her alone or we – the High Council – will take action." With that and the rest of the council nodding and agreeing with him – they all stood and left one by one. Not one of them spares a second glance back, leaving Tatiana standing with her mouth hanging slightly open; staring at their backs as they left.

Once Princess Conta left the room, The Queen stood but she didn't stand to leave instead she came over to my family and friends, I felt like I was truly facing her and for the first time in my life, I wanted to run away from her, I was truly scared of someone I shouldn't be.

She was standing four feet away and about to open her mouth when my Baba held his hand up, a sign to stop right now.

"Save it. My hearing is far too valuable to listen to the crazy bullshit that comes out of your mouth." He then turned and walked away with me, well Lissa running behind him. Tatiana was screaming, but as we/them made it out the door everything was quiet.

_What just happened?_

Falling out her head and back into my own reality, I accidently slipped under the water but I didn't care. I scurried to get out of the water throwing my now wet hair in a towel and wrapping my body in another, throwing on some slippers.

I ran out of the room, down the stairs and looked around for Dimitri. I didn't care that I was in a towel that barely covered my ass. I burst through the door to the kitchen finding the one man I was looking for.

I ignored all the stares I got from everyone else and the bickering my mother was giving me. I just stared at Dimitri like he was the only man in the world. At first he looked worried and then I smiled, a real genuine smile, for the first time in what felt like years.

Understanding what this meant he had me off the floor and in his arms in seconds.

"Really?" he asked.

I nod to him, ignoring the water that threatened to spill from my eyes from this happy ending, well technically not but hopefully this will be the end of her bullshit.

"Really" I told him and he kissed me. What started out gentle and sweet turned into long and a little too passionate for others to see in my taste.

I turned out to be right when we we're finale interrupted with a clear of a throat that sounded to masculineto be a woman and a voice to follow.

"Will someone enlighten me why _my daughter_ is in the middle of the kitchen, in a towel that doesn't cover your ass I might add, kissing her fiancé, in front of most of the house hold?" Came the angry voice of my Baba.

I quickly pulled away but only to put my face in Dimitri's chest and him wrap his arms protectively around me. I felt him open his mouth to say something but I guess whatever look daddy was giving him made him think twice.

He then swept me off my feet and carried me up the stairs to our room laughing and giggling. The happiest I have felt in such a long time.

**xXx**

Things have been quite peaceful this past week, no one that was in the court room spilled news of my private business, no one asked or made a big deal about the private "trial", surprisingly. We didn't spend more than necessary time out of the house around court.

Lissa had sent a letter to Tatiana saying that she would be dropping out of college and would go back when she chose and to what school she wanted. I have no doubt this infuriated Tatiana but I was grateful, I no longer needed to worry about being a semester behind and how I could take one thing out of my schedule. Lissa felt good about this because Tatiana no longer held anything above her head now that she wasn't a minor, she couldn't threaten her, take away her guards, home, title, nothing. She was safe and secure.

I was supposed to have my appointment in a few days when Jill and Mia would be here but they had an opening and switched me to today, I didn't mind because I was so excited counting down the days for this moment. I was glad I had the opportunity to find out early.

I was separating every ones mail into piles as I went through my own doctor bills, cell phone bill, and everything else that has my name or Dimitri's on it when I came across something I recognized by the neat print of 'her royal majesty' and the Ivashkov family crest stamp in the corner.

I let out a sigh put it back in the stack not even in the mood to bother with whatever this was about now. Grabbing Dimitri's and my stack and my warm hot chocolate, I walked to the living room where the love of my life sat talking to my dear Baba and his friend Langston.

I smiled as I took a seat next to my Baba, putting the mail on the coffee table with my drink.

"How long does it take to get ready for a doctors appointment? I mean I am pregnant and I've been ready for the past thirty minutes!"

They all laughed at me.

"Don't worry you wont be late. You still have an hour left anyways." My Baba informed me.

I rolled my eyes, so what I was an hour and half early I was so excited! They carried back on with there conversation so I put the ear buds to my IPod in and turned on Boyce Avenue's cover of Only Girl and closed my eyes, resting my head on the back of the couch.

The next thing I know, I was standing in a field of sunflowers, the wind blowing my hair and white sundress, bare foot. Knowing what this was I called out looking around.

"Adrian, where are you?"

"Right here Little Dhampir."

I spun around to see Adrian standing behind me holding a dozen clipped sunflowers in his hands, playing with the petals.

He gave me smile. "It's beautiful isn't it?"

I couldn't help but smile at him. He knew sunflowers were my favorite. Looking around I really couldn't help but notice how beautiful it was. They stood in rows a few feet apart and we're in various heights of four to five feet tall. You could smell the sweet scent they put off and see the seeds we're actually a yellow and green color.

"Have you ever actually been to this place?" I asked walking over to him to take a flower from the middle of his bouquet.

His smile never faltered. "What do you think Little Dhampir?"

I rolled my eyes. Where would he ever see a place like this?

"Well, Little Dhampir I just wanted to wish you luck before your appointment and hope all goes well."

My smile grew. I was so thankful for the friend I had and I was actually shocked the day of the 'trail' when Adrian came back and gave me a hug. I couldn't believe he had stood up to his aunt and stuck by my or Dimitri's side through this.

I couldn't help myself becoming over whelmed in my emotions; I wrapped Adrian in a death grip hug before I could actually think again.

"Can't breathe" He said dramatically.

I pulled back from him.

"You're waking up LD, I'll see you when you get home." He told me as everything started to fade.

I groaned when I woke up from the serenity of the field to the sound of another one of my favorite Boyce Avenue songs blaring in my ear. I jerked the ear buds out while my eyes we're still closed.

"Rose, come on we're going to be late."

At the sound of my mom's voice I shot up, my head colliding with something else. I looked up to see Dimitri was standing right in front of me, also trying to wake me up.

"Sorry" I said giving him a half smile.

He rubbed my forehead with the pad of his thumb as the palm of his hand rest on my cheek. "Let's just get to the appointment so we can get you home for a nap, you need to catch up on your missing hours of endless resting nights."

I blushed when my mother just stood there staring at us.

"Not like that mom." I told her.

She just rolled her eyes, not buying it. "Come on, Lissa and your father already has the car pulled around."

I gave her a confused look. "Baba's coming?"

"He decided he wants to be there when you find out what you're having." She said shrugging her shoulders.

We all walked out together to the car in the front drive. Lissa was in the back while my father was in the driver seat. Mom and I climbed in back letting the guys take the front of my Baba's sedan, squeezing Tiny Lissa in the middle. We all; surprisingly, fit comfortably.

About ten minutes later we were sitting in the waiting room waiting to be called back. Dimitri sat beside me with Lissa on my other side and my parents were across from us. I was getting jittery in my seat; this was it we're going to finally find out what we're having.

"Relax Roza" Dimitri soothed putting a hand on leg.

I gave him a smile back as the nurse came out. "Rose Hathaway" she called.

We all stood up at once and we're following her back. I had to do the normal things for the nurse, blood pressure, weight, restroom, some of the things I thought we're pointless.

After that was done I was directed to a room with my family following behind. I took my seat on the uncomfortable doctor's bed while Lissa and my Baba took a chair. Dimitri stood beside me making sure I was always comfortable, even thought that was nearly impossible on this bed, and my mother stood behind my father.

It felt like forever before the nurse had come back in the room and when she did all she did was ask me some questions and check the heart beats. There were three and that was the most important things to me.

About another life time later another nurse came in followed by the doctor. She didn't say anything other than hi and talk to . So I paid her no attention. She took a seat behind her laptop and desk that was used for sonograms.

sat in his little rolling stool and shook my dad and Dimitri's hands first. After that he finale acknowledged me.

"So how are you doing Rose?" He said putting down his folder and lifts my shirt up to feel around my growing bump.

"Good"

"Are you feeling any kicks yet?"

"Little nudges every know and then"

"That's perfectly normal; it tends to pick up more right around week twenty and a little after that Dad here will be able to feel too." He said nodding towards Dimitri.

He poked and probed then he stuck his cold stethoscope to my stomach without any warning. _Asshole_

"Well everything seems to be going normal. When we do the sonogram are you going to want to know the sex of the babies?"

"Yes" We all said together and the doctor laughed.

The nurse pulled her desk on wheels closer to the bed and turned on the black screen behind her for us all to see. Again without warning she squeezed the jelly on my stomach but surprisingly it was warm. I looked over and notice she put it back in a warming thing.

She took the mouse and ran it across my stomach and then did a lot of typing. The screen would play a series of videos and you could see all three of them together until she went to measure their spine and heads separately. She also measured the size of the uterus and got a picture of all three of them

"Alright are you ready to see what they are?"

I had to wipe my silent tears away. "Yes please."

She did more poking around to get them to move, they we're actually moving all a good bit; I couldn't believe I couldn't feel them.

"Alright first up" she paused for a second as she moved it around.

"Boy!"

I looked to Dimitri and he had the biggest smile across his face and he whispered something in Russian. I looked to my dad and saw he was doing the same and he looked at us with so much pride in his eyes.

"Second up." Another pause, "Boy" She said

"Wow two boys." I looked back at the others and saw they all still had a smile on there face but I inside was starting to wonder if they would all be boys, not that it mattered to me as long as they we're all healthy."

"Third up" pause, she looked at me with something hidden in her eyes. "Are you sure you want to know?"

I nodded to her.

And all of a sudden she broke out in a huge smile. "It's a girl"

Lissa and I both broke out in squeals and I even think she started to jump up and down. I looked up at Dimitri and his smile seemed to get even bigger if that was even possible and he has tears of joy in his eyes.

"We're having two sons and a daughter!" I was so excited.

After minutes of excitement we finale calmed down enough to talk for a second. The doctor congratulated us and then gave me a sheet to take to the check out desk. I played with the dangly piece of my rose necklace from Dimitri as I waited behind a not so happy pregnant moroi woman for fifteen minutes, after that I was finale able to schedule my next appointment and leave.

We got in the car and were almost home when I decided I was hungry.

"Hey comrade" I said pulling on his arm

He looked at me like I was weird.

"We're starving" I said rubbing my stomach.

Everyone laughed at me.

"Would you like me to cook when we get home or would you like take out, possibly out to eat?"

I shook my head. "Too tired to go out and eat. What do you think of pizza?"

"Anything you want." He made the order after getting what types from everyone in the car.

"So Rose" that was Lissa, "Have you thought of any names yet?"

I looked at Dimitri and he shook his head a tiny bit. "Yeah we have a few but I think we are going to wait till there here to decide which fits who best first."

Her and my parents both nod there head in agreement. We pulled up to the front drive, parked, and got out. The second we walked into the house we were bombarded with questions by everyone waiting on us to return.

"So how did it go? Do you know what you're having? Do you have pictures?" Alberta asked all at once. Again I could tell she really wanted to be a mother and I felt a little sad for her being twenty nine and me being only eighteen now.

Dimitri let out a laugh. "Calm down Alberta."

I laughed at Dimitri and Alberta. "Yes we found out and yes we have picture." I said.

"So what is it?"

I hand her the pictures. "What do you think?"

She looked at them for a minute with Langston, Mikhail, Christian, and Eddie over her shoulders.

"Well I can just about everything except what these are." She said holding up the picture saying what sex is which.

"Look at them closer."

She did and not even seconds later she was flipping through them over and over again. Then to shock us all she pulled a Lissa. Alberta squealed and started to jump up and down and then wrapped bother Dimitri in a hug.

"This is awesome! I can't believe it you're having boys and a girl!"

Langston pulled her back and wrapped an arm around her waist as he congratulated us and shook Dimitri's hand.

This sort of thing went on for a little bit until I really wanted to sit down and eat. Most of us went to the living room and Dimitri ordered pizza for everyone. Langston and Alberta said they we're going out instead, so that's when I got a good look of them both.

Neither of them we're in uniform. Alberta was in a pair of black shorts, a green three quarter length lose fitting blouse, and black thongs. Langston was wearing a pair of tan shorts a brown Hard Rock Café shirt and thongs also."

"Where are you two going?" I asked curiously from my seat on the couch.

Alberta had a look that said _caught _all over it and Langston had the biggest smile on his face.

"You know, just out." Alberta said with a hint of blush to her cheeks.

Before Langston could say anything she was pulling him by the hand out the room to leave. I held in my laugh as Langston gave a chuckle and ran out the room with her. They looked really happy.

I looked at Lissa and saw she was beaming with a smile too.

_Looks like someone didn't fill us in on a second date. _

I nodded back to her. "She is so not getting away without details later."

"Definitely not" Lissa agreed.

Christina and Dimitri rolled there eyes at us. The phone rang and Lissa answered.

"So the pizza arrived it's at the gate." She said.

Dimitri stood up just when Mikhail volunteered to get it.

"I'll get it" Mikhail said with a polite smile on his face.

I stood and pulled Dimitri playfully in the kitchen with me.

When Mikhail came back we had the plates, napkins, and sodas placed around the table. And as if on cue Adrian came in looking well and rested.

Everyone was sitting at the table and digging in when Christian came in with a stack of letters in his hand.

"So I was going through the mail and I found a lot of these letters." He held up the envelopes but I couldn't see what was on them since he was at the other end of the table.

"There's one directed to all of us, except Rose and Dimitri. There from Tatiana."

I chocked back on my pizza. Coughing violently Dimitri patted my back reassuringly.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

I drank down about half my bottle of water.

"No" I said. "And we did get a letter there just with the rest of our mail."

"Where is our mail?" he asked.

"I left it on the coffee table in the sitting room this morning before the appointment."

He got up and a few minutes later he came back with the whole stack in his hand. Christian had given everyone there own letter, except Albert and Langston. Theirs sat in the middle of the table.

One by one everyone stopped eating and started to open there. I reluctantly opened mine the slowest; I didn't want anything to ruin my day.

_Guardian Rosemarie Hathaway,_

_You are summoned to appear in court with your royal majesty Queen Tatiana Ivashkov and Royal council members on the third day of July two thousand and eleven at zero two hundred and thirty hours. _

_If you fail to appear there will be a warrant for your arrest and consequences will be stated at the time of court. _

_The Royal Court of her Majesty Queen Tatiana Ivashkov_

I looked up at everyone else and all we're quiet for a minute; that is until Adrian blew up.

"What the fuck is her damn problem! What the hell could any of us have done to have to go to court now and this doesn't even give us an explanation why. Do any of yours?" He asked running a hand through his perfectly styled messy look.

"Nope" I said popping the 'P'.

"Well this can't be an attack at just Rose this time if we all got one." He paused "It's the same thing right?"

He grabbed my moms but was relieved when he saw it was. I don't know why he was so bothered by all of this, it wasn't surprising to me. I knew Tatiana wouldn't give up so easily and frankly I didn't care right now, because in all reality there was nothing she could do to ruin my day, at least not today, plus this was three weeks away and I had so much on my plate till then to even bother.

Lissa had also been quiet the whole time so I decided to check in on the bond. I felt she was really sad, pissed even. I looked at her to see she had a tear streaked face. She looked up when she saw I was looking at her but she didn't say anything she just ran and left the room.

Christian stood up to go after her but I stood up too.

"I'll go with you."

We left the room together after I gave Dimitri a reassuring smile and squeeze of the hand. I made my way up stairs slower than Christian had. Lissa was sitting on the couch in her room with her head in her hands and Christian rubbing soothing circles on her back.

I walked over and sat on her other side.

"It will be okay, I don't think it is anything too bad since she is calling us all to court. She's just got to be pissed that she didn't get her way last time." Christian said.

"It's not that." She sat up sniffling.

I gave her a tissue from the box on the table. She wiped her tears and blew her nose quietly.

"It just, why did she have to pick that day. It's the week of the honey moon. Now I have to cancel it all for some stupid bullshit of plan I'm sure she has, like you said for pay back of not getting her way last time." She continued on mumbling something I had never heard out of her mouth before.

I glared at Christian. _How could he forget his own honey moon?_ He shrugged me off and wrapped his arms around Lissa as she held on to one of my hands.

We sat there with Lissa until she calmed down; by that time I was completely tired. But After Lissa pulled lots of strings and had a talk with the owner of the resort they would be staying at, she was able to reschedule there stay for the winter.

She wasn't completely mad like earlier but she still wasn't happy that she would have to wait six months for their honey moon.

"Well look at it this way" I said as I got up to leave. "At least now you will be staying during the best season and you don't have to wait a year plus in advance."

She gave me a sad smile. "Yeah, but I had to drop almost the price I already paying because I canceled and wanted to get in still before the year was over. And that was with a discount!"

_Dear lord that is just nuts. _"Well Liss, it's where you really wanted to go. I promise when you are there and get your way, it will be worth it." I smiled.

She and Christian decided they would be staying at the Ice Hotel in Jukkasjärvi, Lapland Sweden. Although I agreed the place was beautiful I will never understand why she choose there to go of any place in the world for a whole week, sure few days, but not a whole week.

They would be staying in a block of ice for a few days and then in the wilderness for a few more. They would only be staying in a normal hotel for maybe two of those days, the first and last one of the trip.

"Thanks Rose, I know your right."

"Well try to cheer up, we can't have the bride all down and gloom before her big wedding." She rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry; I will be fine it's a week away!"

"It will be here before you know it! Well I'm going to catch some Z's, I'll be in bed if you need me."

"Night Rose" They both called as I left the room.

I walked to my room where Dimitri was waiting for me with my water. I took it from him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you handsome."

He shut the door to our room.

I decided to get into more comfy clothes and slipped on a pair of pajama pants and a camisole. I pulled my hair in a sloppy ponytail and got the covers pulled back to the bed.

Dimitri walked up behind me and started to massage my shoulders. I let my head fall forward; too relax to hold it up anymore.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

I smiled to myself. "I am hundred percent happy, I told you this isn't going to affect my day, unlike Adrian obviously."

I chuckled to his earlier reaction. Dimitri kissed the back of my neck and then he swept my off my feet and placed me on the bed, joining me.

"You need to rest. You haven't slept a full night's sleep in days."

My smile never faltered as he got us both under the covers and wrapped his arms around me.

"What are you going to do while I sleep?" I asked curious.

"Just this, I plan to do nothing but hold you and watch you sleep." He trailed sweet kisses down the back of my shoulder.

"Get some rest Roza; I will be here when you wake up. I promise."

And with that I fell asleep.

**Langston POV**

I have wanted to take Allie out sooner then I had from our first date but there was always some hectic thing coming up and work would always come first. Not that either of us complained about our jobs, we both wanted to have another night out, just the two of us.

The morning I woke up in Allies bed, was one of the best moments of my life. It was the best night of sleep I had in nearly three years, and even the events to take place later didn't ruin the rest of the day for me.

I walked around thinking of nothing but her, the way she would smile, how she curled up in my arms in the middle of the night, like she couldn't get close enough to me, the sweet scent of her perfume, and the way she would nit pick with me at random times through out the day on the weirdest things. No matter what, sleeping, eating, reading, working, I would always find something that would make me think of her. And this was only after the first date.

We spent our spare time together. Watching movies, eating meals, checking the wards out, training, running, and mid-vampire-day walks under the stars down the gravel paths of the garden, anything she wanted. I even spent another night or two in her room. Doing nothing more than just lying with her curled up in my arms after a movie.

Today we were finally given the chance though, to take our second date. This time I asked Allie what she would like to do, weather it be a fun day out, something anonymous and alone, or dinner out again. I wanted it to be what she wanted, because I didn't care what it was, as long as it was her I was spending it with.

I would have actually told her that part but once I actually thought it through and it was on the tip of my tongue I froze, thinking it would be cheesy. It was very uncomfortable for me and of course she had me blushing when she caught me, and then gave me a beautiful smile.

But in the end Allie had decided something I never would have guessed to come up with, at least not for a date.

We left the house driving in Dimitri's truck he let me barrow just for this occasion. Leaving the house and making our way back towards the court entrance, ten minutes later we were turning into a familiar parking lot and getting out.

Allie carried the basket that looked like it could be twice her size and I grabbed the tackle box and fishing poles out of the back. We followed the lit path to the back of the gardens and the far end of the lake.

I set my things down against a tree and knelt down to help her with the blanket. She began to set out food so I went to help with that too. I sat beside her and began to pull out things but she stopped me mid way.

"Ugh uh, I will do this, why don't you open the wine."

I leaned in to her, grabbing the wine from the basket never taking my eyes off her. Grabbing the bottle I leaned in even more and just before I pulled away I laid a sweet kiss on her soft lips.

Before I could pull away and sit back, she had a hand on my cheek and another on my wrist holding me in place and she kissed me back. A warm electric shock ran through me where our lips and skin touched. She pulled away only enough to lean our foreheads together and our noses would touch. I could feel her lips lift into one of her breath taking smiles I loved.

"I'll open the wine" I whispered against her lips.

"Well I hope you like it" She said as she pulled away slowly. "It's rosé."

I smiled wondering if she knew it was a French wine. "It is perfect for a summer picnic and a very good wine I would have to agree."

She gave me such a radiant smile it out shined the moon and continued pulling out the rest of things with a slight blush to her cheeks. She had an assortment of cheese like mozzarella, provolone, and Asiago; Genoa salami, prosciutto, and sopressata, and some Italian bread.

I poor her glass and then mine, setting down the bottle and giving her, her glass.

"To second dates" I toast

"To third dates" She replied.

I was no confused but took a sip anyways.

"Why to thirds?" I asked curiously.

"Because we're already made it to the second, let's make it to a third."

"When" I would give her hundreds of dates if it's what she wanted. I don't know what it was about her but it was like no other woman even existed.

She giggled. "Surprise me."

I took a sip of my wine, already trying to think of what I could do for her.

"This all looks really good." I gestured to the food. I couldn't ever think of time anyone had ever done something special like this for me.

"Well I hope you have a big appitiate today because this is just the appetizer."

"Your kidding?" I laughed.

She shook her head. "Nope, for the main course we're having Prosciutto and fontina Panini with arugula pesto and for desert biscotti. All of which I made from scratch myself."

"Wow." I said after we finished eating. "I did not know you could cook so well, I am def never letting you go now."

She laughed leaning back into me as I leaned against the tree shading us and I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Well believe it or not, I was worried how it would turn out because this was a first time for me making anything Italian besides spaghetti."

"No way" I said cocking my head to the side to see her. "It was amazing, like my mother used to make them when I was a young child."

"Well I am glad you liked it, I would love to make it again for you." She said twisting her head back to see me.

I leaned in and kissed her, the sweet taste of wine still lingered on her lips. "I'll hold you to it." I said smiling against her lips before I started kissing her again.

What started off slow and sweet turned into passionate and yearning. She had turned around with both hands on my cheeks as I had my hands wrapped around her tiny waist. She was sitting on her knees in between my out stretched legs.

I leaned into her, changing positions. I held her soft but tightly in my grip as I laid her down and laid on my side half besides half leaning over her. Her hands never left my face and my hands never left her body.

I trailed kisses from her lips, to her jaw, down her neck, to her collar bone and back. When I pulled away just enough to catch my breath she began to do something similar back to me. I closed my eyes at the chills her kisses gave.

She kissed me once more before pulling back to breath herself and looking me in the eyes. In the few seconds, that felt like forever. I understood what she was saying without saying a word.

I kissed her softly one more time and then kissed her cheek. This was a little too fast for a second date. No matter how much tension was built between us, we had to for now at least take it a little slower. There we're things we still wanted to learn about each other beside our bodies.

**So I'm back after a **_**far **_**too long absence! I am so sorry it has taken me nearly, what two months? To update! I feel ashamed. **

**But to get everyone in a good mood I will be updating a lot more often! I have the next three chapters written, I just need to edit them and I am also working on Love Ever After and my other stories, though those two are my main squeeze. **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, not only did I have my mind filled with my sisters wedding but I had a huge block from the lack of focus I could put in and because of the up coming events of this story. Things are about to get very crazy with in the next 10 chapters and still that wouldn't even compare to how dramatic this story will get. **

**Sadly I don't own VA or any characters than my own.**

**Langston**

**Kaleena **

**The trio **

**Dante**

**The once upon a time evil queen**

**Expect the next chapter by Friday at the latest **

**XOXO**

**Rhiannon Rae**

**NOW! Click the little link below and review or else!**

**Oh and spoiler alert for Defeated**

**Expect your first chapter in Tasha's POV soon. Though I don't think her POV will be too much but just enough! **

**Review please! **


End file.
